Temporada de embrollos
by Kitty.e2
Summary: Sakura, una reportera anónima es enviada a espiar la vida de Shaoran Li el dueño de una revista de modas, entrando a trabajar como su secretaria. Pero su vida personal se mezcla con el trabajo y entonces, todo queda en un enredo difícil de desenmarañar...
1. Problemas bien pagados

Temporada de Embrollos

**Temporada de Embrollos**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Clamp _no_ me pertenecen, la siguiente historia fue hecha sólo con fines de entretención y no de lucro… Algunos personajes sí me pertenecen xD pero eso ya es otra cosa.

**Resumen:** Sakura creía tener una vida normal, era la reportera estrella de una revista y vivía bajo el anonimato, pero todo da un giro sorprendente cuando la editora, una mujer bastante ambiciosa, le propone una "misión imposible"; descubrir los secretos mejor encubiertos de Shaoran Li, el dueño y editor de _Seasons_ la revista más cotizada de toda Asia, para esto entrará a trabajar como la secretaria-asistente del quisquilloso hombre que se niega a hablar con cualquier periodista que no trabaje para él.

**Aclaraciones: **La historia está narrada en primera persona, por lo que indicaré de quien se trata para que no se generen confusiones :) En todo caso puede que hallan capítulos o partes en que narre yo, lo cual también indicaré.

**Capítulo I**

"_Problemas bien pagados"_

**(Sakura)**

El reloj despertador suena sin darme tregua alguna, bastante adormilada me siento en la orilla de la cama y lo apago dando un gigantesco bostezo ¿Qué acaso no es evidente? Lo que más amo en este mundo es dormir… Sería tan feliz si todos los días fueran fines de semana, pero bueno, nada puedo hacer por los lunes que no tienen la culpa de ser lunes, así que me levanto dispuesta a darme una ducha que pueda llevarse a la somnolienta Sakura y traiga a la reportera estrella de la revista _Gossip_.

Sí, a mis veintiséis años conseguí un puesto en la revista de chismes más importantes del país, por supuesto que no firmo mis reportajes y notas con mi nombre, sino que lo hago bajo el seudónimo de _Nadeshiko_ el nombre de mi madre fallecida hace dos años. Nadie sabe quien soy, ni si quiera en la propia oficina de la revista… sólo mi jefa conoce mi verdadero nombre, bueno ella y mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo y yo, además de ser mejores amigas, somos primas de segundo grado o algo así, hemos pasado todas nuestras vidas juntas, jamás nos ocultamos algo y nos conocemos como las palmas de nuestras manos, aunque por supuesto yo soy bastante despistada y muchas veces no me doy cuenta de cosas importantes… pero ella me acepta como soy y no le da importancia. Nos mudamos de Tomoeda a Tokio cuando teníamos dieciocho, pues ambas entramos a estudiar a la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio, carreras distintas pero al fin y al cabo en el mismo lugar.

Ella graduada de diseño y yo de periodismo, comenzamos nuestra búsqueda de trabajo en cuanto nos titulamos, Tomoyo fue aceptada en la prestigiosa revista de modas –muy adecuada para ella- _Seasons_, mientras que yo, afanada de poder trabajar en algún periódico o revista seria, terminé en _Gossip_… ¿Por qué lo acepté? Simple, necesitaba urgentemente el dinero y además me serviría de experiencia para buscar un trabajo más adecuado a futuro.

Me he puesto lo primero que encontré en el placard, sin tener tiempo de combinar como siempre me lo pide mi amiga, muy bien, quizás el lila no queda de lo mejor con una falda de franela y rayas café… pero eso no importa demasiado cuando tienes quince minutos para desayunar y llegar a tu trabajo, así que me calcé los zapatos –bajos para mi comodidad- y sin comer descendí apresuradísima las escaleras del departamento, uno de los seis del condominio en donde vivo… No se imaginen que tengo mucho dinero, por el contrario, la renta no es demasiado alta y el espacio es ideal para una sola persona.

Me apresuro corriendo por entre la gente que sale de sus casas y miro el reloj… siete con cuarenta y ocho ¡Si no llego a tiempo la señora Araki me degollará! Hago parar a un taxi mientras pago con prisa por un paquete de galletas a un vendedor ambulante y me ubico en el asiento trasero del vehículo comiendo lo que acabo de comprar para apagar los descomunales rugidos de mi estómago que me avergüenzan sobremanera.

-¿A dónde se dirige señorita? –pregunta el taxista mirándome por el retrovisor. Es un hombre que bordea los cincuenta, o eso creo yo, pues sus arrugas no están demasiado marcadas y su cabello es negro casi libre de canas, excepto por una o dos.

-A la revista Gossip por favor. –sonrío yo. No me agrada mucho la idea de irme en taxi al trabajo, siempre me ha gustado más la actividad física, cuando iba en primaria solía salir en patines pero si la señora Araki se queja por mi forma de vestir –que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, pues la moda no me interesa- no quiero ni imaginar el ataque de nervios que le daría si me viera en patines.

El hombre me anuncia que ya llegamos, le pago y bajo del vehículo acomodando como puedo la falda medio arrugada, esa es una de las desventajas de este material… se desplancha con demasiada facilidad, pero bueno, ya no puedo cambiarme… Entro pasando completamente desapercibida como siempre, es un edificio bastante amplio aunque tiene solamente cuatro pisos. Subo al ascensor y me dirijo al tercero, en donde trabajamos los periodistas.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, sentí una mano cerrarse en torno a mi muñeca, miré hacia arriba y vi a la señora Araki –que extrañamente se encontraba en ese piso- deteniéndome para que no saliera. Era oficial, de seguro me pasaría mi carta de despido tal y como temía, marcó con sus regordetes dedos el temido número cuatro.

La señora Araki es de esas mujeres a las cuales es fácil imaginarlas viviendo sola con muchos gatos echados a su alrededor mientras come grotescamente, porque lejos de ser delgada, su contextura es perjudicialmente gruesa. Nunca me ha dicho su edad ni tampoco pienso preguntársela, pero los rumores dicen que está a punto de cumplir los sesenta, claro que no me extraña, porque a pesar de que intenta disimularlo, las arrugas le ganan.

La verdad es que cómo es la señora Araki no es relevante, lo importante es… ¿Qué haré ahora? De verdad esta situación me estresa, que me esté conduciendo a su oficina casi a rastras no consigue relajar en nada mis nervios… las personas que veo a mi paso me miran con cara de "pobrecilla" algunos hasta me susurran que podré encontrar un trabajo mejor… ¡Qué le sucede a esta gente! Ni si quiera los conozco, jamás en todo el tiempo que llevo en _Gossip_ he cruzado palabra alguna con ellos.

Por fin terminamos el tortuoso trayecto y llegamos a su oficina, tiene un estilo bastante _barroco_… las paredes tapizadas con papel mural excesivamente floreado, sillas que parecían sacadas de siglos pasados, cortinas de seda lilas que le dan un toque de habitación en vez de oficina. Me paro frente a su escritorio esperando la sentencia de muerte, pero en vez de dirigirme palabra alguna, lanza sobre la mesa la edición pasada de la revista con la página a mi cargo abierta.

-¿Qué…? –pero mi pregunta queda en mi boca, pues la señora Araki se apresura a interrumpirme.

-¡Eres todo un éxito chiquilla! –exclama eufórica dejándome completamente atónita ¿no que eso era un despido?- ¡Tu reportaje sobre la depresión oculta de Yuya Yagira () fue calificado como el mejor del mes en todo Japón!

Mi respiración casi se detiene por unos segundos… ¿El… mejor reportaje del mes? ¡Fui el mejor reportaje del mes! ¡A pesar de todo lo que tuve que pasar para obtener información resulté elegida de entre un millón de revistas del país! ¡Esto es increíble! Pensé que no viviría para… ¡Oh Dios, que feliz soy!

-Pero –maldición, siempre hay un pero- No podrás recibir el premio. –declaró haciendo que el mundo de alegría absoluta ahora me pareciera ridículo- Tú firmas con el nombre de _Nadeshiko_ y en tu contrato está estipulado que nadie sabrá tu verdadera identidad y así te puedo pagar más.

-Lo sé, pero no me importaría dejar el anonimato y recibir menos, en serio. –digo al borde de la desesperación, recibir tamaño galardón es algo muy importante para mí ¡No puedo dejarlo pasar!, además no es mucho lo que me da adicional por ocultar mi identidad y puedo vivir sin eso.

-No. –niega mientras busca algo en su escritorio. Saca un sobre de color rojo y me lo pasa.- Esto Sakura, es tu nuevo trabajo.

-¿Mi nuevo…? ¡¿Qué?!

-Tranquila muchacha y no hagas tanto alboroto. –me pide arrugando su redonda cara.- Escucha con atención. El premio que te corresponde lo recibirá Nadeshiko Asari de contaduría, dirá que ella es la periodista pero finalmente el diploma y todo eso llegará a tus manos.

-Pero señora Araki, esto es muy injusto –replico mientras un millón de sangrientas imágenes de posibles muertes para esa vieja pasan por mi cabeza.- Nadeshiko ni si quiera es periodista y recibirá todas las atenciones que me corresponderían a mi.

-Mira niña. –dice y yo sé que la he hecho perder la poca paciencia que tiene.- Para ser _alguien_ en la vida, debes aprender a renunciar a algunas cosas, además no necesitas que otros sepan de tus galardones, pues no pienso dejarte ir de la revista, desde que llegaste las ventas se han disparado. –debo admitirlo, la cara de furia y desconfianza que pone me estremecen de miedo.- Harás un trabajo para mí y está en el sobre.

Con manos temblorosas consigo abrir el objeto a duras penas, sacando de él una hoja que leo detenidamente; nada nuevo, una persona a la cual investigar con un período de… ¡Un año! Eso sí que es nuevo, por lo general mis reportajes son más _instantáneos_ por así decirlo… En fin, tendré que descubrir algún secreto de Shaoran Li… Su nombre me suena de algo…

-¿Quién es Shaoran Li? –preguntó tranquila y la mujer casi muere ahogada con el café que bebía pues en seguida estaba casi morada y tosía montones.

-¡¿Llevas un año trabajando para mí y no sabes que Shaoran Li es mi mayor enemigo?! –logra interrogar completamente altera.

-Lo siento, pero yo no…

-Shaoran Li es el dueño y editor de _Seasons_ supongo que conoces Seasons ¿no?

-Sí conozco esa revista. –respondo, cómo no hacerlo si Tomoyo se la pasa hablando de un tal Eriol Hiragizawa que conoció allí, aunque lo único que sé es eso y que es una revista de modas, pues jamás la he comprado ni nada, nunca he entendido cuál es el motivo de tanta euforia por aquellas hojas llenas de diseños demasiado "iguales" para mí.

-Bien, entonces ahora irás a ese edificio y no volverás a entrar en este ¿me entendiste? –asiento con la cabeza para darle a entender que he captado.- No creas que será un trabajo fácil –me advierte- Li se rehúsa a hablar con periodistas, así que tu currículo está modificado, dice que eres secretaria y no sale por ninguna parte tu trabajo en _Gossip_… Asegúrate de averiguar cuantos secretos puedas, porque así seremos los primeros en publicar un reportaje como Dios manda de ese hombre.

-Pero ¿cómo entraré a trabajar? Es decir, puede que haya más postulantes.

-Estás contratada Sakura, tengo un "espía" trabajando para ellos. –su confesión me impactada, no puedo creer que sea tan calculadora.- Él ha intentado averiguar sobre la vida de ese sujeto, pero no consigue nada… lo único que sabemos, y que no es novedad para nadie, es que es un mujeriego, todas las semanas aparece con una mujer distinta, y siendo tú una y además su nueva secretaria-asistente, tienes todo para ganar… el resto de información puedes sacarlo del sobre, cuando lo hayas leído completo… _hazlo desaparecer._

Puedo notar que está orgullosa de su trabajo y que además me amenaza con la mirada, casi puedo leer su mente diciendo "atrévete a arruinarlo maldita mocosa" pero cuando me indica con una de sus manos llenas de anillos que puedo salir, hago una reverencia y salgo con paso apresurado del lugar con el sobre bajo el brazo y el maletín tomado firmemente.

Amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo… ¡Odio mi trabajo! Si hubiese sabido desde un principio que ser periodista sería algo tan _sucio_ y difícil lo habría pensado diez veces antes de entrar a estudiar esa carrera, pero bueno ya no puedo hacer nada más que seguir con el plan _perfecto_ de la editora _perfecta._

Abandono la revista furibunda chocando con cuanto ser humano se me cruzara y camino hasta el dichoso edificio de _Seasons_, entro intentando planchar una vez más mi problemática falda con las manos y me paro frente a la recepcionista, una joven que parece de mi edad pero con su cara cargada de maquillaje y un exótico peinado.

-Buenos días. –saludo siendo lo más amable posible, ella no me responde y sólo me observa con una ceja alzada para luego seguir limando sus uñas, aún así intento sonar afable.- Vengo porque me acaban de contratar para secretaria-asistente del editor en jefe, ¿Dónde puedo…?

-Piso diez, sabrás distinguir la puerta de las otras. –responde secamente sin dignarse a mirarme. Me dirijo al ascensor, pero antes de que alcanzara a dar el quinto paso, me llama.- Oye. –la miro con curiosidad.- Quizás ganaste la batalla, pero no la guerra… _chica franela._ –agrega con tono despectivo y lanzando un "ja" al aire.

¡¿Me ha puesto un sobrenombre?! Que mujer más fastidiosa… no es que muchos puedan sacarme de mis casillas, ese puesto queda disponible para los más desagradables, pero… no entendí eso de la batalla y la guerra ¿Qué habría querido decir? Bueno no importa, además, ¿Qué tiene de malo mi falda de franela?

Camino algo insegura por el pasillo del décimo piso, pues todos los que pasan por allí me miran de pies a cabeza, siento como si hubiese entrado en otro mundo en el que no encajo para nada. Por lo menos no me fue difícil distinguir la oficina del tal Shaoran Li, pues sobre una de las puertas blancas había un cartel que rezaba su nombre. Llamé tímidamente con mis nudillos y en seguida un joven de cabello azabache con toques azulados y ojos como los zafiros, abrió y me sonrió.

-Buenos días. –saludé haciendo acopio de toda la valentía y seguridad que en ese momento no tenía.- Vengo porque me han contratado para un trabajo.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre señorita? –me pregunta con sincera amabilidad, por fin encontraba un humano en este edificio.

-Sí, lo siento. –me disculpo por ser tan atarantada haciendo una reverencia.- Soy Sakura Kinomoto.

-Ah, Sakura. –dice sin dejar de sonreír, la verdad me ha agradado mucho mi nuevo jefe, se ve que es una buena persona pero… también es un impedimento, puesto que así mi conciencia me matará cuando termine con el reportaje para le señora Araki.- Disculpa si te trato con tanta familiaridad, es que Tomoyo me ha hablado un montón de ti.

-¿Tomoyo? No sabía que usted y mi amiga fueran cercanos señor Li. –comento y él se echa a reír ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

-Creo que te has confundido Sakura. –me dice comprensivamente.- Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, por supuesto que puedes tratarme de tú, Shaoran está adentro esperándote. –era de esperarse, después de todo un hombre dueño de todo esto no puede ser tan joven ¿verdad? De seguro ese tal Li es uno de esos viejos ricachones que se acuestan con cuanta mujer se le ponga en el camino y ellas se dejan sólo por su dinero.

-¿Eriol Hiragizawa? –repito.- ahora entiendo…

Sí, ahora entiendo por qué a Tomoyo le gusta tanto este hombre, y es que aunque ella lo niegue, yo puedo apostar mi vida a que es así. Eriol es justo la clase de chico que me imagino para mi amiga, caballero, amable, guapo y con aire intelectual. Nada que decir, tiene mi completa aprobación.

Lo sigo hasta el interior de la oficina, es completamente distinta a la de mi "antigua" jefa, las paredes y el piso están forrados en blanco. Se encuentra dividida, la parte más pequeña (aunque no más pequeña que el cubículo que ocupo en _Gossip_) tiene dos escritorios y dos sillas giratorias, ocupando una de ellas había una chica de anteojos y cabello castaño oscuro que me sonrió en cuanto entré. Muy bien, otra persona agradable, las cosas van mucho mejor, quizás hasta mi jefe sea como ellos y la antipática recepcionista era una excepción.

Ese hombre que estaba sentado frente al escritorio no _podía_ ser Shaoran Li ¿verdad? ¡Es demasiado joven! Y… me he quedado estática mirándolo. Ojos marrones, cabello color chocolate y bastante desordenado, su rostro es serio y su ceño se encuentra levemente fruncido al analizarme, me pone bastante nerviosa esa mirada inquisidora y por qué no decirlo, también su camisa medio abierta.

-Shaoran. –llamó Eriol y luego me tomó por un hombro.- Esta es Sakura Kinomoto, tu nueva asistente.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Li. –dije haciendo una reverencia por cortesía, pero él, en vez de responderme se dirigió a Eriol.

-¿Este es tu concepto de "no se te arrojará encima"? –preguntó con una ceja alzada y yo no puedo estar más confundida ante sus palabras, al parecer el "amigo" de Tomoyo, se dio cuenta, pues en seguida rió un poco.

-Al parecer ni la señorita Yanagisawa ni Sakura satisfacen tus requisitos de secretarias ¿verdad? Pero ya sabes que últimamente has estado haciendo gastos excesivos con las mujeres que trabajan para ti… Bueno, lamento tener que dejarlos pero el deber me llama… hasta luego Sakura. –se despidió de mí con un beso en la mano que me dejó más que sonrojada, es decir ¿a quién no le sonrojaría en este país un gesto como ése?

El punto es que mi único apoyo en ese tenso ambiente se había esfumado en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Estoy parada frente a mi nuevo y más malhumorado jefe (se nota a leguas que le gana con creces a la señora Araki) sin saber qué decir o hacer, pues él tampoco aporta mucho con esa actitud altanera y arrogante.

-¿Has leído alguna vez mi revista? –me pregunta de repente haciendo que me sobresalte un tanto.

-N-no. –respondo nerviosa por su reacción ante mi negativa ¿Qué pasaría si por no conocerla me despide antes de empezar o algo así?

-Me lo imaginé. –murmuró mirando burlonamente mi falda. ¿Qué acaso él también me llamaría _"chica franela"_? ¿Qué tanto tenía de malo mi falda? Ni que les causara algún problema… Pero no cambiaré, de ser necesario, compraré más y más faldas de franela para fastidiarlos y me importa bastante poco lo que digan o hagan.- Comunícame con Issei Miyake (2).

¿Que le comunique con quien? No sé a quien se refiere, pero salí de todas maneras de allí y me ubiqué en mi nuevo escritorio. La chica de anteojos me mira y sonríe nuevamente, yo por supuesto le devuelvo la sonrisa pero me rehúso a pedirle ayuda por si el jefe me escuchaba, en cambio, busco desesperada entre los cajones por si hay alguna pista que me lleve con el número de ese hombre.

-¡Kinomoto! –grita desde adentro Li.- ¡Es para hoy!

-Disculpa que me entrometa, pero si buscas el número del señor Miyake está en el mural atrás tuyo junto con todos los números de los otros diseñadores.

-¡Muchas gracias! –exclamo en voz baja.- ¡Me has salvado la vida!

Fue pan comido. Hablé con el hombre y le dije que tenía una llamada de Shaoran Li, al parecer se puso bastante contento porque me pedía incesantemente que le pasara en seguida con él. Todo en orden gracias a la agradable chica que tenía como compañera.

-¿Eres la nueva asistente? –me pregunta despegando la vista del ordenador.

-Sí, mi nombre es Sakura. –me presento.

-Yo soy Naoko y me encargo de los archivos pasados y de poner en orden los actuales, además de los gastos personales del señor Li.

-Vaya, ¿llevas mucho tiempo en esto?

-No. –responde riendo.- llegué el jueves de la semana pasada. La chica que estaba antes que tú fue despedida.

-¡Oh, qué mal! –siento que me sonrojo pensando que por mi culpa alguien tuvo que perder su trabajo.

-No te preocupes, ocurre todo el tiempo con gente como ella. –dice confidencial.

-¿Gente como ella? –cuestiono sin entender.

No me respondió en seguida, sino que sacó un cuaderno de uno de los cajones y comenzó a escribir. Segundos después lo levantó por sobre la cabeza y yo leí _"Las que buscan acostarse con el jefe"_. Me sonrojé furiosamente, ¿Cuántas más habían pasado por este puesto con ese único motivo? ¿Realmente era así de mujeriego? Porque de ser así… ¡Que hombre más desagradable!

Naoko me explicó que todo estaba en el ordenador y que mi trabajo consistía básicamente en atender _todas_ las necesidades del señor Li, como traerle el café, llamar a quienes requiriera, en fin una especie de esclava contemporánea. Llevaba bastante rato revisando los archivos y en una que otra carpeta encontraba fotos claramente clandestinas de mi jefe, las que me apresuré a borrar no sin antes echarles un vistazo. ¡Lo admito, lo admito! Pero debo ser sincera, ¿Cómo no mirar a un hombre como ese? Era guapísimo, si no fuera por ese carácter suyo…

-¡Kinomoto! –me llamó una vez más y yo me puse de pie suspirando pesadamente hasta acercarme a su oficina.

-¿Necesita algo señor Li? –pregunté intentando sonar amable.

-Voy a salir. –anunció y un deje de alivio pasó por mi cuerpo.- Vuelvo a las diez, quiero mi mokaccino mediano con extra chocolate y una cucharada de azúcar para cuando regrese, ¿Entendido?

-Sí señor. –respondo mientras él se para y se pone su saco.- ¿Algo más? –digo rogando porque me conteste que no, pero parece estar pensando bastante concentrado en algo.

-Envía rosas a la casa de Akira Uchida. –responde por fin y antes de pasar por mi lado para salir, agrega.- que sean cinco y escribe algo así como "Una rosa por cada letra de tu nombre. Pasé una bella noche. Shaoran"

Es un don Juan. ¿A quién pretendía conquistar con esas palabras tan repetidas, baratas y sin vida? Esa Akira de seguro era una modelo sin cerebro suficiente como para no darse cuenta de con quien trataba, una de las tantas con las que mi jefe debe estar saliendo. Muy bien, su nombre irá a mi lista de mujeres que publicaré en el reportaje, hoy más que nunca estoy segura de querer hacerlo, después de todo me desagrada demasiado mi jefe como para tenerle algún tipo de compasión.

Ya veo el título… algo así como "Los secretos tras un hombre guapo" no, mejor "Shaoran Li: algo más que una cara bonita, un ser humano huraño" mmm… no, no me suena, ya se me ocurrirá algo más original.

-Naoko, debo salir… ¿Podrías contestar las llamadas por mí por favor?

-Claro.

Tomo mi bolsa y salgo a paso lento de la oficina, después de todo ¿Qué tan lejos puede quedar una floristería? Es decir, estamos en el centro de Tokio, es imposible que no haya alguna cerca…

Gran error, son las nueve con veinte minutos y aún no encuentro nada, ya me he alejado bastante del edificio de _Seasons_ y esta vez corro, si no mando las flores y no tengo el café a la hora en su escritorio… no quiero ni imaginar que pasaría.

-Señora, disculpe ¿Sabe usted si hay alguna floristería cerca? –pregunto desesperada a una mujer que vende dulces en un carrito.

-Dos cuadras más allá. –indica hacia mi derecha.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! –exclamo y me pongo a correr calles arriba.

Por fin he dado con algo, entro y me acerco a la chica que atiende, le pido las cinco rosas rojas y escribo en la tarjeta lo que mi jefe me pidió. La muchachita mira la tarjeta y ríe disimuladamente. Le pago y salgo corriendo nuevamente para poder llegar a tiempo con el café.

Cuando faltan dos minutos para la diez, llego a la oficina completamente agitada, despeinada y casi sin aliento. Naoko se ríe y aplaude ante mi gran hazaña y yo me acerco a paso rápido al escritorio de mi jefe para dejarle allí su café. Cuando vuelvo para sentarme y descansar de esa maratón que acabo de correr, el teléfono suena.

-¿Diga?

-Necesito hablar con Shaoran. –dice una mujer al otro lado de la línea y puedo notar que está excesivamente molesta.

-Él no se encuentra en estos momentos pero si me dice quién es puedo tomar su recado. –ofrezco tomando papel y lápiz para apuntar.

-Soy Akira Uchida, ¡dile a ese idiota que se meta sus rosas por donde mejor le quepan, porque yo no he estado con él desde el mes pasado! –exclama encolerizada y yo no sé qué decirle.

-Sí. –digo por fin al borde de un colapso nervioso, ya me imagino a la mujer echando chispas.- Yo se lo diré señorita Uchida no se…

-¡Mas te vale! Adiós. –finaliza y cuelga.

-¿Una fémina enardecida? –pregunta divertida Naoko y yo asiento.- Créeme Sakura, te compadezco, los gritos de esa mujer se escuchaban hasta mi propio escritorio.

Tomo asiento en mi cómoda silla y sigo borrando las fotos de las antiguas secretarias, ¡Qué mujeres más descaradas! Es decir, una cosa es admitir que el hombre tiene lo suyo, pero otra muy distinta es estar espiándolo… ¡Si hasta hay una foto de él sin camisa! ¡Que psicópatas! Justo en el momento en que borré la foto, llegó él. Salvada.

-¿Enviaste las rosas a Kaoru Hara?

-¿Kaoru Hara? –repito sin entender.

-Sí, las cinco rosas una por cada letra.

-Señor, usted me dijo que las rosas eran para Akira Uchida.

-¿Akira Uchida? No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre… Si no vas en este mismo instante a enviar esas rosas considérate despedida Kinomoto... Tienes media hora

¡¿Qué no recuerda a ninguna Akira?! ¡Maldito hombre mujeriego, arrogante, petulante, altanero y encima olvidadizo! Sinceramente, creo que debe tener algún problema para retener ideas, y es una pena la verdad porque es tan joven… Enviaré esas flores, pero si me llama alguna mujer que quiera mandarlo al demonio, yo misma me encargaré de pasarle su recado para que le de su merecido y que ni piense que volveré a enviar otro ramo de rosas.

-¡Ah y el mokaccino está demasiado dulce, lo prefiero sin azúcar! –grita desde adentro y a mí sólo me dan ganas de lanzarme sobre él y darle una buena cachetada para que se deje de juegos una vez por todas.

Agarré mi cartera de mala gana y luego de pedirle a Naoko que me reemplazara unos momentos, salí corriendo una vez más. A este paso terminaría bajando de peso monstruosamente, pues la floristería se encontraba por lo menos diez cuadras más allá. Cuando llegué, la chica me miró extrañada.

-¿Tuvo algún problema con el envío señorita? –pregunta curiosa.

-No, es que necesito hacer otro. –respondo nerviosa.- ¿Podrían ser cinco también?

-Por supuesto, tome, aquí está la tarjeta. –dice alcanzándome también un lápiz y se va a armar el ramo mientras yo me quedo escribiendo una vez más: "Una rosa por cada letra de tu nombre. Pasé una bella noche. Shaoran"

-Sí que tiene aguante ese hombre, dos por noche… -comenta haciendo que se me suban los colores al rostro.

Le pago y salgo a paso rápido del lugar, pues no quería más comentarios de ese tipo que me son excesivamente incómodos. Justo un minuto antes de que se cumpliera la media hora, llego a la oficina, completamente despeinada y agitada, en peores condiciones que la primera vez que realicé esa travesía.

-El jefe salió. –anunció Naoko y yo suspiro.- pero Sakura yo no me relajaría demasiado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto. –responde y pone sobre mi mesa una especie de archivador blanco con muchos recortes. Lo miro con una ceja alzada sin saber de qué se trata.- Esto, es "El Libro"

-¿"El libro"? –repito usando el mismo tono de misterio que ella pone.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Lo esencial en una revista de modas, allí se recopila toda la información pronta a salir en la siguiente edición.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Tú eres la encargada de llevarlo sano y salvo a la casa del jefe. A las cinco de la tarde, salimos de aquí. A las seis El Libro debes estar en la mesita del corredor principal, la distinguirás en seguida pues tiene una fea escultura abstracta… En fin, cuando entres no hables con nadie ¿está claro? Y está estrictamente prohibido subir al segundo piso o abrir cualquier otra puerta que no sea la principal.

-Todo apuntado. –aseguro, aunque en realidad temo que se me vaya a olvidar algo y pueda perder el trabajo.

**(Shaoran)**

Mi nueva asistente. Me llama la atención a decir verdad, aunque claro se ve una joven algo anticuada para su edad, de seguro es de esas que hablan de tiempos pasados y ese tipo de cosas. Por supuesto jamás admitiré que me da curiosidad, antes muerto que eso, pues mi orgullo está por sobre todo.

Quiero ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar, porque según Eriol un cambio de estilo en mi personal más cercano me vendría bien aunque no puedo negar que prefería entretener la vista con mis dos secretarias personales, un lujo que muchos envidian… pero supongo que también es _algo_ divertido hacerla enojar, por eso le dije que no recordaba a Akira, aunque lo de la confusión con los nombres no fue a conciencia… Realmente así como voy tendré que anotar los nombres en la agenda… ¡Bah, como si las fuera a ver alguna vez más!

La verdad, las dos novatas distan bastante del perfil de una persona que trabaja en _Seasons_ de hecho, pienso seriamente poner en los requisitos tener buen gusto… y por supuesto que ningún homosexual se me acerque, porque por dios que me cuesta lidiar con esos diseñadores… y no es que sea homo fóbico, es que simplemente no soporto que alguien de mi mismo sexo que coquetee.

-¡Maldito tráfico! –mascullo desde mi auto, las calles se encontraban completamente congestionadas y yo estaba bastante atrasado para encontrarme con Kumiko… el problema es que cada vez que eso pasa me cae una reprimenda del tamaño de un buque… con ese carácter suyo tan único… No puedo evitar sonreírme ante la única de la especie femenina que ha podido cautivarme y ocupar por completo mi corazón.

**(Sakura)**

No lo puedo creer, son las cinco de la tarde en punto y ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de almorzar… ¡Con razón todo el mundo aquí es tan excesivamente delgado!

Ha entrado un hombre al lugar, parece de mi edad… es alto y de cabello azabache. Me sonrojo sobremanera cuando mi estómago ruge y él me mira con atención ¡Maldito estómago que no puedes esperar un mejor momento! Pero en vez de reírse o lanzar alguna burla, se acerca a mi escritorio y deja sobre él una barrita de cereales, por supuesto yo no puedo estar más roja de la pena.

-Gra-gracias. –murmuro bajito y sin atreverme a mirarlo.

-De nada. –se encoge de hombros y me sonríe mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.- Me aseguraré de darle una buena reprimenda a Li por no dejar tiempo para comer a sus secretarias… Soy Ichiro Mitsui, pero tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre Sakura. –me guiña un ojo y entra en la oficina de mi jefe cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Yo quedo bastante sorprendida, ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? Y entonces Naoko, adivinando mis cuestionamientos, ríe y apunta a mi pecho, bajo la vista y veo que llevaba una credencial con mi nombre, genial… ni de eso me acordaba. Me paro comiendo la barrita de cereal y tomo mi cartera y "El Libro" la verdad no entiendo tanto revuelo por el famoso "libro" es decir, cuando se lo conté a Tomoyo me pidió fervientemente que lo cuidara con mi vida.

Mi amiga sí que podía cambiar cuando de moda se trataba y la verdad, espero no tener que cambiar yo también porque después de todo esto será un trabajo parcial, nada más que un buen reportaje que quizás llegue a darme algún galardón… ¡Eso espero! Porque así como van las cosas me costará _demasiado_ trabajo sacarle algo a Li.

-¿Te quedas? –le pregunto a Naoko.

-No… dame tres segundos, necesito enviar un correo… -presiona una tecla y luego apaga la máquina.- Ahora sí.

Salimos juntas del edificio atrayendo la atención de muchos de los ocupantes, pero no entiendo por qué… o bueno lo entendí cuando la chica de la recepción me dijo "adiós _chica franela_". Caminamos conversando sobre lo pesado que se hacía el trabajo a pesar de que fueran nuestros primeros días, además me contó que la recepcionista se comportaba así con todas las secretarias que habían pasado, pues ella anhelaba el puesto desde que comenzó a trabajar allí… pobre chica.

-No te olvides de todo lo que te dije Sakura. –apuntó al libro que llevaba en mis manos.

-No te preocupes, tengo todo en mi cabeza. –sonrío.- Nos vemos mañana Naoko.

-Hasta mañana. –se despide y se pierde entre la gente.

No tengo demasiado de qué quejarme, la paga es buena, el horario corto y algunas personas son agradables, aunque por supuesto existen otras como mi jefe para ser más exacta, que son capaces de crisparme los nervios. Reviso la dirección en el papelito que Naoko me entregó y veo que concuerda con una magnífica casa blanca de tejado gris. No puedo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión, pero me apresuro a sacar las llaves y abrir el portón y la puerta de entrada.

Muy bien, una mesita con una figura abstracta en el corredor principal… pero, no hay ninguna mesita en este que se supone es el corredor principal. ¿Qué debo hacer? Si abro una de las puertas estaré en problemas… y tampoco puedo dejar que Li llegue cuando yo esté aquí. Bueno, no hará mal echar un vistazo, porque estoy segura de que si lo dejo en el piso me matará.

Abro una de las puertas y… error, es un cuarto de baño, la segunda la cocina, dios esto parece concurso de televisión… la primera puerta a la izquierda, esta debe ser. Pero antes de poner si quiera una mano en el pomo de la puerta, se abre sola y alguien choca conmigo… alguien que me llega a la altura del ombligo y que me deja plenamente desconcertada.

Es una niña, muy bonita por lo demás, de ojos marrones y cabellera castaña oscura, pero ¿qué diablos hace una niña pequeña en la casa de Shaoran Li, el soltero más codiciado de Japón? Naoko fue bastante explícita al decirme que no hablara con nadie, pero la curiosidad me puede.

-Hola. –saludo con la voz más dulce que tengo, pero la niña en vez de responderme, me mira frunciendo el entrecejo y se aleja en dirección a las escaleras.

-Si vienes a dejar "El Libro" puedes ponerlo allí. –me dice apuntando la salita y yo la observo con reproche. ¡Vaya modales! Pero justo antes de deshacerme de esa carga, la puerta principal se abre y por ella entra Li.

Me quedé muda de asombro y espanto ¡Se suponía que él no tenía que verme! Observé las escaleras rogando que la niña guardara silencio y no le contara nada sobre lo que había pasado, pero era tarde, porque la pequeña pareció cambiar de opinión y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras para lanzarse a los brazos del hombre que sólo mostraba furia en sus ojos.

-¡Papá! –gritó y yo sentí que repentinamente la sangre se me helaba.

¡¿Shaoran Li es el padre de esa niña y nadie en este mundo lo sabe?! ¡Esto sí que es secreto, la señora Araki de seguro me dará un premio a…! Un momento… no puedo emocionarme con algo así, es más, _no puedo _publicarlo… por mucho beneficio que me traiga, pero es algo _demasiado_ íntimo. Muy bien, no tuve problemas para relatar con lujo de detalles la infancia de ese actor por el cual había recibido un premio, pero… esto es distinto.

-Kumiko. –dijo y debo admitir que el suave tono de voz que usó con la niña y el modo de despeinarle el cabello a manera de cariño casi me derrite.- Espérame arriba ¿si?

-Sí… lo siento papi, sé que no debo hablar con las que entran en la casa, pero es que esta despistada no sabía donde dejar El Libro y yo sólo le dije donde.

¡Esa niña me acusó! ¡Sí! Es insólito, increíble y triste. Sí, porque mi jefe me miró más asesinamente que nunca y cuando la niña subió haciéndome una mueca de burla, me guió hasta una de las puertas que yo no había abierto.

-¡No puedo creer que no seas capaz de venir a dejar un simple libro sin tener que entrometerte en lo que no te importa Kinomoto! –estaba encolerizado, ¡no sé quien se cree para gritarme así! Si hace un par de segundos pensaba no publicar mi artículo sobre él, ahora tengo más que decidido que el título será "Shaoran Li y su hija: de tal palo tal astilla" o algo así.- ¡¿Por qué rayos tengo que trabajar con gente tan incompetente?!

-Disculpe señor Li. –interrumpo apretando la mandíbula, muy bien él se lo buscó insúltame y yo te insulto, así de simple.- No tiene para qué gritarme, yo sólo entré a dejar el libro y ella salió de la nada, además no entiendo por qué tanto escándalo por…

-Escucha bien Kinomoto. –su tono de voz era amenazante, completamente distinto al que había usado con la niña.- Kumiko es lo más importante que tengo. Nadie sabe que es mi hija porque no quiero exponerla a la prensa a tan temprana edad… ¡Maldición! No quiero que Kumiko tenga que enfrentarse a los periodistas y esas cosas, por eso nunca lo he hecho público ¿Cuánto quieres?

-¿Eh? –no entendí a qué se refería.

-Dinero, dime cuánto quieres que pague por tu silencio. –revolvió entre sus cajones y sacó una chequera, yo lo miré indignada y bastante ofendida.

-¡No quiero su dinero señor Li! Me quedaré callada por las mías. –y es cierto, en cuanto lo oí tan desesperado me vino un remordimiento increíble y decidí que no tenía corazón para hacer algo así.

**(Shaoran)**

Estoy bastante consciente de que tengo la boca abierta por el asombro, pero es que cada vez que alguien tiene que guardarme algún tipo de secreto y le ofrezco dinero, lo aceptan sin rechistar y ponen una suma bastante considerable, pero ella… ¿se rehúsa a recibir el dinero? ¿Y si es una trampa? Tal vez es tan buena cómo Eriol la describe y deba confiar en ella… después de todo si lo revela tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

-¿Segura? –insisto, pues si acepta tendré la seguridad de que no hablará.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselo señor Li?! –exclama parándose de golpe del asiento en el que estaba, esta mujer es una histérica.- ¡No quiero su dinero!

-Necesito algo que me garantice que no hablarás.

-Entonces exijo… mejor trato a cambio. –dice y yo levanto una ceja ¿mejor trato?

-Sí. Para su información hoy no he podido comer durante todo el día por ir a comprar la corbata que usted quería ¡Y además me ha llamado incompetente! –está indignada y se nota.

-Bien. –finalizo guardando la chequera en el cajón.- Ya puedes retirarte. –digo y es ella quien alza una ceja ahora…- Ya puedes retirarte querida. –me mofo abriéndole la puerta con gesto de falsa galantería.

-¿Se está burlando de mí señor? –pregunta desafiante y yo contengo las ganas de reír, es la primera vez que una mujer se rebela de esa forma contra mí.

-No. Sólo cumplo con mi parte del trato.

-Entonces cúmplala bien y no me diga _querida_ en ese tono tan… meloso.

Salió con paso seguro y sin voltear. No me equivocaba, esta mujer resulta ser algo interesante… Porque no cualquiera prefiere un "mejor trato" a una gran cantidad de dinero. Bueno, por lo menos el secreto sobre Kumiko está a salvo y eso es lo único que importa, además que ella lo sepa me trae una gama de beneficios muy extensa, porque a pesar de que sea ella quien tiene el toro por las astas yo sigo siendo su jefe le guste o no.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Notas de la autora: **Hola hola, aquí tienen de nuevo una historia de Kitty y sus ideas aparecidas en la ducha xD Espero que les haya gustado mi nueva creación y me dejen reviews para saber que opinan de este proyecto que me tiene súper entusiasmada (para variar)… Bueno eso es toodo :) aquí les pongo algunas aclaraciones

() Yuya Yagira: actor japonés que en el mes de agosto, tuvo que internarse por sobredosis de pastillas en lo que se cree un intento de suicidio. Lo de la depresión lo inventé yo a falta de tema para un reportaje xD

(2) Issei Miyake: Diseñador Japonés, uno de los más conocidos a nivel mundial :) pero no crean que andaré buscando siempre diseñadores japoneses xD cuando los necesite los inventaré xD

Bueno eso es todo, estaré esperando con muchas muchas ansias sus comentarios en un bonito review que me dejarán apretando el botoncito de "go" que está unos centímetros más abajo :D Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Saludos y abrazos para los que pasen por esta historia

**Kitty.e! **


	2. Niñera por una noche

Temporada de Embrollos

**Temporada de Embrollos**

**Capítulo II**

"_Niñera por una noche"_

**(Shaoran)**

Luego de una semana, puedo decir que me he acostumbrado a mis nuevas secretarias. Yanagisawa resultó ser increíblemente eficiente en cosas de gastos y Kinomoto una muy buena pero impuntual asistente. Aún no puedo creer que no sea capaz de llegar a la hora, si hubiese sido otra la habría despedido, pero ella sabe de mi secreto y no me conviene tenerla lejos.

El libro con el contenido de la próxima edición está repleto de errores que he tenido que corregir, y por si fuera poco, se confundieron algunas páginas de ediciones anteriores con esta. El resultado: una montaña de trabajo impresionantemente gigante y no exagero. El número en el que estamos trabajando, debería salir en dos semanas, pero tiene que estar listo para el siguiente lunes, pues debemos enviarlo a las oficinas del resto de Asia.

Hoy por la noche, tengo reunión con los editores de los otros países y la niñera de Kumiko me ha llamado para avisarme que renuncia, todo con tan sólo cinco minutos de anticipación, qué considerada ¿no? Estamos acostumbrados a que esto pase. Kumiko no es una niña fácil de tratar y por lo general las mujeres terminan aburriéndose de ella y abandonan el trabajo. Ninguna sabe que es mi hija, siempre actuamos como tío-sobrina, por eso me sorprendió sobremanera que ayer me llamara "papá" frente a Kinomoto.

Necesito un milagro para encontrar una niñera a estas horas.

-Señor Li, ya he terminado de organizar las fotografías que me pidió ¿Puedo marcharme ahora?

-¡Kinomoto! –exclamo sin querer luego de que ella me hablara, pero es que he visto mi salvación y creo que los cielos me escucharon.

-¿Sucede algo señor?

-Tengo un trabajo para ti. –me aferraré a ella aunque tenga que suplicar.- Necesito que cuides de Kumiko esta noche.

-¿Yo? –lo dice incrédula.

-¡Por supuesto! Eres la más indicada, ella ya te conoce y no creo que ponga problemas.

-Pero señor…

-¡Te doy una semana más de vacaciones!

-Hecho. –declara y extiende su mano hacia mí, yo la tomo sintiéndome excesivamente bien, he encontrado la solución a mi problema en un tiempo récord.

**(Sakura)**

Cuando mi jefe me pidió que cuidara de su hija creí por un momento, que se había vuelto completamente loco. La niña mostró una clara indiferencia hacia mí y no creo que las cosas cambien sólo por ser su niñera un par de horas. Por supuesto que pensé en negarme en cuanto lo pidió, pero es que una semana más de vacaciones es una oferta tentadora para cualquiera ¿verdad? Además, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser cuidar de una pequeña?

Esta semana he comprobado que mi jefe no es _tan_ malo como me pareció en un principio, porque a pesar de que siga mandándome a todas partes con un período de tiempo mínimo, ha mejorado notablemente su carácter. Tomoyo me ha dicho que sólo falta que yo ponga de mi parte y que si dejo que ella me maquille y elija mi ropa, captaré más su atención y me tratará mejor, una idea bastante superflua a mi parecer.

Me bajo del vehículo en el que me ha mandado y le doy las gracias al chofer que me sonríe acentuando las arrugas de su cara. Saco el juego de llaves de mi abrigo y entro en la casa. Tal como aquel día en que vine a dejar "El Libro" está todo muy silencioso y yo me pongo terriblemente nerviosa porque no sé muy bien qué hacer, así que opto por subir sigilosamente las escaleras.

-¿Kumiko?

-Estoy acá abajo.

Bajé nuevamente y la vi sujetando un cuaderno con un tierno oso en la portada, tras ella se asomó una mujer muy bonita y joven, llevaba anteojos rectangulares delante de sus ojos celestes, y el cabello rubio le brillaba montones, por un momento estuve tentada en preguntarle cómo lo hacía, pero me abstuve en cuanto note su mirada despectiva sobre mí.

-Tu padre me ha dicho que tu niñera renunció, pero veo que se equivocó así que…

-¿Piensas que soy su niñera? –me interroga, ¿acaso no es obvio? ¡Acabo de decirlo!- Para que lo tengas en cuenta, soy su tutora, un cargo muy alto como para que tú lo aspires querida, Shaoran busca a mujeres más... –me analiza de pies a cabeza.- _a su altura_.

Lo admito, la odio más que a la recepcionista, y eso que no me ha puesto algún apodo pero si llegara a hacerlo, juró que haré arder Troya.

-Disculpe si la confundí pero es que tiene más aspecto de niñera que de tutora… En todo caso, me consta que el señor Li busca a personas que puedan estar a su altura, de hecho por eso soy su asistente.

¡Bingo! La cara se le ha desfigurado por la impresión y se queda completamente muda sin saber que decir, definitivamente tengo que ponerlo en el mural de mis más grandes logros, porque hasta Kumiko no puede disimular su sorpresa y me mira con los ojos sumamente abiertos… creo que después de todo ser la asistenta del hombre más arrogante del mundo tiene sus ventajas.

-Siento tener que dejarte con ella Ko, pero debo irme. –su rostro está rojo, definitivamente por la ira.

-No me gusta que me diga Ko, mi nombre es Kumiko _señora_ Fuwa, Ku-mi-ko. –masculla entre dientes y la mujer sólo le tira un cachete, la verdad me dan ganas de decirle que no lo haga, pobre niña.

-Mientras tú no me digas _señorita_ Fuwa, yo te seguiré llamando Ko. –le guiña un ojo intentando ser simpática, cosa que claramente no le funciona, y sale de la casa haciendo un molesto ruido con sus tacones.

-¿Te duele? –me atreví a preguntar luego de que bufara por cuarta vez mirando hacia la puerta.

-No, pero odio que lo haga… -hace una pausa en la que suspira y se vuelve a mirarme.- Te has ganado mi simpatía Sakura Kinomoto. –mientras más habla menos creo que tenga seis y ahora me tiende la mano con semblante serio que me recuerda inevitablemente a su padre.- Eres la primera lo suficientemente competente para dejarla callada.

-Gracias… supongo. –estrecho su mano el triple de veces más pequeña que la mía y sonrío divertida ante la situación pero luego me asalta la duda.- Dijo que era tu tutora. ¿Eso quiere decir que no..?

-Así es, no voy al colegio. –adivinó mi pregunta en seguida y ni se inmutó para responderme, pero yo me siento espantada.- Papá no quiere que la prensa sepa de mí hasta que sea más grande, ya sabes, él dice que es para no exponerme y yo por supuesto lo apoyo… no me gustaría causarle problemas.

-¿O sea que no tienes amigos? –pregunto algo confundida, me extraña mucho que una niña a su edad no asista a la primaria como cualquier otro niño…

-Mi papá me basta y me sobra. –contesta recelosa. Recién hemos hecho las paces y no quiero arruinarlo, así que me apresuro en agregar algo más.

-Entonces te propongo algo. –me mira curiosa.- Yo seré tu amiga. –declaro y veo que por un momento un brillo pasa por sus ojos, pero luego vuelve a mirarme con ese gesto imperturbable tan parecido al de mi jefe.

-No creo que quieras serlo Sakura.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé… por lo general a las mujeres de mi papá que me han visto no les agrado y ellas no me agradan.

-¿Las mujeres de… tu papá? -¡Maldito degenerado! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre traer a mujeres a su casa sabiendo que está su hija?! Es un inconsciente, hipócrita y mujeriego.- Pero yo no soy una de ellas Kumiko… Tan sólo soy la asistente y tú si me agradas.

-¿Aunque te haya delatado por lo de "El Libro"? –me pregunta y por primera vez puedo comprobar que realmente es una niña pequeña, así que le sonrío de la forma más dulce que puedo y me hinco sobre mis rodillas para ponerme a su altura.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Además, en ese entonces no nos conocíamos y bueno… dicen que las mejores amistades nacen de roces como esos. –le guiño un ojo en forma de confidencialidad.

-¿O sea que tú y mi papá van a ser _muy_ buenos amigos?

-¿Por… por qué dices eso? –estoy nerviosa y no puedo evitarlo, ¡Si hasta los colores se me han subido a la cara!

-Porque según mi papá me contó, no se llevan del todo bien y ya va una semana de que se conocieron… eso es mucho más.

-No-no lo sé. ¿Qué te parece si vemos la televisión? –propongo buscando una salida a ese tema tan incómodo.

-Tengo que hacer los deberes que la bruja me ha dejado. –declara y se encamina al segundo piso, yo la sigo y llegamos a la que supongo es su habitación. Es espectacularmente gigante, ¡Casi del tamaño de mi departamento! Y descubro que tenemos algo en común; el gusto por el color rosa.

-Eres una niña muy responsable para tu edad Kumiko, pero ¿No te gustaría asistir a la primaria como los demás niños? –intento insistir, esa fue una de las mejores etapas de mi vida y creo que es inhumano que alguien se la pierda. Kumiko no me responde, sólo me mira con algo de incomodidad y yo supongo que su reacción es un "sí" que no se atreve a decir.

-No puedo Sakura. –me dice mientras saca un lápiz de uno de los cajones de su escritorio blanco.- No tengo madre. –confiesa y veo un dejo de tristeza en sus bonitos ojos marrones.- A las reuniones de apoderados tendría que asistir mi padre y no tiene tiempo, además imagínate el revuelo si se descubre que soy su hija.

-¿Y tu tutora?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿Por qué no le piden que se haga pasar por tu madre y que asista a las reuniones por ti? –propongo llevándome un dedo a la barbilla.

-¿Estás loca? –me mira con cara de "se te zafó un tornillo ¿O qué?"- La señora Fuwa ha estado aquí durante dos años siendo mi tutora y en todo este tiempo no ha hecho más que coquetearle a mi padre, si le pedimos que actúe como mi madre se lo tomará _demasiado_ en serio.

Magnífico, se me ha ocurrido una idea. –No te preocupes Kumiko, tengo la solución perfecta a tu problema yo misma hablaré con tu padre.

-¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Para eso están las amigas ¿verdad? –le guiño un ojo mientras sonrío y ella me devuelve el gesto entusiasta.

**(Shaoran)**

Una reunión extremadamente larga y aburrida, eso había sido aquella junta en que los editores nos reunimos a discutir sobre el material pronto a salir, además de algunas ideas para el especial navideño que se acerca, aunque menos mal aún falta para aquello, porque el trabajo en esos días es insoportablemente agotador.

Lo peor, es que me entretuve en _otras cosas_ y se me pasó la hora. Son las una de la madrugada y de lo único que estoy seguro, es que Kinomoto me va a matar en cuanto pueda.

Subo las escaleras luego de revisar todo el primer piso en busca de mi hija y Kinomoto y finalmente las encuentro en su habitación durmiendo cubiertas por una cobija. La escena me ha dejado anonadado.

Kumiko siempre ha sido extremadamente desconfiada con todas sus niñeras e intenta ser lo más independiente posible, tiene un rechazo increíble hacia todas las mujeres que ve y no le culpo… sin embargo, allí está arropada entre las sábanas mientras que Sakura, sobre el cobertor la tiene abrazada, ambas duermen profundamente y no han notado mi presencia.

-Kinomoto. –la remuevo un poco para que despierte.

-¡Señor Li! –salta y la callar poniendo un dedo en su boca indicándole que la niña duerme y ella se sonroja sobremanera.- lo siento. –se disculpa y sale conmigo de la habitación. Le indico que me acompañé y entramos en el estudio.

-Debo admitir que me ha sorprendido. –confieso mientras ambos tomamos asiento uno en frente del otro.- Kumiko no es una niña como las otras y que la haya dejado dormir con ella es algo impresionante, más aún si vienen recién conociéndose.

-Su hija y yo nos hemos hecho amigas… Le he tenido que explicar muy bien que yo sólo trabajo para usted y que no soy como las otras mujeres que usted trae a la casa según me dijo. –al decir esto frunce el ceño enojada y por primera vez me siento algo disminuido.- No sólo eso… me ha contado que no la deja asistir a la primaria.

-A ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de tener que ir con los otros niños. –por su mirar sé que estamos a punto de iniciar una discusión.

-Entonces señor Li, le sugiero que aprenda a conocer mejor a su hija, porque Kumiko me ha dejado en claro esta tarde lo mucho que detesta a su tutora y cuanto le encantaría ser como una niña más.

-Eso es imposible, aunque ella quisiera no puedo permitirlo. Kumiko no tiene madre y por lo tanto sería a mí a quien llamarían en caso de cualquier cosa ¿entiendes? Con eso estaríamos entrando al tema de la prensa para mi hija y no toleraré que los medios la acosen.

-¿Qué sucedió con su madre entonces? ¿Por qué no puede ella llevarla y asistir a las reuniones? –cuestiona y siento que su aura de enfado se aplaca por unos momentos.

-Disculpe, pero eso no es algo que le incumba. –respondo frío y serio, la verdad odio tocar el tema, es algo demasiado personal como para andar por ahí diciéndolo.

-Lo siento. –murmura apenada y justo cuando creí que habían cesado las hostilidades, vuelve al ataque.- como sea, ella _debe_ asistir a la primaria, ¡no puede crecer sola por el amor de dios!

-Kinomoto –comienzo con voz de advertencia que no logra intimidarla en nada.- el hecho de ser niñera de mi hija por una noche no le da ningún derecho a decidir sobre nuestras vidas. Nadie podría ir a sus reuniones o eventos.

-¡Bueno entonces yo me haré pasar por su madre! –veo determinación en sus cautivadores ojos verdes, una determinación y seguridad que me dejan mudo.- Me he encariñado con ella y no puedo permitir que le sea arrebatada la etapa más linda de la vida… además Li hay por montones en este mundo y si me preguntan algo diré que soy madre soltera y punto.

-¿Qué es lo que busca con esto? ¿Dinero? ¿Joyas?... ¿un auto tal vez?

-Perdone que se lo diga señor Li, pero en este mundo existen cosas mucho más importantes que lo material. Lo hago porque me interesa Kumiko y estoy preocupada por ella, nada más que eso. –finaliza y yo a pesar de haber estado escéptico hace unos momentos, le creo pues puedo ver la sinceridad de su mirada.

-¿Está segura de que podrá con todo lo que significa decir que es una madre soltera?

-Absolutamente, soy más fuerte de lo que se puede imaginar señor.

-¿No lo hace por… estar más cerca de mí? –pregunto obviamente bromeando, pero al parecer ella se lo ha tomado en serio pues en seguida frunce el ceño y se pone rígida.

**(Sakura)**

-No había conocido a persona más arrogante que usted, para que sepa no todas las mujeres caen a sus pies como esas fáciles modelos con las que anda, algunas tenemos algo llamado _dignidad_. –juro que si no fuese mi jefe ya lo habría abofeteado, sobre todo ahora que se ha levantado y se dirige hasta mi asiento.

-Entonces, si me acerco de esta forma a usted no le pasa nada… -se ha puesto a la altura de mi cuello de espaldas a mí que aún no soy capaz de pararme y susurra en mi oído- ¿Verdad? –su voz… un escalofrío me ha recorrido la espalda.

-¡Lo puedo demandar por acoso laboral! –exclamo recuperando la cordura pero completamente roja, lo sé pues mis mejillas arden como el mismísimo infierno.

-Estamos en horario extraoficial. –dice con esa pose suya de autosuficiencia.

-Me voy –anuncio parándome bruscamente, me molesta el rumbo que tomaron las cosas, es decir, al principio hablábamos de Kumiko y ahora ¿intenta seducirme o algo así? Este hombre terminará sacándome de mis cabales más temprano que tarde.

-Yo iré a dejarla.

-No gracias, me iré caminando.

-¿Tiene siquiera idea de la hora que es?

-Muy bien, me ha pillado, mi reloj se descompuso y no tengo ni la más remota idea de la hora, pero supongo que no deben ser más de las diez ¿verdad?

-Son casi las dos de la madrugada Kinomoto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, y a menos que quiera ser víctima de algún antisocial permitirá que la lleve.

-Pero…

-En serio, no muerdo y lo de hace un rato por si no se había percatado, fue un juego. Si usted se lo ha tomado en serio no es problema mío.

-Muy bien, me voy con usted. –me he tragado todo el veneno que estaba a punto de echarle, porque sinceramente mi departamento no queda demasiado cerca de la casa del señor Li como para irme caminando a estas horas de la madrugada.

En completo silencio, nos subimos al auto, sólo abrí la boca para decir "gracias" cuando me abrió la puerta del copiloto para subir. El trayecto no pudo ser más tenso, y aunque me de pena admitirlo, sin querer me encontraba a veces observándolo de reojo. Lo peor era cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban.

-A la derecha. –indico con mi mano pasando a rozar su brazo y la quito en seguida.

-¿Por aquí?

-Sí… aquí es. –anuncio y él estaciona el auto.- Muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí, buenas noches. –digo bajándome del auto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me retiene por el brazo, yo lo miro desconcertada ¿qué se trae?

-Espere Kinomoto. –pide y me mira con decisión.- Quería darle las gracias por cuidar de Kumiko, es difícil encontrar a gente tan desinteresada como usted ¿sabe?

-Yo… -estoy extremadamente nerviosa, sobre todo porque lo he visto sonreír después de decir eso y puedo notar lo guapo que se ve, aunque haya sido una mueca muy pequeña.- No se olvide que tiene que darme una semana más de vacaciones señor Li. –le recuerdo riéndome.

-En agosto la tendrá, no se preocupe.

-¡Pero falta muy poco para eso! –exclamo escéptica.- ¿No le molesta que me vaya de vacaciones llevando recién una semana trabajando?

-No. –responde volteando la mirada hacia el frente.- mañana mismo buscaré un colegio para Kumiko, a menos que se arrepienta usted claro está.

-No me arrepiento. –digo convencida.- No soy de las que se retractan fácil… Muy buenas noches señor. –me despido bajándome esta vez y él me sonríe nuevamente.

-Buenas noches… _Sakura_.

**(Shaoran)**

No sé que fue lo que me impulsó a llamarla por su nombre anoche, pero aún recuerdo su cara de sorpresa, al parecer no le molesta así que sigo diciéndole así. Esta mañana me ha sorprendido un montón, pues ha cambiado su forma de vestir de echo hoy ha utilizado el blanco y negro con una gorra de tweed que se le ven más que bien y se ha maquillado aunque suavemente.

-Señor Li. –es ella quien entra.- lo busca la señorita Kaoru Hara.

-¿Kaoru Hara?

-¿Necesita que se lo recuerde? –me pregunta consternada y yo sólo asiento, porque en serio que no me suena ese nombre.- Es la chica del domingo de hace dos semanas, a la que le envío rosas rojas.

-¡Ah! Es verdad… dile que estoy ocupado.

-¿Ah, si? Hace dos semanas atrás tenías todo el tiempo del mundo para mí _cariño_

Oh, oh, estoy en problemas. Kaoru ha entrado justo cuando dije eso a Sakura y de seguro no me la saco en un buen rato, aunque no puedo negar que se ve espectacular con ese vestido lila que lleva puesto, pero ni que sueñe que sucederá algo porque yo no duermo dos veces con la misma.

-Sakura, déjanos solos por favor y que nadie moleste.

-Sí. –dice ¿con cara de pocos amigos?

-¿Llamas por su nombre a tu asistente? –me pregunta con desconcierto Kaoru acercándose lentamente hasta mi escritorio.

**(Sakura)**

¡Maldición! Cuando dejé la oficina de mi jefe y me fui a sentar en mi puesto tranquilamente, Naoko y yo podíamos escuchar como algunas cosas se quebraban y minutos después sale él con la camisa medio desabotonada, sin corbata y completamente embobado con la mujer que se le cuelga del brazo ¿Qué acaso no tiene suficiente como para pagarse un motel? ¡No tiene consideración con la gente que trabaja aquí!

-Sakura… ¿Te sucede algo? –me pregunta Tomoyo preocupada, estamos almorzando solas hoy, pues Naoko, Eriol e Ichiro (que también se une siempre que puede) dijeron que tenían trabajo pendiente.

-No. –respondo con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

-¿Estás segura? Hacía mucho tiempo no te veo así de molesta, desde que Toya perdió el reloj que te había regalado Yukito por tu cumpleaños.

-¡Eso fue hace dos años!... bueno, sí puede que esté algo molesta.

-¿Se puede saber por qué? –me pregunta sonriendo seguramente ante mi actitud tan infantil.

-Mi jefe.

-Si que te saca rápido de tus casillas.

-Es un maldito arrogante, desconsiderado y mujeriego… ¿Puedes creer que tuvo el descaro de recibir a una mujer en su despacho y luego salir con la camisa desabotonada y completamente despeinado?

-¿Y por qué te molesta eso? Es decir, a menos que tu hubieses _escuchado_ o _visto_ algo no tendría por qué molestarte.

-Ah, perfecto, así que ahora estás de su lado.

**-**No, no, no se trata de eso, simplemente no te encuentro la razón, pero no quiere decir que defienda al señor Li… A todo esto… aún no me has dicho cómo fue que entraste y ni me habías avisado que estabas postulando al puesto de secretaria.

Tomoyo nació con eso, aunque ahora que lo pienso, lo de la perspicacia debe ser algo netamente genético en los Daidouji, pues su madre es exactamente igual. En cuanto supo que yo estaba trabajando en _Seasons_ me reprochó el no haberle contado antes y me interrogó por diez minutos aproximadamente, de lo que no me hubiese librado de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Eriol.

-No sé si sea lo mejor contarte. –digo incómoda.- quizás es mejor que no lo sepas… oye, de casualidad no le habrás dicho a Eriol que yo trabajé en _Gossip _¿Verdad?

-No te preocupes… no se lo he dicho. Desde un principio a mi esto me olió a un plan de la señora Araki ¿O me equivoco? –lejos de mostrarse enojada, me mira con toda la amabilidad posible en sus ojos violáceos, brindándome la suficiente confianza y apoyo como para contarle la verdad.

-No te equivocas. –confieso agachando la mirada y sintiéndome horriblemente mal.- Se supone que esto aquí para averiguar sobre la vida del señor Li, pero…

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo, cierto?

-Sí… sobre todo después de descubrir cosas demasiado importantes, ¡Y ni si quiera hacía intento de descubrir algo! Simplemente fui a dejar el libro y de repente… -me callo al ver que casi revelo un secreto que no me corresponde a mí develar.

-Viste a Kumiko. –finaliza dejándome con la boca abierta, literalmente hablando.

-¿Co-como sabes de ella?

-También lo descubrí por casualidad… aunque aún no la conozco eso sí. Un día cuando iba entrando en la oficina de Eriol, escuché sin querer cómo Li le hablaba de ella… menos mal no se trataba de alguien más.

Eso fue suficiente para contarle todo lo que había pasado. De cómo Kumiko quería asistir a la primaria porque odiaba a su tutora, que me había dicho que su padre llevaba a muchas mujeres a la casa y por supuesto, lo más importante; que me haría pasar por su madre para que pudiera vivir como una niña normal.

-Y por todo esto, creo que lo mejor será encontrar otro trabajo luego.

-No creo que ese sea el mayor problema Sakura… lo que sí me preocupa es que es casi imposible que la señora Araki te deje ir.

Tomoyo estaba en lo correcto. No se puede decir que el trabajo sobre en Tokio con sus doce millones de habitantes, pero por lo menos soy joven y me costará menos encontrar algo nuevo, porque quedarme aquí ni muerta. Subí hasta el piso en donde trabajo y en seguida me encontré con mi jefe esperándome frente a mi escritorio, Naoko me miró con cara de "no sé que sucede aquí"

-Ven. –fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomarme del brazo y encerrarme en su oficina. Cuando por fin me soltó, me ubiqué delante de su escritorio mientras él revolvía entre los cajones.- Mañana tienes que estar en esta dirección a las siete y media con Kumiko.

-¿A las… a las siete y media ha dicho? –preguntó escéptica sosteniendo el papel que me acaba de entregar.

-Sí, a las siete deberás estar en mi casa. Ése es el colegio al que asistirá Kumiko, los papeles están listos pero la directora pidió conocerte y las llevará a recorrer las instalaciones… ¿O a caso te estás arrepintiendo Sakura?

-¡No! –exclamo indignada.- ¡Sakura Kinomoto jamás se retracta!

-Bien, entonces te espero a las siete en punto en mi casa.

-Bueno. –digo con decisión y entonces me entran unas inevitables ganas de jugar.- disculpe, pero ¿aceptaría una sugerencia de su asistente señor?

-Siempre que no sea algo como tirarme del séptimo piso…

-No es eso. –me acerco a él y le toco con la yema de mi índice el cuello.- Debería sacarse el labial que tiene marcado aquí si no quiere causar mala impresión.

¡Bingo! He conseguido dejarlo callado y sumamente incómodo, pues incluso lo vi algo sonrojado, aunque no fuera mucho lo considero un muy buen logro, cuando abandoné la oficina lo miré de reojo y pude observar que se frotaba frenéticamente la zona donde yo le había indicado, sin saber que eso del labial había sido invención mía.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Notas de Kitty:** Hola, hola :) ¿Qué tal? Bueno aquí vengo tienen mi actualización semanal :D para que vean que cuando Kitty está inspirada puede llegar a ser muy muy puntual xD Con respecto al capi… aún no se ha avanzado mucho en lo que respecta a la madre de Kumiko pero lo explicaré en unos capítulos más adelante :D emmm a ver qué más tenía que decirles… ¡Ah, si! Pude notar que muchas o muchos (no sé si hay hombres xD) compararon mi historia con El diablo viste a la moda, bueno lo único que saqué de ahí fue eso de que Sakura tuviera que ir a dejar "el libro" a la casa de Shaoran, el resto no tiene nada que ver con esa película xD (que por cierto me gusta muchísimo) así que para que no crean que la trama se irá por ese lado xD :)

Estoy súper contenta por la buena aceptación que ha tenido mi historia :D yyy muuuyyy agradecida por sus reviews! :D iba a seguir las reglas de la página y no contestaría sus comentarios aquí, pero ¡no puedo evitarlo! XD! Así que he vuelto a ser una rebelde joajaojoa xD

Muchísimas gracias a:

_**Amatista1986:**_ bueno, intenté hacerlo con algo de intriga para que pareciera interesante y veo que dio resultado xD espero que sigas leyendo )

_**Godess Aeris:**_ si! Mucho tiempo jaojaojoa xD Lo del libro, lo había escuchado antes de ver el diablo viste a la moda en "Ugly Betty" xD así que también podría haber salido de por ahí joajoa Vaya, sí que eres perceptiva al darte cuenta en seguida de que era una niña xD Lo de la madre de Kumiko es todo un misterio aún… lo siento, pero no es tiempo de develarlo xD Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos :D nos estamos leyendo! xD

_**Itziar:**_ jaja por lo menos Shaoran no es tan gruñon como en mi historia anterior xD ahora es un poquitin más flexible, Oh, sí, qué lobo con el que se está metiendo Sakura xD ya me gustaría a mí estar en su pellejo jajaja xD a eso se le llama un sueño imposible u.u xD y tienes razón… será un poco difícil desenredar todo este "embrollo" como dice el título xD pero espero (al igual que tú) que sea capaz de desenmarañar todo bien xD

_**Lorena:**_ Me alegro mucho de que te hayas gustado mis dos historias :D y tienes razón, no cuesta nada para pasar del odio al amor ;) y no te preocupes! Actualizaré una vez por semana :D así que no tendrás que esperar mucho :)

_**Angel Zafiro:**_ jajaja gracias por el cumplido, xD y bueno como dije eso del libro lo saque en parte de el diablo viste a la moda xD pero el resto no tiene mucha relación así que ahí entra mi imaginación xD yy el espía de Araki… (música de suspenso) aún no lo pueden saber joajoa xD pero tengo una idea por ahí… porque estoy entre algunas personitas… jajaj no creo que Godess aeris sea la única obsesionada con Shaoran xD! Yy la vida del editor… ayy aún estoy atando algunos cabos por ahí xD

_**Shaoran y Sakura forever: **_amm como dije antes el fic no lo saqué del diablo viste a la moda xD solo eso del libro :D el resto no tiene relación porque de echo no hay ninguna miranda xD aunque sí está Shaoran mandón y gruñón xD espero que este capi tambien te haya gustado! :)

_**Kiiza:**_ jajaja bueno no eres la única a mi también me parece divertido un Shao mujeriego xD Muchas gracias por tus buenas vibras :D las necesitare ;)

_**NithaF:**_ confieso que es la primera vez que quedo conforme con el título que le doy a algo xD! Imaginate, con ese título… que le esperará a la pobre Sakura y a nuestro pobre Shaoran xD pero bueno, es algo que al fin y al cabo tendrá que desenredarse :)

_**Haruko Hinako:**_ que bien que te haya gustado :D yy espero no haberte echo esperar mucho xd pero como ya dije en una de mis respuestas, estaré actualizando una vez a la semana :D

_**Hoshiharu:**_ Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, la verdad la tenía considerada pero me decidí por el paréntesis no sé por qué xD bueno, por ahora no es que hayan avanzado demasiado pero por lo menos ya tienen algo que los une ;)

En fin, esos son y nos vemos en una semana más en el capítulo tres :D Cuídense muchísimo :)

Besos y abrazos para todo aquel que se pase por mi fic y no se olviden de dejarme review! ;)

**Kitty.e**


	3. El problema de Kumiko

Temporada de Embrollos

**Temporada de Embrollos**

**Capítulo III**

"_El problema de Kumiko"_

**(Sakura)**

El día en que tenía que llevar a Kumiko al colegio –hace dos semanas atrás- resultó ser todo una farsa. El _amable_ señor Li se tomó la molestia de decirme que teníamos que estar en la oficina de la directora a las siete y media sólo para que yo no llegara tarde, porque en realidad Kumiko entraba a las ocho y media y la visita a la directora era a las ocho en punto.

Me molesté demasiado cuando me enteré de que me había levantado a las seis de la mañana por nada y juré que si no fuera mi jefe, le habría lanzado una buena sarta de improperios allí mismo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio cometería tal atrocidad contra mi persona? Oh, por supuesto, el ogro antipático de Shaoran Li.

Me retracto de cuando dije que mi jefe no estaba tan mal, en realidad está _demasiado_ mal, las semanas previas al lanzamiento del nuevo número de _Seasons_ fueron un caos, mi jefe estaba de tan mal humor, que cuatro de las periodistas y un diseñador, salieron llorando de su oficina sufriendo las consecuencias de su tensión. Por supuesto ni Naoko ni yo nos libramos del Apocalipsis, en un día nos gritó seis veces, cuatro dirigidas a mí reclamando por su café, o por el sándwich que quería o por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

En estas dos semanas, cinco niñeras han pasado por la casa del señor Li y la de menor duración fue de una hora, un récord según Kumiko… me hizo gracia la situación, pero no me pareció tan divertida cuando mi jefe me llamó diciendo que requería de mis deberes como asistente a las doce de la noche y me tuve que ir en taxi hasta su casa para cuidar de su hija, todo para que él pudiera salir tranquilo con alguna mujer creo yo. La verdad, no sé como me he aguantado de darle una cátedra sobre cómo ser padre, porque aún no puedo creer su desfachatez al salir con tantas mujeres teniendo una hija.

-Sakura quédate tranquila. –me pide Tomoyo que hace bastante rato intenta definir algunos rizos con una máquina.

-Lo siento. –me disculpo, pero es que no me acostumbro a quedarme sentada tanto rato sólo para peinarme y maquillarme, además le tomó media hora elegir la ropa por mí.

-Ya falta poco no te impacientes. –me sonríe a través del espejo.- Tienes que estar perfecta para tu cita con el joven Mitsui.

-¡No es una cita Tomoyo! –me sonrojo, pero lo que digo es completamente cierto. Ichiro me invitó a salir a mi y a Naoko para que fuéramos en grupo a un parque de diversiones que han inaugurado hace poco, por supuesto todo esto con un motivo de fondo; juntar a Tomoyo y Eriol. Ambos son muy perspicaces y bastante despiertos, pero cuando se trata de ellos mismos… ni hablar.

-¿Ah no? Bueno, que vayamos todos juntos no quita que se vayan a quedar solos en algún momento, ¿verdad? Además no sé porque te lo tomas tan a mal Sakura, yo diría que el joven Mitsui es perfecto para ti. –comenta haciendo que los colores se me vuelvan a subir a la cara.- Vamos amiga, ¿hace cuanto que no sales con alguien? Date esa oportunidad –me guiña un ojo y continúa.- Es bastante apuesto y no dudo que una gran parte del personal femenino esté loco por él… deberías apresurarte.

Incluso cuando salimos del departamento quince minutos después, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Ichiro era extremadamente amable, caballero y se podría decir que todo un galán, desde que llegué a _Seasons_ almorzamos juntos prácticamente todos los días y a veces se escapa a verme a la oficina cuando sabe que el señor Li no lo va a descubrir. Él pertenece al área de contaduría, así que está ocupado la mayor parte del día haciendo balances y cosas por el estilo.

Sé que viene desde Kyoto a trabajar aquí y que dejó a sus padres en la ciudad pero les envía dinero mensualmente, me conmueve bastante su historia, se nota lo mucho que quiere a su familia, allí tenemos un punto en común, pero aparte de eso… no es mucho lo que sé sobre su vida personal y quizás (sólo quizás) Tomoyo tenga razón y ya sea hora de darme una oportunidad con alguien, después de todo ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

**(Shaoran)**

Ya se ha publicado el último número de la revista y se está vendiendo a una velocidad descomunal, por fin puedo respirar tranquilo por este fin de semana. Admito que me he comportado como un verdadero patán con todos mis empleados estos días, pero es que a veces pienso que es la única forma de que tengan las cosas a la hora que les pido, si no les hablo golpeado se duermen sobre los laureles y no hacen absolutamente nada.

Sé perfectamente que Sakura está molesta conmigo y me lo dejó bastante claro ayer cuando salió de las últimas como siempre, pues su trabajo empieza cuando yo llego y termina cuando yo salgo, pero a veces el mal humor me puede, además tuve que soportar un escándalo del tamaño de una casa cuando le dije a la tutora de Kumiko que ya no requeríamos de sus servicios, por suerte me he librado de ella y ya no tengo ningún problema en casa.

-Papá. –es ella quien viene entrando.- Sé que los domingos son nuestros días pero… ¿podríamos cambiarlo para hoy?

-¿A qué te refieres princesa?

-Te he dicho que no me llames así. –me recuerda haciendo un mohín.- Me refería a que quiero ir al parque de diversiones que inauguraron ayer por la tarde.

-¿Y no puede esperar a mañana? He tenido una semana agotadora y…

-¡Oh, vamos papá! La semana pasada me dijiste lo mismo y si no hubiese sido por Sakura que me llevó al cine, hubiese estado encerrada todo el fin de semana en casa.

-Muy bien, muy bien –me rindo y me levanto para meterme en la ducha.

Cuando ya estaba listo, Kumiko me esperaba impaciente en la puerta, yo me puse una gorra y gafas antes de salir pues no quería ser reconocido si es que hubiese algún periodista fisgón por ahí. Al llegar al parque, nos dirigimos inmediatamente a uno de los locales de comida rápida para almorzar y segundos después, se sentaron junto a nosotros un grupo de… un momento… ¡Son Sakura, Eriol, Daidouji, Mitsui y Yanagisawa!

-¡Kumiko! –exclama Sakura y se ve que está sorprendida, luego me ve a mí y se queda medio boquiabierta. Los demás miran atentos la escena, Eriol sonríe y Daidouji también. Algo cambió en mi asistente y recién puedo notarlo, su cabello está rizado y viene vestida con jeans, debo admitir que se ve endemoniadamente bien ¿acaso se habrá arreglado así para alguno de _ellos_? No puedo evitarlo, pero ante ese pensamiento me asaltaron unas repentinas (e incomprensibles) ganas de impresionarla.

-¡Que coincidencia! –dice mi hija sonriendo.- Acabo de llegar con mi tío… ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?

-Bueno… es que yo… yo tengo que…

-Anda Sakura, no te preocupes, cuando terminemos de almorzar nos vamos todos juntos –es Daidouji quien la anima.

-Asunto arreglado, te quedarás a comer con nosotros. –finalizó Kumiko sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Son incontables las veces en que no entiendo a Kumiko, por ejemplo ahora. Ella, le había declarado la guerra oficialmente a las mujeres que tuvieran más o menos mi edad y se rehusaba a verme con alguien, sin embargo ahora, conversa amenamente con Sakura mientras ambas atacan sus platos. Si no me equivoco, es la única mujer a la que mi hija acepta.

**(Sakura)**

Jamás, en el mes de trabajo que llevo, había visto al señor Li vistiendo casual, y si con camisa y corbata se ve bien, no puedo describir su apariencia ahora que lleva ropa más _cómoda_. Luego de comer, me fui con los chicos a recorrer el parque y no sé si era cosa de coincidencias, pero cada diez minutos nos encontrábamos con ellos, ¡Si hasta en mitad de la casa de los espejos nos vimos!

Estaba yo curioseando por ahí, cuando de pronto me di cuenta de que me encontraba completamente sola en ese lugar que me ponía los pelos de punta pues todo estaba muy silencioso y no se escuchaba que nadie anduviese cerca, sin embargo (no sé si para mi desgracia o para mi suerte) al intentar doblar en una esquina, choqué con alguien que resultó ser nadie más que mi _querido_ jefe.

La vergüenza que pasé en ese momento, fue indescriptible, es decir, no todas las personas caen sobre su jefe¿verdad? ¡Y mucho menos cuando su hija pequeña está mirando! Me paré lo más rápido que pude acomodando mi ropa e hice una serie de reverencias a modo de disculpa.

-¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad!

-S-sí. - ¿Shaoran Li estaba tartamudeando? ¿y cómo podía ser que estuviera… sonrojado?

Después de ese bochornoso episodio, Kumiko nos tomó a ambos de las manos y salimos los tres de aquel lugar, por si fuera poco, en la salida uno de los que trabajaban en el parque, me dijo _"hasta luego señora"_ causando que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo decidiera de un momento a otro amontonarse en mi cara.

Nos separamos unos momentos mientras yo me iba con mis amigos a disfrutar de las otras atracciones, pero justo cuando estábamos frente a la rueda de la fortuna decidiendo cómo lo haríamos pues éramos número impar y teníamos que subir en parejas, aparecieron ellos.

-¡Llegan justo a tiempo! –exclamó de repente Eriol sorprendiéndonos a todos.- Sakura puede ir con su amigo, Naoko con Ichiro y Tomoyo y yo juntos, ¿qué les parece?

-Pero es que mi amigo no puede dejar sola a su sobrina ¿verdad? –argumenté pensando que con eso podía estar salvada.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, acabo de ver a una compañera de la primaria así que iré a saludarla, tú y mi tío pueden subirse allí mientras yo regreso. –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y antes de que él o yo pudiéramos decir algo más, salió corriendo.

Fue así como terminé compartiendo la misma pequeña cabina verde con mi jefe. La situación era bastante incómoda, sobre todo después de la escena en la casa de los espejos. El espacio era tan reducido que incluso nuestras rodillas se rozaban de vez en cuando y cada vez que eso pasaba, me sobresaltaba un montón.

-¿Aún sigues enojada, verdad? –me preguntó exhalando algo así como un suspiro.

-¿Enojada? –repito sin entender a qué se refiere, pues mi mente se encuentra demasiado ocupada pensando qué tanto me dolería si me lanzaba desde esa altura.

-Sí, por eso de que te grité.

-Ah, bueno, ahora que lo menciona…

-Escucha, sé que me comporté como un patán y que te reproché cosas que no te correspondían, por eso yo quería… yo quería… -cualquiera diría que le costaba mucho decir lo que estaba por decir, porque su cara mostraba completa concentración, lo notaba incluso con sus gafas puestas.- Quería pedirte di-di… disculpas.

Si no fuese porque el espacio que compartimos es extremadamente reducido, no lo hubiese escuchado. ¿Es necesario explicar que me puse tan nerviosa que incluso la boca se me secó? No todos los días escuchas a un hombre como él pidiéndote disculpas… y mucho menos de la manera en que lo está haciendo.

-No se preocupe, le aseguro que ya pasó… si de ahora en adelante no se repite usted y yo podríamos llevarnos bien. –aseguro sonriendo, pues eso siempre da fuerzas.

-Entonces para empezar, podrías tratarme de _'Tú'_ ¿no crees? –dice devolviéndome la sonrisa y dejándome atontada ante sus facciones suavizadas.

-Claro. –murmuro con la voz medio cortada y las mejillas ardiéndome.

-Mira, hemos llegado a la cima. –comenta mirando a través del cristal, entonces giro la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que tenemos una vista hermosa.

-¡Puedo ver casi todo Tokio desde aquí! –exclamo y él se ríe suavemente, algo que vuelve a extrañarme.- ¿Qué?

-No es _todo_ Tokio Sakura, son unos cuantos kilómetros… si alguna vez te subieras al _'Ojo de Londres'_ quedarías mil veces más impresionada… puedes llegar a ver hasta 25 _millas_.

-¿25 mi-millas? ¡Me encantaría ir allí algún día!

-Puede que no sea Londres, pero… en un par de semanas más tenemos que viajar a París a una exposición de diseños de invierno.

-¡¿París?!

-Sí. Tienes que venir porque eres mi asistente.

-¡Oh, dios, iremos a París! –si no fuese porque el espacio es tan reducido podría ponerme a brincar como loca.

**(Shaoran)**

Acabamos de llegar a casa y la escurridiza de Kumiko se excusó con que estaba exhausta y que se iría a dormir. Iba en mitad de la escalera cuando la llamé.

-Me tendrás que dar una buena explicación señorita.

-¿De que papá?

-Sobre lo de hoy.

-Oh, lo de hoy… Lo siento mucho, de verdad… no quise tirar ese jugo sobre la camarera.

-Sé muy bien que lo de la camarera fue a propósito Kumiko, pero no lo digo por eso.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces debe ser por enganchar el pelo de esa rubia falsa en mi mochila cuando se agachó a saludarme.

-No, tampoco es eso. –digo rolando los ojos y lanzando un suspiro de abatimiento, es increíble como se las arregla para desviar el tema.-Lo de hoy, ¡Todo lo de hoy! Te conozco demasiado bien y sé perfectamente que el hecho de que escogieras el sábado para ir al parque de diversiones no fue casual, ni mucho menos todas las veces en que me arrastrabas hasta distintas atracciones y nos encontrábamos con Sakura ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-No sé a que te refieres. –dice lanzando un largo bostezo.- Bueno, si eso es todo, creo que me iré a dormir, he corrido mucho y no es bueno que las niñas como yo duerman poco ¿sabes?, lo aprendí en clases… ¡Buenas noches papá!

**(Sakura)**

A pesar de que hoy sea lunes y por lo tanto, el día de la semana que más detesto, mi humor no puede estar mejor. La sola idea de ir a París me tiene así, tanta es mi euforia que incluso no tuvimos que correr con Kumiko para llegar a la hora… estoy un poco preocupada por ella, su maestra me ha mandado a llamar y no me ha dicho el motivo.

Ayer por la tarde, cuando estaba de lo mejor tirada en el sofá haciendo nada, recibí una llamada no muy agradable pero que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era la señora Araki. Quería saber cómo me iba con la investigación y por supuesto me pidió que le contara todos los pormenores, por supuesto yo le dije que aún no lograba acercarme a mi jefe más allá de lo laboral, pero que por lo que había visto no había nada fuera de lo común, ella se mostró dramáticamente decepcionada con la noticia y me recordó donde se suponía que estaba mi lealtad. Aunque no pienso revelar nada sobre Li.

Ahora que lo pienso… es tan raro llamar a mi jefe "Li" en vez de "señor Li", que cuando Naoko se dio cuenta del cambio se sorprendió mucho, pues se suponía que el viernes me había ido del edificio enojada con él.

-Adelante. –dice él haciéndome pasar, pues estaba llamando a su puerta para hablar con él.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí… bueno, nada muy grave, es que la maestra de Kumiko me mandó a llamar.

-¡¿Le sucedió algo?! –cuestiona algo exaltado.

-No, no, nada de eso, es que quiere hablar conmigo, aunque no me han dicho por qué… nada más que eso, me citó para cuando fuera a recogerla, así que demoraré más en ir a dejarla.

-Está bien, en mi casa hablaremos… Ah, Sakura, quiero un…

-¿Mokaccino con una de azúcar y extra chocolate verdad? –recito sabiéndomelo de memoria.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunta y por su cara puedo decir que está sorprendido.

-Fácil… todos los días a esta misma hora me pides lo mismo. –explico riendo

-Eres la primera asistente que se da cuenta de eso.

-Claro, porque las demás duraban una semana si tenían suerte.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –me interroga con una ceja alzada.

-Del registro por supuesto… con permiso.

Después de entregarle el mokaccino al señor "tráemelo todo en poco tiempo" tuve una mañana bastante relajada en comparación a las dos primeras. Almorcé con los chicos y me fui casi corriendo al colegio de Kumiko, a pesar de que Ichiro amablemente se ofreció a ir a dejarme, no acepté pues no quiero ni pensar la confusión que se armaría si descubre que me hago pasar por la madre de Kumiko.

Por suerte el establecimiento no estaba tan lejos de _Seasons_ como yo creía, así que llegué puntualmente aunque por supuesto no lo hubiese logrado sin correr las últimas tres cuadras. Kumiko me esperaba con su maestra junto al portón. Es una mujer regordeta de unos cuarenta años supongo.

-Hola. –saludo a la pequeña agachándome un poco y dándole un beso en la cabeza, el gesto más maternal que se me ha ocurrido.- Buenas tardes. –me dirijo a la maestra sonriéndole para intentar causar una buena impresión.

-Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto, me alegra que haya venido.

-Oh, bueno, no podía faltar si se trataba de mi pequeña hija. –río nerviosa, sin embargo ella me analiza de pies a cabeza y luego me guía hasta una de las aulas del primer piso, al parecer la de Kumiko, pues dice que es de primer año. Está algo oscura, pues unas cuantas nubes no dejan que los rayos del sol entren por los ventanales. Los pupitres ubicados en fila están en perfecto orden y en un mural están pegados los trabajos de algunos niños.

-Verá, la semana pasada su hija tuvo un problema…

-¿Es necesario que se lo diga? ¡No fue la gran cosa! –interviene sorpresivamente mi hija postiza.

-Li, te he dicho que no me interrumpas cuando hablo. –dice con voz ruda y los labios sumamente tensos, un gesto demasiado tosco para una maestra de primaria.- Sucede que su hija no se ha comportado como es debido desde que llegó –no sé por qué eso no me sorprende.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-No comparte. Se aleja de los niños y eso le traerá problemas, como el jueves recién pasado en que cuando los mandé a hacer un trabajo en grupo no quiso hacer equipo con nadie, incluso unos chicos se le acercaron y ella se negó.

-¡Esos niños lo único que querían era aprovecharse porque yo era mejor que ellos en matemática! –exclama Kumiko y me da un poco de tristeza saber que no ha logrado sociabilizar con nadie aún.

-No niego tus aptitudes en matemática, pero no puedes pensar que eres tan indispensable.

-Disculpe, pero no creo que sea apropiado hablarle así a… -intento defenderla pues creo que la maestra se ha pasado de la raya, pero me interrumpe.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Kumiko es tan impertinente, lo que sucede es que le falta un padre que la…

-¡Ese asunto no es suyo señora Todou! –salto embravecida mientras la niña a mi lado lanza un "Já"- ¡No puedo creer que incluso en el siglo en el que estamos la sociedad sea tan machista! Y ahora, ¿me puede decir lo que me tiene que decir sin más preámbulos por favor? Tengo que trabajar y no dispongo de todo el tiempo del mundo para ver lo que usted opina con respecto a MI vida.

-Unos chicos la golpearon el jueves –suelta tan brusco que si hubiese estado parada, de seguro me hubiese ido de bruces, miro a Kumiko con la mayor estupefacción del mundo y ella asiente lentamente con la mirada pegada al suelo.- De no ser porque uno de sus compañeros de clase intervino, habría sido más grave aún… No puedo creer que no haya notado el moretón en su espalda.

-Ella es muy independiente para su edad, se viste y baña sola. –explico aún anonadada y con la voz ida- ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡Supongo que habrán hecho algo al respecto!

-Ese es el punto, la jovencita aquí presente no quiere delatar al culpable y el compañero que la defendió se rehúsa a hablar a menos que ella se lo permita.

-¡Oh Kumiko! ¡¿Cómo no me lo habías contado antes?! –la abrazo fuerte por si con eso logro darle fuerzas, aunque en realidad la historia me ha dejado tan mal que con suerte retengo las lágrimas.

-No quiero que me saquen de aquí –dice con la voz entrecortada y aunque no llora, sé que al igual que yo se está conteniendo a duras penas.

-Pero tal vez sea lo mejor… -le acaricio los cabellos e intento sonreírle de forma conciliadora.

-Lo mejor sería que usted la convenciera, no es mucho lo que podemos hacer para…

-¡Podría preocuparse más de sus estudiantes! ¡Sea como sea, son niños, no saben bien lo que hace y se supone que usted está aquí para guiarlos!

-Convenza a su hija de que hable y entonces tendremos otra conversación. Hasta entonces señorita Kinomoto.

La maestra se ha ido y nos ha dejado solas, Kumiko no se atreve a mirarme aún y yo no puedo decir nada pues aún siento el alma en mis pies. Caminamos todo el trayecto hasta un taxi en completo silencio, pero simplemente no sabía que decir… ¡Me siento tan culpable! ¡Yo fui la de la idea! Justo antes de entrar en la casa, Kumiko tiró de mi abrigo y me miró con ojos llorosos.

-Sakura, no se lo digas a mi padre, te lo ruego.

-Tiene que saberlo… ¡Entiende que te pudo haber pasado algo más grave Kumiko! Esto no es algo para tomárselo a la ligera…

-No quiero volver a tener clases con la señora Fuwa ni con ninguna otra mujer… ¡Odio que se acerquen a mi papá! ¡Odio que me lo quieran quitar! –exclama desesperada sin poder evitar llorar esta vez y mi corazón que por naturaleza es blando, se ha ablandado aún más.- ¡Dijiste que eras mi amiga Sakura! ¡Pero me has mentido como todas lo hacen!

-¡No, no! Kumiko espera, hagamos un trato… -no estoy muy convencida, pero es lo que me queda.- No se lo diré a tu papá. –su rostro cambia repentinamente a uno de alegría.- Pero espera, para eso tendrás que delatar al culpable.

-No quiero. –dice con espanto- me ha dicho que si hablo me golpeará de nuevo.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo! –aseguro guiñándole un ojo- confía en mí. Nada podrá salir mal con el plan que tengo.

Minutos después, le explicaba a Li que la maestra me había llamado para decirme que Kumiko no había logrado adaptarse del todo; "nada grave", dije para restar importancia al asunto. Y aunque oculté la verdad y me sentí terriblemente mal, le hablé sobre mi "plan" y estuvo completamente de acuerdo, incluso lo tenía pensado de antes… Ahora Kumiko tendrá dos guardaespaldas para que nada le pase ¿genial no? Además, es algo que cualquier "madre" haría por su hija si puede ¿verdad?. Sólo espero que ella lo acepte… porque estoy segura de que la noticia no le será del todo agradable.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Notas de Kitty:** Hola hola público presente! xD :D (mi nueva manera de saludar xD) Bueno como verán estoy muy muy contenta… terminé a tiempo y las cosas ya comienzan a tomar su forma en cierto modo, por lo menos ahora Sakura y Shaoran están dando un paso más ;) Me he puesto muy feliz al saber que les gusta mi historia :) Si hasta me han dejado muchos reviews! (esta es la parte donde Kitty llora xD) en fiin…. Millones de gracias a:

_**Hoshiharu:**_ Estoy intentando hacer algo con eso de las zorras xD ¡Pero es que es imposible que nadie se le tire encima en cuanto lo ve! xD (debo decir que me incluyo si fuese real claro u.u xD) Y no te preocupes que al Shaoran acosador lo veremos dentro de poco ;) (o eso espero)

_**Itziar:**_ Muchas gracias por la ayuda que me has ofrecido! Si tengo problemas te digo :D Kumiko es una niña a la que le cuesta abrirse a los demás, pero tienes razón, en el fondo es muy dulce y linda :) Aún no subes el capi! Creo que te presionaré xD jaajajaj entiendo eso de andar con el cuadernito para arriba y para abajo xD yo también lo hago (uno nunca sabe cuando las mejores ideas se te vienen a la cabeza xD) bueno… ¡nos estamos leyendo! Joajoa y de verdad que espero leer luego ese quinto capitulo que me tiene tan intrigada xD

_**Amatista1986:**_ Que bien que te haya gustado el capi! :D Kumiko tiene sus trucos escondidos y creo que a muchas nos tiene interesadas ;)

_**Lorena:**_ Oh por supuesto! Ustedes se toman la molestia de dejarme reviews y lo mínimo que yo puedo hacer es respondérselos :) jaja ahora no se han desafiado pero ya comienzan a ceder ;) esto de las ganas de escribir fics viene tan de repente xD pero cuando lo hagas me avisas y yo lo leo :D ;)

_**Shaoran y Sakura forever:**_ jajaja bueno es que a veces todas tenemos nuestras escapadas y Sakura no podía ser la excepción xD espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también :D

_**Angel Zafiro:**_ jajaja es que soy rebelde por naturaleza xD nah, pero es que no le encuentro sentido a esa regla xD Uyy sii tienes mucha razón Sakura se puede quemar… Con respecto a lo de Kumiko… como verás tiene unos cuantos problemitas (uno bien grande en especial) pero esperemos que todo se solucione de ahora en adelante. Aún no pongo nada sobre su madre, pero espero adelantar algo en el próximo capítulo tenlo por seguro ;)

_**Angelazul26:**_ debo admitirlo… yo adoro a Kumiko xD me da pena ponerla en tantos líos, pero bueno… lo del capi anterior fue solo un adelanto de lo que será después la relación entre esos dos ;)

_**Carmenlr: **_Uy, quien cae primero aún lo estoy decidiendo xD mmm se vienen muchas sorpresas por delante :D y lo de Ichiro también es una yy no te preocupes! Siempre soy puntual! :) si me demoro no paso de un par de días :D así que la próxima será el próximo viernes también ;)

_**NithaF:**_ Oh, lo de la madre de Kumiko aún no lo he puesto porque todavía estoy trabajando en esa historia aunque tengo una idea, debo pulirla primero… jajaja veamos hasta qué punto Shaoran seguirá siendo mujeriego ;)

_**J.sakuraplatina:**_ espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como el otro :D muchas gracias por la suerte, la necesitaré ;) :D

_**Caltroga:**_ No te preocupes! La continuo lo más rápido que puedo :D Sakura y Shaoran ya dieron un pequeño paso, por lo menos él se disculpó xD jajaja te entiendo a la perfección! Yo tampoco podría levantarme tan temprano u.u pero bueno, estamos hablando de nuestro lindo pero maquiavélico Xiao Lang xD

_**Anais-Lovely-Angel:**_ jaja ningún problema con que te nos unas! Yo feliz, para eso escribo ;) (y bueno para entretenerme yo también xD, así me desligo de todo xD) sí, Sakura está envuelta en un dilema porque tampoco es tan fácil dejar un trabajo… Muchas gracias por los animos :D Y el misterio de la madre de Kumiko aún no lo pondré pero adelantaré algo en el siguiente capi… Nos estamos leyendo! :D

_**Isabel:**_ jajaja bueno algo así ;) aunque como dije la historia no tiene mucho que ver con la peli xD yy bueno quizás la relación jefe-asistente está trillada como dices pero es mi misión hacerla distinta no crees? ;) además que recordemos que Sakura no es sólo su asistente…sino que su espía xD

_**PRISGPE:**_ a mi igual me gusta leer los pensamientos de los personajes y por eso hice la historia así :D creo que le da otro toque ;)

_**Haruko Hinako:**_ jajajaja aún no sabemos quién dejará traumado a quien ;) y bueno aquí ya está Sakura cumpliendo su rol de madre aunque justo le tocó algo complicado… pero esperemos que sepa manejarlo

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo! Y nos vemos el próximo viernes xD (si me atraso un poco por favor no me cuelguen u.u estoy con toda la presión encima porque me queda poco para decidir mi futuro u.u xD) yy eso :) cuídense muchísimo! Y dejen reviews ;)

Besos y abrazos :D

**Kitty**


	4. Amigos

Temporada de Embrollos

**Temporada de Embrollos**

**Capítulo IV**

"_Amigos"_

**(Shaoran)**

Ha amanecido lloviendo y por la apariencia que tiene el cielo, puedo decir que no dejará de llover por lo menos hasta mañana. El día de hoy comenzamos con los preparativos para el especial navideño y ya he hablado con Eriol para que me reemplace mientras esté en París. Por ahora hay otro asunto que me tiene bastante inquieto.

-¡Sakura! –llamo a mi asistente y en unos segundos está aquí, se nota que se encuentra algo triste- Cierra la puerta por favor.

-Sí… ¿Sucede algo? –me pregunta con la voz apagada.

-Te iba a preguntar lo mismo. –digo apoyando mis codos sobre el escritorio- Toma asiento por favor… Hoy no estás con el mismo ánimo de siempre, ni si quiera te he escuchado hablar con Yanagisawa en toda la mañana.

Es algo extraño, pero ya me he acostumbrado a oír sus largas pláticas y no es que me interese lo que hablan, pero el echo de escuchar su voz… o sea de sentir ruido a mi alrededor es algo reconfortante por así decirlo, aunque en un principio me desagradaba.

-No es nada… -asegura desviando la mirada.

-No pretenderás que te crea ¿verdad? –intento escudriñar en sus ojos, pero ella no me lo permite- Llevas un mes trabajando para mí y puedo decir con eso que hoy estás triste ¿Podrías decirme por qué?

-Es que hoy… se cumple un año desde que murió mi madre –confiesa y puedo ver que está a punto de llorar. Me ha venido un extraño impulso de abrazarla, pero me he contenido- Ella murió de cáncer hace tres años y aún no me acostumbro a no tenerla, es que siempre fuimos una familia muy unida y…

-Ten –le alcanzo un pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo del pantalón, odio ver que llora, quiero hacer algo para que se sienta mejor- Tengo entendido que tú eras de Tomoeda… ¿Irás a verla?

-No –responde aún con la voz entrecortada- Es imposible, hoy es miércoles e ir a Tomoeda me significa un viaje de ida y regreso en un solo día en autobús… creo que demoraría demasiado como para ir luego del trabajo, tal vez vaya el fin de semana… después de todo no puedo dejar a mi padre solo con eso. La familia de mi madre le ha hecho la vida imposible desde entonces, lo culpan de todo.

-Lo siento… -digo con sinceridad pues me siento terriblemente culpable de que ella no pueda ir hoy.

-No te preocupes –dice ella y se para- me siento mejor… creo que me hizo bien hablar contigo Li… muchas gracias –la sonrisa que ha esbozado me ha dejado congelado, no puedo decir o hacer nada y ella abandona la oficina, entonces se me ocurre una idea.

**(Sakura)**

¡Que cansada estoy! Nuevamente he tenido que correr de un lugar a otro y aunque esté acostumbrada a esto, es distinto cuando llueve, de echo me consideraré afortunada si es que no pesco un resfrío o algo peor.

Naoko también ha tenido mucho trabajo, no ha despegado la vista del computador ni un solo momento desde que salí de la oficina de Li esta mañana. Según me ha dicho, la compañía está pasando por un pequeño apuro económico con uno de los auspiciadores, pero está segura de que podrá solucionarlo y por supuesto confío plenamente en ella, se ve que está poniendo todo su empeño para poder arreglar el problema.

Ya es hora de almorzar y mi estómago parece darse cuenta pues no deja de rugir, así que apago el ordenador para bajar a comer, pero justo cuando me dirigía al puesto de mi compañera de trabajo, Li sale de su oficina ataviado con una chaqueta y una bufanda.

-Sakura, tú vienes conmigo –me dice tomándome por el brazo para sacarme de allí y por suerte alcancé mi abrigo.

-Pero es hora de mi almuerzo –intento protestar mientras me pongo los guantes para salir pues hace mucho frío afuera.

-Comeremos algo en el camino.

No dijo nada más, sólo nos subimos en su automóvil y condujo en silencio por la ciudad, paró en una estación y se bajó para comprar algo, cuando volvió a subir me alcanzó un sándwich que agradecí enormemente, pues no creía poder aguantar más el hambre, luego de media hora de recorrido me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Vamos a algún lugar fuera de la ciudad?

-Sí… demoraremos un poco así que si quieres puedes dormir, te despertaré en cuanto lleguemos

No dije nada, sólo le agradecí en silencio pues pasé una noche horrible a causa de los truenos y relámpagos que me aterran. Me acomodé como pude en el asiento y el sueño me venció pues mi ojos comenzaron a pesar más de lo normal.

-Sakura -Una voz me llama… es una voz de hombre muy bonita, un momento… yo conozco esa voz ¿Li? ¿acaso estoy dormida?- Sakura despierta, hemos llegado.

Abro los ojos cuando me doy cuenta de la situación en que estoy, acabo de recordar que acompaño a mi jefe y que me quedé dormida mientras él conducía. Cuando intento moverme, siento que hay algo pesado sobre mí y veo que es el abrigo de Li, no puedo evitar sonreírle, que dulce de su parte el haberme cubierto mientras dormía.

Es entonces cuando miro bien a mi alrededor y abro los ojos a todo lo que dan pues me ha sorprendido saber que estamos en Tomoeda, estacionados justo en frente del cementerio.

-Estaba algo preocupado –confiesa sin mirarme- Sé lo que se siente perder a un familiar muy cercano Sakura y no quería verte así como en la mañana, por eso te he traído hasta aquí.

No sé si fue lo más apropiado, pero hice lo que mis impulsos me indicaban, besé su mejilla con delicadeza y aunque casi haya muerto de vergüenza no me arrepiento para nada ni si quiera cuando él se mostró turbado y pasó a tocar la bocina con uno de sus codos, me causó bastante gracia. Bajamos del auto y caminamos por entre las frías lápidas, el clima en Tomoeda era el mismo que en Tokio y eso solo conseguía deprimirme más.

**(Shaoran)**

No puedo definir qué es lo que me tiene más inquieto, si sentirme mal por haber observado cómo dormía todo el camino o sentirme demasiado bien cuando ella besó mi mejilla. Fue un contacto demasiado corto, casi efímero, pero logró hacer que mis nervios se quebraran por unos segundos pues aunque me cueste admitirlo… movió algo dentro de mí.

-Muchas gracias por haberme traído Li, de verdad no sé como pagarte… y te tomaste la molestia de comprar rosas por mí –dice cuando subimos al carro haciendo que me sienta más turbado aún- Cuando entré a trabajar en _Seasons_ lo primero que pensé de ti fue que eras una mala persona y que sería mejor no acercarme a ti, pero… creo que estuve completamente equivocada –se ha sonrojado un poco- Y por eso me gustaría… es decir, estaría encantada si fuésemos amigos ¿Qué dices?

¿Amigos? Es un propuesta algo inusual para mí… nunca he tenido una amiga, es decir, por lo general salgo con mujeres, no hago amistad con ellas. No es que Sakura no me agrade como para que sea mi amiga, pero…

-Está bien si no quieres, lo siento creo que fui muy rápido además yo soy tu asistente y no debería…

-Sí quiero –interrumpo antes de que se arrepienta, pues realmente me parece interesante poder acercarme más a ella.

-¡¿En serio?! –se ve adorable con esos ojos cargados de ilusión… muy bien lo admito, me estoy poniendo algo cursi- ¿Entonces… puedo llamarte Shaoran? –pregunta avergonzada, lo sé por sus mejillas que se han tornado rojas nuevamente.

-Claro –¿Cómo negarme? Se escucha bien con su voz- Me dijiste que siempre venías a ver a tu padre para esta fecha ¿me indicas cómo llegar a su casa? Digo, si no te incomoda ir conmigo.

-¿Pero y el trabajo? Estamos empezando con el especial de navidad y me dijiste que tendríamos mucho que hacer.

-Sí, pero eso puede esperar un día ¿no crees? Esto es más importante y no quiero que te quedes sin ver a tu padre.

-De verdad que no sé como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí Shaoran… -suspira y luego comienza a darme instrucciones de cómo llegar.

Me estaciono frente a una casa de dos pisos color mostaza, Sakura se baja primero y se dirige al portón en donde toca el timbre, un hombre ya mayor no tarda en salir para abrir, tiene unas cuantas canas en el cabello castaño, usa lentes cuadrados y camisa blanca.

-¡Papá! –exclama Sakura y se lanza a sus brazos mientras él le corresponde.

-Qué sorpresa hija, pensé que no vendrías… no sabes cuan feliz me hace verte aquí hoy –su voz es apacible a pesar de que su rostro denota cansancio y puedo notar fácilmente que se trata de una persona extremadamente amable- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

-¡Es verdad! Papá él es Shaoran Li mi jefe, Shaoran él es mi padre, Fujitaka

-Gusto en conocerlo señor Fujitaka –digo estirando mi mano y él la estrecha.

-Igualmente joven Li, no sabe cuanto le agradezco que haya traído a mi hija, significa mucho para nosotros.

-Oh, no es nada no se preocupe –intento restarle importancia pues me siento algo incómodo.

**(Sakura)**

La casa donde crecí no había cambiado en casi nada, la habitación de mis padres sigue exactamente igual, en mi habitación quedaron las muñecas que coleccionaba cuando niña y las paredes estaban aún pintadas de rosa, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido cuando yo cumplí los dieciocho… el cuarto de mi hermano incluso tiene alguno de sus cd's esparcidos por el piso… se nota que papá se ha esforzado un montón para mantener todo tal cual.

Cuando Shaoran supo que las muñecas fueron mi pasión hasta los dieciocho, se burló de mí por toda una tortuosa hora hasta que papá nos invito a comer un trozo de pastel antes de marcharnos.

Poder estar con mi padre este día es algo que jamás terminaré de agradecer a Shaoran. Afortunadamente, ambos simpatizaron en seguida e incluso comenzaron a hablar de arqueología, mi jefe quedó absolutamente fascinado con los conocimientos de mi padre y no dejaba de hacer gestos de sorpresa cuando él le contaba sobre sus excavaciones.

-Tenemos que irnos… Kumiko saldrá en un par de horas –anuncié preocupada luego de echarle un vistazo al reloj.

-¿Kumiko es la niña que ustedes me han dicho? –preguntó papá sin dejar su gentil sonrisa que es capaz de entibiar cualquier corazón.

-Sí… y tengo que ir a buscarla, prometo que vendré otro día a visitarte con más tiempo papá.

-No te preocupes hija, entiendo que tengas mucho trabajo en Tokio… Cuídate mucho por favor –pide dándome un abrazo al que yo correspondo.

-Tú también, estaré escribiéndote.

En el viaje de regreso no dormí, me dediqué a admirar el paisaje por la ventana y a cantar algunas canciones que Shaoran puso en la radio… él las cantaba muy bajito y cuando se dio cuenta de que yo lo estaba escuchando ¡se sonrojó hasta las orejas! Por supuesto intenté no reírme, pero fue imposible, aunque al final terminamos cantando a dúo con el volumen al máximo.

Las supuestas fatídicas cuatro horas, terminaron siendo tres y muy divertidas tanto que casi no nos dimos cuenta cuando ya habíamos llegado a Tokio. Por la hora, pasamos directo a recoger a Kumiko que ya nos esperaba en el portón de entrada con sus "tres" guardaespaldas. Me bajé para saludarla y noté que no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Hola, ¿qué tal tu día? –pregunté palmeando su cabeza.

-¿Cómo crees? –dijo mirándome con severidad- Estuve con estos dos gorilas persiguiéndome todo el día y para rematar, él tampoco se despegó de mí, ¡incluso se cambió de puesto para sentarse a mi lado! –exclamó indignada indicando al niño de cabello azabache y ojos grises a su lado.

-Le dije que no sería tan fácil –dice él con sus brazos también cruzados.

-¡¿Tú le pediste que me siguiera?! –me cuestiona indignada.

-Bueno… no que te siguiera exactamente, es que mm… ¡Recuerda que hicimos un trato! Yo he cumplido mi parte y tú tienes que seguir mi plan.

-Déjame decirte Sakura que tu plan no me ha gustado para nada.

-Es por tu bien Kumiko –explico.

-¿Sakura? –interrumpe el pequeño levantando una ceja- ¿Llamas por su nombre a tu madre? –increpa dejándonos a ambas congeladas.

-Ah bueno, es que… cuando me enojo la llamo Sakura ¿verdad mamá?

-¡Claro! –río nerviosa pues estoy segura de que no se ha tragado ni una sola de las palabras de Kumiko- Bueno… ya tenemos que irnos, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hija Ryu.

-Mi nombre es Ryutaro… y falta su parte del trato –dice estirando su pequeña mano con la palma hacia arriba.

-¡Oh, es verdad! –exclamo rebuscando en mis bolsillos y le alcanzo una barra de chocolate que él mira con atención- Ryutaro es un nombre demasiado largo para un niño tan pequeño ¿no crees Ryu?

-No quiero chocolate señorita Kinomoto, usted me dijo que me daría dinero a cambio de cuidar a su hija de los matones.

-Está bien, está bien –digo resignada entregándole lo que él quería. Finalmente nos despedimos de Ryu (Obligué a Kumiko a hacerlo pues se rehusaba) y nos subimos en el carro, ella sentada entre los dos "gorilas" como les llamaba.

El camino a la casa de Shaoran fue en silencio, solamente se escuchaban los bufidos de Kumiko en el asiento trasero. Cuando entramos, ella subió a su habitación en seguida y yo tuve que seguir a Shaoran hasta su "oficina". Se le veía tenso y no entiendo por qué, incluso su voz se escuchaba rara cuando me pidió que tomara asiento.

-¿Quién era ese niño? –cuestiona con el ceño fruncido… ¡Ahora entiendo!

-Era un compañero de clase de Kumiko… Shaoran, ¿Estás celoso? –pregunto enternecida.

-¿Qué hacía con _mi_ hija?

-Simple, le pagué por cuidarla –explico sonriendo para aminorar el posible caos que causaría decirle esa frase- No te lo tomes a mal, es que creo que a Kumiko no le gustaría tener guardaespaldas, entonces pretendo hacerla elegir entre los guardaespaldas o Ryu… además así podría hacer un amigo… No se ha llevado muy bien con sus compañeros ¿sabes?

-¿Y tenía que ser necesariamente él?

-Oh vamos, estoy segura de que aunque hubiese sido el hijo del empresario más importante de Japón seguirías estando disconforme, hoy he descubierto que eres un padre muy celoso Shaoran.

-No son celos –intenta defenderse aunque claro está que yo no le creo, la idea de que él sea así de celoso con su hija me gusta- Ya te he dicho que ella es lo único importante que tengo y no me gustaría que se la llevaran.

-Es muy temprano para pensar en eso –lo aliento- tienen recién seis años, además que sean amigos no significa que vayan a casarse ¿no crees?

-Pero de todas maneras… preferiría tenerla lejos de todos esos niños que luego crecerán con ella y quien sabe en qué se transformarán.

-No debes ser tan aprehensivo, lo más sano para los niños es compartir entre ellos y quieras o no, cuando crezca conocerá a algún chico que le guste, pero para eso puede que falte mucho mucho tiempo aún.

-No quiero que cometa el mismo error que su madre y yo… por ese motivo soy tan sobreprotector con ella y entiendo que aún es una niña, pero prefiero prevenir de un principio.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto preocupada e intrigada a la vez.

-Kumiko no fue planificada Sakura –confiesa dejándome helada- no puedo decir que haya sido un "error", pero jamás estuvo en mis planes ser padre tan joven, mucho menos tener que criarla sólo sin tener ni la más mínima idea sobre cómo tratar a un niño.

-¿Y qué hay de su madre?

-Disculpa, pero creo que eso será mejor hablarlo en otro momento, estoy algo cansado y aún tengo que trabajar y ayudar a Kumiko con las tareas.

-¡No te preocupes! –me apresuro a decir- yo debería pedirte disculpas por entrometerme tanto… y no te preocupes por Kumiko, yo la ayudaré con la tarea.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunta risueño- me ha dicho que odias las matemáticas.

-Bueno, sí… pero lo raro sería que alguien las amara –digo y él se queda en silencio y completamente serio- ¿Tú… a ti te gustan?

-Claro, en todo hay números y cuando estudiaba siempre era el primero.

-Entonces debes haber sido una especie de niño con anteojos grandes y perfectamente vestido, aunque no creo que alguien pudiese hacer algo por tu cabello –me mofo.

-¿Crees que inteligencia es sinónimo de eso? Já, si me hubieses conocido en preparatoria de seguro hubieses caído a mis pies.

-Decir eso es muy arrogante de tu parte.

-Sólo digo la verdad Sakura –se ríe seguramente de mis mejillas sonrojadas y finalmente salimos de allí conversando. Subimos la escalera y nos separamos cuando entré en la habitación de Kumiko que me abrió de mala gana.

Sobre el escritorio había una hoja y una paleta con acuarelas además de un pincel. Su mochila estaba perfectamente acomodada en el respaldo de la silla y parecía como si nada más se hubiese movido de su lugar. Me acerco al escritorio curiosa y tomo el papel entre mis manos quedando sorprendida.

-¿Lo has hecho tu? –pregunto refiriéndome al hermoso paisaje de una puesta de sol en la hoja.

-Sí –responde arrebatándomelo de las manos- No quiero que lo veas, además no está acabado aún.

-¡Pero está precioso! No puedo creer que pintes tan bien Kumiko… ¿Tu papá sabe de esto?

-No –dice mientras abre un cajón y deja la pintura allí- Y no quiero que lo sepa.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando era pequeña me contaba que mi madre era excelente en las artes manuales, no me gusta haber heredado esto de ella y estoy segura de que a papá tampoco le gustará –confiesa con tono arisco y sumamente frío. Me ha dejado pensativa, por como habla cualquiera pensaría que le tiene cierto rencor.

-Yo creo que estaría feliz de saber que su hija tiene tanto talento –opino con sinceridad aunque desconozco la relación con su madre- Tal vez sería bueno que le regalaras un cuadro como regalo de navidad.

-¿De verdad piensas que sería un buen regalo? –pregunta con duda.

-Por supuesto que sí… si lo haces ¿me dejarías verlo a mi también?

-¡Claro! –exclama sonriendo.

-Oye Kumiko, sé que estás molesta porque puse extra seguridad a tu cargo, pero ahora que confesaste el que te golpeó será expulsado y… bueno yo venía a proponerte algo –digo esperanzada de que mi idea le guste y me entusiasma por lo menos ver interés de su parte- Puedes escoger entre los dos "gorilas" o Ryu.

-¡Pero Sakura! ¡Es exactamente lo mismo!

-No, Ryu tiene tu edad y por lo menos nadie se daría cuenta de que te está siguiendo… además no puedo dejarte sola Kumiko, Shaoran me mataría.

-¿Shaoran? –repite riendo y luego alza una ceja- Según tú, con mi padre no serían amigos… pero veo que se están llevando de maravillas.

-¡No es eso! –me defiendo sintiendo que la cara me arde montones- Además no era eso de lo que hablábamos… tienes que escoger.

-Bueno… prefiero a Ryu –suelta de mala gana- aunque eso no significa que me vaya a hacer amiga de él.

-Está bien.

-Pero de todas maneras le pediré a papá que me enseñe artes marciales para no tener que depender de ese niño molesto, ¡Podré defenderme sola!

-Muy bien, cuando tu padre considere que sabes lo suficiente, dejaremos a Ryu libre ¿si? Pero por ahora… tienes que atenerte a las reglas Kumiko y espero que lo trates como se merece… después de todo el pobre niño quedó con una mejilla morada por defenderte, no puede ser tan malo si hizo eso ¿no crees? –en vez de responderme, salió con otra cosa.

-Y si mi padre te deja llamarlo por su nombre, tampoco puede ser tan malo ¿verdad?

-¡Kumiko!

Debo decir que es una situación un poco embarazosa, lo que menos quisiera es que hubiese un malentendido y que Kumiko termine pensando que yo soy como esas mujeres que tanto odia… Aunque por ahora hay otra cosa que ronda mi mente… ¿Quién será la madre de Kumiko? O mejor dicho ¿Qué le habrá pasado y donde estará?

Supongo que esa es una de las consecuencias que conlleva acercarme a los Li: descubrir montones y montones de intrigas… Sólo espero que las cosas sigan yendo tan bien como hasta ahora y que pueda cortar luego mis relaciones con _Gossip_ para así estar tranquila con mi conciencia que me está matando.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Notas de Kitty: **Hola holaa! Lamento mi pequeña demora :D tenía el capítulo listo para subirlo ayer, pero por cosas del destino (mi mamá en realidad) no llegué a mi casa hasta hoy en la noche xD así que no pude subirlo… peeero aquí esta :D para que no me cuelguen después o.O Ah, bueno una cosa… es posible que de ahora en adelante me tarde un poco más con los capis (y de verdad espero que no sea así), porque no queda nada para la PSU (prueba d selección universitaria acá en mi país, con el nombrecito que tiene de seguro ya se imaginan lo que es u.u) y tengo que estudiar mucho mucho este mes que me queda u.u

Ah, me han venido unas ganas incontrolables de hacer un POV de Kumiko en el próximo capítulo :D o quizás en el subsiguiente… bueno, como sea, lo haré sí o sí xD ¿Qué piensan?

Bueno respondo a sus reviews ahora! :D

_**Lorena:**_ En este hay un poco más de acción entre Sakura y Shaoran! :D lo besó en la mejilla! Es un gran paso teniendo en cuenta que él es su jefe xD y beuno, ya son amigos… y por algo se parte ¿verdad? ;)

_**Gabita Evans:**_ a mi tampoco me agrada la jefa de Sakura u.u pero bueno, sin problemas la vida sería un poco aburrida (y esta historia también xD) y bueno Shaoran acepta a las mujeres porque al fin y al cabo es hombre xD (No crean que es por feminismo, pero teniendo tanto amigo hablando de esas cosas… xD) peero en algún momento tendrá que quitársele lo mujeriego ;) A Naoko la puse porque era a la que más me veía en ese puesto (ni a Rika ni a Chiharu me las imaginaba ahí xD) y paciencia… Eriol y Tomoyo estarán juntos más temprano que tarde

_**Hoshiharu:**_ El que golpeó a Kumiko ya fue expulsado, así que recibió lo que merecía, Shaoran no ha acosado en este capítulo pero sí consiguió hacer sonrojar a Sakura, aunque ella no se queda atrás xD

_**Patousky:**_ Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto mi fic! :D es gratificante porque además de escribirlo para entretenerme yo, es para entretenerlos a ustedes xD Muchísimas gracias por las energías positivas :D y espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado ;)

_**NithaF:**_ Kumiko ya delató al culpable por el trato que tiene con Sakura :D así que ya fue expulsado y ella está fuera de peligro… además ahora tiene un guardaespaldas que no la dejará sola por ningún motivo ;) en todos los capítulos intento que la relación entre ellos avance un poco más, y por eso decidí que se hicieran amigos, porque al fin y al cabo así tendrán más confianza xD

_**Pamela:**_ Sí! Kumiko es muy muy inteligente, ¡Si hasta hace que la pobre de Sakura se sonroje! Gracias por desearme suerte :D

_**Angel Zafiro: **_Sí!! El amor infantil es loo mejor, xD y he aquí el plan de Sakura xD aunque a Kumiko no le agradó mucho pero tendrá que acostumbrarse xD!

_**DarkWhiteAngel:**_ corrijo, tres guardaespaldas ;) jajajaja aunque ahora se ha quedado con uno solo y esperemos que cumpla bien su papel ;) :)

_**Amatista1986: **_Kumiko es lo mejor :) además sabe como poner nerviosos a los mayores xD… Estoy actualizando lo más rápido que puedo no te preocupes :D

_**Carmenlr:**_ Kumiko sigue yendo al colegio, pero con alguien que la protege :) Shaoran y Sakura ya han dado otro paso importante :D así que es más probable que ahora que son amigos se vean más escenas lindas :D

_**Haruko Hinako:**_ Ah bueno, le dice señorita porque no está casada :) y bueno decidí que Kumiko conservara el apellido Li porque en realidad no quería tener que lidiar con cambiar la identificación y esas cosas xD además Sakura podría decir que aunque sea madre soltera, el padre reconoció a su "hija" con el apellido :D (espero no haberme enredado mucho para explicarte eso xD) y con respecto a lo otro… Kumiko no ha celado a Sakura pero Shaoran sí cela a Kumiko y eso también es muy lindo de su parte xD

_**Isabel: **_No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que he cumplido mi objetivo! xD Lo de la pelea lo puse porque me encariñé con Kumiko y quiero poner algunas cositas sobre su vida en el colegio :) quizás más adelante, ella siga haciendo lo que hizo en el parque de diversiones xD

_**Angelazul26:**_ No te preocupes! :) para Kumiko todo irá bien ahora que tiene guardaespaldas personal xD! Además el matón ya fue expulsado xD y los problemas supongo que deben ser normales para una niña que nunca ha compartido con los de su edad xD

En fin, les agradezco un monton por todos sus reviews! :) Me hacen muy muy feliz :D así que espero que también me dejen ahora con sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, correcciones, lo que sea :D Cuídense mucho! :D

Sayonara! :)


	5. Malos Entendidos

**Temporada de Embrollos**

**Capítulo V**

"_Malos entendidos"_

**(Sakura)**

Tres días para el jueves y ¡nos vamos a París! Naoko dice que tengo una suerte increíble pues no a cualquiera el jefe la lleva a Europa, Tomoyo no para de hablar sobre que París no es sólo la capital de la moda, sino que la ciudad del amor y que de seguro llego con alguien a Japón, por supuesto no está en mis planes ir en busca de algún parisino… ¡Cómo si me faltaran problemas!

Hoy tuve la desgracia de ser despertada no por el despertador, sino que por algo mil veces más desagradable; el celular. Y no es tanto el hecho de que el _ringtone_ que uso me tenga harta, sino que escuchar la desagradable voz de la señora Araki a las seis y media de la mañana no es para nada placentero, sobre todo cuando me estuvo gritando por cerca de quince minutos que el informe que le mandé no la dejaba para nada satisfecha… Sabía de antemano que algo así pasaría, pues me he decidido a no contar **nada** absolutamente **nada** de la vida de Shaoran.

-¡Sakura! –hablando del rey de roma…- Comunícame con Meiling –ordena y yo me quedo en silencio- Por favor.

-¡Con mucho gusto señor Li! –grito riendo desde mi asiento mientras Naoko mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo divertida ante eso que se transformó en una costumbre.

Meiling Li la prima de Shaoran, es una mujer muy agradable pero algo peculiar. No la conozco en persona ya que ella vive en Hong Kong, sin embargo la primera vez que me tocó hablarle por teléfono me trató de una forma increíblemente brusca. La segunda vez fue mucho más amable, parecía estar sorprendida de que yo fuera la misma que le había contestado la vez pasada.

-Buenas tardes señorita Li, habla Sakura Kinomoto la asistente de su primo.

-¡Sakura! ¡Que gusto oírte! Pero insisto en que debes llamarme por mi nombre, cuando me dices señorita Li haces que me sienta horriblemente vieja –lanza una risotada y tengo que apartar un poco el auricular de mi oreja derecha- ¿Me podrías pasar con mi primo? Ya sabes como es y no me gustaría que se descargara contigo…

-En seguida.

**(Kumiko)**

Acaban de echarnos de la sala, y digo echarnos refiriéndome a mí y al pesado de Ryu. Como no tengo ninguna intención de esperar los diez minutos de clases que quedan esperando de pie en el pasillo, me siento en el suelo bufando.

-No sé por qué estás tan molesta –dice cruzándose de brazos mirando a través del cristal de la ventana.

-Es tu culpa que nos hayan echado del salón –espeto.

-Por supuesto que no Kumiko, tú fuiste la que no paraba de hablar.

-¡No estaba hablando! Solamente te pedía que te sentaras lejos de mí.

-Es lo mismo, estabas hablando.

-Si tu no te hubieses sentado tan cerca no habría tenido motivos para dirigirte la palabra en primer lugar. –le recuerdo furiosa.

-No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte salvado de esos niños –dice dándose la media vuelta y empezando a caminar.

-¡¿Entonces se puede saber por qué aceptaste ser mi guardaespaldas?! –cuestiono parándome

-Necesito el dinero –explica encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia y me deja allí en mitad del pasillo con los puños apretados.

No entiendo qué le sucede a ese niño, en primer lugar ni siquiera tenía motivos para haberme ayudado aquel día… Habíamos discutido hacía unos momentos por uno de los lugares desocupados y me encargué de hacerle entender que no lo quería cerca de mí, sin embargo cuando esos tres niños me acorralaron en la parte trasera del edificio él me gritó que corriera y los otros terminaron peleando con él. Se arriesgó por mí y yo…

-¡Ryu! –exclamo, sin haberme dado cuenta había echado a correr tras él. Se da media vuelta y me mira, lleva las manos en los bolsillos- Yo quería decirte que… que… que… -vamos Kumiko sólo di "gracias" y ya está, asunto arreglado- ¿A dónde vas? –suelto sin poder decir lo que de verdad quería.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Te meterás en problemas –frunzo el ceño- aún quedan unos minutos para que suene la campana y…

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? –me cuestiona altanero con una sonrisa que puedo decir que es de arrogancia… Sakura me explicó el significado de esa palabra cuando me describió cómo pensaba que era mi padre en un principio…

-¡No es eso! –me defiendo, pero no encuentro una excusa rápida.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos.

No tenía mucho caso discutirle pues de todas maneras ya había sonado la campana, así que me devolví con pasos lentos al salón en busca de mis cosas, la mochila de Ryu y su abrigo aún estaban en la silla y no sé que fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero aprovechando que nadie me veía pues todos habían abandonado el salón, tomé las cosas y salí corriendo por los pasillos.

Afuera hacía mucho frío, no entiendo cómo se le ocurre salir así de desabrigado, va a coger un resfrío. Luego de revisar por todo el patio y no encontrarlo, decidí que tal vez estaba por las calles, busqué sin tener idea de donde podía estar hasta que por casualidad lo encontré sentado en la banca de un parque cercano a la primaria.

-Para ser tan testarudo eres muy descuidado –digo para llamar su atención alcanzándole sus objetos, sin embargo cuando levantó la cabeza me he quedado callada pues se nota que está triste- ¿Te sucede algo?

-Gracias, vete a casa, tu madre te está esperando –dice señalando el portón negro y veo que efectivamente Sakura estaba parada junto a un taxi.

Estaba a punto de agregar algo más, pero él se paró y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección contraria a la mía… No sé que le pasa y aunque no es asunto mío me _inquieta_.

-¡Kumiko! –exclama Sakura al verme llegar, se ve que está a punto de congelarse porque tiene la nariz roja con el viento helado- ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada –se agacha y me abraza. No es como si papá nunca me hubiese dado un abrazo, pero esta vez ha sido diferente pues es una mujer, un mujer que perfectamente podría ser mi madre y me he sonrojado un poco- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Te he incomodado? Es que a veces soy muy impulsiva y no me mido.

-N-no –respondo y ella me sonríe- está bien.

**(Shaoran)**

Si hay algo que haría desaparecer de este mundo serían las revistas sensacionalistas. Meiling me ha pedido que venga yo mismo a recogerla al aeropuerto y que traiga conmigo a Sakura, por supuesto que aunque no lo hubiese pedido ella tendría que haber venido de todas formas. Está a mi lado bastante incómoda y tensa por los flashes de las cámaras así que pongo una mano en su hombro para que se tranquilice.

-_¡XIAO LANG!_ –a pesar del bullicio del lugar puedo escuchar ese grito perfectamente y distinguir en seguida de quién se trata- ¡Sakura!

Meiling viene abriéndose paso por entre toda la gente con un chico de aspecto tímido que le sigue llevando como puede tres maletas. Sin apenas darme tiempo de reaccionar, me ha echado los brazos al cuello y se me tira encima, algo muy propio de ella.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Mei.

-¡Siempre tan formal! –exclama dándome una palmada para nada suave en la espalda- ¿Así es como recibes a tu querida prima? Deberías haber venido con carteles de bienvenida para que los viera… ¡Sakura! –dice dándose la vuelta para ver a mi acompañante que la observa con una cara bastante graciosa aunque indescriptible- ¡Eres justo como te imaginaba! –comenta y luego le susurra algo al oído, no alcanzo a escuchar qué es, pero ella se ha sonrojado bastante y parece muy turbada.

-Muchas gracias por venir a cuidar de Kumiko mientras estoy afuera –digo una vez dentro del carro que nos lleva a casa.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes! Estoy muy entusiasmada y tengo muchas actividades pensadas para divertirme con ella… y cuéntame Sakura ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? ¿Te ha tratado muy mal este abominable hombre?

-No, no, para nada –responde sonriéndole, aunque sé que está cohibida.

-Más te vale tratar bien a Sakura Xiao Lang, se ve que es una muy buena mujer y tía Ieran estaría feliz de que por fin…

-¿Cómo está mi madre? –interrumpo para que no se le salga algo inapropiado.

-Perfectamente, ya sabes que por más que pasen los años no se le nota, diría que está tan sana como una manzana –ríe estruendosamente- ¡Que abrigo tan bonito Sakura! Tendrás que decirme donde lo has comprado, porque creo que no he traído ropa lo suficientemente abrigada para este clima tan frío.

-Claro –dice sonrojándose.

-Meiling, has traído tres maletas a punto de reventar –le recuerdo.

-¡Ya sabes que nunca es suficiente primito! ¿Te quedas a cenar? –se dirige nuevamente a mi acompañante- Xiao Lang cocina delicioso ¿sabes?

-No señorita Meiling, cenaré en mi casa.

-Ya te he dicho que me digas Meiling –pide tomándole las manos- ¿Tienes novio Sakura? –pregunta y admito que pongo más atención de la debida, sobre todo a sus ojos pues por algún motivo ansío saber la respuesta.

-No –responde y sin querer sonrío satisfecho, aunque para mi mala suerte no he pasado desapercibido, pues Meiling ha alzado una ceja y me observa inquisidoramente.

-Entonces te quedas a cenar, estoy más que segura de que a Xiao Lang le encantará la idea ¿verdad que sí?

**(Sakura)**

La cena del día de ayer transcurrió tranquila, y aunque Shaoran me preguntara una y otra vez qué era lo que Meiling me había dicho en el aeropuerto no le respondí; no es fácil decir "que soy la mujer ideal para que pase el resto de su vida conmigo". Tal y cómo lo pensaba, resultó ser una mujer algo extravagante pero extremadamente simpática.

Aunque Kumiko no pareciera muy feliz con la llegada de su tía y le suplicara a su padre que me dejara a mí con ella, se veía a leguas que estaba contenta de verla… Por lo que me decían habían pasado por lo menos siete meses desde el último viaje de Meiling a Tokio.

Cuando me dijeron que iría a París, me imaginé que volaríamos en un avión de esos del aeropuerto como cualquier otra persona normal, pero se me olvidaba que estaba tratando con Shaoran Li, el complicado hombre con el que ahora me tocaba viajar unas cuantas horas en un avión privado.

-¿No te ha gustado el avión Sakura? –se nota en seguida que se está burlando.

-Pensé que viajaríamos en alguna aerolínea, es todo.

-Entonces puedo decir que te he impresionado.

-No empieces con tu arrogancia ¿quieres? –pido simulando hastío y no puedo evitar largarme a reír.

No volaba desde que era una niña, cuando Tomoyo y su madre me llevaron con ellas, y no recordaba lo mal que me hacían sentir los aviones hasta que empezaron las turbulencias. La azafata personal de Shaoran que de vez en cuando le coqueteaba al pasar, terminó cayendo tristemente de bruces sobre el piso y por un momento mis nauseas desaparecieron, hasta que el avión dio otra horrible sacudida.

-¿Te sientes bien? –me pregunta acercándose y descubro que tal vez esto de sentirme mareada hace que me ponga rara; mis manos se mueven solas, casi no puedo pensar y cuando me doy cuenta he tomado una de sus manos y él se ha puesto algo rojo.

-Disculpa –murmuro soltándolo lentamente, pues su tacto es cálido y para ser sincera no quiero alejarlo.

-No te preocupes, ¿segura que no quieres algo para el mareo? No sabía que te afectaran tanto los vuelos.

-No me subía a un avión desde que tenía seis años Shaoran –explico, él le da un sorbo a un vaso de whisky que tiene en una de sus manos- ¿Cómo puedes beber con toda esta turbulencia?

-Estoy acostumbrado supongo –responde encogiéndose de hombros- yo lo que no entiendo es cómo ustedes las mujeres pueden andar sobre esos tacones tan altos, parecen una aguja gigante.

-Bueno… yo odio usar tacones, pero Tomoyo me ha prohibido ponerme zapatos bajos desde que entré en _Seasons_

-Los tacones altos hacen que las piernas se vean más… atractivas.

-¿Ah si? Bueno, para mí es un suplicio usarlos… y de no ser porque mis antiguos zapatos terminaron _todos_ en la basura…

-Te quedan bien –me sonríe, mi estómago da una sacudida y me doy cuenta de que definitivamente no es otro movimiento del avión. 

**(Shaoran)**

He vivido toda mi vida rodeado de mujeres. Mis cuatro hermanas, mi madre, mi prima Meiling y las mujeres con las que he estado durante este último tiempo y puedo decir que estoy plenamente consciente del tiempo que tardan en arreglarse, por supuesto Sakura no es la excepción.

Llegamos a las cuatro a París y sin siquiera detenerse a mirar el paisaje, literalmente me suplicó que nos viniéramos al hotel. Tenemos habitaciones separadas, la mía contigua a la suya, pero decidí quedarme con ella por lo menos hasta que se sintiera mejor, cosa que pasó recién tres horas después de que se desplomara sobre la cama.

-Shaoran –me llama abriendo a penas dos centímetros la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto preocupado acercándome y ella agacha la mirada sonrojada.

-No puedo… es decir… mi vestido… -toma aire y dice rápidamente- Podríassubirlacremallerademivestido ¿Por favor?

-Hablas muy rápido Sakura, no entendí nada –miento, pero es divertido verla sonrojada. Hace un mohín y con sus mejillas sumamente encendidas, se pone de espaldas a mí.

-Necesito que me ayudes con la cremallera… no alcanzo a subirla –repite en voz baja.

Subir el cierre de un vestido no es nada complicado, pero no puedo negar que esta situación es algo incómoda incluso para mí. Me acerco con manos temblorosas hasta ella que continúa dándome la espalda y le acomodo el cabello sobre uno de los hombros y con una lentitud que aún no tengo claro si fue a propósito o por el nerviosismo, hago lo que me pidió.

-Listo –anuncio.

-Muchas gracias Shaoran –sonríe y tal vez ese es el principal motivo por el cual encuentro que se ve endemoniadamente linda.

-Te… te ves bien.

-Tú también… ¿Nos vamos?

**(Sakura)**

París es simplemente maravilloso, lástima que cuando llegamos no pude apreciar nada pues el malestar me ganaba… pero desde el carro que nos lleva al lugar donde es la recepción, puedo apreciar las calles iluminadas con motivos navideños y por su puesto la torre Eiffel, ¡Es gigante! De verdad espero que podamos venir a verla algún día…

-Malas noticias –dice de repente suspirando mientras guarda el móvil por el que hablaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Has oído hablar de la revista _Gossip_? –asiento algo nerviosa- Eriol me acaba de decir, que en el número de esta semana… publicaron que tú y yo estamos saliendo juntos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-A mí tampoco me gusta, no es necesario que exageres así –frunce el ceño- de alguna forma supieron que te traje a París conmigo, y también están las fotos de cuando fuimos a recoger a Mei al aeropuerto.

-Pero… pero…

-Eriol lo solucionará, no te preocupes.

No me habló más hasta que llegamos al edificio, allí nos recibieron un montón de periodistas y gente del mundo de la moda. Recién en ese momento pude darme cuenta de cuan respetado era mi jefe; casi todos allí trataban de llamar su atención, pero él caminaba sin inmutarse hasta la mesa que nos correspondía, yo lo seguía intentando no ser intimidada por las miradas de los presentes.

-_Xiao Lang Li_ –llamó un hombre que estaba sentado en la misma mesa que nosotros. Ojos grises y cabello oscuro.

-Xun –alcanza la mano que él ofrecía para saludarlo.

-Tanto tiempo… veo que no lo desaprovechas, estás muy bien acompañado –me mira y me sonríe- Mi nombre es Xun ¿Puedo saber el suyo señorita?

-Sakura –respondo.

-Eres muy bella Sakura… espero que a tu novio no le moleste que te llame por tu nombre –guiña un ojo haciendo que me sonroje algo por su comentario.

-No es mi novia –declara Shaoran mirándolo con disgusto, quizás por creer que estoy con él- Sakura es mi asistente.

-Oh, que alivio… entonces no te molestará si me la robo por algunos minutos

Xun debe bordear los treinta y aunque se ha mostrado amable conmigo en todo momento, no me agradan mucho sus miradas algo _escrutadoras_, sin embargo, no me queda otra que hablar con él, pues Shaoran se ha mostrado muy entretenido en una larga charla con una mujer que está a su lado… es algo extraño, pero mientras más bebo del licor que tengo en mi mesa, más enrabiada me siento. ¡Se han levantado para bailar! Pero apuesto toda mi colección a que él sólo la ve por su cuerpo.

-Creo que no deberías beber más Sakura –quizás es algo tarde, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que todo aquí está borroso… ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué el piso se mueve tan de repente? Ah, es verdad me he parado…

-Entonces bailemos.

Mi primera intención había sido llevarlo YO a la pista, pero por algún motivo siento mis piernas pesadas y sólo puedo dejar que él me guíe… ¡Malditas luces comienzan a marearme! ¿Qué acaso nunca dejarán de parpadear tanto? Shaoran y su nueva conquista están junto a nosotros y aunque la música esté un poco distorsionada, me causa gracia verlos tan… ¿difusos? Un momento, un momento… algo aquí está mal. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que es Xun…

**(Shaoran)**

¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo he vuelto a hacer! Sakura de seguro me dará una buena reprimenda… No, no puede, no después de lo de anoche. Poco antes de que terminara el "evento" me di cuenta de que mi reservada e introvertida asistente, se encontraba tan mareada como si se hubiese metido en medio de un torbellino. Aunque me pasé prácticamente toda la noche cuidándola de Xun, ella ni notó mi presencia hasta que… la seguí al baño.

¡No soy un depravado! Sólo me preocupé y llegué justo a tiempo para ver una escena no demasiado extraña para mí. Aferrada con ambas manos a las separaciones del cubículo para no caerse, estaba medio agachada con la cabeza a unos centímetros del inodoro… Tal vez no es bueno ser tan explícito ni si quiera conmigo mismo, pero en ese momento sólo atiné a sujetar su cabello con una mano y su frente con la otra… se veía extremadamente débil.

Pretendía decirle que nos fuéramos al hotel, pero en ese momento entró Anabelle y Xun que estaba afuera esperando se sorprendió al verme adentro con Sakura y se apresuró a _arrebatármela_ velozmente, de ahí les perdí el rastro y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en la suite del hotel con Anabelle. Cuando pensé en decirle que se fuera, vi por la ventana un lujoso carro estacionarse en la entrada, eran Xun y Sakura que bajaban del carro abrazados y sin darme tiempo para retractarme dejé que la mujer francesa me alejara de las extrañas alucinaciones que estaba teniendo; yo en el lugar de ese bastardo.

Me levanto de la cama poniéndome los pantalones y miro a través del cristal, el carro aún está allí. Esto está más que claro.

-Buenos días –me doy vuelta. Está muy cerca, no me di cuenta cuando se levantó. Sus manos algo grandes para ser de mujer, recorren mi espalda- No creí que los asiáticos fuesen tan _passionés_, me sorprendiste gratamente anoche cariño. –no respondo quizás por que no estoy de buen humor- ¿Ahora no dices nada?

-Vete –espeto.

-¿Me estás… echando? –cuestiona incrédula ¿a caso pensó que viviríamos felices para siempre después de esto?- Bueno, de todas maneras… no eres lo suficientemente bueno para Anabelle Sagard… _au revoir _Li.

Es increíble como algunas cosas pasan tan rápido que cuesta darse cuenta… cuando Anabelle abrió la puerta principal para salir, chocó con alguien que al parecer intentaba llamar antes de entrar; Sakura. Me quedé mudo de asombro al verla allí plantada mirando estupefacta. Anabelle me lanzó un beso desde la entrada y salió, mi asistente en cambio, lejos de dedicarme alguna muestra de cariño o piedad, se acercó como una fiera hasta mí.

-¿Me dejas botada en mitad de la fiesta sólo por venir a acostarte con… esa mujer? ¡No me dirijas la palabra tú grandísimo mujeriego Shaoran Li!

-¿Estás llamándome la atención Sakura? –alzo una ceja a propósito para hacerle ver mi molestia- Que yo sepa no hice nada muy distinto de lo que _tú _hiciste anoche.

-¿A qué… a qué te refieres? –se ha puesto pálida.

-¡A que te acostaste con Xun! ¿O me lo vas a negar? –se lleva las manos a la boca y a pesar de que veo que tiembla de pies a cabeza no me detengo allí- ¡Me reprochas el haber dormido con Anabelle, pero por lo menos yo soy más auténtico! Y pensar que me creí lo de la chica tímida enchapada a la antigua… Ja, como si de esas existieran

Antes si quiera de que pudiera mover un pie para darme vuelta, su mano fue a dar a mi cara, me abofeteó tan fuerte que arde como los mil demonios.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Yo no soy como las mujeres que frecuentas! –exclama fuera de sí- ¡Xun no hizo más que traerme de la fiesta porque tú estabas demasiado ocupado mirándole los pechos a esa mujer como para darte cuenta de mi existencia!

-¿Y quieres que crea que _sólo_ te vino a dejar? ¡Su auto está estacionado en la vereda desde anoche!

-Oh por supuesto, él no puede dejar el auto estacionado frente al hotel donde se hospeda porque me olvidaba de que somos los únicos alojados aquí –balde de agua fría, su voz cargada de furia, sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos brillantes me recomiendan que me aleje en cuanto pueda de su alcance- ¡No vuelvas a insinuar que soy una cualquiera Shaoran Li! ¡Y si tanto te interesa…! –hace una pausa- ¡Soy virgen aún!

Muchas veces me he sorprendido, a veces agradablemente otras no tanto, pero ahora no sé cómo calificar esto... Quizás, aunque no lo quiera… saber de esto es más alentador de lo que pensaba.

-Hazte un favor Shaoran y desecha ese _brassiere _tirado en el piso ¿quieres? No creo que "Anabelle" venga a buscarlo.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Notas de Kitty: **Hola!! Lo sé, lo sé, me he demorado más de lo presupuestado xD es que estoy increíble, excesiva y extremadamente agotada de tanto estudiar u.u y bueno, le pregunté a una amiga que qué podía hacer para quitarme el estrés y adivinen que me recomendó… "¡Ve un animé!" y yo le hice caso y bueno… no pude escribir hasta que terminé de ver la serie porque no me llegaba la inspiración… creí que me daría depresión con esa serie xD en fin… En unos días tengo una entrevista para un trabajo de medio tiempo, deséenme suerte por favor! :D

Este capítulo me ha gustado :D además incluí a Meiling que ya la extrañaba xD me simpatiza mucho con sus ideas alocadas y su naturaleza parlanchina… lo más importante, ambos empiezan a sentir eso que todos hemos sentido alguna vez "celos".

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!

_**Hoshiharu:**_ debo serte sincera, después de una semana sin revisar mi correo esperaba encontrarme con algún correo con insultos o virus o.O jajaja sólo bromeaba :D aunque no te preocupes que yo sola me castigo (creando estrés por mi misma xD tengo una facilidad impresionante para eso) cuando no subo capítulos en la fecha correcta xD Paciencia paciencia, que lo de la madre de Kumiko ya se sabrá ;)

_**AmyChan91:**_ Tengo que admitir que hace unos días atrás leí el primer capítulo y coincido contigo xD hay unas partes demasiado parecidas a la peli… y casi ni me di cuenta, pero bueno la trama no va muy por ese lado así que en realidad lo otro son agregados :D Me alegro de que te guste tanto mi historia :D después de todo para eso escribo ;)

_**Angelazul26:**_ quizás el progreso que había hecho retrocedió un poquito de nuevo, pero quizás tenía que pasar eso para que se diera cuenta de otras cosas ;)

_**Gabita Evans:**_ Me matarás! U.u Nuevamente se ha metido con una mujer… ¡Pero prometo que él cambiará! xD sí, porque yo no soporto escribir que él esté con otras mujeres u.u (creo que estoy un poco loca xD) Shaoran tuvo celos hacia Ryu en el capítulo anterior, pero ahora creo que ganas de asesinar a Xun no le faltan xD ¡Es tan tierno! En fin… en el otro capi habrá otro pequeño problema pero de seguro ambos lo solucionarán.

_**Shaoran y Sakura forever:**_ No te preocupes por no dejarme rr! :) entiendo a la perfección lo que es tener poco tiempo xD (lo que ahora estoy rogando es que todos lo entiendan también xD) Pretendo poner un poco más de la historia de Ryu en alguno de los capítulos que viene :D todo desde el punto de vista de Kumiko por supuesto… en fin, lo siento mucho por la tardanza!

_**NithaF:**_ Muchas gracias por desearme suerte! :D yo también estoy un poco asustada de que mi cerebro termine colapsando por tanto estudio xD Shaoran es un padre muy celoso, y como "jefe" más aún por lo visto xD y aún no termina la aventura en parís así que aquí puede pasar mucho aún ;) Y el pasado sobre la mamá de Kumiko lo tengo desarrollado :) aunque tengo dos posibilidades y me decidiré cuando sea el momento de escribirlo xD

_**Isabel:**_ Shaoran es lo más tierno de este mundo! Ya me gustaría ser Sakura y que él me acompañara a donde yo quisiera u.u pero bueno xD no se puede vivir de ilusiones dicen por ahí xD

_**NOKUSA SAN:**_ si te mató a ti el beso en la mejilla imaginate al pobre de Shaoran xD casi le da un paro cardiaco jajaja que bueno que te guste mi historia :D espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado.

_**Sarita Li:**_ No te preocupes! La continuo lo más rápido que puedo :D aunque como ya expliqué ando un poco corta de tiempo y por eso me tardé en actualizar xD espero poder normalizarme luego… me alegro de que te rías con mis ideas raras xD a veces salgo con cosas que no me imaginaba que podría escribir y es bueno saber que les gusta ;)

_**Haruko Hinako:**_ Tenemos a un Shaoran demasiado celoso y te encuentro toda la razón, Kumiko es demasiado lista xD

_**Orion no Saga:**_ eres un padre celoso? xD la verdad es que me basé en un amigo que tengo que es exactamente igual de celoso jajaja, pero acepto ideas de celos xD esas escenas son los mejores. Lamento mucho la demora! De verdad u.u por lo general soy muy puntual pero… bueno, hay cosas que no puedo controlar xD en fin, ojala te guste este capi también :) y muchas gracias por desearme suerte :D

_**Angel Zafiro: **_Sí! El POV fue en la escuela y con Sakura! Acertaste una vez más xD es que así me permite profundizar un poco más en el tema con Ryu :D (adoro a ese niño xD) Sakura se niega a escribir algo sobre Shaoran pero… salió ese artículo ¿quién habrá sido? Si adivinas, juro que te nombro pitonisa xD

_**DarkWhiteAngel: **_Aunque sea un solo guardaespaldas, sigue quejándose xD supongo que es parte de su personalidad heredada de Shaoran xD Y si entre Kumiko y Ryu pasa algo… lo descubrirás más adelante ;) es que me he enamorado de ellos también! Y le quitaría la gracia adelantar algo xD Las burlas y eso de que cantaran a duo son un claro signo de que las cosas entre ellos van mejor :)

Nuevamente les pido disculpas a todos quienes leen este fic por la demora… Por favor no crean que no lo continuaré, que eso no pasaría jamás xD estoy demasiado entusiasmada con esta historia… Bueno, espero sus comentarios nuevamente :D Cuídense mucho!

Matta ne!


	6. Navidad en París

**Temporada de Embrollos**

**Capítulo VI**

"_Navidad en París"_

**(Sakura)**

¡Qué lástima! He estado tan ocupada con la agenda de Shaoran que no me queda tiempo para conocer la ciudad y como no manejo el francés sería caótico salir sola por estas calles que apenas conozco por el trayecto que hace el carro que nos traslada de un lugar a otro. Si bien el desfile aún no se ha realizado, causa mucha expectación y por todas partes se ven los carteles anunciándolo.

Hoy está nevando y sólo nos queda un día antes de regresar a Japón. El temporal es tal, que las calles están prácticamente vacías y los coches estacionados en las veredas tienen el techo cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve, algunos niños hacen ángeles mientras que otros se deslizan montados en improvisados trineos de plástico.

De lo que sucedió luego de la fiesta de recepción, no hemos vuelto a hablar y es que prefiero no tocar el tema por si nos ponemos ariscos de nuevo y se me ocurre soltarle otra bofetada, que aunque se la merecía, me sentí muy mal cuando vi su cara medio hinchada.

-¿Cómo está Kumiko? –pregunto cuando Shaoran deja el móvil a un lado.

-Bien, ya ha salido de vacaciones y Meiling sale de compras con ella… no es algo que yo pueda hacer, así que supongo que es bueno que ella la lleve –hace una pausa en la que mira a través del cristal de la habitación y luego pregunta- ¿Cuál es la agenda para hoy?

-Veamos… -abro la pequeña libretita que siempre traigo conmigo y comienzo a hojearla- Nada –digo sorprendida- tienes la tarde desocupada.

-Perfecto –dice volteándose y tomando su chaqueta que estaba sobre una silla- Necesito que me acompañes.

-¿A dónde? –pregunto ilusionada, pensando que quizás por fin me llevará a conocer la torre.

-A comprar… aún no decido el regalo para Kumiko y Mei, cómo llegamos el mismo día de noche buena a Tokio, pensé que sería buena idea llevarles algo de aquí y me gustaría que tú me ayudaras a elegir.

Por un momento pensé que salir de compras con un hombre sería cosa de minutos, pero estaba completamente equivocada. No es que Shaoran se tardara demasiado en elegir los regalos, sino que los que escogía eran "poco adecuados", así que tuve que aconsejarlo por el resto de la tarde con respecto a los objetos que parecían gustarle, por supuesto yo aproveché para comprar mis regalos de navidad también.

Cuando nos vimos libres, compramos un par de _crepes_ en los carritos que se instalan en las calles parisinas y los comimos mientras caminábamos cargados por muchas bolsas que pesaban montones hasta que encontramos una pequeña plaza con bonitos bancos donde podíamos sentarnos un momento.

-Tomoyo me ha contado que va todo muy bien en la revista –digo al ver su cara algo afligida, por algún motivo sé que está preocupado por el trabajo- No te preocupes Shaoran, estoy segura de que Eriol sabrá manejarlo bien.

-Eso espero –suspira- ¿Qué tanto compraste?

-Bueno… los regalos de Tomoyo, Naoko, Ichiro, Eriol, Kumiko, Meiling, mi padre, mi hermano y Yukito.

-Si que tienes una lista larga –ríe.

-¿Y tu familia Shaoran? –pregunto, pero su semblante cambia en seguida- Lo siento, lo siento, no es algo de mi incumbencia lo sé…

-No pasa nada –dice- Pero ahora, estás a punto de congelarte, lo mejor será dejar el tema para cuando estemos más a gusto.

-¡Jamás imaginé que París fuese tan helado! –exclamo y en un gesto completamente inesperado, pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros. Decir que estoy sorprendida es poco.

Caminamos por las calles prácticamente vacías hasta el auto, la nieve caía copiosamente sobre nuestras cabezas, nuestras ropas estaban empapadas y el frío calaba mis huesos, pero casi no me di cuenta, su presencia resultó ser algo casi mágico.

**(Shaoran)**

El desfile fue un éxito, el local donde se realizaba estaba repleto de gente y Sakura estaba fascinada con nuestro puesto en primera fila, aunque ya no le gustó mucho la idea cuando una modelo inglesa se acercó a hablarme, fue bastante cómica la forma en que me trajo de regreso al hotel; literalmente a rastras.

Ahora estoy plantado frente a su puerta sin decidirme a golpear o no, porque tengo que darle una mala noticia y no hay forma de que se la tome a bien aunque a mi tampoco me hace demasiado gracia lo que acaban de decirme… Lo más probable es que se enoje conmigo por todo lo que le queda de vida, pero tengo que hacerlo, así que acerco mis nudillos a la madera de la puerta pero antes de alcanzar a tocarla, se abre.

-¡Shaoran! –soríe- Me has pillado, tenía pensado escaparme a la pista de hielo que hay cerca ¿quieres ir?

-Yo… no sé patinar –confieso sintiéndome algo tonto.

-Eso no es problema, ¡yo te enseñare!

-¿Tú? –simulo desprecio y me da una pequeña palmada en el brazo.

-¡Qué malo eres! Por si no lo sabías, cuando tenía apenas doce años comencé a dar clases de patinaje sobre hielo y natación a principiantes, de esa forma ganaba dinero para comprar los regalos de navidad… -hace una pausa y me mira directamente a los ojos- a menos que tengas miedo.

-Vamos -¿Miedo? ¿De una pista de patinaje?

Admito que el tema que me inquietaba quedó atrás entre tanta caída y explicaciones que Sakura me daba, nunca fui malo en deportes y aprender a patinar no se me hizo tan difícil como pensaba, al rato después ya podía hacerlo con facilidad aunque por supuesto no podía alcanzarla a ella que hacía piruetas dignas de una patinadora profesional.

-¿Cómo aprendiste? –le pregunto cuando nos sentamos a tomar un descanso.

-Sola –responde sujetando firmemente su vaso con café- Tomoyo se la pasaba grabándome y haciéndome trajes, así que practicaba mucho para dejarla conforme –ríe- pero no bastó con eso, también me grababa con las porristas, en el club de natación y equitación…

-Hacías muchas cosas por lo visto.

-Sí, no me gustaba estar tranquila tanto tiempo, además siempre me gustaron las actividades físicas –dice bebiendo de un solo sorbo lo que le quedaba de café para luego pararse y extenderme una mano como para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo- Creo que es hora de irnos, aún no hago mi maleta y…

-Sakura –la interrumpo sintiéndome horriblemente mal- no podremos viajar por lo menos de aquí a tres días más –digo por fin y ella se queda viéndome en silencio.

-Muy bien Shaoran Li, la broma no te ha resultado –pone sus manos en sus caderas.

-No te miento –suspiro- es por el clima, sería un acto suicida tratar de viajar ahora.

-Pero mañana es noche buena y _tenemos_ que estar en Japón, ¡Tengo que ir a Tomoeda! Además Kumiko no te perdonará si no estás ahí, es obvio que no hablas en serio.

-Una vez más, te repito que estoy siendo honesto contigo, tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de quedarnos aquí en París y dejar a Kumiko sola con Meiling pero…

-Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada –agacha la mirada.

-¿No me vas a regañar? –cuestiono sumamente sorprendido por su reacción tan inesperada.

-¿Quieres que lo haga? –medio sonríe- Lo haría si fueses el encargado de mandar nieve a la tierra, pero ya que no lo eres no tengo motivos para hacerlo supongo.

**(Sakura)**

Toya casi rompe mis tímpanos cuando le comuniqué que no podría regresar a Tomoeda para la navidad y me aseguró que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad se encargaría de degollar a mi jefe. Mi padre se lo tomó a bien, me pidió que me cuidara mucho y que disfrutara todo lo que pudiera ahora que podía pasar las fiestas en el extranjero.

Hoy es veinticuatro de diciembre, son las nueve de la noche y he estado prácticamente todo el día en el _Business center_ del hotel desde donde Shaoran envía ordenes a diestra y siniestra.

Según me ha contado, la información que apareció en _Gossip_ fue enviada por alguien que trabaja en _Seasons_, por supuesto que me sentí terriblemente culpable en cuanto me lo dijo, aunque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien pudo ser. Me he dedicado a observarlo durante todas estas horas y es que no hay nada mejor que hacer, teclea a la velocidad de la luz y su ceño se endurece constantemente, a penas me ha hablado para pedirme un café e increíblemente me dijo que trajera uno para mí también.

-Ya casi termino –dijo de repente apartando su vista del ordenador para mirarme- ¿Estás muy aburrida?

-Veamos… hemos estado confinados a este salón desde las dos de la tarde y sólo me he sentado aquí a mirar como discutes con Eriol, no, imposible que me aburra –respondí con sarcasmo

-Dame cinco minutos –me pidió sonriendo, últimamente lo hace mucho y he de admitir que le viene demasiado- Listo.

-Vaya, cuando quiere puede ser muy veloz señor Li.

-Es noche buena Sakura, además quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Las tiendas están cerradas a esta hora Shaoran –río- si quieres podemos comprar lo que te falte otro día.

-No es eso, no seas testaruda y acompáñame –se levanta y sorpresivamente toma mi mano y me arrastra con él a la salida, subimos al carro que había arrendado y manejó en silencio, hasta que pude ver a donde se dirigía y mi corazón comenzó a latir locamente de la emoción.

**(Shaoran)**

Menos mal la torre seguía abierta y por increíble que parezca, somos los únicos que estamos en el observador, supongo que es por el excesivo frío que hace a esta altura.

A pesar de que sus dientes castañean, se puede notar de lejos lo encantada que está. Parece una niña pequeña que acaba de descubrir algo, sus manos firmemente agarradas al barandal mientras la bufanda rosada que lleva le tapa hasta la nariz, le dan un aspecto encantador y si dijera lo contrario estaría mintiendo.

Está en silencio bastante rato mientras observa con sumo cuidado todos los puntos de la ciudad, yo me uno a ella y me pongo a su lado quedando maravillado también.

-Ahora entiendo por qué la llaman la ciudad de las luces –murmura sin despegar la mirada de todos los puntos brillantes que se ven en las calles.

-Sabía que te gustaría –digo seguro, pues cada vez que pasábamos por alguna calle ella alzaba el cuello para ver si desde allí podía observar la Torre Eiffel.

-Gracias –susurra lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo la escuche, se voltea hacia mí y me abraza. Durante los tres primeros segundos, me quedé congelado y mi cerebro parecía no querer responder, hasta que mis brazos se movieron casi solos y la estrecharon contra mí.

No sé que sucede conmigo, mis latidos comienzan a aumentar de velocidad de forma impresionante y de ninguna forma quiero deshacerme de ese contacto. Su cuerpo algo pequeño cabe a la perfección entre mis brazos y mi nariz alcanza el aroma de su cabello mientras su cara reposa sobre mi pecho.

-No hablo con ellos hace años –digo como por inercia y ella alza su rostro para mirarme con duda- con mi familia.

-Oh, Shaoran si no quieres no es necesario que me cuentes, no quiero presionar.

-No, por primera vez quiero contárselo a alguien –sonrío sintiéndome increíblemente débil- ¿Te parece si vamos a cenar y ahí te relato todo? Parece como si te fuera a dar hipotermia.

**(Sakura)**

Cenamos en el hotel, la mayoría de los restaurantes parisinos estaban cerrados así que no teníamos mucho para elegir, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había tocado su plato.

-Es por la madre de Kumiko –dice obviamente siguiendo con la conversación que habíamos dejado inconclusa, me acomodo en el asiento dispuesta a escucharlo con la mayor atención posible- Su nombre era Liang –suspira y el pecho se me aprieta- Me gustaba, porque no la conocía lo suficiente –hace una mueca extraña y continúa- Comenzamos a salir juntos y mi madre no la aprobaba, llevábamos un buen tiempo y a pesar de que discutíamos siempre no nos separábamos así que decidimos "fugarnos" para vivir juntos y qué mejor lugar que Japón.

-¿Te viniste… a Japón con ella? ¿O sea que está allí?

-No, deja que termine. Mi padre murió mientras yo estaba aquí y me dejó a cargo de la revista, viajé para su funeral y cuando volví Liang me contó que estaba embarazada, sin embargo no se encontraba feliz, por el contrario, se mostraba aterrada y se rehusaba a tener el bebé –no puedo evitar una mueca de asombro- Para mí tampoco era fácil, mi madre no aprobaba la relación y mucho menos aceptaría tener una nieta de ella, pero aún así me opuse a que abortara en cuanto ella lo mencionó.

-¿Y qué hiciste para impedirlo? –pregunté cada vez más intrigada.

-Le pagué –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- No podía hacer nada más, ella insistía con que quería abortar y le dije que si ella tenía al bebé le haría un cheque con el monto que ella escogiera y que después de eso podía desaparecer si quería y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Liang necesitaba el dinero y yo quería conocer a mi 'hijo' así que luego de dar a luz, le pasé lo acordado y desapareció. Nunca más supe de ella y con la única persona de mi familia con la que no perdí contacto fue con Meiling

-Lo siento –digo mordiéndome el labio inferior, pues estoy nerviosa y no sé qué decir.

-No te preocupes Sakura –me tranquiliza poniendo su mano sobre la mía que estaba reposando en la mesa- Liang y yo no éramos compatibles, lo malo es que tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de eso y el verdadero motivo por el cual no quería tener al bebé era porque me había estado engañando y planeaba regresar a Hong Kong con su amante… Lo de nosotros era sólo "atracción física" el único momento en que no discutíamos era cuando teníamos sexo. –ríe y yo me sonrojo- Lo siento, olvido que te incomoda el tema.

-No, no. Ya me estoy acostumbrando, el jefe que me ha tocado no es muy santo que digamos.

-Es que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres como tú –dice tomando la servilleta de género.

-¿Y cómo son las mujeres como yo? –hago un mohín para molestarlo.

-¿Sabías que haces muchas preguntas? –vuelve a reír y calla mirándome directamente a los ojos- Eres distinta a todas. Por ejemplo, te sonrojas mucho y no es algo que se vea frecuentemente, no sigues todo lo que yo digo y a veces me criticas con argumentos muy buenos, eres capaz de hacer que me retracte y siempre que estás molesta haces esa mueca con tu boca como si no pudieras decidir si reír o regañarme de verdad, eres muy mala actriz y por más que intentes fingir que estás bien tus ojos expresan lo contrario, cuando estás nerviosa mueves el bolígrafo entre tus dedos rápidamente y si estás bajo presión lo mordisqueas. ¿Quieres que siga?

-No, es… suficiente –digo sorprendida por todo lo que ha dicho, la mitad de esas cosas ni si quiera yo las sabía.

**(Shaoran)**

Entre mis insistencias y sus sonrojos, terminamos en su habitación para que no se sintiera incómoda en la mía. Aún no dan las doce y nos hemos sentado a conversar, hasta ahora no había descubierto a alguien con quien las palabras fluyeran tan naturalmente y es que ella tiene una habilidad especial para hablar.

-¿Cuál es el regalo de navidad que más te ha marcado? –pregunta.

-Un tren.

-¡¿Te regalaron un tren por navidad?!

-Sí, pero no uno real como te imaginas. Cuando tenía siete años, mi padre nos había dicho que no llegaría para noche buena, estábamos acostumbrados a pasar las fechas importantes sin él, pues siempre estaba ocupado con cosas de negocio, pero entonces dos minutos antes de las doce, llegó y nos trajo regalos a todos, el mío era un tren verde como de colección, pusimos la pista alrededor del árbol navideño y recuerdo que se quedó conmigo jugando toda la noche.

-Eres muy dulce Shaoran –sonríe.

-¿Dulce? Jamás me habían dicho eso.

-Bueno, entonces tengo el honor de ser la primera –guiña un ojo y algo parecido a una sacudida se apodera de mi estómago- pero en serio, me gusta haber conocido esta faceta tuya –mira su reloj de muñeca y exclama- ¡Feliz navidad! –una vez más me abraza- ten, este es tu regalo.

-¿Para mí? –asiente y abro el paquete de diversos colores que me ha alcanzado, es una bufanda verde con dos líneas rojas en las terminaciones y se nota que está hecha a mano.

-¿No te gusta? –pregunta inquieta.

-No, no –me apresuro a negar moviendo rápidamente las manos- Me gusta mucho, es que no dejas de sorprenderme Sakura, muchas gracias –sonrío y luego recuerdo lo que tengo para ella- Cierra los ojos por favor.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, cierra los ojos –pido una vez más y cuando me hace caso, la tomo por los hombros lo más delicadamente posible y la guío hasta el espejo de pie que hay en el otro extremo. Las manos me tiemblan como nunca antes, así que me apresuro a sacar una pequeña caja donde está el colgante con forma de flor de cerezo que le he comprado y se lo pongo lo más rápido que puedo- Ya puedes abrirlos.

-Es... es... –sus ojos están abiertos como platos mirándose a través del espejo- No puedo aceptarlo.

-¿No lo quieres?

-¡No es eso! Es precioso Shaoran y de verdad te lo agradezco, pero es demasiado.

-No veo el problema... Te gusta y yo lo elegí especialmente para ti y no creas que lo recibiré de vuelta –sonrío sin darme cuenta.

-Pero...

-Fue mi última palabra.

-Entonces, gracias.

-Feliz Navidad Sakura –esta vez soy yo quien me atrevo a abrazarla y su reacción es practicamente igual a la mía, a los segundos después siento sus finas manos rodeando mi espalda.

**(Kumiko)**

Pasar navidad sin papá es algo que nunca había hecho y mucho menos que quien lo reemplazara acompañándome sea tía Meiling. Los días anteriores nos los pasamos en el centro comercial y anoche tuvimos que ordenar la cena navideña por teléfono, el motivo; tía Meiling **jamás** ha sabido cocinar y si no quiero intoxicarme, prefiero pedir comida a algún lugar.

-¿A dónde iremos a almorzar hoy Kumiko? –me pregunta desde la salita en donde lee una revista de modas, de esas que carga para arriba y para abajo todo el día.

-Al restaurante que está en el parque –respondo.

-¿Ese de comida chatarra? –me mira espantada- Oh, vamos Kumiko, no me hagas comer tanta grasa dos veces por semana.

-No estoy dispuesta a comer verduras en navidad tía.

-Bien, bien. Tú ganas. –dice y murmura para sí como si yo no pudiera escucharla- Pero Xiao Lang tendrá que darme de regalo de navidad un _personal trainer_ y uno bien guapo de ser posible –ríe a carcajadas como suele hacer.

Me ha obligado a ponerme la ropa que ella me ha comprado y vamos vestidas practicamente iguales: falda, jersey y botas. Se ve increíblemente alta con esos tacones que usa, prometo no ponerme nunca uno de esos. Me hace una seña para que me apresure y casi corriendo tomo mi abrigo y subo al auto. El chofer que papá nos ha dejado, nos lleva hasta el parque en donde se estaciona y anuncia que nos esperará hasta que volvamos.

Luego de llevar nuestras bandejas hasta la única mesa desocupada del local, me dediqué a mirar la enorme cantidad de gente que allí había, pasé mi vista por niños de mi edad hasta ancianitos con bastones, y justo cuando me preguntaba sobre la posibilidad de que esos ancianos hayan sido como yo, vi a Ryu con una bandeja parecida a la mía en sus manos buscando dónde sentarse.

-¿Pasa algo Kumiko? –pregunta tía Meiling- ¿Qué miras tanto?

-Es, un compañero.

-¿Cómo se llama? –sonríe.

-Ryu –respondo y le señalo quien es sin imaginarme lo que sucedería después.

-¡Ryu! –llamó con un grito especialmente agudo y agitando la mano- ¡Ven a sentarte con nosotras! –gritó una vez más. Mi compañero parecía no entender mucho hasta que me miró a mí y yo agaché la mirada casi sin darme cuenta.

-Muchas gracias –escuché su voz y supuse que ya se había sentado junto a tía Meiling.

-Hola –me atrevo a alzar la cabeza.

-Hola –responde él de la misma forma.

-¡Vamos, no sean tímidos! –exclama mi tía luego de unos minutos de silencio y por un momento temí que fuera a darle una palmada en la espalda a Ryu como siemrpe hace con mi padre- Mejor cuéntenme cómo se conocieron... ¡El amor de niños es tan maravilloso! –los dos nos hemos sonrojado al notar que ella piensa otra cosa de nosotros- Lo que no entiendo es cómo Xiao Lang te ha dado permiso siendo tan pequeña...

-Tía Meiling, nosotros no...

-Cuando yo tenía tu edad me gustaba tu padre –soltó y a mi casi se me desfigura la cara- ¡Pero no te preocupes! Eso pasó hace muchos años, además después encontré a uno mucho mejor, ¡y no digo que tu padre no sea bueno! Es que bueno, somos primos y él me dejó bien en claro que sólo me veía como eso y...

-Es un poco... habladora –comenta Ryu medio sonriendo.

-Sí, algo –afirmo intentando no escuchar la historia de tía Mei.

-Kumiko, quería... pedirte disculpas por lo que dije ese día –suspira- tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y solté lo primeto que se me vino a la cabeza.

-No te preocupes –lo calmo, aunque para mi mala suerte sueno demasiado desesperada- Yo... yo me he portado muy mal contigo y tú sólo me has ayudado.

Y así, con la voz de tía Meiling como "música" de fondo, extendió su mano y yo la tomé para darle a entender que por mí, las paces estaban hechas.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Nota de Kitty:** Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! Sé que querrán una muy muy buena explicación para tanta demora y créanme que la tengo. Cuando me faltaba más o menos una página para terminar este capítulo, se me ocurrió descargar un programa porque quería ver una cosa de tsubasa que me descargué, y de repente... ¡Pum! Se reinicia el ordenador u.u triste pero cierto xD me entró un virus que ni siquiera mi querido kaspersky pudo eliminar y tuve que formatear u.u con mis fics, ideas, argumentos y todo.

¡Pero no me doy por vencida! Reescribí este capítulo y tengo pensado reescribir los otros de otras historias que tengo pensado hacer una vez que acabe con este... en fin, esa es mi pequeña explicación xD. El lunes doy mi prueba por fin! Y no doy mas de los nervioos! Y el miercoles empiezo con un trabajo que dura por diciembre y luego estare completamente libre para escribir :D asi que tenganme paciencia onegai!

Me he sentido muy muy muy muy halagada de recibir tantos reviews :D así que como es costumbre los responderé en seguida:

_**PRIGSPE:**_ omg! XD ¿Te imaginas lo que dices se hace realidad? O.O no me querría ni imaginar el trauma del pobre Shaoran ni que decir de Sakura! xD ¿cuál es esa canción? Me gustaría escucharla joajoa

_**Gabita Evans:**_ Acepto tu sugerencia... nos vamos ahora mismo a la cima de un volcán para lanzar a Anabelle xD (es más disimulado que la hoguera xD). Con eso de los celos, no estás para nada de loca, estoy más que segura de que no eres la única aquí con ese problemita (ejem, ejem) Bueeno Ryu se ha disculpado por su actitud :D y ahora comienzan a suavisarse las cosas con Kumiko, ¡Todo gracias a que Meiling lo invitó a sentarse con ellas! XD Ah, y sigue sacando conclusiones sobre Ryu porque quizás esconde algo ;)

_**Gabyhyatt:**_ debo decir que te encuentro la razón, pero Sakura necesitaba desesperadamente defenderse y digamos que fue una de las armas con las que más podía dejar callado a Shaoran ;) Y lo del cliche... ¡No puedo evitarlo! Es que me lo imagino así siempre que lo visualizo, pero no pretendo abusar mucho de ello en un futuro no te preocupes ;) Y bueno, Kumiko por lo menos ya se lleva mejor con Ryu, así quien sabe...

_**Hoshiharu:**_ Con todo lo que he demorado, no dudo que la compasión se haya ido por la borda xD y lo de Ryu aún no se sabe pero para eso tendremos a nuestra querida Kumiko haciendo de Sherlock Holmes ;)

_**Haruko Hinako:**_ Bueno, Shaoran ya ha recibido su buen tapabocas de parte de Sakura, así que creo que no le quedarán muchas ganas de molestarla de aquí a un buen tiempo más xD

_**Ale-cullen4:**_ Es un mujeriego pero tenemos a Sakura para hacer que deje de mirar hacia al lado y se fije sólo en ella ;)

_**NithaF:**_ Muchas, muchas gracias por tu comprensión, creo que me pondré a llorar! XD Shaoran y Sakura ya están de buenas y pueden hablar como gente civilizada, además se están comportando de lo mejor xD Ryu pidió disculpas por su enojo, pero aún no sabemos el motivo, yo creo que en un par de capítulos más lo explicaré :D y no te preocupes, que veremos a Shaoran sobreprotector dentro de muy poco xD El anime que vi (y que te recomiendo si es que no lo has visto) es Full moon wo sagashite, es un shojo con mezcla de magia y muy muy lindo por cierto.

_**:**_ Menos mal Shaoran ha podido comportarse como un caballero en este capítulo xD así a Sakura no le quedan resentimientos, aunque con un hombre como ese es bastante difícil ;) Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo y ojala que este también :D Muchas gracias por tus deseos de suerte =)

_**Sarita Li:**_ Me alivia saber que por lo menos todo el tiempo que los tengo esperando no es en vano xD muchisimas gracias por tu review :D y de seguro seguirás leyendo muchas más cosas de mí, porque incluso con el poco tiempo que me queda se me han ocurrido algunas ideas por ahí xD

_**AmyChan91:**_ A mi también me gustó la última frase xD la verdad no tengo ni idea de donde salió joajoa supongo que me puse en el lugar de Sakura xD

_**DaRkWhItEaNgEl: **_Shaoran fue un bruto con Sakura por abandonarla xD pero despues ella lo dejo completamente sin palabras :D Menos mal que ahora ya estan de buenas nuevamente... ojala que a Shaoran no se le ocurra abrir nuevamente esa boquita que tiene a menos que sea para decir algo bueno ¿verdad? XD

_**Amatista1986:**_ lo sieento por la demora en la actualizacion, pero espero que a pesar de el retraso, te haya gustado este capitulo tambien :D

_**Isabel:**_ creo que definitivamente el final del capitulo pasado nos gusto a varios xD

_**Lfanycka:**_ Me alegro de que te guste la historia :) muchas gracias :D con respecto a lo de Sakura y Shaoran, no creo que ponga algo así en esta historia a menos que me baje la inspiracion de repente xD pero gracias d todos modos :D

_**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne:**_ tengo que admitir que me costó bastante decidirme a pintarlo asi xD pero al final igual se me hizo entretenido xD ahah y lo lamento por la demora en serio u.u

_**Shaoran y Sakura forever:**_ La persona que hizo el articulo, creo yo, sera alguien inesperado :O así que hay que esperar un poco mas para revelar quien es xD Y Shaoran se llevó un regaño, pero lo tenia bien merecido no? XD

_**Itziar:**_ :O sin internet??? Pobre! Te entiendo perfectamente, mas encima a fin de año todo el mundo esta con estrés (creeme, lo conozco bien de cerca xD) pero ya falta poco para las vacaciones! Por fin! XD Shaoran pensó así porque inevitablemente se sentia celoso, aunque en realidad no lo haya admitido del todo joajoa y lo siento si esto no fue suficiente para la cuota de cosas dulces que necesitas, es que necesito esperar un poco más... aunque yo igual empiezo a impacientarme xD Lo de Ryu creo que se sabrá luego :D y ojala ahora que vienen las vacaciones de verano puedas actualizar tu historia! Me encanta! XD

_**Kimberly:**_ No te preocupes :) aunque a veces me tarde un poquito no pienso dejarlo a medias :D lo terminaré sí o sí :D

Esos son... ah sí, a partir de ahora, contestaré los reviews por mensaje :D y las respuestas a los que no tienen cuenta estara en mi perfil :D es que así me demoro menos en subir capitulo :D y eso... Cuídense mucho por favor! Y no olviden dejarme un review con sus comentarios onegaaiii! :D

Jaa ne!


	7. El primer paso

**Temporada de Embrollos**

**¡Aviso!**: "Re-subí" este capítulo porque gracias a un review de NithaF (muchísimas gracias en serio) revisé y efectivamente las cosas pasaban demasiado rápido xD así que como no me gustó (lo siento por no haber revisado antes de subir la primera vez) lo volví a escribir, aunque he copiado y pegado algunas cosas del original porque me parecían bien. En fin, espero que esta versión sea mejor que la anterior y muchas gracias NithaF nuevamente xD.

**Capítulo VII**

"_El primer paso"_

**(Shaoran)**

Después de intercambiarnos los regalos, nos quedamos conversando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, la mayor parte del tiempo el tema eran las navidades pasadas, casi inconscientemente le conté que con la llegada de Kumiko el espíritu navideño comenzó a cobrar sentido para mí y eso si que es verdad.

Cuando era niño, el árbol de navidad no era hecho por nosotros, los que servían en la casa se encargaban de decorarlo y adornar el lugar en donde estaba puesto. La primera navidad que pasé junto a Kumiko estaba algo perdido, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo armar un árbol a pesar de tener las instrucciones que venían en la caja, por suerte ese mismo día en la noche llegó Meiling y luego de regañarme un buen rato "por tener tan mal gusto", me recomendó que fuésemos al otro día para comprar los adornos.

A medida que Kumiko crecía, me ayudaba a colgar los adornos, aún la cargo en los hombros para que ella ponga la estrella en la punta, es una tradición que espero no se pierda, aunque sé que en algún momento crecerá y entonces ya no será la niña pequeña que es ahora.

—Será mejor que me vaya a dormir —digo poniéndome de pié en cuanto me doy cuenta de que Sakura a duras penas puede tener los ojos abiertos.

—Shaoran lo siento, soy una pésima compañía nocturna —suelta una de esas risas frescas tan características en ella y luego reprime un bostezo.

—No te preocupes, tampoco es apropiado estar aquí a las tres de la madrugada ¿no crees? —sonrío y ella esquiva mi mirada—. Que descanses.

—Buenas noches Shaoran —su voz, aunque medio somnolienta, no deja de ser suave.

Salgo del cuarto cerrando con cuidado. Aunque ella diga lo contrario, para mí es una excelente compañía, jamás me había sentido tan libre al hablar y es que ella seguía atenta cada cosa que yo decía.

Cuando estoy frente a la puerta de mi habitación, reviso los bolsillos de la chaqueta para sacar la llave, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que no está ahí ni tampoco en los pantalones, esperanzado de no haber cometido un error tan tonto, regreso al cuarto de Sakura y llamo a la puerta.

—¿Shaoran? —me mira extrañada—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Es que… no encuentro mis llaves —respondo medio cohibido— De casualidad, ¿no las habré dejado por aquí?

—No las he visto —dice— pero si quieres pasa para que las busques, ya sabes cómo soy de despistada.

Hice lo que me sugería, pero las llaves no aparecían ni debajo de la cama ni en la mesita de centro ni entre los cojines ni tampoco en el lavabo, es poco decir que la habitación quedó toda patas para arriba en cuanto terminamos con nuestra búsqueda, entonces comencé a desesperarme.

—Seguramente se te quedaron en el _Business Center_ o en el restaurante del hotel.

—O quizás se me cayeron en la Torre Eiffel —pienso en voz alta.

—No seas tan pesimista —me reclama y luego me toma de un brazo—. Vamos, yo te ayudo a buscarlas.

Me dejé arrastrar por ella hasta los dos lugares en los que pensábamos podía estar el famoso manojo de llaves, sin embargo, una vez más nuestra búsqueda fue infructuosa, pues no lo encontrábamos por más que gateáramos en el piso. Admitiendo mi derrota, le pedí que me acompañara a la recepción, pues quizás allí había una copia de mi llave, pero no contaba con que por ser navidad, tenían a un reemplazo bastante ineficiente que se excusó conmigo diciendo que no tenían copias y que no había ningún cerrajero disponible a estas horas.

—Shaoran —susurra mi nombre cuando estamos en el ascensor, volteo para mirarla y ella no quita la vista de sus zapatos—. Ya que no tienes donde quedarte… puedes… podrías dormir en mi habitación.

—¿Eh?

—¡Hay un sofá en el que puedes quedarte! —exclama azorada.

—Lo había entendido —digo aguantándome la risa por la cara que ha puesto—. Es que me pareció una buena idea, es todo. Entonces, acepto tu propuesta.

Salimos del ascensor, ella aún no se atreve a mirarme directamente y cuando intenta meter la llave en la cerradura, ésta se le resbala de las manos. Como si estuviésemos sincronizados, ambos nos agachamos al mismo tiempo a recogerla y nuestras manos se han rozado por un efímero momento, lo suficiente para dejarme de piedra. Tan ensimismado estoy, que no me doy ni cuenta cuando ella se para, sólo me percaté por el menudo golpe que me ha dado con su nuca en la nariz.

—¡Lo siento! —chilla alterada—. ¡Que torpe soy, perdóname por favor!

—Deberían despedirte por agredir a tu jefe —bromeo y fingiendo que no me duele nada, me enderezo y le palmeo la cabeza—. No pasa nada, no me ha dolido.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta revisándome de cerca—. Se te pondrá morado —agrega con expresión preocupada y se apresura a abrir con una rapidez increíble tratándose de Sakura Kinomoto, corre hasta una pequeña nevera que está en un rincón y llena una bolsa con hielo—. Ten —me la alcanza—. Si te la pones en la nariz no se hinchará tanto, aunque es probable que te crezca metros y metros por mentiroso.

—Muy bien, lo admito, me ha dolido, ¿Pero no te sientes peor si te lo digo? —argumento acomodándome en el sofá y poniendo la bolsa sobre mi nariz. Duele como los mil demonios.

—Bueno, sí **—**dice acongojada.

—No te preocupes tanto, no es como si fuera a morir porque mi nariz esté un poco hinchada… Mejor ve a dormir, que ya casi no abres los ojos.

—Está bien.

Me da la espalda y poniéndose en puntas de pie alcanza algo que está en el clóset.

—Toma **—**dice pasándome una frazada**—.** No quiero que te resfríes también por mi culpa, buenas noches Shaoran.

Sonríe y se encierra en el cuarto de baño. Intento acomodarme en el estrecho espacio, pero creo que soy demasiado alto para caber aquí, cuando la puerta se abre no puedo evitar girarme para mirar, pero en seguida me hago el dormido al ver que Sakura vigila que no esté observando. Escucho cuando se mete en la cama y entre vueltas y vueltas intento dormir pero no puedo.

—Oye Shaoran **—**murmura en la oscuridad**—.** si estás muy incómodo podemos intercambiar, yo soy mucho más pequeña que tú y no estaría tan apretujada.

—A mí se me quedaron las llaves, tú no tienes por qué pagarlo.

—Pero es que mañana viajamos y necesitas dormir, estoy segura de que en seguida empezarán a llamarte de la oficina y entonces no tendrás tiempo para descansar **—**argumenta.

—Es verdad, pero en ese caso tú también estarás muy atareada, te recuerdo que eres mi asistente y como tal debes estar a mi lado siempre.

—Entonces ven **—**susurra haciendo que locas y descabelladas imágenes de mí besando a Sakura sobre la cama se me vinieran a la cabeza. Casi como un autómata camino hasta ella**—** Si tu duermes de ese lado y yo de este no hay ningún problema, la cama es muy grande ¿ves?

—Sí tienes razón **—**respondo carraspeando pues la garganta se me ha secado.

Me acuesto lo más lejos posible y cierro los ojos, pero comienzo a dudar de que la cama sea más cómoda que el sofá, porque la imposibilidad de dormir es exactamente la misma.

**(Sakura)**

Fue una muy mala idea pedirle que durmiéramos en la misma cama, no pegué un ojo en toda la noche y él tampoco tiene muy buena cara que digamos. Aunque esto me ha ayudado para dormir todo el viaje en avión sin sufrir las consecuencias de las turbulencias.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Tokio, vimos en seguida un par de carteles gigantes diciendo "Bienvenidos Shaoran y Sakura", no pude aguantar la risa al ver la cara de espanto que Shaoran ponía, caminó rápido por entre la gente que lo miraban curiosos y llegó hasta donde Kumiko y Meiling nos esperaban.

—¡Xiao Lang! **—**grita Meiling y en seguida se le cuelga del cuello**—** ¡Te hemos extrañado un montón! ¿Verdad que sí Kumiko?

—Papá, ¿Podrías pagarle un curso de cocina a tía Meiling? **—**interrumpió Kumiko haciendo que ella la mirara con mala cara**—** A ti también te extrañamos mucho Sakura.

—Gracias **—**respondo nerviosa.

—Ambos tienen cara de agotados, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir en nuestra casa Sakura? **—**invita Meiling, me pongo roja sin poder evitarlo.

—Yo… preferiría llegar a mi departamento esta noche, Tomoyo quedó de ir a verme en cuanto llegara **—**me excuso**—** pero muchas gracias por la invitación de todas maneras.

—Oh, es una pena, pero supongo que ya será en otra ocasión ¿verdad? –me guiña un ojo.

Caminamos juntos hasta la salida en donde me ayudan a subir las cosas a un taxi, pues no he aceptado que me vayan a dejar, me despido de todos y subo en el carro. Si no fuese porque el chofer me habló durante todo el trayecto, me hubiese quedado dormida ahí mismo. Le pagué al hombre y subí las escaleras hasta mi departamento, dejé mis maletas en el suelo y entonces me percaté de que Tomoyo ya estaba allí esperándome con una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Sakura! —exclama—. ¡Por fin has llegado, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado amiga!

—No es para tanto, sólo estuve un par de días afuera.

—Pero pasar navidad sin ti es bastante raro… ¿No tienen que volver a viajar para año nuevo?

—No —niego—. Aunque no me quejaría si tuviéramos que ir a Europa de nuevo, el viaje fue fantástico.

—Cuéntame cómo estuvo —me alienta volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

—Bueno —comienzo sentándome a su lado pues no creo poder soportar todo el relato de pié—. París es lejos la ciudad más bonita que he visto, tiene muchas luces y era…

—No, no —me interrumpe—. Me refiero a que cómo estuvo Li, cómo se portó.

—Eh bueno, tuvimos una pequeña discusión —siento la cara ardiendo—. Pero nada tan grave… ¡Es cierto! Esto me lo ha regalado él —le muestro el colgante de flor y se le iluminan los ojos, no entiendo por qué.

—Muy bonito —ríe—. Desde que llegaste ha cambiado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestiono cada vez más confundida.

—Nada —niega con la cabeza—. Sakura, esa semana se publicó un número en Gossip con una foto de ti y el señor Li de portada… ¿No crees que ya es hora de encarar a la señora Araki?

—Sí, pero aún así antes de eso, quiero saber primero quien publicó ese artículo. Tengo entendido que era de nuestro mismo edificio y…

—Hay muchas pistas, Eriol me ha dicho que están a punto de dar con el culpable y lo más probable es que si lo encuentran salgas delatada, sería mucho mejor si cortaras de raíz este problema por si acaso.

—Lo sé, no quiero terminar mal, le he tomado mucho cariño a la gente que he conocido gracias a esto y no quisiera perderlos.

—Ánimo Sakura, estoy segura de que todo va a salir bien porque eres tú —me guiña un ojo y en seguida comenzamos a hablar de cosas más triviales.

Cuando le di los detalles del viaje a París y le dije que la última noche habíamos dormido juntos, por poco le da un infarto pero se recuperó en seguida cuando le dije que cada uno había ocupado una orilla de la cama. Hoy Tomoyo se quedará conmigo porque quiere ayudarme a desempacar y poner en orden las cosas del departamento, le he dicho que no es necesario pero cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien se la saque.

No sé bien el motivo, pero de repente eso me ha recordado a Shaoran… ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

**(Shaoran)**

Mi día ha empezado más temprano de lo normal, tuve tiempo hasta para preparar el plato favorito de Kumiko antes de que llegara Sakura a recogerla. Cuando me fui, Meiling seguía durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados y lo más probable es que no se levante hasta las doce. Y pensar que se había ofrecido para ir a dejar a Kumiko.

—Buenos días Shaoran —saluda Eriol cuando entro en mi oficina.

—Buenos días —respondo dejando mi chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla—. ¿Para qué querías que estuviera antes?

—Vaya, directo al grano amigo, pero para alivianar tensiones por qué no mejor me cuentas cómo estuvo tu viaje.

—Tranquilo —contesto sentándome y hurgueteando en la montaña de papeles que hay sobre mi escritorio, la mayoría son de contabilidad—. ¿ahora me dirás lo que me tenías que decir?

—Ya que no queda de otra… Ten —deja sobre mi mesa una revista—. aquí está el reportaje del que te comenté, por cierto, salen muy bien en las fotos amigo.

—No molestes —digo aunque mire de reojo la fotografía— ¿Ya has averiguado algo sobre esto?

—Casi nada, es más difícil de lo que creía y puede que nos tome bastante tiempo antes de encontrar al culpable, ¿qué piensas hacer por ahora?

—Haré una declaración y le pediré a Sakura que también lo haga.

—¿En qué revista? —alza una ceja.

—En _Seasons_ claro está, es la revista de mayor venta.

—Aún no entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto Shaoran, no es como si Sakura fuese una mala persona o algo, además realmente se están uniendo mucho ustedes dos.

—No sabes cómo se pondría mi madre si ve algo así —objeto—. lo más probable es que tomara el primer vuelo a Tokio y vendría a atacar a Sakura sin mencionar que podría enterarse de lo de Kumiko y eso si que sería grave.

—Te lo he repetido un montón de veces… no puedes ocultárselo para siempre, Kumiko es su nieta y algún día tendrá que saberlo, ¿no crees que ya es hora de revelarle al verdad?

No sé qué cara habré puesto para que Eriol saliera tan rápido y sin decir nada más de la oficina, tomo la revista y leo el título "¿Conquista pasajera o Pareja duradera?" es una fotografía tomada en el aeropuerto cuando fuimos a recoger a Meiling, hay otra de cuando íbamos en mi auto, creo que fue el día en que la llevé a Tomoeda.

—Shaoran —alzo la cabeza y veo a Sakura entrando—. Eriol me dijo que me necesitabas… ¿ocurre algo?

—Sí —respondo dejando el artículo de vuelta en el escritorio— cierra la puerta y siéntate por favor —pido y veo que está sumamente nerviosa—. no te preocupes, no es nada contra ti.

—¿De verdad? ¡Por un momento me había asustado! —ríe.

—Es sobre lo que publicaron en _Gossip_ —digo incómodo y le alcanzo lo que yo leía hace unos segundos atrás—. Mira.

—Es verdad… lo que me habías dicho en París, ¿qué piensas hacer Shaoran?

—Le estaba diciendo a Eriol que daría una entrevista en nuestra revista, la idea es que tú estés conmigo para desmentir el artículo de _Gossip_ ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

—Por supuesto —sonríe, pero es una sonrisa algo extraña y no logro entender por qué.

—¿Sucede algo Sakura? ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé… por un momento te noté rara.

—Debe ser tu imaginación —ríe y en seguida se para algo torpemente—. Bueno, si sólo era eso me retiraré para seguir con mi trabajo.

—No, no, espera —la llamo—. Esta noche tendré una reunión, necesito pedirte que te quedes con Kumiko por favor.

—Claro —asiente sonriendo—. Entonces nos vemos a las cuatro para la hora de tu café.

**(Sakura)**

Esta tarde hemos ido a dejar a Meiling al aeropuerto, se ha ido con la excusa de que necesita ver urgentemente a su familia y nos ha pedido incansablemente que vayamos a visitarla durante las vacaciones de verano, por supuesto Shaoran se opuso rotundamente, pero yo he dicho que si puedo iré a verla. Poco antes de subirse al avión me ha dicho que ella me apoyará con cualquier decisión que tome con respecto a su primo y que está segura de que Kumiko también lo hará, no entiendo muy bien lo que quiso decir con eso, pero debe ser algo bueno.

—Sakura —llama Shaoran intentando ajustar la rebelde corbata que lleva puesta—. ¿Me ayudarías con esto por favor?

—S-sí —respondo y me acerco nerviosa hasta tomar el nudo con mis manos.

—Se ven como una pareja de casados.

Completamente alterada paso a apretar más de lo que debo el nudo de la corbata dejando al pobre de Shaoran al borde de la asfixia, me disculpo reiteradamente mientras lo aflojo para que pueda respirar correctamente y entonces me aparto. Miro hacia la entrada de la cocina y veo que quien ha dicho tal disparate es Kumiko y que ahora está riéndose de tal manera que incluso los ojos le lloran.

—No tiene importancia Sakura y tú Kumiko deja de incomodar a tus mayores —reprende aún intensamente rojo, debe ser por el incidente con la corbata.

—Lo siento papá —se disculpa a pesar de que aún no puede parar de reír.

—Bueno, yo me voy, regreso antes de la medianoche pero no me esperen despiertas —toma su chaqueta y se acerca a su hija— se una buena niña ¿quieres?

—Sí papá, sabes que Sakura es mi niñera favorita —guiña un ojo. Él me sonríe y se va dejándome con las mejillas más que encendidas.

**(Shaoran)**

Llevamos tan sólo una hora de reunión y estoy a punto de morir de aburrimiento mientras escucho a los diseñadores gráficos hablar sobre su propuesta para el siguiente número. Eriol, sentado a mi derecha, no para de enviarme papelitos por debajo de la mesa preguntándome cosas como "¿Qué hiciste con Sakura en París?", por supuesto no he respondido nada.

Justo en el momento en que el más joven de los diseñadores terminó de exponer su parte, mi móvil comienza a sonar, lo miro disimuladamente y descubro que es Sakura quien llama, suponiendo que debe tratarse de algo serio me excuso para salir y camino lo suficientemente lejos del salón de reuniones.

—Sakura la reunión aún no termina, ¿qué…?

—¡Shaoran! —está llorando, la voz le tiembla— ¡Shaoran, es Kumiko, no sé qué hacer!

—Calma por favor —pido aunque escuchándola así me deja con los nervios de punta— ¿Qué le sucede?

—Tiene fiebre y vomitó, ¡¿Qué hago?!

—Sakura, escucha atentamente, en la cocina junto a la nevera está el número de la ambulancia, llama y yo las encontraré en seguida en el hospital.

—Shaoran, ven por favor —me suplica.

—Si esperas a que vaya demoraríamos mucho, sé valiente, todo va a salir bien.

—Sí —solloza—. Lo haré, no te preocupes.

—Sakura…

—¿Dime?

—Confío en ti.

**(Sakura)**

Las palabras de Shaoran me tranquilizaron, pude llamar a la ambulancia y seguir todos las indicaciones que me daban. Kumiko se retorcía de dolor y no sé de dónde saqué fuerzas para permanecer serena. Aún en esta sala de espera mientras el doctor examina a Kumiko, la frase que Shaoran me dijo se repite una y otra vez, por lo menos puedo tener la cabeza distraída en algo y no caer en la desesperación.

—Sakura —me llaman, alzo la cabeza y lo veo con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas encendidas seguramente por la carrera que ha hecho hasta el hospital—. ¿Cómo está? —pregunta, pero antes de que pueda responder, el doctor sale.

—¿Ustedes acompañan a Kumiko Li? —cuestiona.

—Sí —respondemos al mismo tiempo.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, no es grave, pensamos que podía ser apendicitis pero al parecer es sólo un problema viral, de todas maneras la dejaremos esta noche en observación para ver cómo evoluciona. Señora Li si gusta usted puede firmar la ficha de ingreso.

—¿Se-señora Li? —me he puesto nerviosa y que Shaoran se esté riendo no ayuda en mucho—. No somos… matrimonio.

—Lo lamento doctor, mi esposa aún no está acostumbrada a la idea de que estamos casados ¿verdad cariño? —¿Me ha llamado "esposa" y "cariño"? Oh Shaoran Li, espera a que salgamos del hospital y te enterarás—. Anda, no seas tímida y firma la ficha ¿quieres? Yo iré a ver a nuestra pequeña.

No sólo me ha dejado en vergüenza frente al doctor, sino que también me ha obligado a leer y firmar no un papel sino que diez hojas completas con las reglas y condiciones. Cuando por fin acabé y me despedí del enfermero que me atendía, regresé a la sala en que estaba Kumiko. En la puerta, un montón de enfermeras se apiñaban para mirar, algunas agachadas y otras en puntas de pie, me abrí paso entre ellas enfadada por algo que no logro definir y como sospechaba era porque Shaoran estaba sentado junto a la cama de Kumiko tomando de su mano.

—Shaoran —pongo una mano en su hombro y la retiro casi en seguida al sentir un centenar de miradas asesinas en mi espalda—. Ya he firmado todo, será mejor que regresemos… es muy tarde y mañana tienes mucho trabajo por hacer —mientras hablaba se ha parado y furtivamente me abraza.

—Gracias Sakura —susurra en mi oído haciendo que un interminable escalofrío me recorra—. No sé qué haría sin ti.

El color que tomó mi cara en ese momento, no se me pasó hasta media hora después cuando por fin pudimos salir del hospital. Mientras caminamos hasta el estacionamiento lo miro de reojo.

—Oye, no tienes muy buena cara que digamos esposito —me burlo y en seguida me aflijo al ver que él no responde—. Debes estar muy cansado, sería mejor si llamáramos a un taxi, creo que en cualquier momento te quedas dormido.

—No te preocupes, mientras sigas hablando así como ahora estoy seguro de que no pegaré un ojo durante el camino —ríe.

Le hablé mientras conducía de regreso, pero me callé en cuanto me di cuenta de que aquella noche estaríamos _solos_ en _su _casa. Completamente nerviosa, intento pasar desapercibida arrugando los bordes de mi abrigo. Al llegar, se excusó con que aún tenía trabajo por hacer y que me fuera a dormir yo primero, por supuesto no seguí sus órdenes y en silencio me fui a la cocina para prepararle algo para comer.

Tardé más de lo que pensaba cocinando y para cuando tenía la bandeja lista, el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche, entré sigilosa en el cuarto que usaba como oficina y cerré la puerta con un pie, pero tamaña fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Shaoran no trabajando, sino que durmiendo sobre el escritorio. Dejé la bandeja en un extremo en que no lo incomodara, y aunque me sintiera casi una psicópata me dediqué a observarlo.

El cabello desparramado, la boca firmemente cerrada y el ceño suave, era como si le hubiesen enseñado a dormir, no babea y no ronca, su respiración es pausada. En sus manos puedo ver una foto de Kumiko, sonrío y casi por inercia acerco mis labios a su cara…

Cuando voy acortando distancias, él se mueve un poco y no alcanzo a calcular bien por lo que termino inevitablemente besándolo… en la boca. ¿Estupefacta? Es poco para cómo he quedado luego de sentir sus labios contra los míos ¿En shock? Dios que alguien me libre, si eres bueno no permitirás que él se entere.

¡He besado a mi jefe! Y lo peor es que… _me ha gustado_.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Notas de Kitty:** Hola hola! :D no tengo derecho a saludarles tan amigablemente después de TODO el tiempo que me he demorado en subir este capítulo u.u Kitty lo siente mucho y está dispuesta a arrodillarse pidiendo clemencia u.u bueeno ojala que "les haya gustado" como el beso que Sakura le dio a Shaoran :O! quien se iba a imaginar que el primer beso entre ellos sería dado por ella? xD Sakura! Eres una pervertida! Mira que besarlo mientras duerme y que te guste xD bueno, en fin, Kitty ha vuelto para no irse y promete que el siguiente capitulo lo subirá lo más pronto que pueda antes de que se vaya de viaje :D El problema es que me he enviciado con los doramas :S jamás pensé que pasaría u.u simplemente no puedo dejar de verlos en youtube xD en fin… estaré esperando sus reviewws con muchas ansias para que me digan sus opiniones

Mis agradecimientos por sus reviews del capítulo anterior a:

Gabita Evans, Saku-Chan SSF, patousky, cainat06, lfanycka, NithaF, Angel Zafiro, , Orion no Saga, Hoshiharu, angie-badgirl, DarkWhiteAngel, amatista1986, Haruko Hinako, Isabel, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, Kendrix Astrix, Sarita Li y Linda-coronado.

Gracias también a los que me han dejado en alerta o favoritos :D me hacen muy muy feliz en serio! :D

Muchos besitos cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D

Matta ne!


	8. Inevitable

**Temporada de embrollos**

**Capítulo VIII**

"_Inevitable"_

**(Shaoran)**

Anoche tuve un sueño. En él Sakura me besaba, la sensación era tan real que por la impresión me desperté y en cuanto abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue a ella. Su cara roja como una cereza estaba increíblemente cerca de la mía y cuando intenté hablarle me respondió tartamudeando, ¿Podría ser posible que…?

—¿Te sucede algo? Has estado toda la mañana por las nubes, no me digas que Sakura te tiene así.

—No me fastidies Eriol **—**me quejo a pesar de que ha dado en el clavo**—.** Estoy preocupado por Kumiko, es todo.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno le has dado el día libre a Sakura para que cuide de ella, debería ser más que suficiente, después de todo sólo está en observación.

—¿Cómo va lo de _Gossip_? **—**intento cambiar el tema.

—No hemos podido averiguar nada más **—**responde mientras se acomoda los lentes**—.** Pero de todas maneras puede que te estén haciendo un favor.

—No entiendo de qué hablas **—**cada día está más loco.

—Que todo el mundo piense que Shaoran Li se ha enamorado, te quitará el título de "mujeriego" que tú mismo te has puesto. No es primera vez que converso contigo del tema, pero no creo que estés proyectando una buena imagen para Kumiko, ella necesita una mujer que pueda estar a su lado sobre todo ahora que está creciendo, en algún momento requerirá de cuidados que por más que quieras no podrás dárselos tú.

—Ya estás con tu sentimentalismo.

—Llámalo así si quieres, pero… ¿en serio no has considerado la posibilidad de enamorarte? Sería muy lindo poder vivir con una persona a la que tú mismo elijas por toda la vida, ya sabes, no sólo como mujer, alguien en quien encuentres apoyo además de lo que buscas en todas.

—Cuando quieras hablar sobre mi vida personal, nos reuniremos afuera, pero en estos momentos deberíamos estar revisando lo relacionado con el trabajo **—**corté, porque aquello que él me decía, formaba imágenes demasiado dulzonas para mi gusto… Aunque puede que Eriol una vez más tenga razón y yo sólo me esté cerrando ante una oportunidad, pero ¿será realmente Sakura quien espero? O lo que es peor ¿Seré yo la clase de hombre que ella busca?

**(Sakura)**

¿Lo sabe? No, no lo sabe. Pero… ¿y si se dio cuenta cuando…? ¡Ya basta Sakura! Si lo supiera te lo habría dicho… ¿verdad? Mi cabeza se está mareando con tanto darle vueltas al asunto pero es que besar a mi jefe sin su consentimiento no es algo muy apropiado que digamos… ¡Fue un error! Sí, sí, fue un error, no sé por qué me hago tanto problema, después de todo cualquiera comete errores, no creo que haya sido la primera en este mundo en equivocarse en algo como eso ¿cierto? Deben haber miles y cientos de mujeres que…

—Señorita, ya puede pasar

—¿Eh? **—**miro a la mujer delante de mí sin lograr entender hasta que bajo a la tierra y recuerdo que estoy en el hospital y que esperaba a que terminaran con el chequeo de Kumiko para entrar a verla**—.** Ah, sí, muchas gracias.

Estaba por entrar en el cuarto cuando veo a un niño que se me hace conocido, siempre he sido muy curiosa así que lo seguí a través de los pasillos, no podía reconocerlo de espaldas así que apresuré el paso para verlo de frente, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el niño entró en una de las habitaciones, en ella dos camas estaban dispuestas juntas, sin embargo el niño se fue hacia la única ocupada, en ella había una mujer conectada a muchas máquinas, al parecer dormía porque aunque él se acercó a tomarle la mano ella no abrió los ojos.

—Mamá **—**habló el niño con una voz increíblemente triste**—.** Recupérate pronto por favor. Kero y yo estamos esperándote en casa… Extraño mucho tus almuerzos y que me plancharas el uniforme cada noche, incluso las veces en que me encontrabas alguna manchita en la cara y la frotabas con tu pañuelo… Odio estar sólo en casa mamá, vuelve pronto ¿quieres?

—Señorita, ¿Es usted pariente de Ryu? **—**me pregunta una enfermera sonriendo, Ryu… ¡Es Ryu, el amiguito de Kumiko!**—** Me alegro mucho de que por fin alguien venga, él siempre está sólo, al parecer no tiene a nadie más que su madre y la señora está muy grave **—**suspira**—.** ¿Quiere pasar a…?

—No **—**me apresuro a decir**—.** No soy su pariente, no creo que esté bien que pase, sólo lo conozco porque es compañero de mi… mi hija.

—Oh, entiendo, discúlpeme entonces **—**hace una inclinación de la cabeza y entra en la sala. Yo estoy de piedra.

—¿Sabías que es de muy mala educación espiar en la vida privada de otras personas Sakura?

—¡Ryu! Yo… lo siento mucho, no quería… es que me pareciste conocido de espaldas y te seguí para saber quien eras y…

—No importa **—**me corta con las manos en los bolsillos**—.** ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No deberías tratarme de "usted"? **—**me quejo**—.** Estoy aquí porque Kumiko se enfermó del estómago anoche y tuvimos que… digo, tuve que traerla.

—Me… me… **—**intenta decir algo pero por algún motivo le está costando demasiado, si hasta se ha puesto todo rojo**—.** ¿Podría… ir a verla?

—¡Claro! **—**exclamo.

Comenzamos a caminar, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no me había aprendido el camino de regreso, el hospital es tan grande que parece un laberinto. Luego de que Ryu terminara de regañarme, nos detuvimos frente a la estación de enfermeras para preguntarles, una de ellas nos guió hasta la habitación de Kumiko, sin embargo, antes de entrar, Ryu me detuvo por el brazo.

—Necesito pedirte un favor **—**me mira con determinación**—.** No le digas nada de esto a Kumiko.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—No quiero que me tenga lástima, de verdad disfruto poder pelear con ella en algunas ocasiones y siento que si sabe de esto… cambiará.

—Estás equivocado **—**digo sintiéndome inmensamente feliz, él me mira confundido**—.** Eso no pasaría porque Kumiko… la historia de Kumiko tampoco es color de rosa, por eso pienso que en vez de tenerte lástima, te comprendería. No te cierres con una sola alternativa, pueden pasar muchas cosas que no te esperas, por eso es mejor tomar el riesgo de vez en cuando.

—Entonces, ¿se lo dirás? **—**pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza.

—No es algo que me corresponda a mí **—**explico**—.** Pero si no se lo dices, ella lo descubrirá de todas maneras, Kumiko es una niña muy despierta ¿sabías?

—Tienes razón **—**dice mirando hacia la habitación.

—Ya, ya, ¡No seas tan tímido Ryu! **—**exclamo dándole un empujoncito para ver si se anima a entrar**—.** Me pediste que te trajera así que aprovecha la oportunidad –termino de empujarlo hasta que entra y puedo ver desde afuera cómo Kumiko lo mira sorprendida.

—Hola **—**es Ryu quien saluda primero, muy bien, ¡Sigue así Ryu! Estoy segura de que eres el chico perfecto para Kumiko.

—Hola **—**¡Kumiko está sonrojada! Hay que ver a estos niños… si Shaoran estuviese aquí de seguro querría matarme.

Decidí que lo mejor sería salir a dar una vuelta, no es que los hospitales me agraden mucho… es más, me deprimen y estar toda la mañana allí me ha dejado exhausta. Caminé rápido hasta la salida y en cuanto sentí el viento algo helado golpeando mi cara, di un suspiro de alivio, que bien se está afuera. Me aferré a mi bufanda para que la nariz no se me congelara y crucé la calle para sentarme en el café que había frente al hospital.

—Buenas tardes **—**saluda uno de los meseros, se ve que es mucho menor que yo**—.** ¿Desea ver la carta?

—No es necesario gracias **—**respondo sonriendo**—.** Quiero un café cortado y galletas.

—Se los traigo en seguida **—**guarda la libretita donde ha anotado y se va.

No hay mucha gente, un pequeño grupo de mujeres ya mayores, una ancianita con una mujer más joven y un chico vestido formalmente que lee un periódico. Estoy un poco inquieta… esta mañana cuando intenté comunicarme con la señora Araki, su secretaria me dijo que no estaba disponible, así que supongo que no me queda otra que ir directamente a hablar con ella, necesito cortar de raíz el problema. Si no hubiese aceptado… quizás seguiría trabajando en ese frío y aburrido cubículo, o tal vez ya me hubiese buscado algún trabajo mejor, pero entonces no habría conocido a mi mujeriego jefe… No sé por qué pienso en él ahora. Vamos Sakura, no me digas que te afectó el "beso accidental" de anoche ¿verdad? Porque sólo fue eso, un accidente.

—¡Sakura! **—**me gritan y me sobresalto, un poco más y llego al techo, entonces observo que frente a mí está el mesero sosteniendo la bandeja con lo que he pedido y con una cara de confundido que es digna de fotografiarse y a su lado ni más ni menos que Shaoran**—** Le dije a este joven que es imposible despertarte cuando sueñas despierta a menos que te griten pero no me quiso hacer caso.

—Muy gracioso **—**chasqueo la lengua y me volteo a ver al mesero**—.** Muchas gracias y lamento no haberle oído.

—Tráigame un cortado también por favor **—**dice Shaoran**—. **Ya que te he encontrado holgazaneando aquí, me quedaré para vigilarte.

—¿Holgazaneando? **—**no sé que tan mala cara habré puesto para que él se largue a reír de esa manera**—.** Para tu información no me había dado un tiempo para comer desde que salí de tu casa Shaoran Li y te recuerdo que ambos nos quedamos dormidos y yo fui quien te tuvo que despertar esta mañana, además hemos salido tan apurados que ni siquiera hemos desayunado **—**digo rápidamente recordando lo divertido que fue ver a Shaoran medio dormido entrando en la cocina pensando que era el cuarto de baño.

—Ya, has ganado **—**levanta las manos como para decir que se ha rendido**—.** ¿Cómo está Kumiko? **—**pregunta tomando una de las galletas que yo he pedido.

—Bien, aún está algo pálida pero anímicamente sigue igual que siempre **—**sonrío mientras el mesero deja la orden de Shaoran**—.** Lo que yo me he preguntado toda la mañana es cómo estarás tú, porque sin alguien que te sirva no sé qué sería de tu vida.

—Naoko te ha reemplazado. No te preocupes, sólo le he pedido favores simples como que busque algún número y cosas así **—**agrega, de seguro se dio cuenta de la avalancha de recriminaciones que se le iba encima.

—Más te vale que no la cargues con mi trabajo **—**advierto, tomo un sorbo de mi café y me decido a contarle**—.** Esta mañana me he encontrado con Ryu, el compañero de Kumiko **—**ha tensado todos los músculos de la cara**—.** No seas tan duro Shaoran.

—¿Por qué ha ido a verla? **—**cuestiona.

—No estaba ahí por Kumiko si es eso lo que piensas **—**respondo lanzándole una mirada de reproche**—.** Su madre está internada y por lo que decía una de las enfermeras su situación es crítica… Ryu no tiene a nadie más que a ella, no sé cómo lo hace para vivir tan solo y por eso me gustaría preguntarte… **—**me mira intensamente haciendo que me sienta terriblemente diminuta**—.** Si es que podemos decirle la verdad a Ryu para que yo pueda ir a cuidarlo de vez en cuando.

—Pero…

—Es un niño pequeño Shaoran. A su corta edad viviendo solo… es una situación demasiado triste, por eso me gustaría poder hacerme cargo de él aunque sea un par de horas por día.

—Eres muy buena Sakura **—**suspira**—.** No creo que haya mucha gente como tú… Hazlo si es lo que realmente quieres.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Oh, Shaoran muchas gracias! **—**exclamé y reprimí el loco impulso que me vino de abrazarlo, porque estábamos en un café y todos nos miraban y también porque quiero evitar los contactos tan cercanos con él desde lo que pasó ayer.

**(Shaoran)**

No sé qué es peor, si sentirme un idiota por haberle dejado el día treinta libre y quedarme sin asistente o sentirme horriblemente mal por el pensamiento tan egoísta que tengo, pero es que lidiar en la oficina sin la ayuda de Sakura es un suplicio, digamos que me he acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, que cuando no está, el trabajo se vuelve horriblemente rutinario.

No está la probabilidad de que llegue y vuelque el café sobre algún documento importante, o que por error me comunique con alguien a quien yo no he pedido, tampoco puedo esperar a ver cómo llega con mi almuerzo –si frío o derramado o en el mejor y más improbable de los casos, completo y bien servido- Quizás es ese factor sorpresa que siempre tiene lo que ha hecho que últimamente ella ronde por mi cabeza.

—Papá **—**Kumiko me tira de la camisa**—** ¿Por qué no convenciste a Sakura para que se quedara?

—Porque Sakura tenía que ir donde su familia **—**explico.

—¿Y ya se fue? Quizás aún estemos a tiempo de… **—**se interrumpe cuando suena el timbre, me suelta el brazo y corre hacia la puerta, yo la sigo y no me creo lo que mis ojos ven.

—Hola.

—¡Sakura! ¡Viniste! ¿Te quedarás con nosotros verdad?

—No precisamente —responde y dirige su mirada hacia mi— Shaoran, Tomoyo me ha dicho que ella también irá a Tomoeda, esperaremos el nuevo año en casa de su madre y… bueno, nos llevamos a Ryu y se me ocurrió la idea de que quizás… ustedes quieran venir con nosotros.

Ni si quiera pude responder, cuando Kumiko ya me estaba llevando escaleras arriba para hacer las maletas. Sakura miraba encantada lo que pasaba y sonreía tan abiertamente que me daban ganas de que me contagiara con su fecilidad, y no es que no me alegre la idea de pasar el año nuevo junto a ella, pero es que conocer a toda una familia me pone más nervioso de lo que pensaba.

Empaqué sabiendo que llevarle la contraria a mi hija es imposible y la ayudé a cargar su pequeño equipaje. Al pie de la escalera nos esperaban Sakura, Tomoyo y Ryu, el último me miraba desafiante, quizás por el espíritu de las fiestas no le he dicho nada.

—Espero que no sea una molestia llevarnos a Kumiko y a mí Daidouji.

—Oh, no se preocupe señor Li, es todo un placer poder llevar a mi jefe y su hija en este viaje —sonríe— Además Sakura estaba más que encantada con la idea, supongo que se acostumbró tanto a su presencia que le cuesta pasar tiempo lejos de usted.

Me costó bastante captar la idea y entender además por qué Sakura estaba tan roja y le daba un pellizco a su amiga, pero preferí omitir comentarios y simplemente puse el equipaje en el portamaletas. Sakura me ha cedido el puesto de adelante argumentando que mis piernas son mucho más largas y que el espacio atrás es pequeño, así que se ha sentado en medio de ambos niños que ahora duermen plácidamente sobre sus hombros, ella tampoco tarda mucho en caer rendida.

—Si gusta usted también puede dormir señor Li.

—No es necesario Daidouji, no estoy acostumbrado a dormir en los viajes —argumento— y ya que pasaremos esta fiesta juntos, espero que pueda dejar un poco la formalidad y llamarme sólo Li, lo de señor y "usted" no me pegan para nada.

—Si tú lo dices —se encoge de hombros y luego sonríe enigmáticamente, una sonrisa increíblemente parecida a esas que Eriol esboza seguido—. Y ya que estamos un poco con eso de la confianza… ¿Qué piensas de mi amiga?

—¿Perdón?

—No creas que lo hago de entrometida —suspira con ambas manos en el volante—. Sakura es la amiga más valiosa que tengo y por eso me preocupo mucho por ella, no sólo yo, verás que hay un montón de personas que la adoran, pero ella es tan despistada que muchas veces no se da cuenta de las cosas por más que se las pongan delante de sus narices.

—No entiendo de qué hablas.

—Fingir delante de mí no te servirá de mucho —ríe y yo siento que frunzo el ceño—. A diferencia de ella, yo me percato de las cosas muy rápido Li y estoy segura de que tú sientes algo por mi amiga, sólo que no te has dado cuenta o no te has _querido _dar cuenta.

¿Que yo siento algo… por Sakura? ¿Y por qué de repente la idea no me suena tan descabellada como lo es? ¿Es que acaso Daidouji tiene razón y no me he dado cuenta? Aunque si me pongo a analizar… que me quede casi sin aire cuando la tengo demasiado cerca, no puede ser otra cosa que amor ¿verdad? Y eso de que esté pensando en ella constantemente… ¿me estaré _idiotizando_? Oh, no, no, no puede ser.

—Si yo te dijera que Sakura dejará Japón y no regresará nunca más, ¿Qué harías Li?

—La seguiría —respondo sin pensar y cuando sopeso mis palabras me quedo mudo. Daidouji me sonríe abiertamente y entonces entiendo lo que ella y Eriol me han querido hacer ver; Estoy en graves problemas, sin darme cuenta cómo, sin saber cuándo, me he enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto y ya no hay vuelta atrás, porque de repente, pensar en un mundo sin ella me resulta terriblemente agobiante y desolador.

**(Sakura)**

Me desperté cuando aún quedaba media hora de viaje, lo extraño es que cada vez que intentaba hablar con Shaoran, él me rehuía y si lo miraba directamente, agachaba la mirada, ¿Es que acaso está enojado? Quizás hice algo mal y no me di cuenta… pero que yo recuerde no he hecho nada como para provocar su enojo. Y si… ¡¿Y si descubrió que lo besé la otra noche?! ¡Mi Dios si hasta los colores se me han subido a la cabeza de tan sólo pensarlo! De seguro ya lo sabe y por eso está tan raro… ¿Qué haré?

—¿Sucede algo Sakura? —me pregunta mi amiga divertida por sabe dios qué cosa—. Te veo algo inquieta ¿Has recordado algo que te haga sentir incómoda?

Juro que Tomoyo nació con un don para leer la mente de quienes le rodean, si no ¿cómo puede ser tan precisa a la hora de acertar en algo?

—No es nada —me apresuro a responder antes de verme enredada en mis propios pensamientos—. ¡Ya falta poco! ¿Despierto a los niños Shaoran?

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? —dice con tono malhumorado.

—Tú eres el experto en niños se supone —me encojo de hombros—. Pero ya que no quieres responder lo haré de todas maneras.

Si está molesto que venga y me lo diga pero que no me responda de esa forma, ¡Que coraje me da! Me doy la vuelta para no mirarlo más y comienzo a sacudir a Kumiko y a Ryu suavemente para que abran los ojos, incluso Kero, el pequeño perro que Ryu lleva en una jaula, está dormido.

—No quiero levantarme aún papá —balbucea Kumiko, supongo entre sueños.

—No seas tan perezosa —dice Ryu tirando un poco de su cabello para que se despierte y el método es increíblemente efectivo, pues en cuanto lo hizo, ella se incorporó con los ojos bien abiertos

—¿Tienes que ser tan brusco para despertarme? —se queja cruzándose de brazos.

—Ah, es verdad —dice de repente Tomoyo—. Antes de llegar tenemos que saber cómo nos vamos a distribuir.

—¿A qué te refieres Tomoyo? Creo que todos caben perfec…

—No, no Sakura. Mi casa está prácticamente llena con esto del año nuevo —dice sin quitar su vista de la calzada—. Así que allí sólo se pueden quedar dos personas, como Toya se está quedando donde Yukito hay una habitación desocupada en tu casa, lo que tenemos que decidir es quién se quedará en tu casa y quienes en la mía.

—Lo más lógico sería que Shaoran se quedara con Kumiko, así que…

—¿Y separar a los niños? —me interrumpe una vez más-. Qué mente tan cruel y despiadada la tuya amiga.

—¿Intentas decir que yo me tengo que quedar en casa de Sakura y que Kumiko y Ryu se irán _solos_ a tu casa?

—Sí —responde con toda naturalidad— No es nada tan grave, ellos son sólo unos niños y estoy segura de que ambos se aburrirán como ostras si están separados ¿verdad que tengo razón Kumiko?

Tardó en responder, de hecho me miraba a mí, luego a Shaoran y luego a Ryu, se llevó una mano a la barbilla y segundos después dijo muy animadamente.

—¡Por supuesto!

Así que así lo hicimos. Cuando llegamos a Tomoeda, mi amiga ni siquiera se quiso bajar para saludar a mi padre argumentando que estaba horriblemente cansada y que lo único que quería era llegar pronto a casa, así que en cuanto bajamos nuestras maletas, desapareció calle abajo. Suspirando resignada, saco de mi bolsillo derecho el juego de llaves y abro la reja.

—¿Pasas o te quedas ahí? —digo aún resentida por la manera en que me evadía. Me mira con reproche y entonces entra. Llamamos a la puerta tres veces sin resultados, así que medio asustada porque a mi padre podría haberle sucedido algo, abro con mis llaves.

Caminamos hasta la cocina en donde encontré un papel pegado con un magneto al refrigerador, la notita era de papá y decía así:

_Cariño, se me presentó algo urgente en la Universidad, volveré a eso de las siete para que vayamos a cenar en casa de Sonomi, dale mis saludos al joven Li y dile que me disculpe por no poder estar allí para recibirlos. _

_Abrazos de papá._

_P.D.: Dejé un pastel de chocolate en la nevera por si tienen hambre._

—Papá dice que lo disculpes por no poder recibirte —le digo plegando la notita— Te quedarás en mi habitación, si Toya se entera de que alguien más usó su cuarto me mata.

—Está bien.

—Oye, no sé qué es lo que te pasa pero si tienes algo que decírmelo adelante —digo intentando poner la cara más molesta que puedo.

—No es nada —responde evitando una vez más mi mirada.

—Si tú lo dices… papá ha dejado un pastel ¿quieres un trozo?

—No, gracias —responde.

—Es de chocolate —intento convencerlo con su debilidad

—No —dice algo inseguro esta vez.

—Ah, bueno, tendré que comerme sola este delicioso pastel de bizcochos de chocolate y con una gruesa cubierta de chocolate artesanal, es una pena que no quieras comer un poco —digo poniéndolo sobre la mesa de la cocina y sacando un tenedor. Me llevo un pedazo a la boca— ¡Delicioso!

—No deberías comerlo sin el plato —arruga la frente.

—¿Quién lo dice? Vamos Shaoran, sé que te mueres por un pedazo, lo triste es que si nadie me ayuda a comerlo tendré que tirarlo porque…

—¡No! —¡Bingo! Ha caído— Bien, lo probaré, pero sólo un poco.

Siempre he dicho que las cosas dulces son las mejores para arreglarte con una persona, más aún si eso es un pastel y lo están comiendo directamente de la bandeja con un par de tenedores y sin ningún plato para servir. Hemos devorado gran parte del pastel y debo decir que apenas he podido pararme, lo mismo con Shaoran que a pesar de decir que sólo lo probaría, comió más que yo.

**(Shaoran)**

Bien, admito que he caído en el juego de Sakura, pero tampoco me arrepiento porque ha sido el pastel más delicioso que he probado en mi vida, además nunca había comido así como hoy, supongo que hay muchas cosas que antes no hacía y que con la llegada de Sakura me he atrevido a realizarlas.

—Tienes chocolate en la nariz —ríe y se acerca demasiado hacia donde yo estoy, pero antes de que aproxime su mano a mi cara, la tomo por la muñeca instintivamente—. ¿Qué sucede Shaoran? —está sorprendida e incluso puedo ver algo de temor en su expresión.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —la suelto y me giro para ver quién ha gritado así. Es un hombre moreno, tan alto como yo y no es necesario ser un genio para saber que está furioso— ¡¿Quién eres tú y por qué tenías sujeta a mi hermana así?!

Con que éste es el hermano celoso del que me habló Tomoyo, supongo que deberé tener cuidado con este sujeto de ahora en adelante porque de no ser porque otro tipo lo está sujetando de los brazos, ya se habría abalanzado contra mí.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Notas de Kitty:** Pobre Shaoran! Conoció a Toya, ¡auch! Que complicado con los hermanos celosos ¿verdad? Bueno para que vean que definitivamente volví xD actualicé sin demorarme ni un día más :D Ahora ya no les tengo que pedir disculpas por dejarlos colgados tanto tiempo :D A todo esto, creo que no les he contado pero me fue excelente en la prueba esa que tenía que dar :D así que el próximo año empiezo a estudiar fonoaudiología en la universidad :D soy tan feliz como una lombriz! Bueno muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por sus reviews, me han hecho llegar a 100! Y no saben cuan emocionada estoy de que les guste mi historia…

Sus reviews los respondí en privado y los que son sin cuenta están en mi perfil :D así que ahí pueden leer las respuestas, muchas gracias por comentar el capítulo pasado a:

Lfanycka, sakurakyoyama24, Saku-Chan SSF, LMUndine, Angel Zafiro, PRISGPE, Haruko Hinako, amatista1986, hoshiharu, NithaF, cainat06, angie-badgirl, Gabita_evans, Isabel, Twins CyJ y Sayuri Noa.

Y ya que se me olvidó agregarlo en la nota del capi anterior: Un muy feliz año nuevo para todos! Joajoa (lo lamento, me paso de olvidadiza a veces) y que todooos sus deseos se hagan realidad :D en fin, cuídense mucho y estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews :D

Besos!


	9. Una historia para año nuevo

**Temporada de Embrollos**

**Capítulo IX**

"_Una historia para año nuevo"_

**(Sakura)**

Resultó ser que al final, Yukito no pudo seguir conteniendo a mi hermano, que con cada respuesta que Shaoran le daba se ponía más y más furioso, y aunque en parte le agradezco que se halla aparecido porque sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas me fallaban por la mirada tan intensa que me dirigía Shaoran, no pude dejar de enojarme con ambos por los golpes que se propinaron.

—¿Duele? —pregunto mientras pongo una bolsa de hielo sobre la nariz que hacía unos instantes sangraba a borbotones.

—No soy tan débil como para que un golpe de esos me destruya —dice quitándome la bolsa de las manos. No digo nada a pesar de que su actitud me ha molestado.

—Menos mal llegó papá justo a tiempo, no me quiero imaginar cómo habría terminado todo esto

—Con tu hermano en el hospital, claro.

—No es un tema para bromear Shaoran —me paro molesta— La actitud de ambos fue demasiado troglodita.

—Bueno, no esperabas que no me defendiera —alza una ceja— Además el idiota de tu hermano fue el que empezó todo esto.

—Malentendió las cosas, si hasta yo pensaba que en cualquier momento me… —maldita y gran boca la mía.

—Te ¿qué, Sakura? —se para y avanza lentamente hasta donde yo estoy, una vez más siento como si tuviese las piernas de gelatina.

—Que tú… olvídalo, no es nada —me apresuro a la escalera, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso el me habla con voz gélida.

—No creas que lo hice con intenciones de algo más. Tú no eres mi tipo.

Y lo sé, siempre he sabido que no soy como las mujeres que a él le gustan, pero entonces… ¿Por qué duele tanto escucharlo de su boca? Sin querer, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas mientras lo enfrento con la mirada, así que en cuanto pude corrí escaleras arriba para encerrarme en la habitación de mi hermano. Debo ser sumamente estúpida o demasiado sentimental, si no ¿Por qué rayos estoy llorando? ¿Tan inevitable fue que terminara queriéndolo? Llaman a la puerta.

—Sakura ¿Estás bien?

—Sí papá —miento descaradamente aguantando un sollozo— Es sólo que me ha dolido un poco el estómago.

—Debe ser porque comiste mucho pastel… te traeré algo caliente para que bebas.

—No te preocupes —digo, pero al parecer él ya ha bajado a la cocina pues no me responde.

Sabiendo que en cualquier momento vendrá, saco el espejo que siempre llevo en alguno de los bolsillos y observo horrorizada que mi cara está terriblemente roja a causa del llanto. Agradeciendo mi fabulosa idea de haber traído el equipaje aquí antes, hurgueteo entre mis cosas, pero para cuando encuentro el maquillaje, ya es tarde, papá golpea la puerta. Suspirando resignada, abro la puerta con la cabeza gacha para que no me vea y lo dejo pasar, pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! No es mi padre, sino Shaoran que viene con el agua de hierbas que mi padre me prometió.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —espeto lo más fríamente que puedo.

—Escucha Sakura, yo…

—No quiero —interrumpo haciendo caso omiso de su suspiro y su mirada arrepentida— sal de aquí.

—No lo haré

—Entonces gritaré.

—Tu padre ha salido. Dijo que iría a hablar con tu hermano o algo así. No sacas nada con gritar.

—No importa, por lo menos así no tendré que oírte —digo y tomo aire preparada para dar un agudo grito, bien aquí voy- A…

Entonces ningún sonido sale, porque había algo que me lo impedía… para ser más exacta la _boca_ de Shaoran me lo impedía ¡Me-me está besando! ¡Él! ¡Él me está…! Por favor, por favor que pare, que alguien me despierte o en cualquier momento me desmayo.

—¿Ahora si me vas a escuchar? —pregunta cuando se separa de mí, y yo demasiado estupefacta como para decir algo, muevo la cabeza asintiendo— Lo siento por lo del beso… es que… —no escuché toda su explicación de por qué me besó ni del por qué de su comportamiento hace unos momentos, simplemente tengo mi mente demasiado ocupada asimilando lo que acaba de ocurrir— ¿Me entiendes ahora? —yo vuelvo a asentir a pesar de que no sé a qué se refiere— No has escuchado nada ¿verdad? —asiento una vez más y él suspira exasperado pasándose una mano por el cabello— Aquí voy de nuevo: lo lamento, lo que dije hace un rato no fue nada sutil y bueno, lamento también lo del beso, es que…

—Sal —logro articular, él levanta una ceja y yo sintiéndome repentinamente más roja que nunca en mi vida grito— ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! ¡No quiero verte Shaoran Li!

Me miró sorprendido y aunque parezca increíble algo dolido hasta que finalmente salió cerrando la puerta tras él. Yo sólo pude aventarme sobre la cama y cerrar los ojos intentando que aquel persistente cosquilleo en mis labios desapareciera, pero eso no pasó ni si quiera hasta el día siguiente cuando demasiado temprano para ser cierto, me metí en la ducha y me decidí a salir a dar una vuelta para despejar un poco mi cabeza que estaba hecha un lío.

Abrí la puerta cuidando no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido para no llamar la atención y bajé en puntas de pie con mis zapatos en la mano, justo cuando iba a dejar la casa pensando que había logrado pasar completamente desapercibida, escuché _su_ voz llamándome.

—¿Intentas huir de alguien? —me volteo a verlo, tenía una ceja alzada y llevaba un tazón en su mano derecha.

—N-no —tartamudeé yo siendo más que obvio— Es que… no quería despertarlos.

—¿Ah sí? Qué extraño, teniendo en cuenta que tú sabías que tu padre saldría temprano y que yo no puedo dormir hasta más tarde que las nueve.

—¿Lo sabía? —río nerviosa— Bueno, de todas maneras debo irme, nos ve…

—Supongo que no pretendes dejar sólo a tu invitado, estarías siendo muy grosera Sakura.

Bien, admito mi derrota, terminé por ceder y ahora camina conmigo por las calles llevando puesto un jockey y gafas y los brazos apoyados bajo en la nuca le dan un aspecto de aburrido.

—Yo no te he obligado a venir —refunfuñé mirándolo con mala cara— si te aburres es cosa tuya.

—No estoy aburrido —contestó sin mirarme siquiera.

Moví la cabeza y apreté las mandíbulas para intentar no darme vuelta y golpearlo, vamos Sakura, no puede ser tan difícil contenerte ¿verdad? ¡Aunque no puedo creer que después de lo de ayer siga comportándose como si nada! ¡Es insólito! ¿Lo habrá hecho sólo para molestarme? Es lo más seguro… ¡Déjalo ya Sakura! Apenas dormiste anoche por andar pensando en lo mismo.

Como iba discutiendo conmigo misma todo el camino, no me di ni cuenta cuando llegamos a la pastelería que mi amiga de primaria había montado hacía poco y que me moría por conocer. Miré a Shaoran para decirle que entráramos y pude verlo prácticamente pegado ante el escaparate que mostraba todos los tipos de chocolates con todas las formas imaginables, desde duendes hasta castillos pasando por árboles, conejos, caballos y perros, pero lo que en realidad me llama la atención, es el poder que el chocolate tiene sobre Shaoran, como no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo allí casi como un niño me volteo para que no me vea.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunta haciéndose el desinteresado.

—Vine a ver a unos amigos de la infancia, una de mis amigas es dueña de esta pastelería y decidió hacer una parte dedicada a los chocolates también —respondí vagamente mientras entraba y las campanillas de la puerta alertaban a los dependientes. Busqué entre los pocos meseros que me miraban curiosos, pocos porque en realidad era una pastelería y solo un pequeño espacio estaba ocupado por mesas a modo de café, hasta que por fin di con el conocido rostro maduro y ojos sonrientes de mi querida amiga Rika.

—¡Rika! —llamé y ella enseguida se volteó a mirarme, me examinó por unos momentos y luego abrió los ojos muy grandes.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó y corrió hacia donde yo estaba— ¡Chicos es Sakura! —gritó dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser la cocina y luego se dirigió a mi nuevamente— ¡Por fin has venido a Tomoeda!

—Sí —asiento yo sonriendo— es que no podía no venir para celebrar el año nuevo.

—Entonces debería ser año nuevo más seguido —me sonrió de vuelta y luego miró por sobre mi hombro— ¿Tú eres el novio de Sakura? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rika Sasaki.

—El gusto es mío —respondió Shaoran dejándome completamente helada y enrabiada pues no se había molestado en negarlo— yo soy Shaoran Li.

—¿Sha-Shaoran Li? —pestañeó confundida— ¡O sea que los rumores eran ciertos y…!

—Rika, nosotros… —comencé a decir, pero fui interrumpida pues llegaron Chiharu y Yamazaki. Los saludos y presentaciones terminaron con mis amigos creyendo que Shaoran y yo éramos novios y conmigo completamente roja: media avergonzada, media frustrada.

Rika con su amabilidad de siempre, nos invitó a que nos quedáramos a comer pastel para ponernos al día de todo lo que ha pasado. Resultó ser que Chiharu y Yamazaki estaban en planes para una boda y que justo ahora estaban dejándole la invitación a Rika cuando llegamos y nos invitaron a Shaoran y a mí a venir

—Cómo estamos con esto del año nuevo, recordé que en la antigüedad, los griegos creían que si una pareja de enamorados se separaba por casualidad y se perdían, debían ser capaces de encontrarse, sólo así su amor sería verdadero. —dijo de repente Yamazaki.

—¡Qué lindo! —exclamé, pues me hacían ilusión las historias como esas.

—No… —intentó decir Chiharu, pero Rika negó con la cabeza y entonces calló.

—Y… ¿qué pasaba si no se encontraban? —preguntó Shaoran como siempre haciéndose el desinteresado.

—Bueno, pues, quería decir que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que por más que trataran de estar juntos, se separarían.

Yamazaki, a pesar de tener la costumbre de decir mentiras, es una persona muy culta y puedo saber que esta vez no está mintiendo pues Chiharu no lo ha aporreado como siempre hace cuando él sale con sus historias raras, aunque debo admitir que siempre termino creyéndolas, como aquella vez en que Chiharu faltó al instituto y Yamazaki dijo que si era capaz de dar cuarenta vueltas en mi puesto sin marearme, podía pedir un deseo y se me haría realidad… yo lo hice y terminé cayéndome al suelo con un dolor de cabeza terrible y con todo dándome vueltas alrededor.

**(Shaoran)**

Me pasé toda la mañana, el almuerzo y todo lo que lleva de tarde intentando hacer que Sakura ya no esté enojada conmigo. Sé perfectamente bien que lo que dije anoche no fue para _nada_ sutil y no es que quiera excusarme, pero… fue algo así como un freno a mis recién descubiertos sentimientos, es decir, y ¿qué tal si al final todo resulta como con la madre de Kumiko? Aunque no puedo comparar. Sakura es una mujer excelente, con un corazón demasiado grande y sería imposible que hiciera daño a alguien.

Es verdad… en el fondo yo sabía que Liang era un alma libre y que no le gustaba cargar con ningún tipo de responsabilidad, el problema fue que pensé que podía cambiarla, pero Sakura… Sakura es como para envejecer con ella, sé que suena algo raro viniendo de mí y tan de repente, pero es la verdad. Ella es como la mujer ideal para cualquier hombre y darme cuenta de ello no ayuda mucho, pues ni siquiera estoy seguro de gustarle de esa forma.

Bien, por lo menos entre argumento y argumento he logrado convencerla de que me lleve a conocer un poco la ciudad, así que terminamos caminando por el "parque pingüino" -llamado así con justa razón, pues en el centro hay una resbaladilla enorme con forma de pingüino- ella con una cara de tres metros de largo pues aún estaba molesta y yo pensando en alguna forma para cortar la tensión del ambiente.

—¿Qué tal si nos sentamos? —propuse.

—Todas las bancas están ocupadas —contestó apática y yo, que comenzaba a perder la paciencia, la tomé de la muñeca y la llevé hasta el césped, entonces pensando en que pondría lo húmedo del pasto como excusa, me quité mi chaqueta negra y la extendí sobre el suelo— Así no puedes objetar —Me encogí de hombros cuando la vi con cara de confusión. Se sonrojó un poco antes de hablar con voz más suave.

—Gracias Shaoran, pero no era necesario.

Y estos son los momentos en que me gustaría entender a las mujeres.

Se sentó de todas maneras sobre mi chaqueta y yo a su lado. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y ella estaba muy pensativa, tanto que con suerte pestañeaba.

—Oye Sakura… —comencé. Ella alzó la vista para darme su atención. Sus ojos se podían ver aún más brillantes y profundos con la luz del ocaso— sobre lo de ayer… lo siento. Estaba muy enojado y dije cosas que no debía —finalicé intentando no pensar demasiado en lo linda que se veía. Mientras hablaba se mostraba sorprendida y luego de unos momentos en que parecía analizar algo, dio un suspiro.

—Está bien Shaoran —me sonríe— De todas maneras no tendría por qué molestarme algo como eso, es decir, ni siquiera sé por qué me sentí mal, pero supongo que es algo muy tonto de mi parte, puesto que yo sabía que no era como las mujeres que te gustaban a ti —dice estoy muy rápidamente mientras el sonrojo no abandona sus mejillas.

No supe qué decirle. En ese momento tenía dos opciones:

Decirle lo que sentía dejándole claro que no era que ella no me gustara, sino que me _encantaba_.

No decirle lo que sentía… no por lo menos _con palabras_ y así también le dejaría en claro que era perfecta.

Escogí la opción b, pero aún no era tiempo. Primero tenía que suavizar un poco las cosas, así que me recosté sobre sus piernas y cerré los ojos. Aún tengo demasiadas cosas que poner en orden en mi cabeza. De pronto siento sus manos desenredando mis cabellos y puedo jurar que no hay sensación más deliciosa que esa.

—Creo haberte dicho que eres una mujer maravillosa Sakura —susurré, y quise protestar cuando dejó de acariciarme—Pero parece que aún no lo has entendido del todo. Es completamente cierto que tú no eres como las mujeres que frecuentaba, y es eso precisamente lo que me agrada. —confesé incorporándome.

Sus ojos me observaban con cautela, como estudiándome, pero fueron sus labios los que captaron mi atención. Era el momento de hacer lo que había decidido, todo fue algo automático, como si mis manos y mis deseos no fuesen controlados por mí. Acaricié con uno de mis pulgares su cara mientras la miraba fijamente. Sonreí. Frote mi nariz contra la suya como una muestra de cariño y me acerqué poco a poco, con temor a su reacción, hasta rozar sus labios.

—Me _encantas_, Sakura —susurré y presione mi boca contra la suya. La sentí ceder de apoco al beso y justo cuando pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

Nos separamos abruptamente. Maldije en mi interior a quien fuese que la estuviera llamando. Ella me miró algo cohibida antes de contestar.

—Diga… Sí, sí —asentía con el teléfono en la mano—¿Ahora?...

Lo había hecho. La había besado por segunda vez, pero a diferencia de la primera ella me había correspondido ¿quería decir eso que yo también le gusto? O puede haber sido que la pillé de sorpresa y no supo qué hacer.

—Shaoran —parecía que llevaba varios segundos llamándome— Te-tenemos que irnos —sus mejillas rosadas me decían que ella se sentía tan incómoda como yo, pero ¿no pensaba decirme algo por lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Ni siquiera una reprimenda? ¿Un escándalo? — Tomoyo ha llamado para decirme que nos reuniremos a las ocho en su casa y yo tengo que pasar por mis cosas aún.

Asentí, pero no dije nada. Mi cabeza seguía maquinando posibilidades, y mi boca aún cosquilleaba y se negaba a hablar, pues si movía los labios, temía perder la exquisita sensación de tenerla contra mí.

**(Sakura)**

Eran las siete cuando le daba la duodécima vuelta a las palabras de Shaoran mientras Tomoyo me peinaba y maquillaba.

No entiendo.

¿Había sido eso una confesión?

Ni idea.

Y ese beso… por un momento temí que había venido un alien y me había quitado el cerebro porque no podía ni pensar, todo en mí estaba entregado a Shaoran cuando él me dijo esas palabras. Y la suavidad con que me besó me dicen que aquello no podía ser un juego.

Aunque juego o no, yo supe en ese momento que lo que pasara se quedaría grabado en mi memoria para siempre y sucedió así.

Ahora, era demasiado tarde para intentar olvidarlo.

_Shaoran…_

—… aunque así no se ve mal —sacudí la cabeza, ¿desde hace cuanto rato Tomoyo me hablaba? La vi suspirar a través del espejo y seguir con lo que fuera que hacía con mi cabello— No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho Sakurita.

—¿Ha pasado algo especial? —pregunta Kumiko y yo me pongo del color de las cerezas, es decir, besé a _su _padre.

—¡No! —me apresuré a mentir y ambas me miraron como diciendo "no te creemos nada" — es que estoy preocupada por el trabajo, es todo. Lamento no haberte escuchado Tomoyo. De verdad lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes —sonríe mi amiga— estoy segura de que tienes un _muy_ buen motivo para estar así de pensativa, casi podría asegurar que algo muy bueno te ha pasado ¿o me equivoco?

—No te equivocas —respondo rendida mirando de reojo a Kumiko por si sospechaba algo— Pero será mejor que lo hablemos después, porque…

—No seas niña Sakura —chasquea la lengua Kumiko— Sé perfectamente que tiene que ver con mi padre, y te aseguro que no me molesta para nada que estén enamorados —finaliza encogiéndose de hombros y yo me quedo helada y aún más roja que denante.

—Vaya Sakura, si sigues sonrojándote así no será necesario que ponga maquillaje en tus mejillas —dice Tomoyo y finalmente las tres terminamos riéndonos a carcajadas.

Saber que Kumiko no está molesta por mi más reciente descubrimiento, es un alivio gigantesco, pues lo que menos quería era que ella sintiera que estaba traicionando su confianza. Pero ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Debería decirle lo que siento? ¿O mejor espero a que él diga algo? Tengo miedo.

Mejor dicho, pánico.

Porque sin querer me siento demasiado involucrada y aún no arreglo lo de _gossips_, pero por lo menos la señora Araki no me ha molestado ¿será eso una buena o mala señal? ¿y qué hay con eso del último reportaje en que salía junto a Shaoran? Realmente no sé qué pensar, lo peor es que la señora Araki me ha estado evitando pues no responde mis llamadas.

—¡El peinado y el maquillaje están magníficos! —salí de mi ensoñación con un chillido de mi amiga. Kumiko estaba a mi lado y observaba con la boca medio abierta, yo me miré en el espejo y casi no me reconocí. Las ondas en mi cabello se veían simplemente geniales y aquella pinza como de diamantes, apartaba algunos mechones de mi cara y le daba un toque de elegancia.

Entre los alaridos de Kumiko y Tomoyo, me llevaron al armario de mi mejor amiga. Ése armario era muy especial, en él sólo había trajes diseñados por ella misma y debo decir que estaba segura de que todos me quedaban, pues la mayoría –como decía ella- estaban inspirados en mí.

En mi familia, antes de la muerte de mi madre, era costumbre que todos nos juntáramos en la casa de tía Sonomi y celebráramos el año nuevo vestidos con trajes elegantes. Éste, sería el primer año después de que mi mamá muriera en que papá también estaba invitado. Tomoyo me ordenó que me quitara la ropa para ponerme el traje que ella me había preparado. Era de dorado, ceñido hasta las caderas y holgado hasta los talones. En el faldón, se extendían algunas líneas curvas diagonales con brillos que le daban un toque como de fantasía.

—¡Luces divina! —exclamó Tomoyo haciendo que me diera una vuelta.

—Dejarás a papá con la boca abierta, Sakura —comentó Kumiko mirándome por todas partes.

—Muchas gracias chicas —murmuré algo cohibida.

A las diez en punto, las tres estábamos listas. Tomoyo había comprado un vestido azul para Kumiko y había atado una cinta en su cabeza a modo de cintillo y ella iba en color violeta. En cuanto bajamos, tía Sonomi, que también estaba muy linda, corrió a abrazarme y de paso felicitó a su hija por el "fenomenal trabajo" que había hecho conmigo. Saludé al resto de la familia y finalmente _lo_ vi.

Estaba parado mirándome fijamente y por un momento me pregunté cuánto llevaba haciéndolo, pues sus ojos no se despegaban de mí. Me asusté, pues pensé que quizás tenía algo en la cara, pero entonces se acercó, tomó mi mano y la besó.

Yo casi me derrito.

¿Quién no lo haría si un hombre como Shaoran Li hace eso? No pude evitar que los colores se me subieran al rostro y como si fuera poco, justo en el momento en que él seguía con sus labios en mi mano y nos miramos a los ojos, sentí un flash encandilándome. Miré en la dirección del que provenía y vi un escenario algo divertido: Tomoyo había sido la culpable de la cámara, Kumiko daba saltitos de alegría y Ryu desviaba la mirada a cualquier lugar que no fuéramos nosotros, Yukito y papá me miraban sonrientes. Yukito sostenía a Toya de los brazos y papá a tía Sonomi que tenía la costumbre de sobreprotegerme demasiado como hacía con mamá.

—Suelta a mi hermana mocoso —ordenó Toya que parecía hervir en furia— ¡Ahora! —rugió, pero Shaoran en vez de hacer lo que él le ordenaba, hizo algo que en realidad nadie se esperaba, porque en cuanto pasó sus brazos por mis hombros posesivamente, todos (incluyéndome) quedaron con la boca literalmente abierta.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerle caso a tu hermano, es casi por instinto. —me susurró tan bajo que con suerte pude escucharlo, lo miré y estaba sonriendo disimuladamente. No pude evitar contagiarme de su buen humor, el toque de su mano en mis hombros desnudos me daba escalofríos.

—Bien, sería bueno que cenáramos ahora. —intervino el abuelo mirando con mala cara a mi hermano. Fue el momento exacto, pues no creía que Yukito sería capaz de seguir sosteniéndolo.

Como era costumbre, aquella noche comeríamos _toshikoshi soba* _y beberíamos sake. Beber sake en nuestra familia, era como un deber. Te obligaban a hacerlo en cuanto cumplías la mayoría de edad aunque no te gustara –como es mi caso- ya que si no lo hacías se consideraba una falta de respeto a los mayores.

La cena no fue tan tensa como esperaba, finalmente la familia de mi madre estaba aceptando a mi padre, aunque supongo que también en parte se debía a que yo en los últimos años me rehusaba a asistir a cualquier evento sin la compañía de papá.

Ryu y Kumiko estaban sentados entre Shaoran y yo. Ryu me observaba a cada instante para preguntarme si hacía lo correcto, pobre, ¡hasta a mí me marea tener que distinguir entre tantos cuchillos y tenedores! Kumiko parecía acostumbrada, pues sólo se dedicaba a enviar miradas a Shaoran y a mí todo el tiempo.

Luego del postre decidí salir un momento para tomar algo de aire. La noche estaba despejada y la luna y las estrellas brillaban como nunca, recordé la forma en que Shaoran me besó por la tarde, el escalofrío que me recorrió cuando besó mi mano y el frenético palpitar de mi corazón cada vez que sentía sus ojos sobre mí durante la cena.

Reprimí un suspiro cuando comencé a imaginar cómo sería tenerlo como novio.

Porque yo lo quería, y eso estaba más que claro.

Estaba tan distraída, que para cuando puse los pies sobre tierra firme –entiéndase el sentido de la oración- no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba parada.

Tonto pero cierto.

No era la primera vez que me perdía en los jardines de la mansión Daiouji –si a eso se le podía llamar jardín, porque en realidad se asimilaba más a una campiña- y es que mi despiste crónico, no me dejaba recordar los caminos de la mansión. Miré a mi derecha y vi un seto bastante más alto que yo, vi a mi izquierda y vi uno igual, ambos se extendían hacia el frente y se separaban en una bifurcación que…

_Oh, no_. Éste era 'el laberinto'.

Cuando éramos niñas con Tomoyo, teníamos prohibido acercarnos a este lugar, pues era muy difícil encontrar la salida, jamás entendimos por qué tía Sonomi habría mandado a construir un lugar tan monstruoso como este y aún no lo hago, así que en medio de la noche a quince minutos de que fuera año nuevo, me vi desesperada. Estaba perdida.

Comencé a caminar con mis manos pegadas a uno de los muros y me reprendí por no haber aprendido cómo guiarme por las estrellas, porque lo único que sabía era que el la salida estaba hacia el noroeste.

Ya no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí y comienzo a impacientarme ¿se habrá percatado alguien de mi ausencia? ¿o habré pasado completamente desapercibida? Entonces me encontré en el corazón del laberinto, en el centro había una fuente de la que brotaba agua. Me senté hecha un ovillo para intentar calmarme, pues siento que en cualquier momento me echaré a llorar.

Pero justo cuando veía todo perdido, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Quise gritar, pero al voltearme, me di cuenta de que ya todo estaba bien.

Era Shaoran.

—Suerte que te encontré, en cuanto saliste y no te vi más, supe que te habías perdido.

—No me perdí —negué yo mirándolo enfadada— sólo estaba… yo estaba…

Me tragué mi excusa. Había olvidado que desde el beso de anoche, hablar con Shaoran se me hacía imposible, no porque no quisiera, sino que porque las palabras no alcanzaban a formarse en mi cabeza pues eran totalmente reemplazadas por él.

—Entonces me iré y tú buscarás sola la salida

—¡No! —me apresuré a exclamar en cuanto él comenzaba a caminar— la verdad es que… no sé cómo salir —confesé.

—Bien, te propongo un trato.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Yo te ayudo a salir —dijo mientras yo estaba a punto de bailar de felicidad porque **por fin** podría salir del maldito laberinto. Y digo a punto porque en seguida vi su mirada sobre mí y en ese momento todo fue escalofrío tras escalofrío— Pero para eso, tendrás que escuchar primero _todo_ lo que tengo que decir y también darme tu opinión luego de oírme.

Consideré las posibilidades. Si decía que no, probablemente pasaría el inicio del nuevo año sola, es decir, omitan el probablemente. _Pasaría _ el año nuevo sola, así que pensando que estar sola perdida en un laberinto a las doce de la noche sería algo muy triste y penoso, respondí:

—Está bien.

Él pareció estudiarme con la mirada, como analizando si yo sería lo suficientemente "adecuada" para escuchar lo que me tenía que decir y finalmente, se sentó al lado mío. Suspiró y mirando fijamente el cielo, dijo.

—Me gustas.

Iba a hablar. Quería preguntarle un montón de cosas, pero tanto la emoción como la mano de Shaoran me hicieron callar.

—Dijiste que me escucharías —recordó mirándome severamente— Es verdad que anoche te besé para que callaras, pero en parte eso fue una excusa… la verdad es que yo _quería_ besarte. Y hoy en el parque no me pude resistir a hacerlo. Para ser sincero, me sentí algo dolido, porque no dijiste nada sobre lo que te había dicho y lo que había hecho, pero al final me convencí de que quizás, estabas tan o más aturdida que yo.

Aún no me ha mirado a los ojos, pero puedo ver que todo lo que dice es verdad.

—No sé cuando pasó Sakura, tampoco cómo, pero sé que te he llegado a querer demasiado. Quizás fue tu risa fresca, tu ternura, tu sinceridad… Sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, ni mucho menos el tipo de hombre que te merecería, pero me gustaría que nos diéramos una oportunidad.

Intenté canalizar mis emociones, pero con eso sólo conseguí que mi cuerpo se moviera rápidamente y casi sin mi consentimiento terminé _sobre_ Shaoran, _besándolo_ como nunca había besado a alguien en mi vida. Creo haber escuchado el inicio de las 108 campanadas que se tocan a las doce, no estoy segura, quizás sólo fue el momento. Estaba feliz.

Corrijo

¡Me encontraba eufórica!

Quise gritar de alegría, ¡Nos queríamos! ¡Y todo había sido como en la historia de Yamazaki! ¿Duraría entonces nuestro amor para siempre? Eso espero.

******************************************************************

**Notas de Kitty:** yo igual espero eso Sakurita, y estoy segura de que todos los que estén leyendo también. Y sé que tendrán piedad conmigo porque hoy POR FIN xD pasó lo que todos querían que pasara =) Pero aún quedan manchas por borrar (el antiguo trabajo de saku por ejemplo)… chananan! xD (música de suspenso)

Bien, subí este capi a días de mi cumple porque quería verme libre de acusaciones para ese día especial xD Ahora estoy en el sur muy muy feliz porque amo estar aquí y de verdad que no quiero regresar a mi ciudad xD pero bueno… dentro de poco estaré respondiendo a sus liiiindos reviews, muchas gracias!!!

**Niicole, NithaF, TwinsCyJ, Lorena, Saku-Chan SSF, Angel Zafiro, amatista1986, Gabita Evans, lfanycka, LMUndine, cainat06, Sayuri Noa, Hoshiharu, Shadowiver, NeNa Li, angie-badgirl, patousky, PRISGPE, Sakurakyoyama e Isabel**

Me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews! :D cuideense mucho mucho y nos vemos en el capi nuevo… a ver que se me ocurrirá ahora xD besitos =*

*******************************************************************

**(*)Toshikoshi Soba: **"fideos para cruzar o pasar el año". Son fideos japoneses que se comen el día 31 por la noche, simboliza tener una vida larga.


	10. Fantasmas del pasado

**Temporada de embrollos**

**Capítulo X**

"_Fantasmas del pasado"_

**(Sakura)**

Han pasado cuatro días desde nuestro viaje a Tomoeda.

Aquella noche de año nuevo, cuando regresamos a la mansión, Toya estuvo a punto de tirarse sobre Shaoran cuando nos vio caminar juntos, pero finalmente nos libramos de mi celoso hermano gracias a mi padre y a Yukito una vez más. Así que al día siguiente, luego de ir al templo, nos regresamos a Tokio.

El que Shaoran se ausentara tan solo un par de días tuvo sus consecuencias; el trabajo era tanto, que con suerte paraba media hora en la oficina y eso, era todo lo que lo veía durante el día.

—¡Sakura! —chilla alguien, yo me sobresalto y al voltearme para ver de quien se trata, me doy cuenta de que es Tomoyo que corre hacia mí desesperada.

—¿Sucede algo? —me levanto asustada.

—¡Li ha colapsado! —exlama— creo que deberías ir a verlo, se ha encerrado en la sala de reuniones y dice que no quiere hablar con nadie… ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de allí! En una hora tenemos junta con uno de los patrocinadores del desfile que haremos el próximo mes.

—Tomoyo… Shaoran es muy responsable, estoy segura de que cuando llegue la hora de la reunión saldrá de ahí. Quizás es su forma de desahogarse, es mejor dejarlo sólo si eso es lo que…

Pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar pues Tomoyo me ha tomado del brazo y ahora me arrastra por los pasillos y me deja en la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Ella me mira esperanzada, y yo suspirando llamo a la puerta sin obtener respuesta.

—Shao… Señor Li —me corrijo al sentir las miradas de casi todo el personal sobre mí— He venido para traerle el… la dirección que me ha pedido esta mañana —me apresuro a mentir, entonces ante la estupefacción de todos, la puerta se abre y él me jala hacia adentro cerrando en seguida.

El salón está iluminado y sobre la larga mesa hay un vaso de whisky que yo miro con mala cara. Shaoran se ve bastante mal, lleva la corbata aflojada y la camisa desabotonada como para darse aire, su ceño está endurecido y las mandíbulas tensas. Se pasea como león enjaulado a lo largo del lugar.

—Perdón —suspiro— supongo que querías estar solo, pero…

—No importa si eres tú —dice y su expresión se suaviza cuando me mira, entonces se acerca y me abraza.

Me alegra saber que él se puede apoyar en mí, que es capaz de compartir su peso conmigo a través de este abrazo, porque realmente me gustaría poder ayudarlo en lo que fuera.

—¿Mucho trabajo?

—Con suerte tengo tiempo de respirar —responde suspirando contra mi cuello, haciendo que me venga un cosquilleo interminable— Suerte que mi plan salió tal y como lo planeaba y Daidouji te trajo en seguida.

—¿Plan? —pregunto confundida.

—Por supuesto —se encoge de hombros— es verdad que tengo mucho trabajo, pero no soy tan irresponsable como para dejar el trabajo por un pequeño colapso… quise hacer todo esto para que vinieras Sakura.

En ese momento, sólo era capaz de sentir los labios de Shaoran contra los míos, todos mis sentidos estaban centrados en él y no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera corresponderle. ¿Cómo es capaz de provocar tanto en mí?

—Sakura… —susurra rozando su nariz con la mía mientras tiene los ojos cerrados. Yo sólo puedo suspirar sintiendo que aquello es un sueño demasiado lindo— No sé si tendré mucho tiempo para vernos estos días —dice sujetando mi cara con sus manos y mirándome fijamente— Han ocurrido algunos problemas con el nuevo número y quizás tenga que viajar por algunos asuntos familiares.

—Oh, puedo vivir sin ti señor Li —me rio.

—¿Ah si? —levanta una ceja escéptico— Ya quisieras…

—Y ¿a dónde tienes que ir?

—A Hong Kong.

—¿A ver a tu madre? —pregunto sorprendida y el asiente— No te preocupes Shaoran, todo saldrá bien.

—Gracias Sakura…Probablemente será cosa de un día, creo que es por los rumores de que estoy saliendo contigo… No puedo creer que a estas alturas se venga a preocupar por lo que yo haga acá —siento sus músculos tensarse, pero aún así no me suelta— No sé realmente qué querrá, pero en caso de que yo vaya, necesito pedirte un favor…

—¡Por supuesto que cuidaré de Kumiko! Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo —me adelanto— pero… tendrás que acostumbrarte a que también Ryu se quede con nosotras, él se ha ido a mi departamento estas noches ¿sabes? Además el hospital queda más cerca de…

—Lo que me faltaba —bufó enojado— Ese crío no sólo se está quedando en casa de _mi_ novia sino que además ahora estará cerca de _mi_ hija.

_Es adorable_.

—Vamos Shaoran, no puedes ser tan celoso —me rio— Ryu es tan sólo un niño pequeño e indefenso, además así Kumiko no se aburrirá tan fácilmente, porque ahora con esto de las vacaciones no lo ha estado pasando demasiado bien con la ancianita que contrataste para que la cuidara por las tardes.

—¿Preferías que contratara a una como las de antes? —alza las cejas divertido, pero para mí definitivamente _no_ es divertido— ¡Bromeaba, bromeaba! Hubieses visto tu cara, Sakura. ¿Ves? Tú también puedes llegar a ser celosa.

—¿Cómo no serlo? —suspiro— Antes sólo salías con chicas así y…

—Me ofendes, ¿insinúas que sería capaz de engañarte? —me mira con severidad en sus ojos— Creo que no te he dejado bien en claro aún que _jamás_ me había pasado algo como esto con alguien.

Me besa mientras me atrapa entre sus brazos, es increíble como un simple beso es capaz de quitarme todo el aliento, ¡Si es como si mi corazón hubiese dejado de latir! Tan aturdida estaba, que no me di cuenta en qué minuto yo terminé sentada sobre la mesa y Shaoran con sus manos en mis caderas… ¿es mi idea o alguien ha subido repentinamente la temperatura de la sala? Él está entre mis piernas, y no me molesta, se siente bien… tan bien que me dan ganas de atraerlo aún más hacia mí, así que con una mano me aferro de su cabello y con la otra de su ancha espalda. Él parece sentir lo mismo, pues me estrecha con más fuerza.

Pero la magia se corta pues llaman a la puerta. Nos separamos recuperando el aliento que nos habíamos robado y Shaoran mascullando algunas maldiciones se va a abrir.

¿Qué ha sido eso? Aún no puedo calmarme… mi respiración y corazón están agitados.

—S-s-señor Li —veo que es una muchachita joven, seguramente nueva, que mira con temor, corrijo, terror a Shaoran. ¿Quién no lo haría con la cara de demonio que ha puesto por la interrupción? — Hubo un problema… una de las modelos que saldrá en el número de Enero se ha roto una pierna y…

—Busquen a otra —corta.

—Es que… la señorita Daidouji no encuentra a ninguna que le quede el traje que ha diseñado, dice que ha usado el cuerpo de ella como…

—¡Dile a Daidouji que…!

—Disculpen, si no les molesta yo hablaré con Tomoyo ¿Le parece bien señor Li? —me apresuro a interrumpir antes de que se desate un huracán sobre la pobre chica que ahora me mira agradecida pues Shaoran ha suspirado y asiente— ¿Eres nueva? —le pregunto a la nerviosa muchachita.

—Sí, mi nombre es Natsuki.

—Ya veo —le sonrío— Bueno Natsuki, yo soy Sakura, la asistente del señor Li y como ahora él está muy ocupado con esto del desfile y la revista, me puedes pasar a mí toda la información necesaria y yo me encargaré de resolver cualquier asunto que esté a mi alcance ¿si?

Ella asiente frenéticamente y se va en seguida por el pasillo. Shaoran me mira ceñudo mientras vuelvo a entrar en la sala para hacer lo que tenía ganas de hacer en cuanto había entrado: sacar ese vaso de whisky del alcance de Shaoran.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—Estamos en horas de trabajo y no deberías beber, si alguien te ve sería una muy mala imagen para la revista ¿no crees? —explico pero él menea la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso. Eso que le dijiste a Natsuki de que resolverías…

—Ah, eso… bueno porque es verdad —me encojo de hombros— quiero poder ayudarte con cualquier cosa Shaoran, por más mínima que sea.

—Eres demasiado buena para ser cierto —me sonríe— Te quiero, Sakura.

Creo que nunca lograré acostumbrarme a esas palabras, y tampoco quiero hacerlo si acostumbrarse significa dejar de sentir estos cosquilleos tan agradables en el estómago y las locas ganas de ponerme a saltar de felicidad. Lo abrazo fuerte.

—Yo también te quiero, Shaoran —digo contra su pecho aspirando de lleno el aroma de su perfume que me embriaga— Pero ahora debo ir a ayudar a Tomoyo con eso de la modelo.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —susurra en mi oído.

—Sí —digo alejándome lo más pronto posible antes de que las piernas comiencen a temblarme más, al punto de que ya no pueda hacer otra cosa que sujetarme de él para no caer.

—Recuérdame despedir a Daidouji por esto —gruñe cuando me ve salir. No puedo evitar reír ante lo cambiante que puede llegar a ser su humor.

—Shaoran —llamo antes de salir, él me mira curioso— Desconozco el motivo por el cual te irás a reunir con tu madre, y sé que no es un tema que me ataña, pero me gustaría pedirte… Tienes que estar abierto a todas las posibilidades ¿si? Quizás sea momento de dejar el orgullo de lado y conversar bien todo con tu madre. ¡Suerte! —le guiño un ojo, él sonríe y yo satisfecha me marcho.

**(Shaoran)**

Mi madre siempre ha sido exagerada, pero hoy se ha superado. Ha enviado un helicóptero al helipuerto de la azotea de Seasons para recogerme, como si me fuese a escapar. Con suerte alcancé a avisarle a Sakura de mi partida, ella se encargará de notificarle a Eriol para que se quede a cargo de todo… con todos los favores que él me ha hecho tendré que darle unas buenas vacaciones cuando llegue el verano.

De no ser porque Wei ha venido en el helicóptero, probablemente no me hubiese subido. Wei es un hombre ya bastante anciano, ha cuidado de mi familia desde que era muy joven y representó lo más cercano a una imagen paterna cuando yo era niño, ya que papá se la pasaba fuera de casa y casi nunca lo veía.

—¿Ha estado bien, joven Xiao Lang? —me pregunta.

—Sí, ¿Sabes por qué mi madre me ha citado tan repentinamente después de todos estos años? —pregunto. Él suspira, parece algo abatido y triste.

—La señora tiene buenos motivos, no se inquiete por favor.

Intento no hacerlo, pero cuando de Ieran Li se trata, es casi imposible mantener la calma, mucho menos si luego de tantos años se ha tomado la molestia de enviar un helicóptero a recogerme ¿a caso se habrá enterado de lo de Kumiko? ¿o simplemente es por los rumores sobre Sakura y yo que han aparecido en las revistas?

Cuando llegamos a Hong Kong me sorprendió bastante que hiciera calor, pero luego recordé que hacía mucho que no pisaba mi tierra natal y por lo tanto había olvidado lo cálido que era aquí. Mis primeros años en Tokio me los pasé con gripe, sobre todo en el invierno.

La casa de mis padres no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo igual de imponente que siempre.

—¡Xiao Lang!

Incluso antes de que Wei abriera la puerta, sentí tres pares de brazos ahorcándome y sus respectivas voces chillando junto a mi oreja. Son mis hermanas: Fuutie, Fanren y Feimei, me extraña que Shiefa no esté aquí, pero como se casó con un accionista americano muy importante, se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el extranjero, es probable que esté viajando.

—¡Hermanito, estás tan apuesto!

—Las imágenes que salen en la televisión se quedan cortas —ríe Fuutie apretándome la cara como lo hacía cuando era niño.

—¡Te hemos extrañado tanto Xiao Lang! Deberíamos darte con el látigo de la indiferencia porque no has llamado nunca —se queja Feimei.

—Lo lamento —suspiro— Ya saben que tuve mis motivos.

—Unos bastante infantiles diría yo —intervino una cuarta voz de mujer, era Shiefa, pero al contrario de lo que me imaginaba, la mayor de los hermanos no corrió a asfixiarme como las otras tres, sino que se quedó cruzada de brazos mirándome con gesto severo.

—Oh, Shiefa, no empieces ahora, ¡es la primera vez que vemos a nuestro pequeño Xiao Lang en años! Ya tendrás tiempo para reprenderlo —abogó Fanren.

Nos miró reprobatoriamente a todos una última vez y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de entrar habló.

—Mamá quiere verte. Está en su habitación. Será mejor que subas.

—Yo enviaré las maletas a su antigua habitación, joven —intervino Wei.

Estaba desconcertado, jamás imaginé que una de mis melosas hermanas podría hablarme así y no sólo eso, que mi madre me estuviera esperando en la habitación era algo extraño… en toda mi vida, recuerdo haber entrado tan sólo un par de veces a la alcoba, pues siempre que mi madre quería hablar de algo nos citaba al estudio.

Recorrí los pasillos de la casa, no había cambiado mucho, incluso la mayoría de las pinturas colgadas en la pared seguían en su mismo lugar, era como si los años no hubiesen pasado por ahí. Caminé intentando no distraerme mucho y llamé algo nervioso a la puerta. Una mujer bajita y algo rechoncha de cabello rojizo me abrió, la miro confundido por un momento, pero llego a la conclusión de que quizás era del servicio.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? —preguntó la mujer.

—Vengo a ver a… —no quise decir "a mi madre" porque se me hacía horriblemente complicado, así que opté por presentarme— Soy Xiao Lang Li, Wei me ha ido a buscar esta tarde para…

—Oh, pase, pase —dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Entré no muy seguro de mis pasos y lo que vi allí me dejó paralizado.

Ieran Li, la imponente y majestuosa Ieran Li, estaba más pálida de lo que jamás la había visto, su rostro por lo general extremadamente bien cuidado estaba con ojeras y la piel deshidratada, los labios secos y agrietados ¿Qué le había pasado a esa mujer por la que los años no pasaban? ¿Por qué de repente me parecía demasiado vieja como para que fuera cierto?

Cuando me vio no fue capaz de disimular asombro, y al intentar levantarse de la cama sobre la cual estaba postrada las piernas le fallaron y se hubiese desplomado sobre el suelo de no ser porque mis reflejos actuaron en seguida.

—¡Señora Li! —exclamó la mujer que me había recibido en la puerta— Le he dicho que no puede levantarse en su estado, por favor regrese a la cama.

La ayude a sentarse y desde allí me miró con algo que se parecía a la súplica en sus ojos. Aparté mi vista, no quería bajar mis defensas, sabía cómo era mi madre y en cualquier momento podría atacarme, pero ¿podría hacerlo estando tan _derrumbada_? Era la primera vez que ella me miraba desde abajo. Dio un suspiro y tomó un sorbo de agua del vaso que estaba en la mesita de noche.

—Cada vez te pareces más a tu padre —sonrió con una sonrisa algo amarga y yo me sentí mal por su voz gastada, era como si no hubiese hablado en días. Carraspeé.

—¿Cómo ha estado? —pregunté intentando mirar por la ventana para distraerme y no comenzar a sentir lástima por la deteriorada mujer ante mí.

—Algo enferma, pero no es nada que…

—Señora, por favor, no le mienta —interrumpió una vez más aquella ajena a nuestros asuntos— Señor Li, la señora Ieran está gravemente enferma, por favor no permita que se esfuerce demasiado y…

—Abandona la habitación Nian —ordenó mi madre con la voz más grave que pudo poner— Tengo cosas privadas que tratar con mi hijo.

La mujer parecía avergonzada, hizo una reverencia y salió apresuradamente. Sentí en seguida que la tensión se apoderaba de mí, era una pesadez increíble sobre mis hombros e intenté no mirarla directamente. Se hizo presente el silencio, y con ello la incomodidad seguía creciendo, ¿qué se suponía que se dijeran una madre y su hijo luego de años sin verse ni hablarse?

—¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de que me mandara a buscar? —pregunto, ella me mira desde la cama y toma aire.

—Estoy vieja, Xiao Lang. Por lo mismo es que estoy preocupada por ti.

—¿A qué se refiere? —digo teniendo un mal presentimiento, pero ella sacando fuerzas se sienta en el borde de la cama, yo me acerco para ayudarle.

—A pesar de nuestras continuas diferencias, de que hayas escapado de casa con esa chica y de que no hayamos hablado en todos estos años, eres mi hijo y te quiero como tal —dice volviendo a tenderse sobre el colchón— Hemos sido orgullosos Xiao Lang y me he ganado tu desprecio, pero todos estos años me han servido de mucho para reflexionar… Cuando te fuiste, juré que ya no serías más mi hijo, sin embargo, te di la revista con la pobre excusa de que esto también era trabajo de Hien, cuando en realidad el principal motivo era que estaba preocupada. Cuando me enteré de que esa mujer te había dejado pensé en ir a buscarte, pero lamento decir que mi orgullo y la cobardía no me dejaron.

—Madre… —no puedo decir nada, me quedo sin palabras. No sé cómo se supone que debería reaccionar, una parte de mi dice que me ponga a la defensiva y que no la escuche, pero por otra parte recuerdo las palabras de Sakura y decido que quizás ella sí tenía razón y sea hora de dejar mi orgullo y testarudez.

—No me quedaba otra que seguir tus pasos a través de las revistas, la publicidad y las pocas noticias que nuestros socios traían a Hong Kong. Sabía que estabas bien, pero nunca conversabas sobre tu vida privada con la prensa y te felicito, pero al ver que salías con muchas mujeres no me molesté, sino que me invadió la angustia al saber que en realidad lo que intentabas era buscar algo de cariño. Pero Xiao Lang… ¿es eso lo que quieres para tu vida? ¿De verdad te puedes conformar con encuentros espontáneos que luego no significan nada?

—Discúlpeme, pero no creo que sea correcto que luego de todo este tiempo venga a decirme qué hacer con mi vida.

—Lo sé, sólo tómalo como un consejo de una mujer que tiene más experiencia que tú en la vida. En las últimas revistas hay rumores sobre ti y una chica llamada Sakura, dicen que son una pareja algo estable ¿es cierto eso?

—Sí —respondo sintiéndome algo acalorado y desviando la mirada— Sakura y yo somos novios.

—¿Tengo alguna posibilidad de conocerla? —pregunta haciendo que me sorprenda un poco.

—No —respondo firme. No puedo permitir que Sakura pase malos ratos por culpa de mi madre.

—Ya veo… ¿aún si te demostrara que no soy ni tan bruja ni tan descorazonada como piensas?

—Si fuese capaz de probarlo quizás sí.

—La proteges mucho —suspira— realmente me gustaría conocerla y creo que a tus hermanas también. Hagamos un trato —dice— Si yo demuestro que puedo llegar a ser tolerante y amable, me la presentarás, si no, puedes irte y no regresar más si es lo que deseas.

—Creo que está muy confiada.

—Ya te lo dije… He cambiado, tengo un montón de nietos que me han ablandado el corazón más de lo que te imaginas. Antes yo sólo pensaba en negocios, pero con sus risas llenando la casa era imposible no sentirme dichosa ¿y cómo no demostrarlo?

—Bien, trato hecho. Pero espero que todo lo que haga no sea una actuación.

—Estoy segura de que eres capaz de distinguir entre lo falso y lo real, Xiao Lang —dice acomodándose más en la cama— Ahora te dejo libre, necesito dormir un momento. Dile a Nian que entre, por favor.

Una petición de parte de Ieran Li era algo demasiado increíble para ser cierto. Para ella todo eran órdenes que debían ser cumplidas a cabalidad, ¿sería cierto acaso que había cambiado? ¿O tenía entre manos algún plan para arruinarnos la felicidad a Sakura y a mí?

**(Sakura)**

A las cinco en punto, pasé a recoger a Ryu que estaba con Kero en mi departamento. Le expliqué que tendríamos que vivir por unos días en casa de Kumiko y no parecía demasiado contento de tener que dormir en el lugar que Shaoran habitaba, pero pareció más animado cuando le dije que él se había ido de viaje.

Entretener a Ryu y a Kumiko no fue cosa fácil, mientras uno quería ver la televisión, el otro quería jugar videojuegos, pero al final Ryu desistió y terminó viendo una película con ella.

Estoy preocupada por Shaoran, son las siete y aún no llama, ¿habrá llegado bien? ¿Ya habló con su mamá? De verdad quiero que todo salga bien, después de todo ella es su madre y eso no lo puede cambiar… espero que siga el consejo que le di, tener rencor hacia una persona no es nada bueno.

—Iré a hacer la cena ¿de acuerdo? —les digo a los niños pero parecen no oírme pues están increíblemente pegados a la película. Cuando me ponía de pie el teléfono comenzó a sonar, en seguida pensé que era Shaoran, así que me apresuré hasta tomar el auricular— ¿Diga?

—¿Hablo a la casa de Shaoran Li? —preguntó la voz del otro lado, era una mujer de acento extranjero.

—Sí, ¿Quién lo busca?

—Una amiga… ¿está él ahí?

—No, se fue de viaje a Hong Kong, ¿necesita que le de algún recado?

—Ya que está acá… por si no me lo encuentro dile que lo llamó Liang

Luego de esa corta conversación ella cortó. Liang… ¿será la misma Liang de la que Shaoran me ha hablado? Y de ser así… ¿qué querría ahora? ¿Será que acaso se ha acordado de Kumiko y luchará por su tuición? O quizás… quizás sólo irá tras Shaoran, entonces yo no sabría qué hacer, porque sea como sea ella es la madre de Kumiko y… no, no, debes estar alucinando Sakura, en este mundo deben haber miles de mujeres llamadas Liang ¿verdad? Tal vez sólo es una socia que…

—¿Quién llamaba Sakura? —me pregunta Kumiko quien se ha distraído de la película por unos momentos, quizás por haberme visto tan sumida en mis pensamientos.

—Sólo una socia de tu padre… sigue viendo la película, iré a hacer la cena.

Creo que no se ha quedado demasiado satisfecha con la respuesta pues de vez en cuando voltea a mirarme mientras cocino. Tengo tres asuntos por los cuales preocuparme y no puedo ocuparme de ellos ahora mismo; el primero es que Shaoran no ha llamado, no tengo intención de comunicarme yo con él, pues puede que lo pille en un mal momento y eso no sería bueno. El segundo es esa llamada de la tal Liang, la curiosidad está por matarme y según lo que dijo, buscará a Shaoran en Hong Kong…

Nota mental: preguntarle a Shaoran quién era (asunto de suma importancia, no olvidar)

Y el tercer y último motivo, pero no menos importante por esto, es que por fin conseguí una entrevista con la arpía de la señora Araki, su secretaria encontró un espacio de diez minutos para mí para mañana por la mañana, menos mal tengo estos días libres así que cualquier trámite aprovecharé de hacerlo antes de que Shaoran regrese… creo que definitivamente todo mi mundo gira en torno a él últimamente.

—… Sakura… ¡Sakura! —escucho mientras siento cómo tiran el delantal de cocina que llevo puesto, es Kumiko— papá llamó y quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Sha...? ¡¿Shaoran?! —pregunto sorprendida y ella asiente— ¡Voy en seguida! ¡Oh dios, pero que descuidada…! —en mi apresurado paso a la salita, pasé a botar uno de los contenedores con arroz, Kumiko suspira al ver lo atarantada que soy.

—Yo los recojo —dice agachándose.

—¡Eres la mejor Kumiko! —exclamo yo y corro a la sala. Mi entusiasmo por hablar con él no podía ser mayor cuando cogí el auricular, sentía el estómago apretado y las manos temblorosas— ¿Shaoran?

—¿Qué fue ese estruendo Sakura? —me pregunta, y por su voz puedo saber que está sonriendo.

—Se me ha caído el recipiente del arroz —respondo apenada y él comienza a reír con ese tono tan ronco pero tan bonito que tiene.

—No importa, pero procura no destruir la casa ¿si?

—¡Shaoran! —protesto simulando enojo.

—Por lo visto morías de ganas de hablar conmigo —dice fanfarronamente.

—Ya quisieras —finjo desinterés— Y… ¿por qué no habías llamado antes?

—Eres una pésima actriz Sakura ¿lo sabías? —Sé que aún sonríe pero cuando vuelve a hablar, lo hace con un tono más serio que me hizo pensar que ya no tenía esa bonita sonrisa que esboza cuando está conmigo— Disculpa por no llamar antes, estaba atendiendo un asunto de importancia, es posible que no regrese en un par de días.

—¿Está todo bien? —me atrevo a preguntar nerviosa.

—Extrañamente sí… Ya te lo contaré todo otro día, ahora debo bajar a cenar ¿Kumiko no te ha dado problemas? —dice haciéndome sentir como que intenta evadir el tema.

—No, todo lo contrario —sonrío sacándome cualquier mal pensamiento de la cabeza— se han entretenido mucho con Ryu.

—Encierra a Kumiko con llave cuando duerma, así él no podrá entrar a…

—¡Shaoran! —interrumpo y luego susurro para que sólo él me escuche— son sólo niños, ¿cómo puedes…?

—Sólo bromeaba… Aunque por precaución podrías hacerlo —dice y luego se retracta, quizás intuyendo que se le vendría una buena reprimenda encima— No, no, por supuesto que no. Bueno, debo colgar.

—Está bien. Espero que todo vaya bien por allá.

—Gracias… descansa ¿si? Ah, y si necesitas ayuda con el aseo o la cocina tengo a personas de confianza que pueden…

—Shaoran, he hecho todo eso por mi misma toda mi vida, no es necesario.

—Bien, pero tenlo en cuenta, no quiero que te esfuerces demás.

—No lo haré —afirmo.

—Está bien. Intentaré llamar mañana más temprano. —dice y luego puedo escuchar cómo bosteza.

—Debes estar agotado con el viaje, ve a dormir luego ¿si? —digo enternecida pues a pesar de lo cansado que está se ha tomado un buen tiempo para hablar conmigo— Que tengas buenas noches Shaoran.

—Tú también —dice y luego agrega como despidiéndose— Bueno… hablamos mañana.

—Sí —afirmo, pero antes de que corte la comunicación me apresuro a agregar algo que necesito decirle— Y… Te quiero.

—Yo también, Sakura —responde él luego de unos segundos en silencio, quizás por la sorpresa.

Kumiko y Ryu que habían escuchado lo último, se burlaron de mí durante la siguiente media hora mientras preparaba pasta en la cocina, pero no podía sacar de mi cara esa sonrisita tonta que tanto me espantó cuando vi mi rostro reflejado en uno de los vidrios de la cocina.

¿Tanto me afectas, Shaoran Li?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Nota de Kitty:** Hola, hola, aquí está Kitty con otrooo atraso más, xD lo siento! Es que un día desperté y dije: hoy viajaré a Santiago, así que tomé mis cosas y me fui y bueno, entenderán que durante mi estadía no escribí casi nada, aunque tenía bastante adelantado, pero tengo que disfrutar de mis últimos días de vacaciones, u.u sí gente, el dos de marzo se acabó el paraíso veraniego para Kitty y comenzará mi primer año de fonoaudiología (hubo alguien que me preguntó de qué se trataba mi carrera, no recuerdo bien quien era, lo siento. Pero es una carrera del área de la salud que trata los problemas de habla y eso en gente de distintas edades :) o también pueden trabajar con niños con autismo, síndrome de down y otros para enseñarles cómo expresarse, eso es lo que yo quiero, me parece una carrera fantástica y bueno, lamentablemente no está en todos los países)

Ah y una acotación, ayer fui a arrendar una peli para ver con mi hermana y se las recomiendo ciegamente, se llama "Across the Universe" los protagonistas no son para nada conocidos, pero juro que es un trabajo fantástico el de la directora y por supuesto los actores. Es un poco loca y está ubicada en los años sesenta con todo esto del movimiento hippie y esas cosas (los protas no son hippies si xD) en fin, es una historia maravillosa pero simple que no se pueden perder. Ojala si la ven me digan qué les parece ;)

En fin, ¿les ha gustado el capítulo? A mí en lo personal sí, porque ahora si que empezará a ponerse un poco enredada la cosa para hacerle honor al título xD en fin, estaré esperando muy muy ansiosa sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!!! Las respuestas a los anónimos estarán en mi perfil :D Me hacen tan feliz cuando los leo! :) Cuidense mucho y nos vemos espero que muy muy pronto :)

Besiitos para todos :D


	11. Respuestas poco creíbles

**Temporada de embrollos**

**Capítulo XI**

"_Respuestas poco creíbles"_

**(Sakura)**

Me levanté temprano por la mañana, cuando la señora que Shaoran había contratado como niñera ya había llegado. Le agradecí por haberse tomado la molestia de venir un día más mientras yo me encargaba del asunto que me tenía preocupada desde que todo empezó; la señora Araki.

Por la noche casi no pude dormir, me perseguían tantas pesadillas que me ponía a temblar en cuanto cerraba los ojos. Todas estaban relacionadas con él y descubrí que se estaba transformando en mi centro, era como si mi vida girara en torno a él y nada más, pero no me molestaba porque era Shaoran y entonces todo estaba bien. ¿Verdad que a veces es un poco increíble esto del amor?

Antes de salir, tome un tazón con cereales por desayuno, me cepillé los dientes y me calcé los zapatos. No quise pedirle al chofer que Shaoran había contratado para que me llevara, así que caminé un par de cuadras hasta la parada del autobús. Me fui la media hora de camino parada y tan aplastada como un tarro de sardinas enlatadas, se me hacía incluso difícil respirar con las dos regordetas mujeres que me apretujaban los costados. Los minutos se me pasaban horriblemente lentos mientras sentía los codazos y golpes de bolsa que mis compañeras me daban.

Para poder bajarme donde correspondía tuve que abrirme paso entre la gente dos cuadras antes de llegar, y cuando fui capaz de respirar el aire de la ciudad me dije que sería mejor tomar un taxi de regreso si no quería morir ahogada entre el tumulto. Miré el edificio donde estaba _Gossips_ y al entrar, noté que no habían cambiado de guardia ni de recepcionista. Pensando que si no me relajaba me pondría a hiperventilar, me subí lo más rápido posible en el ascensor y de nuevo se repitió el asunto de los empujones y la reciente claustrofobia que estaba desarrollando.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora cuando el elevador por fin llegó a su destino, por un momento creí que no sería capaz de dar un paso más hacia la oficina de la señora Araki, pero decidí que tenía que ser valiente, mi futuro dependía de lo que pasara hoy y más valía que fuera bueno, porque no tengo intención alguna de seguir trabajando para ella aunque parece haberse olvidado de mí el último tiempo.

—Bu-buenos días —saludé con voz titubeante a la chica que parecía ser la secretaria, me miró con una ceja alzada y supe que no iba a responder a mi saludo, así que en vez de malgastar tiempo dándole cátedras sobre buena educación, continué esta vez más segura— Tengo una cita con la señora Araki.

—¿Nombre? —preguntó y puedo asegurar que por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que era un robot.

—Sakura Kinomoto —respondí y ella buscó algo con los ojos en la pantalla del ordenador, cuando encontró lo que buscaba formó una "o" con los labios.

—La señora Araki ha salido a terreno —informó con voz aburrida y monótona— Llegará dentro de unos minutos, puedes esperarla en su oficina. No toques nada.

La recomendación final hizo que me sintiera como una niña pequeña, pero asentí e hice lo que me pedía. Iría a sentarme para esperar mi sentencia de muerte o el perdón divino.

**(Shaoran)**

Hablar con Sakura por la noche me hizo bien, sentí durante esos escasos minutos que cualquier tipo de preocupación desaparecía al escuchar su risa siempre tan fresca y jovial, de esas risas que contagian a todos los que estén cerca. Justo en el momento en que corté, Fuutie entró de sopetón en mi habitación, pero yo no me di ni cuenta. Estuvo media hora molestándome por mi "sonrisa tonta" que no se borraba con nada.

Por la mañana sentí una vez más que retrocedía en el tiempo. Como era habitual antes de que me marchara a Japón, Wei vino a despertarme a las nueve, la hora máxima hasta la que un Li podía dormir. Me duché y deje correr el agua caliente por mis músculos ya tensos y luego de vestirme bajé a desayunar al comedor.

—¡Buenos días Xiao Lang! —era increíble cómo mis hermanas se las arreglaban para siempre hablar a coro y dejarme casi sin tímpanos.

Las miré y me senté junto a ellas, Shiefa no estaba esa mañana y supuse que era por lo mismo de ayer.

—Fuutie nos contaba que ayer tenías _"la sonrisa"_ —dijo Feimei haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos.

—¿_"la sonrisa"_? —pregunté sin saber de qué se trataba.

—Ay tontito, _"la sonrisa"_ es cuando estás sonriendo como estúpido porque estás enamorado —soltó una risita Fanren, yo miré duramente a Fuutie, ya me las pagaría por andar ventilando mi vida privada.

—¿Meiling está en Hong Kong? —carraspeé intentando cambiar el tema mientras tomaba una tostada.

—Sí —respondió Fuutie— telefonee a su departamento anoche y dijo que se pasaría por aquí hoy.

—Te caerá una reprimenda del porte de una casa por no haberle avisado tú —rió Fanren.

—¿Meiling sabe sobre tu novia? —preguntó algo recelosa Feimei. Meiling siempre había tenido una manía increíble para espantar a mis novias.

—Sí —suspiré resignado sabiendo que no me podría librar del interrogatorio.

—¡Oh, genial! Si la conoce y la chica sigue viva quiere decir que todos la aprobamos —sonrió abiertamente Fuutie.

—Para el carro Fuutie —interrumpió Feimei seria y por un momento pensé que se oponía a mi relación con Sakura, hasta que volvió a hablar— Si dices eso no nos la va a presentar y debe ser una chica realmente adorable para que tenga a nuestro Xiao Lang tan coladito.

—No necesariamente adorable —dijo Fanren— Quizás se haya enamorado de su sentido del humor.

—Para que a nuestro hermanito le guste, debe ser hermosa —opinó Fuutie.

—O quizás una mezcla de las tres —interrumpió una quinta voz a la que yo reconocía sin ninguna duda. Me volteé sólo para confirmar que Meiling estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta— ¡Xiao Lang!

No tardó ni dos segundos en recorrer los diez metros que nos separaban para intentar ahorcarme con uno de sus conocidos abrazos apretados. Meiling era como una de mis hermanas, siempre he estado seguro de que aprendió todo lo que sabe de ellas.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser que no me hayas avisado que venías?! —gritoneó sentándose en la silla vacía junto a mí.

—Fue tan repentino para mi como para ti Mei —expliqué, pero Fanren no me dejó seguir hablando.

—Meiling tú conoces a Sakura —dijo inclinándose hacia adelante como para no perderse de nada— ¿Cómo es?

—¡Oh, es preciosa! —exclamó, y de no ser porque me sentiría terriblemente avergonzado diría que esa palabra no alcanzaba a definirla— Tiene cabello castaño, ojos verdes muy muy brillantes y aunque sea algo bajita no es para nada una desventaja, tiene un cuerpo muy bonito.

—¿Como _las otras_? —preguntó Fuutie que para ese momento estaba a punto de dejar caer su cabello sobre la mermelada, estaba inclinada casi por completo sobre la mesa.

—No —negó Meiling quizás contenta por saber algo que ellas no— No es nada de exuberante, pero está bien formada ¿verdad que sí Xiao Lang? —me pregunta y siento que de repente toda la sangre de mi cuerpo decide irse repentinamente a mi cara, incluso me he atorado con un pedazo de tostada.

—¡Pero qué cosa más adorable! —chilla Fanren y al segundo siguiente la tengo abrazándome— ¿Han visto eso? ¡Xiao Lang se ha sonrojado por primera vez por una chica!

—Pensé que no viviría para verlo —agregó divertida Feimei.

—¿Y de carácter? —preguntó Fuutie ahora con sus codos apoyados.

—¡Es tan dulce como un pastel de fresas! Un poco tímida pero creo que es imposible que le desagrade a alguien.

—¿Puede incluso agradarme a mí?

Todos en la habitación desde mis hermanas pasando por el personal del servicio hasta mi, nos congelamos. Fuutie se acomodó el cabello mientras que Fanren se sentó como correspondía, Meiling palideció, sabía que a Ieran no le gustaban las cotillas y Feimei se quedó de piedra. Miré hacia la entrada, mi madre estaba parada observándonos a todos pero no parecía disgustada en lo absoluto, se podía decir que incluso aquella pregunta había sido formulada mientras sonreía, cosa completamente inusual.

—Es muy posible, tía —respondió Meiling mirándose los zapatos y con un tono increíblemente más bajo.

Mi madre se sentó sin dejar de sonreír en la cabeza de la mesa como siempre había sido desde que papá había muerto. Me observó fijamente por unos segundos que parecieron eternos antes de disponerse para comer.

—Señora —era Nian quien venía entrando, parecía algo agitada— No puede levantarse en las condiciones que…

—Nadie me dirá que puedo o no puedo hacer, Nian —cortó en seguida mi madre, pero a diferencia de otros años, su tono fue mucho más suave— Mi hijo ha venido desde Japón y hacía mucho que no desayunábamos todos juntos… —hizo una pausa como buscando algo, momento en que Nian calló y sólo se apoyó suspirando y negando con la cabeza— ¿Dónde está Shiefa?

—Ella… —comenzó Fuutie con cara de funeral, pero en seguida Fanren la atajó.

—Dijo que se sentía algo descompuesta y que no vendría a desayunar.

—Ya veo… ¿Ha llegado su marido?

—Sí, madre —respondió Feimei— Hace un par de días.

Algo andaba mal, sabía que tenía dos personas por las cuales preocuparme, una por supuesto era mi madre ya que por lo estricto de las indicaciones de Nian, no podía estar demasiado bien, quizás venía saliendo de alguna enfermedad y tuvo alguna recaída… La segunda era Shiefa, mi hermana mayor, que a pesar de ser igual de chillona que las demás, siempre había sido la que más afecto me daba, casi como si fuese mi propia madre y el asunto de que ayer me hubiese recibido de forma tan fría me turbaba, aunque por supuesto no podía esperar que todos estuvieran con los brazos abiertos para recibirme, porque los Li no fuimos criados para perdonar tan fácil.

**(Sakura)**

La oficina de la señora Araki no había cambiado mucho, sólo había reemplazado el lila por el verde pistacho, que se vería increíblemente bonito de no ser por el papel mural que daba la sensación de estar entre fango. Los muebles que parecían sacados del siglo XV seguían en su mismo lugar de siempre y lo único de esa oficina que me convencía de que estábamos en el año dos mil nueve, era el moderno ordenador que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Mientras más minutos pasaban, más apretado sentía el estómago, y qué decir de mis temblorosas manos que no parecían querer quedarse quietas con nada. Luego de quince minutos de agonía la puerta por fin se abrió.

Mi antigua jefa entró con tanta parsimonia como siempre, no se percató de mi presencia hasta que se sentó frente a su escritorio, me observó con una mirada despectiva de pies a cabeza mientras yo estaba de pie, hice una leve reverencia aunque me salió algo torpe por los nervios.

—Cierra la puerta —ordenó a una muchachita, al parecer menor que yo, de aspecto debilucho— Contigo afuera —bramó cuando ella quedó dentro. La chica que temblaba de pies a cabeza, salió rápidamente— No entiendo por qué es tan difícil encontrar a gente competente… —murmuró entre dientes— Mucho tiempo sin verte Sakura.

—S-sí —maldición, odio tartamudear cuando me siento intimidada.

—¿A qué se debe tu… _sorpresiva_ visita? —preguntó y supe en seguida que la palabra no era "sorpresiva" sino "desagradable". En cada milímetro de su arrugada cara se podía adivinar que no me quería aquí, así que decidí ser lo más rápida posible.

—Vengo a presentar mi renuncia —dije manteniéndome firme en mi lugar y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella me observó una fracción de segundo y luego se echó a reír como una histérica.

—¿Y tú crees que yo…?

—No puede exigirme nada —interrumpí, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya— He revisado mi cuenta bancaria y no hay ningún depósito que usted haya hecho, a estas alturas ya está fuera de plazo, además yo no le he entregado nada de importancia en ningún informe y no pienso hacerlo.

—Oh, _bravo, _Sakura, _bravo_ —rió aplaudiendo— Que acto más heroico el tuyo.

—No es heroísmo, es sentido común y ética. No puedo investigar al señor Li, me siento incompetente para el trabajo.

—Ya me había percatado de lo blanda de corazón que eres… déjame que te diga algo; para triunfar en esta vida no puedes fingir ser tan buena, tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz tu lado oscuro.

—No finjo ser buena —dije rechinando los dientes, comenzaba a impacientarme— Pero ya que no pienso trabajar más para usted, ¿aceptara mi renuncia?

Volvió a lanzar una horrible carcajada y luego de calmarse respondió.

—No.

—Pero…

—No acepto tu renuncia porque estás despedida Kinomoto —dijo con dureza— Te puedes ir, no te necesito más, ya tengo a alguien mucho más rápido que tú y no se envuelve en amoríos con su objetivo.

—¿Y mi castigo?

—¿Quieres recibir uno? —alzó una ceja— Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… No diré nada sobre esto a Li, pero a cambio olvídate de tu privacidad, recuerda esto Kinomoto: tendrás periodistas siguiéndote a ti y a tu amorcito día y noche, no podrán descansar. Ahora vete y no vuelvas.

Sabiendo que aquello era demasiado bueno, porque aunque los periodistas podían ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza lo mio con Shaoran no se arruinaría, salí como alma que se la lleva el diablo de la oficina con una sonrisa que me abarcaba toda la cara. El personal de _Gossips_ me miraba con incredulidad, quizás porque nadie salía de esa oficina tan feliz como yo, y aunque sabía que mi vida sería vociferada a los cuatro vientos, no me importaba, ya no estaba vinculada de ninguna forma con esta horrible revista y puedo respirar tranquila.

**(Shaoran)**

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que tramaba mi madre? —pregunté como por enésima vez a mi ya agobiada prima Meiling mientras paseábamos por la calle de las aves.

—Ya te lo dije —respondió con voz cansina— No-lo-sabía

—Pero…

—¡Maldita sea Xiao Lang, que viva aquí en Hong Kong no quiere decir que me pase todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que hace o no hace tía Ieran! Había olvidado lo pesaod que puedes ser cuando te obstinas con algo —me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero en seguida se le quitó al ver unos aretes que llamaban su atención.

Había aceptado salir con Meiling sólo para no tener que pasar el resto del día en casa, mi madre increíblemente parecía interesada en Sakura y al aparecer había escuchado todo lo que mis hermanas y Mei decían antes de su llegada. Mientras mi primaba miraba absorta el escaparate de la tienda que parecía más que nada de antigüedades, seguí recorriendo a paso lento y sin mirar nada en especial en ese estrecho callejón.

Shiefa era otro asunto que me tenía sumamente inquieto, y según había dicho Fuutie iría uno de estos días para hablar conmigo, yo sabía que ese _hablar_ _conmigo_ significaba en realidad _reprenderme_ pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenga que decir, después de todo es mi hermana y tiene sus motivos al igual que yo los míos. Por otra parte el reto de mi madre me daba vueltas en la cabeza, ¿qué pasaba si ganaba? ¿De verdad tendría que presentarle a Sakura? Sin darme cuenta choqué con alguien, pero la chica no cayó sino que medio tambaleando se equilibró lo más rápido que pudo.

—Lo siento —dije dispuesto a seguir caminando, entonces sucedió algo que no me imaginaba que sucedería.

—Xiao Lang —me llamó, yo conocía esa voz, la había escuchado durante años en mi juventud, la miré precavidamente asegurándome de que aquello no fuese una confusión y descubrí que estaba en lo cierto, frente a mí estaba Liang. El rostro pequeño de siempre, los ojos marrones rasgados y el cabello azabache reluciente, lo llevaba atado en una media coleta y me miraba sonriente, yo no entendía cómo podía siquiera mirarme así.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —lancé sin pensar.

—Yo vivo en Hong Kong —rió y me pude percatar de que su risa era increíblemente aguda, casi me taladraba los oídos— La pregunta correcta sería ¿Qué haces _t_úaquí?

—No creo que sea nada que te ataña.

—¿Aún no me perdonas por lo que pasó cuando estábamos juntos?

—¿Perdonarte? —pregunté con una risa despectiva— Ni si quiera te disculpaste, luego de que dieras a luz desapareciste como si los extraterrestres te hubiesen abducido.

—Lo lamento, de verdad —estudié sus ojos y vi que en realidad hablaba en serio, pero como no estaba dispuesto a caer en lo que seguramente era una trampa, me di la media vuelta dispuesto a buscar a Meiling para marcharnos, pero ella me retuvo— ¿Cómo va tu vida?

—Dame un buen motivo por el cual deba responderte —dije fríamente, ella pareció no encontrar ninguno pero aún así habló.

—Yo me divorcié hace un par de meses atrás —suspiré comenzando a sentirme impaciente, ¿es que acaso no le quedaba claro lo poco y nada que me importaba su vida privada? — Me di cuenta de que en realidad había sido un error y…

—Mira Liang, si lo que necesitas es desahogarte puedes buscarte un buen psicólogo, pero yo no tengo tiempo para escucharte, no estoy en Hong Kong para jugar a regresar en el tiempo. Hasta nunca —dije y volví a la tienda de antigüedades sin mirar atrás.

Meiling seguía estudiando uno por uno los artículos que allí habían, al parecer no se había percatado de que yo no estaba a su lado, porque cuando entré me estaba hablando alegremente como si yo hubiese estado junto a ella hacía rato. Ahora que lo pensaba, el _casual_ encuentro con Liang no parecía ser _casual_, yo había cambiado mucho desde que era joven y además las gafas y la gorra que llevaba no permitía que cualquiera me distinguiera. Pero debo estar alucinando, ¿verdad? Porque era imposible que Liang supiera de antemano que yo estaba en Hong Kong.

—¡Xiao Lang! —me llamó exasperada mi prima— Te he estado hablando y pareces como en trance.

—Lo siento —sacudí la cabeza— ¿Qué decías Mei?

—Que esto sería perfecto para Sakura —dijo alzando sobre su rostro una pequeña bola de cristal con una patinadora en su interior, al darle la vuelta simulaba la caída de copos de nieve.

—Es sólo una chuchería barata —dije despectivamente ganándome la mirada ceñuda de la dependienta. Pero en realidad no lo creía así, Sakura era una persona bastante sencilla y estaba segura de que ese objeto le fascinaría, es solo que no quería admitir que Meiling había encontrado más rápido algo para _mi_ novia, incluso sin saber que el sueño frustrado de Sakura era ser una patinadora artística.

—Oh, no entiendo esa manía tuya por siempre tener lo más caro —me reprendió y luego suspiró encogiéndose de hombros— Lamento la mala educación de mi primo señora —dijo a la mujer que nos miraba atenta tras el mostrador— A mi me parece que su tienda es maravillosa y los artículos también. Me llevaré estos pares de aretes.

Entorne los ojos. En vez de decir "pares de aretes" debió decir "decenas de aretes", tenía los puños tan llenos que no entendía cómo no se le caían. La dependienta pareció satisfecha ante eso y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante al salir, de seguro aquella había sido la compra más fructuosa del día. Cuando Mei me dijo que quería entrar en un estrecho local, me excusé diciendo que se me había quedado algo en la tiendita en la que habíamos estado y me dirigí hacia allá con intenciones de comprarle la bola de cristal a Sakura, pero cuando llegué allí ya la había tomado alguien y la estaba pagando.

—Disculpe —le dije a la dependienta— ¿Le quedan más de esas?

—La estantería de allí está llena de ellas —apuntó, yo me apresuré para encontrar una con la patinadora, pero sólo veía pueblitos, bailarinas de ballet, santas, renos y caballos.

—¿No hay otra patinadora? —pregunté.

—No —respondió escuetamente entregándole la bolsa a la mujer que compraba lo que yo quería, entonces decidí dirigirme a ella que estaba de espaldas a mí.

—Lamento la molestia, pero había visto esa bola de cristal y pensaba regalársela a mi novia… ¿Le ofendería si le ofrezco comprársela al precio que usted ponga? —ofrecí y la dependienta me miró con cara de incredulidad.

—Que tal… que hables conmigo mientras nos tomamos un café, Xiao Lang —observé atónito que a quien le hablaba era Liang.

—No —negué secamente— Puedo buscarla en otro lugar.

—Es un diseño único —intervino algo ofendida la vendedora— Mi padre lo diseñó antes de morir inspirándose en mi hermana que patina sobre hielo, le aseguro que no encontrará uno igual.

—Bien, te espero donde siempre nos juntábamos a las seis. —dijo saliendo de la tienda— Sólo un café y podrás llevarle esto a tu querida chica.

**(Sakura)**

Me paseaba de un lado a otro en la cocina mientras se cocinaba el arroz, y es que de la nada me saltó un muy mal presentimiento, me encontraba bastante tensa y no podía dejar de pensar que estaba relacionado de alguna forma con Shaoran. Me sobresalté un montón cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero Kumiko llegó en seguida con el inalámbrico a la cocina, se lo agradecí con una ancha sonrisa y contesté esperanzada de que pudiera ser él.

—¿Diga? —respondí con voz casi desesperada.

—¿Sakura? —dijo la voz de Tomoyo del otro lado— ¿estás bien? Tu voz está algo…

—No pasa nada Tomoyo —sonreí pendiente de la arrocera.

—Si tu lo dices… Sakurita ¿puedo pasar por allí esta tarde?

—Claro —respondí apoyándome contra la encimera.

—Iré con Eriol

—Oh, ¿Ya ha pasado algo? —pregunté curiosa.

—No seas impaciente —rió ella— Ya hablaremos de muchas cosas cuando esté allá ¿si?

—Bueno Tomoyo, ahora te tengo que dejar porque estoy cocinando.

—Está bien, ¡Nos vemos! —exclamó y cortó. Yo suspiré divertida, lo más seguro era que por fin esos dos habían dado _el paso _y se morían por contarlo, yo por supuesto los oiría con toda la tención del mundo.

Me puse a pensar que quizás el mal presentimiento que sentí hace un rato no era nada serio y que de seguro se trataba de una falsa alarma o una mala jugarreta de mi mente.

La niñera de Kumiko se fue en cuanto me vio llegar, así que cenamos sólo los tres bueno, los cuatro, porque Kero tenía su rebosante plato de comida cerca de la mesa. Shaoran se moriría si lo viera ahí.

—¿Ha llamado alguien? —les pregunté pensando que quizás Shaoran había llamado durante mi ausencia y se les había olvidado decirme. Ryu siguió comiendo en completo silencio pero Kumiko me miró.

—Una tal Liang —palidecí en cuanto me lo dijo— ¿Sakura, estás bien?

—S-sí cariño, ¿tú le contestaste? —pregunté temerosa de la respuesta, ella asintió.

—Dijo que era una vieja amiga de papá y que quería hablar contigo, en lo personal Sakura odié su voz, estoy segura de que es una pesada… espero que la mantengas alejada. —dijo sin darle demasiada importancia mientras retiraba su plato— Estaba todo muy rico, creo que podría acostumbrarme a tenerte aquí todos los días.

Pero lejos de que su sonrisa me tranquilizara, la tensión volvió tan repentina como se había aparecido la primera vez. Quise decirle que no contestara más el teléfono, pero aquello no tenía sentido. Me percaté de que Ryu me observaba un par de minutos después, y luego de escrutarme con la mirada, él también levantó su plato y lo llevó hasta el fregadero. Si aquella fuese la Liang a la que yo temía, entonces… ¿Qué demonios querría?

Aquella fue otra tarde de películas para Kumiko y Ryu, pero a este último le prometí llevarlo al hospital al día siguiente por la tarde. Ambos se quedaron dormidos mientras veían _Wall-e_ y yo los arropé con una manta que encontré en el cuarto de Shaoran, se veían tan adorables durmiendo que llamé a Tomoyo para preguntarle dónde venía, así no despertaría a los niños al tocar el timbre. Me sorprendí cuando me respondió que ya estaba afuera, y felicitándome por mi excelente instinto salí a abrirles.

Lo primero que noté al abrir el portón, fue que Eriol y Tomoyo iban cogidos de la mano y lo segundo fue una pequeña bolsa que me parecía haber visto antes en el despacho de Tomoyo, aquello sólo me dio mala espina.

Aprovechando el bonito día, nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa del patio trasero y mi amiga me ayudó a llevar los vasos y un jarro de jugo. Eriol nos miraba sonriente y me percaté de que cruzaba miradas cómplices con Tomoyo. Me senté con Kero que estaba echado a mis pies y ambos fijaron sus miradas en mí. Había algo en eso que me ponía nerviosa y ya sospechaba de qué iba la cosa al recordar qué contenía el bolsito azul.

El día en que Natsuki interrumpió nuestra oculta "sesión de besos", bajé hasta el piso en donde estaba el despacho de Tomoyo, y allí ella me explicó que la modelo no vendría y que tan sólo faltaba un par de días para que se hicieran las fotos. Le propuse consultar en las agencias de modelaje, pero se negó diciendo que era muy difícil encontrar a una con las mismas medidas, entonces en algo que yo califico como un arranque de locura, tomó una huincha y comenzó a medirme, yo por supuesto la dejé pues no tenía idea de lo que se venía hasta que me soltó con una sonrisa radiante de esas capaces de cegar, y declaró que yo era perfecta para llevar su diseño.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

—Tomoyo, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma: no tengo el cuerpo de una modelo y no pienso hacer el ridículo con esas prendas tan diminutas —repetí con tono cansino.

—Eso no es verdad —era Eriol quien intervenía ahora, yo lo miré con cara de querer asesinarlo pero él sólo me sonrió— Eres perfecta para esto Sakura, la idea es poner en portada la verdadera naturaleza de la mujer, tú no tienes ninguna operación y aún así estás muy bien formada, casi no necesitas maquillaje y sigues viéndote bien así, o sino pregúntaselo a Shaoran —rió.

—Gracias por los cumplidos, pero ¿no crees que exageras?

—Sakura, te lo suplico —habló Tomoyo con voz afectada, se había parado y miraba al piso con las manos apretadas— Es la primera vez que diseño lencería, la revista nunca se había preocupado por esa parte y sería todo un honor para mí que tú la llevaras puesta. ¡Es el primer diseño que he hecho! ¿O es que acaso no te gusta? —preguntó con una mirada que hizo que me sintiera como el ser más horrendo del planeta.

—No, por supuesto que me gusta —afirmé sonriendo.

—Mientes —declaró a punto de llorar, Eriol se había parado a su lado y le palmeaba la espalda cariñosamente— No la quieres llevar puesta, eso quiere decir que mi trabajo… el trabajo de toda mi vida… ¡Soy un fracaso! —exclamó abrazándose de él y echándose a llorar.

Me sentía horriblemente mal. Tomoyo estaba mirando en menos mi trabajo sólo porque yo me oponía a su petición, ¿se pondría mejor entonces si le decía que yo lo quería llevar?, después de todo… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser llevar ese conjunto? Bien Sakura, deja de pensar que es diminuto, Tomoyo ha hecho cosas mucho más grandes por ti, le debes mucho.

—Lo haré —suspiré pero ella parecía no escuchar— Posaré para las fotografías Tomoyo —dije más fuerte y ella se soltó del agarré de Eriol y me abrazó.

Al ver segundos más tarde sus ojos, supe que en realidad no había estado llorando y que probablemente todo eso era una actuación para que yo no me negara, pero antes de que pudiera retractarme, ya tenía delante de mí una hoja con algo escrito. Eriol me explicó todos los puntos del contrato y yo resignada tomé el bolígrafo que me alcanzaban y firmé, entonces me asaltó la preocupación.

—¿Shaoran está al tanto?

—No —respondió Tomoyo dubitativa.

—Deberíamos decirle por si…

—Sería mejor que no —dijo Eriol— No creo que le haga mucha gracia que su chica pose para una revista en ropa interior.

—¿Eh? Pero si casi todas las chicas de Shaoran han posado así. —dije confundida y ellos dos echaron a reír.

—Es distinto Sakura —dijo mi amiga con voz suave.

—Ellas no eran más que un rato para Shaoran. Tú eres increíblemente importante para él, por lo tanto lo pueden atacar los celos.

Aquello parecía tener sentido, pero ocultarle una cosa así no creo que sea cosa fácil, mucho menos cuando será en su propia revista. Kumiko y Ryu despertaron un rato después antes de que Tomoyo y Eriol se fueran, y en su camino hacia la puerta me contaron que ambos estaban juntos. Me alegré mucho por ellos, la verdad lo veía venir pues siempre supe que Eriol era perfecto para mi amiga.

Tomoyo me había dejado el bolsito azul con el conjunto lila que había dentro esperanzada de que me lo probara, pero yo no tenía intenciones de hacerlo pues quizás me arrepentiría al verlo puesto, prefiero ver qué pasa mañana. Suspiré mientras lo dejaba sobre la cama, a pesar de haber estado prácticamente toda la tarde charlando con Eriol y Tomoyo, no dejé de pensar en él ni un minuto ¿Estaría bien allá en Hong Kong? Y ¿Por qué se habría demorado tanto en llamar?

No fue sino hasta bien entrada la noche en que el teléfono sonó. Kumiko y Ryu estaban dormidos, así que temiendo despertarlos corrí a contestar teniendo suerte de no tropezar con nada en el camino, pero un miedo me asaltó ¿y si era Liang? Aparté esos negativos pensamientos de mi cabeza y contesté con voz involuntariamente trémula.

—¿Si?

—¿Sakura? —un suspiro de alivio salió de mi boca al escuchar esa voz, tan inconfundible, tan apaciguadora, tan…— ¿Esperabas la llamada de un asesino acaso? —bromeó y yo reí nerviosa. Liang no era una asesina, pero en el caso de ser quien yo esperaba, era mucho peor que eso.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —pregunté intentando cambiar el tema.

—Nada interesante la verdad —respondió luego de una pausa de silencio, pero por el tono que ha usado puedo decir que esa no es la verdad, algo ha sucedido— ¿Y el tuyo?, ¿Ha pasado algo fuera de lo común?

—N-no —respondí yo nerviosa, y es que no soy buena mintiendo— Vi una película con los niños y es todo.

—¿Nada más? —pregunta probablemente sabiendo que yo no le decía toda la verdad. Tomé aire, apreté los ojos e hice como que hablaba con cualquier desconocido.

—No, todo bien —dije ya mucho más segura.

—Me alegro —dijo satisfecho— Ah, por el asunto de Daidouji… ¿ya lo ha solucionado?

—Sí.

—¿Volvió la modelo?

—No.

—Sakura ¿Qué te…

—Shaoran, Kumiko está durmiendo a mi lado, será mejor que hablemos mañana ¿si? —interrumpí mintiendo una vez más para no ser descubierta. Él suspiró abatido y respondió.

—Claro, lamento haber llamado tan tarde otra vez —su voz sonaba realmente arrepentida y me sentí terriblemente mal.

—No, no Shaoran, no te preocupes. Seguramente estuviste ocupado —dije lo más conciliadoramente posible— Sabes que no me molesta que llames aunque sea a las tres de la madrugada, además… esta es tu casa ¿no?

—Y podría ser también la tuya —dijo y yo con mi sonrojo y todo, me lo imaginé sonriendo como los niños traviesos después de haber hecho algo malo. Sabía que la sola mención de esa posibilidad me ponía nerviosa— Me hubiese gustado allí para ver tu cara roja.

—¡Shaoran! —protesté.

—Sonó como una broma, pero estaba hablando en serio Sakura… ya lo hablaremos cuando llegue a Tokio —dijo serenamente— Será mejor que vayas a dormir o mañana no podrás ni levantarte a hacerles el desayuno a Kumiko y a Ryu.

—Tienes razón —afirmé conteniendo un bostezo— Bien, buenas noches entonces.

—Para ti también —dijo antes de colgar.

Me quedé un momento con el auricular en la mano, ¿De verdad Shaoran consideraba –seriamente- la posibilidad de que yo viviera con él?... digo, ¡Para mí sería fantástico!, pero tengo que pensar también en Kumiko y no sé si eso sea lo más adecuado para ella, además si Toya se enterara… ¡Al diablo con Toya!, cabeza, olvídate de esos ridículos pensamientos, esta es tu vida y tú ves que haces con ella. Pero aún así el asunto no es tan fácil como él lo pone.

Sólo estoy segura de que vivir con Shaoran sería increíble y encantadoramente lindo.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Notas de Kitty:** Hola hola! :) Agradable sorpresa de que por fin actualice pronto ¿eh? Bueno eso es porque estoy infinitamente agradecida de todo el apoyo que me han dado :D tenía pensado esperar a escribir algo del capi doce antes de subir este, pero como dice Sakura ¡Al diablo con eso! xD estoy segura de que ustedes estarán mucho más felices de que haya actualizado rápido xD

Bueno, cabe decir que he ordenado todas mis ideas con respecto a esta historia y tengo la estructura del capítulo que sigue hasta el final listas, sólo me falta redactar (eso es lo que toma tiempo xD) Pero se los digo para que así se sientan seguros de que aunque tarde, no dejaré esta historia a la deriva.

Con respecto al capítulo… ¿Qué opinan? Mmm… lo de la señora Araki resultó más fácil de lo que todos creían, de eso estoy segurísima. Y Liang… grgrgr me dan ganas de asesinarla, pero ya tengo a la persona ideal para mandar a una cámara de tortura, solo que ustedes aún no lo saben muajaja (risa malévola xD) Bueno, estaré esperando ansiosa como siempre para ver qué me dicen ustedes a través de un review :D

A todo esto! Muchas gracias por los que dejaron en el capítulo diez :D a los que aún no les he respondido lo haré dentro de esta semana (lo más pronto posible) y bueno los anónimos estarán en mi perfil también cualquier de estos días. Cuidense mucho! Y cuidado con los equipos de audio! (Hoy tropecé con uno e hice el papelón de mi vida) Y como sabiamente dice mi hermana:

Pásenlo bien y pórtense mal! xD

Besiitos y abrazos para todos :D


	12. Los motivos de Shiefa

**Temporada de embrollos**

**Capítulo XII**

"_Los motivos de Shiefa"_

**(Shaoran)**

Ayer por la tarde, antes de llamar a Sakura, me costó bastante deshacerme de Liang. No recordaba que fuera tan excesivamente insistente. Mi intención era clara; cumplir con mi parte del trato, beberme el café lo más rápidamente posible y responder sólo con "sí" y "no" a las preguntas que ella me hiciera, pero no contaba con la serie de sucesos que no me permitieron hacer lo que planeaba.

Primero que todo, tardaron cerca de media hora para llevarme el café, momento que Liang aprovechó para interrogarme acerca de todos los aspectos de mi vida. Asentía o negaba, y si la pregunta me incomodaba me quedaba en silencio mirando hacia otro lado. Luego, cuando por fin llegó la taza, el líquido estaba demasiado caliente como para beberlo y me quemaba el paladar, así que tuve que esperar hasta que se enfriara, fue en esos minutos en que Liang se encargó de contarme con lujo de detalle toda su vida desde que me dejó en Japón.

Pero mi mala suerte no terminaba sólo con esas dos cosas. Por si fuera poco, una camarera novata resbaló justo al lado de nuestra mesa y usó nuestro mantel como _ancla_, el resultado fue irritante: mis pantalones llenos de café. Pero lejos de ponerme a gritarle –como lo habría hecho tiempo atrás— miré el lado positivo como siempre hace Sakura y agradecí interiormente a la temblorosa chica, pues con la taza vacía no tenía nada más que hacer ahí… Bueno, por lo menos eso pensé hasta que llegó el administrador, que me rogaba tomarme otro café y un trozo de tarta para que corrían por cuenta de la casa.

—Recuerda nuestro trato —dijo Liang sosteniendo entre las manos su taza de café— para que yo te de lo que me pediste, tienes que _hablar_ conmigo, no sólo escucharme.

—Te he respondido lo que has querido, ¿no es suficiente? —pregunté molesto.

—Pero no has hablado —insistió— No soy tonta Xiao, se lo que hacías desde un principio y déjame decirte que pensé que tenías más ingenio.

Gruñí ante la agudeza de ella y la camarera que había tropezado se alejó deshaciéndose en disculpas. Al rato después, el administrador llegó con una taza de café el triple de grande y dos porciones de pastel lo suficientemente generosas como para que cuatro comieran de ellas. Se fue luego de reiterar las disculpas y hacer una pronunciada reverencia. Resignado había tomado los cubiertos para comenzar a comer, pero entonces Liang tocó el tema que pensé ser capaz de evadir.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—¿Quién? —pregunté dando un sorbo a mi taza.

—La niña —respondió, yo solté una risa cruel antes de responderle.

—¿Debería felicitarte porque te acuerdas de que es mujer? O quizás mas bien por el hecho de que recuerdes que tengo una hija.

—_Tenemos_ —corrigió sin un ápice de vergüenza en su cara.

—¿Tenemos? —repetí riendo y luego agregué con tono duro y seco— ¿Sabes siquiera cómo se llama? —pregunté, ella se quedó en silencio pero no apartó la mirada— Eres demasiado descarada Liang.

—Siempre te gustó que lo fuera —se encogió de hombros.

—En ese tiempo no tenía claro lo que quería.

—Oh, por supuesto… no tenías claro lo que querías en tu vida, pero en la cama estaba más que claro que me querías a mí —dijo con lo que pretendía ser un tono seductor— ¿O es que me vas a decir que esa niñita con cara de santurrona hace lo mismo que yo hacía?

—Sakura es mucho más que eso —dije apretando los puños. Si Liang fuese hombre, le habría dado un buen puñetazo hace bastante rato.

—Por lo que veo la respuesta es no —rió— dudo que siquiera te haya complacido de alguna forma.

Me paré de forma brusca y la miré como a mi peor enemigo.

—Ya cumplí con mi parte —dije— Cumple tú con la tuya ahora.

—Ten —dijo entregándome la bola de cristal luego de una mirada escrutadora.

—No pienses que he caído. Sé que todo esto lo has planeado, y desconozco cómo supiste que estaba aquí, pero más te vale desaparecer de mi vida. —dije antes de salir apresuradamente del lugar.

No quería seguir hablando con ella acerca de las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus opiniones sin fundamento, ni mucho menos a responder sus entrometidas preguntas. Me encontraba tan alterado, que ni si quiera cuando hablé con Sakura fui capaz de contarle todo lo que había pasado.

**(Sakura)**

Me levanté muy temprano por la mañana, el sol no había salido y al mirar por la ventana, daba la impresión de que aún era de noche. No sé cómo me las arreglé para animarme a meterme en la ducha a las cinco y media de la madrugada, aunque quizás ayudaba el hecho de que haya tenido pesadillas toda la noche.

Me tomé mi tiempo mientras estaba en la bañera, después de todo aún quedaban un par de horas antes de que tuviera que despertar a los niños. Tenía todo planeado, dejaría a Ryu y a Kumiko en el hospital pues ambos me lo habían pedido. Al principio no estaba demasiado de acuerdo en que se quedaran allí toda la mañana, pero entonces Ryu me recordó que hacía días no iba a visitar a su mamá y que además conocía a todo el personal del hospital por lo que nada malo les pasaría.

A las siete con treinta, cuando ya tenía los desayunos listos subí a despertarlos, bajaron ya vestidos y quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta al ver todo lo que tenía puesto en la mesa, pues como había tenido tiempo de sobra, me había encargado de hacer un desayuno mucho más grande que cualquier que hubiese hecho en mi vida.

—¿Hay algo que celebrar? —preguntó Ryu con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras le daba una mordida a un hot cake.

—No —respondí sonriendo.

—Sakura, si necesitas pedirnos algo… no es necesario todo esto —dijo Kumiko sirviéndose un vaso de leche.

—No es para pedirles algo —negué con la cabeza— es que me he levantado temprano entonces…

—¿Segura que te sientes bien? —cuestionó Kumiko con cara de desconcierto.

—Sí, no pasa nada—aseguré tomando de mi jugo de naranja— Ahora apresúrense o saldremos atrasados.

Luego de dejar a los niños en la sala donde estaba la madre de Ryu, me fui a toda prisa hasta _Seasons_ lanzándole miradas asesinas al pequeño bolso azul que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto, no tanto por estar enfadada, sino más bien por tenerme aterrada y nerviosa como nunca lo había estado antes.

Tomoyo me guió a través de unos pasillos que más que pasillos parecían las galerías de un laberinto, nunca había estado en ese lugar y esperaba no volver a ir, pues las miradas que las chicas que allí habían me lanzaban no eran para nada agradables. Finalmente llegamos a una especie de vestidor, en donde me metió a la fuerza para que pudiera ponerme el conjunto lila que ella había diseñado. No quise ni mirarme en el espejo de pie que había y poniéndome rápidamente una bata, salí de allí a maquillaje.

**(Shaoran)**

Me había despertado con el poco delicado chillido de Meiling al lanzarse sobre mí en un desesperado intento por aplastarme y sacarme los sesos por los ojos… bien, exagero, pero es bastante difícil despertarse de buen humor con tu prima encima de ti.

Aquella mañana, mi madre también estaba presente en el desayuno, pero se le veía más pálida aún y Nian parecía atenta ante cualquier movimiento que ella hiciera. El día transcurrió sin mayores percances, durante el almuerzo Ieran me preguntó algunas cosas sobre Sakura a las que respondí bastante relajado pues no tenían ninguna importancia, me extrañó que no me cuestionara sobre la profesión de sus padres, su título, su influencia en la sociedad y esas cosas que antes siempre preguntaba.

Por la tarde, cuando me disponía a adelantar trabajo en mi laptop, una de las mujeres de la limpieza vino a avisarme que Shiefa había llegado y que quería hablar conmigo. Bajé preparado e inmunizándome de antemano ante sus posibles quejas, de seguro me gritonearía durante bastante rato hasta que ya no le quedara voz para decirme algo más.

Tal como me habían dicho, Shiefa me esperaba en el jardín sentada en una de las sillas que estaban puestas en la terraza, parecía muy concentrada leyendo un libro, mas cuando se percató de mi presencia sólo volteó a mirarme y cerró el texto dejándolo a un lado. Me indicó con una seña de las manos que podía tomar asiento a su lado y así lo hice; por algún motivo, Shiefa me recordaba a mi madre cuando era más joven.

Me sentía bastante incómodo en ese silencio sepulcral con mi hermana, casi sentía que podía leer lo que pensaba cuando me escrutaba con sus grandes ojos marrones. La vi tomar aire un par de veces, como haciendo ademán de hablar, pero entonces parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas y callaba.

—Puedes soltar, no te sientas incómoda —intenté avivar yo porque comenzaba a desesperarme. Eso era increíble; yo la alentaba para que me reprendiera. Ella frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de esto.

—¿Por qué volviste? —preguntó.

—¿No es obvio? Mamá lo ordenó. Wei fue a buscarme.

—Xiao Lang, mamá te ha mandado a buscar por lo menos unas cien veces y aún así no cedías, ¿qué hizo que…?

—Pensé que esto no sería un cuestionamiento acerca de mis motivos —corté. Me estaba cabreando, y era muy raro porque en otra situación hasta me hubiese gustado perder tiempo antes de que llegara el "momento denso", pero no, allí estaba yo casi pidiéndole que me echara en cara todos esos años que las había dejado solas.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿No puedes cooperar un poco más?! —alzó ella la voz— ¡¿Entiendes siquiera la gravedad del asunto?!

—Lo único que sé es que mamá quiere recompensar todos los años de…

—¡Tu inmadurez! ¡Eso fueron esos años!, Tus años de inmadurez, ¿o acaso me dirás que estuviste con Liang mucho tiempo?

—No te voy a mentir.

—Sería muy estúpido de tu parte si lo hicieras —agregó con tono ácido y sin apartar la mirada de mí— ¿Crees que como tu hermana mayor y teniendo todos los contactos que tengo me habría quedado tranquila?

De repente sentí que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo desaparecía, ¿De qué rayos hablaba Shiefa? ¿Sería capaz ella de…?

—Sí —dijo como sabiendo lo que yo pensaba y confirmándolo— Investigué sobre ti. Mamá se quedó de brazos cruzados, pero yo no. Con mi marido tenemos muchos contactos, resulta que el amorcito chino de tu novia era socio de Huan y en su ignorancia, soltó todo lo que Liang le había dicho sobre ti, incluyendo el problemita de nueve meses.

—Tú… —dije acusadoramente por algún motivo desconocido.

—No le he dicho a nadie —se defendió— Pero no pretendas que no esté dolida por tu falta de confianza Xiao Lang.

En cinco minutos fue capaz de contarme toda mi vida detalladamente, incluso cosas que no sabía, como que el amorío de Liang había empezado mucho antes de lo que yo creía. Me habló sobre lo irresponsable que había sido al dejarla embarazada sin tener seguro un hogar para la criatura, que se había abstenido durante mucho tiempo de ir a Japón a "decirme unas cuantas verdades" y que desde un principio había presentido que lo nuestro no funcionaría.

—…Pero ¿sabes lo que más he tenido ganas de decirte Xiao Lang? —preguntó inclinándose un poco para mirarme más de cerca.

—¿Que resulta que ahora me odias? —reí sin gracia.

—No —negó con la cabeza— Que te hemos extrañado demasiado. Te necesitamos como no te imaginas.

—Shiefa yo… —comencé a decir sorprendido y algo conmovido, pero ella me atajó, entonces pude ver que sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y que las manos le temblaban.

—Todo empezó poco tiempo después de que te fueras… Mamá caía enferma una y otra vez y como es de testaruda se rehusaba a ver a algún doctor, siguió así durante años, empeorando cada vez más hasta que Wei luego de llevarla a pasear por el centro comercial, la llevó casi a rastras a una consulta médica. —tomó aire profundamente y continuó, aquello que estaba por decirme le dolía— Mamá va a morir.

La noticia me golpeó de manera indescriptible. Por un par de minutos mi mente no era capaz de procesar nada más que esa pequeña oración que acababa de decir mi hermana con la voz cortada. Creo que mis ojos se quedaron quietos mientras mi mente indagaba en un mar de recuerdos involuntarios de mi infancia, poco a poco las manos de Fuutie se posaron en mis hombros y luego me abrazaron con fuerza.

Lo único que en ese momento sabía, era que yo había sido un completo patán.

**(Sakura)**

Ya es otro día, me levanto con los ánimos algo bajos y no me tomo siquiera la molestia de abrir las cortinas, pues aunque lo haga no se notaría la diferencia; las nubes cubren por completo lo que podría ser un bonito y brillante sol. Me meto en la bañera intentando sacarme este horrible peso que siento sobre mis hombros, estoy preocupada, ayer mientras me hacían las fotos –que por cierto me rehusé a ver y las dejé en manos de Tomoyo- Shaoran me llamó al móvil, pero sólo pude ver su llamada perdida, y cuando yo intenté llamarlo me contestaba el maldito buzón de mensajes.

—¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? —me pregunta Ryu, es el primero al que veo en cuanto salgo al pasillo.

—Sí —respondo sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar mis pensamientos y le sonrío— ¿Y tú, Ryu?

—De maravillas —dice él dedicándome una radiante sonrisa— Iré a ver a mamá hoy por si hay algún otro progreso.

Ayer por la mañana, poco antes de que llegara al hospital a buscar a los niños, la madre de Ryu tuvo su primera reacción; había apretado la mano de su hijo cuando este la tenía sujeta, y por ese motivo él y Kumiko me recibieron entre exclamaciones y chillidos intentando explicarme lo que acababa de pasar. Reí ante el gracioso recuerdo de los dos niños haciendo gestos con sus manitas y abriendo los ojos bien grandes.

Desayunamos los tres en silencio, y en cuanto terminamos, Ryu se levantó rápidamente para lavar el cuenco donde había bebido leche con cereales, nos informó que volvería para el almuerzo y se fue sin siquiera dejarme tiempo para preguntarle si quería que lo fuera a dejar. Kumiko lo miró mientras se iba y sonrió por una milésima de segundos antes de dirigirse a mí con una mirada escrutadora, casi idéntica a la de su padre.

—A ti te pasa algo —frunció el ceño.

—¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas —reí nerviosa intentando disimular mi incomodidad. Ayer por la tarde, le mentí a Kumiko diciendo que había hablado con Shaoran por la mañana.

—Papá llamó esta mañana —informó y en ese momento se me resbaló el recipiente de la leche y se derramó casi toda sobre el mesón— ¡¿Lo ves?! Dime Sakura, ¿ha pasado algo malo entre ustedes?

—¡No, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! —chillé más agudamente de lo necesario— Pero… ¿de verdad llamó?

—Sí —respondió suspirando y negando con la cabeza— Me pidió que te dijera que estaba todo bien.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle "¿Sólo eso?", pero me contuve, no era correcto involucrar a Kumiko en mis repentinas paranoias que incluían a Liang y a Shaoran juntos todo el día en una romántica y apasionada reconciliación…

El problema, fue que en ningún momento dejaron de aparecer en mi mente las melosas películas que mi imaginación estaba proyectando casi como escenas de "Romeo y Julieta", ni cuando en un intento por despejarme fuimos a almorzar a casa de Tomoyo, ni cuando más tarde me encontraba preparando la cena. Sin darme cuenta estaba picando la cebolla poniendo allí la supuesta cara de Liang, aunque me veía terriblemente patética intentando parecer fiera cuando en realidad lloraba por el efecto de la cebolla.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? —me pregunta Kumiko a mis espaldas, yo no me volteo a verla y respondo desde mi lugar.

—Sí cariño, perfectamente.

Pero entonces sentí un par de brazos rodeándome la cintura, y no eran precisamente los de Kumiko, lo supe cuando me di cuenta de lo grandes y fuertes que eran, me atreví a mirar y sólo vi esa piel trigueña que tanto anhelaba antes de darme vuelta y lanzarme al cuello de Shaoran para darle el beso más largo que he dado en toda mi vida. Mi corazón latía desbocado al ritmo del de él y yo me sentía en la gloria al sentir al fin sus manos en mi cuerpo, fue cuando todas las dudas se disiparon y quedaron muy muy ocultas en un rincón en donde se veían como claras estupideces.

—Si cada vez que regrese de un viaje me recibes así, comenzaré a viajar más seguido —susurró junto a mi oído sonriendo y yo le seguí.

—¡Eu! —exclamó Kumiko poniendo cara de asco y dejando la cocina.

—Te extrañé mucho —murmuré contra su pecho.

—Ya me di cuenta, pero no era necesario que lloraras por mí, sabes que no te dejaría sola por tanto tiempo —se burló.

—¡Sólo cortaba la cebolla!

—Más bien parecía como si quisieras _asesinar_ a la cebolla.

Ambos reímos, estábamos felices de estar juntos de nuevo. Ya habría tiempo de contarnos todo, por el momento sólo quería disfrutar de su compañía.

**(Shaoran)**

En Hong Kong han pasado cosas que definitivamente no me esperaba. Mi madre que se ha vuelto más flexible y menos materialista, el "repentino" encuentro con Liang en la calle de las aves y el recibimiento de Shiefa. Gracias a todas las cosas que ella me ha contado, he decidido hablar con Sakura y pedirle que me acompañe para que conozca a mi madre, pero antes de eso haré que lo mío con Sakura se haga oficial, ya no quiero que sea un secreto, todo el mundo tiene que saber que ella es mía y nadie más podrá tenerla.

—Te ves pensativo amigo, ¿ha sucedido algo especial en tu viaje a Hong Kong? —me pregunta Eriol que está sentado frente al escritorio de mi oficina.

—Sí —afirmé casi sin darme cuenta— He decidido presentar a Sakura ante mi madre.

—¿Te sientes bien? —me cuestiona con cara de estar consternado— ¿O te picó algún extraño insecto en la isla?

—Me encuentro perfectamente —dije con voz de reproche mientras fruncía el ceño— Ah, además quiero anunciar que Sakura y yo somos novios.

—Te felicito por eso amigo, ya era hora —bromeó— No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que todo el mundo lo sepa.

—Vi a Liang —solté, pero justo en el momento en que lo hacía Sakura entró en la oficina.

La miré con espanto pensando que se enojaría mucho por lo que acababa de decir, pero me di cuenta de que venía ocupada hablando con alguien a través de su móvil, así que solté un suspiro de alivio. Definitivamente tendré que callarme ese asunto.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Notas de Kitty: Sí, lo admito, ME HE DEMORADO UN MONTÓN.** Ay dios, les cuento; la universidad no me deja tiempo de nada, y eso que estoy sólo en mis primeras semanas, no quiero ni ver que será de mi después u.u el tiempo libre intentaba dormir un poco y el resto era sólo estudio y trabajos así que no podía escribir más de un párrafo por dia y no crean que no me sentía mal por eso…

¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado el capi? Sé que es algo corto, pero no quería tenerlos más tiempo esperando, además como regalito está el reencuentro de Saku y Shaoran :) Ya veremos que pasa después, cada vez va quedando menos para el final ;)

Saludos a todos los que me envían reviews y me agregan a sus historias y/o autores favoritos :D no saben cuanto lo aprecio :) Y pasando a otro punto…

El otro día vi una historia con el mismo nombre de una de las mías, y aunque la trama se apegaba mucho más a la canción… ¿les molestaría intentar no poner los mismos títulos? Como es un songfic no tengo mucho que decir porque la canción obviamente no era mía xD pero por algo de… respeto cambiar por último el título xD en todo caso no quise leerlo todo para no terminar comparando y sintiéndome mal x.X xD pero bueno, eso es…

Lamento decirles que no podré ser muy puntual subiendo los capítulos, pero estén atentos ante cualquier actualización ;) Muuchos besitos y abrazos para todos :)

Matta Ne!


	13. Visita inesperada

**Temporada de Embrollos**

**Capítulo XIII**

"_Visita repentina"_

**(Sakura)**

—Sakura, quédate tranquila por favor —me pide al borde del colapso Tomoyo que está tomando nuevamente mis medidas. ¿Que por qué? Ah, es simple. Shaoran me ha pedido que de una entrevista con él para hacer lo nuestro un tanto más "público". Debo decir que me entusiasma la idea… si no fuese porque le tengo pánico a este tipo de cosas. Debe ser porque siempre fui la entrevistadora y no el entrevistado— …zo derecho.

—¿eh? —intento entender pero me doy cuenta de que una vez más me he perdido en la maraña de pensamientos que tengo en mi cabeza. Tomoyo suelta un suspiro y deja la cinta.

—Olvídalo —dice haciendo unas anotaciones en un pedazo de papel blanco— ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan distraída?

—Ya te lo dije… estoy nerviosa.

—¿Segura que es sólo eso? —alza una de sus cejas.

—¿Qué más podría ser? —cuestioné yo comenzando a vestirme.

—No lo sé… problemas con Li por ejemplo.

—Todo está bien entre Shaoran y yo —corté, pero en seguida me arrepentí pues Tomoyo me miraba con preocupación.

—Te conozco desde que nacimos Sakura, a mi no me mientes, dime, ¿ha pasado algo malo entre ustedes?

—No exactamente —respondo mordiéndome el labio inconscientemente. Miro hacia los lados para cerciorarme de que no hay nadie espiándonos y me siento en el taburete que hay atrás mío mientras Tomoyo me mira expectante— Siento que… siento que hay algo que Shaoran no me ha contado —mi amiga asiente como invitándome a continuar— Desde que llegó de Hong Kong no ha tocado el tema sobre qué pasó allá, y cuando yo le pregunto algo, me responde casi con evasivas.

—¿Crees que te ha engañado? —cuestiona con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamo indignada— Bien, es verdad que mientras él estaba allá pensaba en él y en Liang y se me venía el mundo abajo, pero… no lo sé, siento que hay algo demasiado importante que aún no me ha dicho, es más, ha estado muy pensativo últimamente.

Shaoran es reservado y serio, pero me había acostumbrado a que conmigo fuese un poco más abierto… sin embargo, estos últimos tres días, cada vez que no me habla, se queda con la mirada fija en un punto inexistente, es como si intentara encontrar una respuesta a algo… ¿Qué te está sucediendo Shaoran? ¿Por qué no me lo dices para ayudarte?

—Bueno… es posible que no te haya contado algo —dice Tomoyo poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro derecho— Pero Sakura… quizás si no lo dice, es porque no sabe cómo. Todas las parejas tienen pequeños secretos entre ellos, y aunque tarde o temprano lo vaya a decir, debes apoyarlo por mientras aunque no sepas de qué se trata, tal vez así se sienta más seguro para decir lo que tenga que decir.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —digo un tanto más tranquila, aunque la inseguridad no se me ha quitado del todo.

—Siempre la tengo —me guiña un ojo— bien Sakurita, creo que está todo listo… tendré lo que te pondrás mañana.

—¿Tan… rápido?

—Te recuerdo que la entrevista es mañana.

Y sólo con eso se me vuelven a poner todos los pelos de punta y se me hace un nudo increíblemente grande y tenso en el estómago.

**(Shaoran)**

No he podido ver a Sakura en todo el día. ¿Motivos? Unas cuantas reuniones y bueno, durante mis diez minutos libres Daidouji se la raptó para tomar sus medidas, como si no las tuviera… ahora que lo recuerdo… cuando le dije a Sakura lo de la entrevista, tenía un vaso en las manos y se le cayó por la sorpresa, le pregunté si le agradaba la idea y me dijo que sí, así que supongo que no debo preocuparme demasiado por el tema, aunque según Yanagizawa ha estado con los nervios de punta. Ella se ha transformado en mi informadora oficial.

—Señor Li, le han traído el balance del departamento de contabilidad… ¿se lo dejo sobre el escritorio? —me volteo y veo que Yanagisawa me extiende una carpeta de color gris.

—Sí… ¿Has visto a Sakura? —pregunto antes de que se vaya.

—Hace unos momentos la vi hablando con Ichiro en el departamento de diseño —respondió haciéndome fruncir el ceño… ¿qué tanto tenía que hablar con él?

—¿Sabes de qué hablaban? —cuestioné y mi secretaria me miró con algo que yo describiría como temor.

—No estoy segura —contestó acomodándose las gafas— supongo que de cosas triviales.

—¿No estaba Daidouji con ellos? —digo sintiéndome cada vez más molesto por algún motivo que desconozco.

—No… pero si quiere puedo decirle a Sakura que venga a su oficina

No me lo pensé dos veces antes de responderle que sí, el problema es que justo cuando ya había pasado un minuto desde que Yanagizawa se había ido, me di cuenta de que no tenía un motivo verdaderamente importante para mandar a alguien a buscarla. Me aflojé el nudo de la corbata y comencé a pensar en una excusa.

Podría decirle que… tuve una premonición de que a ella le pasaba algo.

Basura.

O quizás que Kumiko se ha enfermado y hay que ir a buscarla, pero ¿no se daría cuenta más tarde si es que va a recogerla después? Tampoco puedo decirle la verdad; que la mandé a llamar porque supe que estaba hablando con Ichiro porque me sentí…

—¿Me necesitabas Shaoran?

Casi llego al techo con el salto que di cuando escuché su voz. Supongo que estaba tan concentrado pensando en qué decirle, que ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando entró a mi oficina. Inevitablemente las manos me empezaron a temblar, como cuando era pequeño y me encontraban en algo malo, así que apreté los puños para que no se me notara y le respondí.

—S-sí —aclaré mi garganta pues la voz me había salido algo cortada, ella se acercó a mi escritorio y extendió su mano para tocarme la frente, quizás pensando que estaba enfermo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunta mientras siento en mi nariz su delicado aroma— estás rojo Shaoran.

Había encontrado la excusa perfecta.

—No me siento muy bien —respondí haciendo que mi voz sonara raspada— creo que he pescado un resfrío.

—¡Vuelvo en seguida! —exclamó y salió corriendo sin dejarme tiempo para detenerla.

**(Sakura)**

Aún recuerdo cuando era una niña. Mi madre, aunque siempre fue algo torpe como yo, tenía la cura para todo, desde un leve catarro hasta los más espantosos dolores de estómago. Por eso cuando Shaoran me dijo que se sentía mal, pensé en seguida en la medicina más deliciosa y eficaz que había conocido, así que corrí hasta el centro comercial para comprar lo necesario; Shaoran tiene un montón de reuniones hoy además de la entrevista de mañana, por lo que debe estar en perfectas condiciones para todo.

—¿Sucede algo? —me pregunta Naoko cuando tomo mi abrigo.

—Iré a comprar algunas cosas… —digo a la carrera— Shaoran se siente enfermo... ¡Lo siento no puedo hablar ahora! —exclamo y retomo mi camino, pues estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo.

Bajé al primer piso en donde la recepcionista me miraba una vez más con cara de resentida, supongo que me he acostumbrado, pues ya no me molesta.

El frio del exterior me da de lleno en la cara cuando salgo por las puertas de cristal del edificio y no puedo reprimir un pequeño escalofrío, pero qué más da, Shaoran me necesita y no importa qué tan baja esté la temperatura, conseguiré lo necesario para que sane.

**(Shaoran)**

—Yanagizawa —digo en cuanto abro la puerta de mi oficina. Mi secretaria estaba trabajando concentradamente antes de que yo irrumpiera.

—¿Necesita algo señor Li?

—Sí, ¿sabes a donde fue Sakura? —pregunto mirando hacia todos lados, quizás esté por aquí.

—Dijo que iría a comprar algunas cosas para… —responde mirándome con confusión

—Cuando llegue dile que la quiero en mi oficina —le ordeno, quizás más duramente de lo que debería, pues ella no tiene la culpa de que Sakura haya salido corriendo en cuanto le dije que estaba sintiéndome mal…

Me encierro en mi oficina una vez más, sólo faltan unos minutos para que Eriol venga y me avise que tenemos que irnos a la siguiente reunión. Tomo los papeles que ha dejado Yanagizawa sobre mi escritorio y comienzo a hojearlos, lo único que me ha llamado la atención es que los gastos han bajado mucho durante este último mes, el resto es exactamente lo mismo que en los otros balances.

—¡Shaoran! —una vez más su voz hace que salte de mi asiento. Respira agitadamente y sus mejillas y su nariz se encuentran coloradas, como si hubiese hecho mucho ejercicio. — Ten, toma esto rápido —dice alcanzándome un tazón humeante.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunto olfateando el aroma dulzón que proviene de los vapores.

—Fui a comprar los ingredientes para hacer esto —explica sentándose frente a mí con la mano en el pecho y cerrando los ojos, entonces me mira atenta. Me he quedado congelado— No seas infantil y bébelo, te hará bien… es sólo té con miel y limón, mi mamá siempre lo hacía cuando…

Me paro en medio de su explicación y la beso. Sakura ha creído eso de que me sentía mal, y por culpa de mi mentira se expuso al frio de la ciudad para conseguir algo con lo que sanarme. Esto es más de lo que merezco. La beso una y otra vez, ella parece no entender nada, pero yo no puedo dejar de hacerlo, hasta que un carraspeo a nuestras espaldas nos saca de nuestro momento y me hace maldecir en mi interior.

—Lamento interrumpirlos par de tortolitos, pero tenemos que irnos Shaoran —es Eriol con su típica e interminable sonrisa, siento mis mejillas arder y puedo ver que las de Sakura se han encendido más aún.

—Ya voy —digo frunciendo el ceño y volteándome para beber lo que Sakura me ha traído.

—Sakura, Tomoyo te estaba buscando, me pidió que te lo dijera.

—Voy en seguida —responde parándose de un salto y caminando casi como un robot hacia la entrada… Yo me quedo mirando fijamente a Eriol, intentando decirle con mi mirada "De esta no te salvas"

**(Sakura)**

Las sensaciones que Shaoran produce en mí cuando me besa no las puedo comparar con nada más, pues no creo que haya palabras que se le acerquen a todo lo que me hace sentir. Es como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño y definitivamente esta vez no quiero despertar… no quiero que nada se interponga, aunque mi conciencia no me deja del todo tranquila por la antigua "misión" que tenía aquí.

Y pensar que gracias a _Gossip,_ la revista que tanto odiaba, terminé aquí trabajando para él, la persona que más he querido. Esta paz y tranquilidad… ¿serán para siempre? ¿O se trata sólo de un momento de tregua antes de la verdadera batalla? No creo que la señora Araki se quede así de tranquila con todo esto.

—¡Sakura!

Un grito me ha sobresaltado. Es Naoko que está frente a mi escritorio con aspecto de haber estado hace mucho intentando despertarme de mi ensoñación.

—¿Si?

—¡El teléfono! —exclama apresurada indicándome el aparato que no dejaba de sonar y al que obviamente mi sentido de la audición no tomó en cuenta. Estiré un brazo para alcanzarlo e intentando salirme completamente de mis cavilaciones contesté mientras le hacia un gesto de agradecimiento con la mano a Naoko.

—Oficina del señor Li Shaoran, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Buenas tardes, ¿Está _Xiao Lang _ahí? —me pregunta la voz al otro lado del teléfono y yo me quedo reflexionando… Es una voz de mujer, se nota algo cansada y le ha llamado _Xiao Lang_ pronunciándolo perfectamente… y ese acento… sólo puede tratarse una llamada de China, pero… —Señorita, ¿Puede pasarme a _Xiao Lang_ por favor? —me pide algo fastidiada y me doy cuenta de que me he quedado en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento —respondo con voz calma— Él no se encuentra en éste momento, ¿Desea dejarle algún mensaje?

—No, ¿Tiene algún número que pueda darme para ubicarlo?

—No tengo autorización para hacer eso, lo siento.

—¿Aún si le digo que es su madre quien lo llama? —esta voz… ¿es de la madre de Shaoran?

—Lo-lo siento señora —respondo ruborizándome— aunque le diera el número no podría ubicarlo, pues está en reunión… le diré que le devuelva el llamado en cuanto se pase por aquí.

—Bien —dice con voz de disgusto— Lo aceptaré por esta vez porque no me conoces y puedes desconfiar de mi palabra. Estaré esperando su llamada.

Ha cortado la comunicación, pero me siento tan congelada que no puedo ordenarle a mis manos dejar el auricular donde estaba. Eso ha sido algo que definitivamente no me esperaba ni en el más loco de mis sueños… sí, quizás exagero, pero no puedo evitarlo. Al principio pensé que se podía tratar de Liang, y ahora que lo pienso… aún no he tenido el valor de preguntarle a Shaoran si realmente se trata de quien yo pienso.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te ves un poco pálida? —pregunta Naoko.

—Sí, no es nada —sonrío— ¿Crees que terminarán luego la reunión?

—Sí, es probable, pero recuerda que luego vienen los patrocinadores del desfile. —me recuerda mientras pone unos papeles en orden.

—Pobre Shaoran —suspiro apoyando mi cabeza sobre una de mis manos— Ha tenido tanto trabajo… debe estar agotado.

**(Shaoran)**

Por fin he terminado todo, creo que le diré a Sakura que se vaya a quedar con nosotros hoy, Eriol me ha dicho que puedo retirarme antes, que él se ocupará de todo en lo que resta de la tarde… Quizás sea buena idea llevarlas a cenar esta noche…

—Shaoran —me llama Sakura en cuanto entro en la oficina, yo le sonrío y poco me importa la cara de sorpresa que pone Yanagizawa.

—Te tengo una invitación —susurro junto a su oreja.

—Me lo dirás después ¿si? Tengo que decirte algo urgente —dice mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Le ha sucedido algo a Kumiko? —pregunto cuidándome de que Yanagizawa no nos escuche

—No, no —niega con la cabeza— ha llamado… tu madre.

¿Mi madre? Hubiese pensado que se trataba de una broma de no ser por la cara de Sakura que me indicaba claramente que no se trataba ni de una broma ni mucho menos de una mentira. Me tranquilicé recordando que quizás me llamaba simplemente para que no se me olvidara nuestro trato.

—¿Dejó algún recado?

—Me pidió tu número y le dije que no podía dárselo —me explica poniendo cara de culpabilidad.

—No te preocupes, está bien —digo besando su frente— ¿No te dijo nada más?

—Que la llamaras de vuelta.

—Está bien. Iré a llamarla en seguida, gracias Sakura.

Me encerré en la oficina, dejé mi saco sobre la silla giratoria y marqué el número de la casa de mi madre. La mujer del personal de servicio que me contestó se encargó de informarme que: _"su madre ha dicho que irá a verlo a Tokio señor Li, se ha ido con Wei y Nian. Dijo que si usted la llamaba, le dijera que la señorita Meiling le había dado su dirección"_.

Mataré a Meiling. ¡Ni si quiera me ha dado tiempo de poner las cosas en orden!

—¡Sakura! —llamo paseándome frenéticamente frente a la ventana, ella llega rápidamente y cierra la puerta.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta preocupada, lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

—Es mi madre… viene a Tokio —informo poniéndome más tenso aún.

—¿Cuándo?

—Llega hoy —respondo— me han dicho que ya viene en el avión y que probablemente estará aquí en una hora.

Silencio. Veo que se ha quedado pensativa en su lugar. Todo esto es demasiado repentino. Sakura debe ir a buscar a Kumiko en unos momentos… quizás si se quedara con ella en el departamento por unos días…

—Bien, entonces supongo que debemos… —interrumpe y me quedo atento esperando a escuchar su plan— Shaoran, sabes que no soy la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo y preparar el platillo que mejor me salga —sonríe. Intento ver qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando, pero no veo la conexión.

—No entiendo.

—Que si tu madre viene ahora, lo mejor sería esperarla con algo delicioso para cenar.

—¿Y Kumiko? —pregunto completamente confundido, pensé que estaba pensando en cómo proteger a Kumiko.

—Tomoyo puede ir a recogerla.

—Sakura, espera un momento, ¿No estarás pensando en que mi madre sepa que tiene una nieta? ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto —responde como si nada— Sería lo más lógico ¿no? Además tú mismo dijiste que tu madre está cambiada, no puedes ocultárselo toda la vida Shaoran. Creo que ya te había dado mi punto de vista sobre el asunto.

—¿Y si no la acepta? ¿Sabes lo mal que le caería a Kumiko conocer a su abuela y que ésta no la acepte como parte de la familia?

—Le haría mucho más mal enterarse de que su padre está intentando ocultarla de su propia abuela —responde frunciendo el ceño— Dales una oportunidad Shaoran. No puede estar tan seguro de que la rechazará… es mejor arrepentirse que luego decir "¿Qué hubiese pasado si…?"

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero es que todo esto es muy repentino… Sakura, no sé qué hacer, cómo decírselo… —suelto con desesperación. Ella se acerca a mí sonriendo y me toma de la cara para juntar nuestras frentes.

—Todo saldrá bien Shaoran —asegura sonriendo y yo le creo— Una abuela no puede no querer a sus nietos, te lo aseguro.

Dice firme. Recuerdo entonces la historia de los padres de Sakura. La familia de su madre se oponía al matrimonio con el señor Fujitaka, sin embargo, el abuelo que era el más reacio, terminó queriendo sin límites a Sakura y a su hermano… ¿Es posible que en este caso pase lo mismo? Si Sakura lo dice, lo creeré. Me armaré de valor y le diré a mi madre lo que he ocultado por tantos años. _Ella_ estará a mi lado, no saldrá nada mal, lo sé.

**(Sakura)**

Esta ha sido una de las pocas veces en que Shaoran me acompaña a recoger a Kumiko, por supuesto con sus gafas y una gorra por si algún imprevisto se presentara y sin bajarse del auto.

Kumiko nos espera junto al portón de acero de la entrada, parece muy contenta por algo y al ver el coche, corre a subirse sentándose atrás.

—¡Papá, Sakura! ¡Le han dado el alta a la madre de Ryu! —grita eufórica.

—¡Oh, cariño eso es genial! —exclamo.

—¿Podemos ir a visitarlos a su casa?

—No —responde Shaoran con la voz seca y de manera un tanto cortante, a lo que Kumiko responde cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué?

—Hoy no podemos —dice apretando el volante haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos. Está nervioso— Podríamos hacerlo en un par de días más ¿Te parece?

—Pero ¿Por qué? —insiste Kumiko comenzando a desesperarse y la entiendo perfectamente, entonces me doy cuenta de que Shaoran se ha estacionado junto a la acera y me mira con cara de súplica.

—Tu abuela ha viajado desde muy lejos para ver a tu papá, y él ha decidido presentarlas esta noche —explico sonriéndole lo más conciliadoramente posible.

—¡¿Conoceré a la abuela?! —exclama y yo asiento— ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Papi, puedo llamarle abue? O quizás…

—Kumiko —ataja Shaoran suavemente— la abuela no es como las otras abuelas… verás, ella es mucho más seria y le cuesta bastante expresarse, es posible que al contarle que tú eres su nieta… —comienza a decir pero yo lo detengo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

—Estará algo sorprendida, pero no es nada de lo que tú debas preocuparte ¿si? Tú tienes que ser tu misma y de seguro le encantarás.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio durante el resto del viaje hacia la casa de Shaoran. Más temprano, cuando le pregunté si prefería que me fuera a casa para que ellos tuvieran su reunión familiar tranquilos, me pidió que por favor estuviera allí esta noche, que su madre me quería conocer y que él no había tenido tiempo de decírmelo antes pero que en realidad planeaba que viajáramos a Hong Kong.

—Aún no han llegado —observó Shaoran soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando se estacionó.

Bajamos del automóvil cada uno con humor distinto; Kumiko se veía tan feliz que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría en carcajadas, Shaoran estaba tenso, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos fijos casi sin pestañear, yo estaba algo confundida, no sabía bien cómo sentirme, sólo podía pensar en que si estaba allí debía apoyarlo, así que en cuanto le di alcance lo tomé de la mano mientras Kumiko le tomaba la otra. Nos miró al parecer gratamente sorprendido pues ambas nos ganamos un tierno beso luego de aquel gesto.

Kumiko nos dijo que se iría a dar un baño para estar linda cuando llegara la abuela y nosotros nos fuimos de inmediato a la cocina. Ayudé a Shaoran a sacarse la chaqueta, parecía demasiado tenso como para moverse normalmente, cuando terminé me abrazó tan fuerte que sentí como si me mezclara con él. El corazón ya me latía rápidamente cuando levantó con sus dedos mi barbilla y me besó de esa forma mágica que tanto me gusta.

Nuestras bocas unidas hacían que mis pies se sintieran pisando las nubes. Su mano derecha en mi cintura y la otra en mi nuca me tenían sujeta como para no dejar que me separara de él tan rápidamente. Pero como todo buen momento… tenía que acabar.

—Shaoran —dije separándome de sus labios muy en contra de mi voluntad, el frunció el ceño— Será mejor que tú también te des un baño para relajarte… yo tengo que preparar la cena.

—Deja la cena —murmuró volviendo a besarme— Date un baño conmigo.

Sentí que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo había decidido agolparse de un momento a otro sólo en mis mejillas.

—No creo que sea lo más adecuado ¿sabes? —dije nerviosa sabiendo qué significaba realmente esa frase.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Es sólo que no pude contenerme —dice mirándome con culpabilidad reflejada en todas sus facciones.

—Tú sabes que yo no…

—Sí, y eso lo hace aún más difícil Sakura. Saber que puedo ser el primero es… —se interrumpe, quizás al ver que los colores no se me han ido de la cabeza— Seré obediente e iré a darme un baño… pero ya llegará el día en que vayamos juntos.

Ha sido suficiente para que me recorra un pequeño escalofrío y la piel se me erice.

No es que Shaoran no me provoque ese mismo deseo, sino que más bien es el miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena. Sé que puede sonar algo tonto, pero no siento esa seguridad de mi cuerpo como las demás mujeres. Estoy consciente de que no soy fea ni tampoco malformada, pero… aunque sienta esta inseguridad, no puedo evitar sentir deseos de algo más cada vez que el me besa así.

Vamos Sakura, ¡Concéntrate!

Esta noche haré la cena más deliciosa que jamás en mi vida he hecho, porque con el estómago contento, podrán hablar tranquilamente. Sólo espero que las cosas salgan tan bien como espero.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Notas de Kitty: **Sakura, créeme que todos esperamos lo mismo… y bueno los lectores me esperan a mí con hachas y antorchas en mano xD. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero me ha costado un tanto acostumbrarme al ritmo de la U. Esta semana estoy colapsada con tantas cosas (para no variar) pero mi conciencia estaba inquieta por haberlos dejado tanto tiempo esperando, así que no descansé hasta terminar este capítulo, ahora me retiraré a seguir estudiando u.u (últimamente es lo único que hago)

Muchas muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me dio tanta emoción cuando vi que llegaba a los doscientos… perdón de nuevo por no responderlos todos. Tengo un desorden gigantesco en mi correo entre los leídos y no leídos, por lo que no recuerdo cuáles respondí y cuáles no.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… ¡Pobre Shaoran! Está al borde de un ataque de pánico. Pero ahí está Sakurita para apoyarlo verdad? ;) Estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi :) Muchos besitos.


	14. Ieran y Kumiko

**Temporada de Embrollos**

**Capítulo XIV**

"_Ieran y Kumiko"_

**(Sakura)**

Ya había terminado de preparar la cena más espectacular del universo, cuando el timbre sonó haciéndonos saltar a todos los que estábamos en la cocina. Kumiko se puso a dar saltitos de ansiedad mientras que Shaoran sólo se pasaba la mano por el cabello nervioso. Puse una mano en su hombro intentando calmarlo.

—¡Yo voy, yo voy! —exclamaba Kumiko.

—No —cortó Shaoran cuidando de ser suave— Princesa, será mejor que yo vaya primero ¿si?

Nos dio un beso a ambas y salió de la cocina. Esperamos juntas en completo silencio, aunque quizás intentando oír los ruidos que venían del recibidor, mas no alcancé a escuchar ninguna voz que pudiera identificar como la de Ieran Li, sino que más bien de un hombre que le pedía exhaustivamente a Shaoran un autógrafo, y no era necesario tener muy buen oído para entenderle a la perfección.

—Cartero nuevo —informó en cuanto entró en la cocina— Estaba pidiéndome un autógrafo porque según él…

Pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por el sonido del timbre. Lo vi gruñir mientras caminaba hacia la salida de nuevo, pero esta vez lo tome del brazo, me compadecía demasiado del pobre hombre como para dejar que un furioso Shaoran saliera a gritarle quizás que cosas en la cara. Así que dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas lo convencí de que me dejara ir a mí. Kumiko venía siguiéndome y se quedó junto a la puerta en un lugar que le daba vista suficiente para espiar y no ser vista por el visitante.

Pero no era el cartero.

Siento que me he quedado blanca y congelada en mi lugar en cuanto veo la imponente presencia de aquella mujer frente a la casa de Shaoran. El cabello más negro y bonito que he visto en mi vida, la cara pequeña, facciones finas y piel tan blanca como la de la misma Tomoyo o más. Sus ojos marrones me recordaron en seguida a los de Shaoran.

—Buenas tardes —saludó en perfecto japonés aunque sus ropas eran claramente chinas.

—Bue-buenas tardes —respondí yo torpemente. No podía evitarlo, aquella mujer era rodeada por un aura de elegancia y belleza, ¿quién no se quedaría medio muda frente a su presencia?

—Mi nombre es Ieran Li y estoy buscando a mi hijo, _Xiao Lang, _¿vive él aquí, o nos hemos equivocado de dirección? —preguntó con amabilidad que no me esperaba. Yo reparé recién en el hombre que la acompañaba. Era anciano, de cabellos grises y algunos blancos, de sonrisa amable y gesto educado.

Entonces pasaron varias cosas increíbles al mismo tiempo. Antes de que pudiera si quiera abrir la boca para responder, Kumiko ya se encontraba frente a la madre de Shaoran, quien en cuanto la vio le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante. En ese mismo instante, apareció Shaoran de la nada junto a Kumiko con cara de desafío hacia su madre quien le devolvió el gesto.

Al parecer, los únicos que permanecíamos sin entrometernos en la interacción éramos quien yo presumía se trataba de Wei (el anciano mayordomo de la familia de Shaoran) y yo misma. Él, al verme tan pasmada y quieta en mi lugar, me dedicó una sonrisa que agradecí infinitamente.

—Shaoran —llamé con timidez— ¿Por qué no mejor los hacemos pasar y hablan de lo que tengan que hablar después de la cena? —propuse mientras presionaba el botón que abría el portón.

—Gracias —murmuró Ieran en mi oído cuando pasó junto a mi seguida de Kumiko, Wei y Shaoran.

—Lo siento, pero creí que sería lo mejor —dije yo reteniéndolo para que no pasara de largo. El me miró duramente, yo bajé la cabeza y lo sentí suspirar, entonces tomó mi barbilla y me besó en los labios. Un beso corto, pero dulce.

—Lo hiciste bien.

**(Shaoran)**

Sabía de sobra todo lo que Sakura se había esmerado en preparar la cena, y me preocupé de vaciar todo mi plato, aunque no fue mucho problema porque estaba realmente delicioso. Kumiko no dejaba de mirar a mi madre y eso me ponía los pelos de punta, aunque ella le respondía de buena forma las sonrisas que mi hija le enviaba. Wei por otra parte parecía bastante animado charlando con Sakura y mi madre se unía a los comentarios de vez en cuando.

Debo decir que desconozco por completo la actitud de Ieran. No me esperaba que algo así pasara. Al percatarme de que Kumiko había salido a recibirlos, se me vino a la cabeza en seguida que se iría en críticas contra Sakura pensando que quizás era su hija.

—¿Cómo conoces a Xiao Lang, Sakura? —pregunta mi madre. Kumiko se apresura a abrir la boca para responder, pero yo la callo con la mirada.

—Trabajo para él —responde sonriendo. Por los ojos de Ieran puedo decir que la idea no le ha gustado mucho, pero sé que de alguna forma valorará la sinceridad de Sakura.

Durante los minutos siguientes todo es silencio. La comida pasa con una lentitud increíble y casi no me doy ni cuenta cuando Sakura puso el postre frente a mí, le agradecí interiormente por haber preparado tan suculento banquete y comencé a devorar lo que mi novia había hecho. Definitivamente cuando Sakura se esmera, las cosas le salen muy bien.

De manera inconsciente sujeto con más fuerza de la necesaria la cuchara al recordar que cuando terminemos de comer mi madre me pedirá que hablemos y tendré que explicarle todo, desde que tengo una hija hasta por qué no le había contado a nadie. Sakura está sentada a mi lado en la mesa, y al parecer se ha dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo, pues me toma la mano por debajo del mantel y me acaricia con su pulgar derecho.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de que hablemos, Xiao Lang —anuncia mi madre en cuanto termina su postre, como si hubiese estado esperando por este momento durante toda la cena. Yo asiento y Sakura, quien no había soltado mi mano en todo este rato, se pone de pie.

—Bueno, Kumiko y yo iremos a lavar los platos, ¿verdad que sí Kumiko? —dice sonriendo.

—Sí —asiente ella siendo convencida con facilidad por el gesto de Sakura.

Ambas se retiran a la cocina y Wei las sigue con un par de cosas en la mano. Mi madre y yo nos paramos al mismo tiempo, camino en dirección a la salita consciente de que me sigue y una vez que entramos en ella, cierro la puerta a nuestras espaldas. Le indico con una mano uno de los sofás desocupados y yo me siento frente a ella disimulando lo más que puedo mis nervios, pero al parecer he dejado de ser un buen actor.

—No es necesario que estés tan tenso —dice acomodándose. Yo carraspeo por la incomodidad de saberme descubierto.

—Se le nota mejor madre —observo.

—A ti también —responde ella— en Hong Kong no parecías tan feliz como te ves ahora, esa chica realmente te hace bien…

Mis músculos se tensan repentinamente.

—Creí que había quedado claro que vengo en son de paz. Tú mismo pudiste comprobar que no soy tan bruja como creías Xiao Lang… y cuéntame, ¿quién es esa niña que tanto se parece a ti?

Caí en la cuenta de que estaba siendo realmente estúpido al pensar si quiera que mi madre no sospecharía ni un ápice sobre mi parentesco con Kumiko, es que es tan obvio a los ojos de ella que me ha visto crecer que Kumiko y yo nos parecemos, que sería ridículo que con ese ojo de águila suyo no se diera cuenta. Preferí cambiar el tema de forma abrupta, ya dejaría lo de Kumiko para el final.

—Creo que no soy sólo yo el que tiene cosas que contar —digo con gravedad recordando el asunto del que me enteré en Japón a través de mi hermana mayor— ¿Qué es eso de que su enfermedad es… _demasiado_ grave?

Palabras como fulminante o terminal se quedarían fuera de mi diccionario durante esta conversación. No soy ni tan duro ni tan frio como para que al pensar que la mujer que me dio la vida puede morir, no me afecte en nada. Ella me mira escrutadoramente. Sus ojos van de mi cara hacia el ventanal que da al jardín.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho? —pregunta suspirando, como si estuviese resignada.

—¿Importa? —respondo haciendo que me mire con reprobación— está bien, lo siento. Ha sido Shiefa, ¿ahora me puede explicar…?

—No quería que me miraras con lástima, ni mucho menos que las decisiones que tomaras de ahora en adelante con respecto a mí fueran sólo por hacerme sentir bien —dice— He ahí la razón por la cual no te dije nada. Cuando fuiste a Hong Kong, estaba realmente mal, por eso hice un último intento por llevarte. Si no lo conseguía, entonces me declararía derrotada. Pero fuera de todo lo que yo pensaba, fuiste.

—Usted envió a Wei.

—Wei no te forzó, ¿o me equivoco? —dice parándose y comenzando a dar vueltas por el salón. Toma una foto entre sus manos en la que salimos Kumiko, Sakura y yo. La sacamos poco después de nuestro viaje a París, justo cuando estábamos en Tomoeda celebrando las fiestas con la familia de Sakura— Tenía órdenes expresas para que no te obligara a nada, así que es fácil deducir que tomaste solo la decisión.

—Sakura me ayudó —confieso— la decisión de ir la había tomado por mí mismo, pero si no fui más frío allá en Hong Kong, fue por petición de ella.

—Esa niña tiene un corazón admirable —comenta dejando la fotografía en su lugar— No puedo esperar otra cosa que le hayas hablado muchas cosas negativas sobre mí, pero aún así fue capaz de pedirte que no fueras tan frío como dices. Y lo más increíble es que te convenció.

Fruncí el ceño. Mi madre acababa de encontrar uno de mis puntos débiles: Sakura. A ella no podía simplemente decirle que no cuando me pedía las cosas de corazón, y aquella vez en que me dijo que estuviera abierto a las oportunidades, vi tanta sinceridad que fui incapaz de negarme.

—¿Ha visto a otros doctores? —pregunté intentando desviar el tema una vez más.

—Por lo menos a unos veinte después de que se me diagnosticó la enfermedad —responde sin inmutarse.

—Quizás en América…

—No Xiao Lang, ya lo he intentado.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Detesto admitirlo, pero me encuentro sumamente preocupado. Mi cabeza es un mar de ideas para lograr la mejoría de mi madre, pero sé que todas son demasiado utópicas o simplemente no serán aceptadas por ella.

—¿Me dirás ahora quién es esa dulce niña que salió a recibirnos? —insiste, yo decido que quizás ya es hora de contarle.

—Ella es… mi hija —confieso por fin con la garganta seca y la voz ronca.

**(Sakura)**

Ya ha pasado una hora desde que Shaoran se encerró con su madre en la salita. Sabía que les tomaría tiempo hablar, pero ya comenzaba a impacientarme y los nervios de Kumiko que no dejaba de pasearse por su habitación, resultaron ser contagiosos, pues en menos de un minuto ya sentía un nudo en el estómago.

Sabía que tenía que ser paciente y que aunque las ganas fueran creciendo a cada segundo, no podía bajar y espiar porque sería de pésima educación y además estaba segura de que Shaoran me contaría todo con lujo de detalles más tarde.

—¿Y si voy a ver? —pregunta de repente Kumiko deteniéndose justo en el centro de la habitación.

—Tenemos que ser pacientes —dije intentando más que todo convencerme a mi misma— ya verás que dentro de poco saldrán.

—Mm… ¿y si los han abducido los extraterrestres?

—¿Si los han qué…? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Ya sabes… _secuestros_ —respondió con tono de misterio haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda. Era como si retrocediera en el tiempo a cuando el molestoso de mi hermano se la pasaba contándome historias de fantasmas para asustarme— dicen que en el momento en que uno menos lo espera, puede venir un extraterrestre, toma a un humano y se lo lleva a su nave para experimentar con él.

—¿Dices que podrían haberse llevado a Shaoran y…? —comencé a entrar en pánico, pero Wei que estaba con nosotros interrumpió con su sonrisa calma.

—No se preocupe señorita Sakura —dijo como si estuviera reprimiendo una risa, pero de forma amable— el joven _Xiao Lang_ sabría cómo defenderse en una situación así.

—Pero Wei —protestó Kumiko frunciendo el ceño— mi papá no se daría cuenta, ellos los duermen y luego despiertan con cicatrices y sin recordar nada.

—Quizás… quizás sería mejor que bajara a ver si está todo bien —propuse levantándome de la cama en donde estaba sentada mientras me sentía un poco pálida.

—¿Desea que la acompañe? —propuso Wei y yo no pude estar más agradecida.

—Sí, claro si no es mucha molestia…

Finalmente bajamos los tres. A pesar de mi creciente miedo, no quise entrar en la sala para no ser imprudente por si aún estaban allí, pero no pude reprimir un grito cuando escuché que algo allí dentro se rompía. Entonces Shaoran salió corriendo desde donde estaba, con su madre a sus espaldas. Se había asustado con mi grito, lo deduje por sus ojos que me miraban atentos.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó en seguida tomándome de los hombros y examinando mi cara como para comprobar que no tuviera nada malo en ella.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamé abrazándolo— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada? —pregunté atolondradamente mientras yo comenzaba a examinarlo ahora y me encontré con que su mano sangraba— ¡Oh, tu mano!

Me recorrió el temor, ¿y si lo que dijo Kumiko era verdad? Quizás esto era producto de una abducción y…

—Ah esto —dijo mirando su mano entre las mías con incomodidad— es que se me cayó un vaso y justo cuando estaba recogiendo los trozos de vidrio gritaste y… bueno ya te imaginarás el resto.

—¿O sea que no has tenido ninguna experiencia extraña en todo este rato? —cuestioné preocupada.

—No…

—¿No has sentido como si hay algo que no recordaras y…?

—No —contestó comenzando a exasperarse— Sakura, ¿qué…?

—No importa, no importa —dije ya más tranquila— vamos a la cocina, te curaré esa mano.

Lo senté frente al mesón que se encontraba al centro de la cocina mientras iba en busca del botiquín. Se me había olvidado por completo que estábamos acompañados cuando comencé a montar un escándalo por motivos completamente infantiles y me bajó la vergüenza. Seguramente ahora la madre de Shaoran estaría pensando que soy una loca sin remedio que no es lo suficientemente adecuada para su hijo.

—Dame tu mano —exigí y la tomé entre las mías. Esa herida había sido mi culpa, y aunque no fuese tan profunda no podía evitar sentirme mal, ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que deje de ser tan ingenua?

Comencé a desinfectar con cuidado para que no le doliera más de la cuenta, y aunque mientras lo miraba no hacía ningún gesto de dolor, estaba segura de que cuando bajaba la vista sí lo hacía. Corté un trozo de gasa y lo puse sobre la herida.

—¿Duele? —pregunté con arrepentimiento.

—No —respondió mientras abría y cerraba la mano como para que se acostumbrara— ¿Por qué estabas tan asustada?

—Si te lo cuento te reirás de mí —respondí desviando la mirada.

—¿Y si prometo no hacerlo… me contarías?

—Tal vez.

—Entonces… prometo no reírme sea lo que sea —dijo alzando la mano derecha a modo de promesa. Lo escruté unos segundos con la mirada para saber si hablaba en serio, y hablé.

—Estábamos Kumiko, Wei y yo en el segundo piso esperando a que terminaras de hablar con tu madre, y bueno, como te imaginarás comenzábamos a impacientarnos porque tardabas mucho, entonces Kumiko sugirió bajar a verte y como le dije que no… salió con eso de que podrían haber… —me detuve a examinar su rostro antes de continuar— que los extraterrestres podrían haberte abducido —terminé rápidamente y fijando mi mirada en otro lugar.

—¿De verdad creíste que…?

—¡Es que no sabes el poder de convencimiento que Kumiko tiene!

A pesar de que lo había prometido, comenzó a reírse intentando disimularlo. Lo miré con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido, él me abrazo mientras seguía riéndose suavemente.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no pude aguantarme.

**(Shaoran) **

Justo en el momento en iba a comenzar a protestar, escuché a Kumiko gritar. Solté a Sakura y ambos corrimos a la salita. Al llegar nos quedamos congelados junto a la puerta. Mi madre tenía a Kumiko sentada en sus piernas, mientras que mi hija la abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello. Wei me hizo un gesto para indicarme que sería mejor dejarlas solas, y medio contrariado terminé siendo guiado por mi novia de vuelta a la cocina.

Sakura se mantiene de pie a mi lado en completo silencio, sólo era consciente de su presencia porque me acariciaba constantemente la mano… y se lo agradecí internamente.

Es un poco confuso describir lo que ha pasado, en realidad, ni yo mismo sé qué es lo que sentí en el momento en que vi esa escena. Fue completamente contrario a lo que yo me esperaba, quizás por eso significó una conmoción así. Mamá parecía tranquila, incluso feliz de estar con Kumiko, no puedo ni si quiera pensar en la posibilidad de que aquello haya sido una escena planificada, porque… ¿con qué fin lo haría?, además… esa sonrisa jamás la había visto.

Es cierto lo que me decía allá en Hong Kong. Shiefa, Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, Meiling y Wei están en lo correcto; madre ha cambiado. Soy yo el que no había querido ver la verdad… sólo yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado, mi orgullo no me dejó ver antes lo que es tan claro ahora.

—Shaoran —murmura Sakura suavemente. Puedo ver sus ojos preocupados— ¿Necesitas algo?

No soy capaz de responder aún a pesar de que sé que está mal. Sólo me abrazo a su cintura como un niño pequeño… se siente bien… el aroma de Sakura logra reconfortarme. Ella me acaricia el cabello con una de sus manos.

—Solía abrazarme así a Shiefa… nunca me atreví a hacerlo con mi madre, supongo que por miedo al rechazo. —dije aferrándome aún más a su cintura— cuando me caía y me lastimaba, no era ella quien venía Sakura, era Wei, o alguien del personal que estuviese cerca. Tampoco le permitía a mis hermanas estar demasiado cerca de mí, sólo Shiefa era lo suficientemente valiente para escapar casi todas las noches e ir a verme, por eso se convirtió en mi hermana favorita y como una segunda madre para mí. Ella iba a pesar de los castigos que sabía que le caerían por la mañana.

—Shiefa parece ser realmente una buena persona —dice bajito tomando mi cara entre sus manos y besándome la frente— Pero los recuerdos… buenos o malos, son sólo eso: recuerdos. No es bueno dejar que afecten a tu presente o a tu futuro Shaoran —hizo una pausa y yo continué allí, con la cara apoyada contra su vientre y mis cabellos siendo acariciados por sus finas manos— Lo que quiero decir es… ya viste a tu madre, aunque Kumiko no haya sido concebida dentro de un matrimonio como siempre esperan los padres, la ha aceptado. Esa expresión que fuimos capaces de ver hace unos momentos no era falsa. Era completamente auténtica.

Me quedé un momento analizando sus palabras, eso ya lo sabía, sólo hacía falta que alguien más lo confirmara, y quien mejor que Sakura. Es un poco raro para mí tener a alguien así de cercano, que sea capaz de saber lo que pienso y que yo le permita tomar parte de mis asuntos, pero no es algo a lo que tenga que darle demasiadas vueltas, ella es importante para mí, no es una mujer cualquiera.

**(Sakura)**

El día de ayer fue demasiado intenso. Luego de que la madre de Shaoran y Kumiko fueran a la cocina, Shaoran vino a dejarme a casa. Se veía mucho más tranquilo y estuve feliz de que fuera así.

Son recién las siete y ya estoy lista para cuando vengan a buscarme, dentro de unos momentos comenzará la entrevista que tan nerviosa me ha tenido desde ayer, aunque debo admitir que con lo que pasó en la casa de mi novio se me olvidó casi todo. Tomoyo ha venido esta mañana para ayudarme con el maquillaje y el acomodo del vestuario, cuando me miré en el espejo pensé que era otra. No sé si es el cabello con ondas o el sencillo vestido color lila que me llega a las rodillas lo que me hace ver distinta.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunta Tomoyo cuando suena el citófono— Yo iré contigo amiga, no te preocupes.

—¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Tomoyo! —exclamo abrazándola. Ella me suelta rápidamente y me manda una mirada de esas que dicen "no lo hagas, cuida tu apariencia"

Nos subimos al auto que han mandado. Wei viene con nosotras, él me ha dicho que Shaoran quiere hablar urgentemente conmigo antes de la entrevista y que por eso se adelantaron unos minutos.

Me pregunto… ¿de qué querrá hablar?

El viaje hasta la agencia donde nos haremos unas fotografías y daremos la entrevista, es bastante corto. Tomoyo se baja antes que yo, y en cuanto logro salir del auto se encarga de alisar mi vestido y arreglarme el cabello. Cuando verifica que todo está bien, me hace un gesto con la mano y me empuja para que no tarde más en entrar.

En el edificio todos me miran y me siento un poco cohibida. Shaoran sale de repente de atrás de una puerta y me mira con el ceño fruncido, me siento algo confundida, ¿Por qué me mira así?

—Hola —saludo yo normalmente.

—Tenemos que hablar —murmura bajo pero con firmeza. Me dejo guiar por él que me encierra en una sala.

—Shaoran, ¿te sucede algo? —pregunto cada vez más confundida con su actitud.

—La pregunta correcta sería qué te sucede a ti Sakura —dice alzando la voz y lanzando sobre la mesa una revista. La miro y no puedo evitar un gritito de espanto— ¿Cuándo me ibas a contar que habías posado para mi propia revista casi sin ropa y sin mi consentimiento?

—Yo… lo siento… sé que debí haberte contado primero, pero es que tú estabas en Hong Kong y la revista estaba en apuros. —me excuso con voz bajita mientras él se pasea de un lado para otro despeinándose.

—¿Sabes…? —comienza a decir pero se detiene. Toma aire y continúa— ¿Sabes el coraje que me da que TODA Asia te vea así? ¡¿Sabes si quiera cuantos _hombres _ven esta revista?!

—Shaoran —protesto comenzando a ponerme de color grana— todas tus chicas anteriores han posado así, ¿por qué yo no podría?... ¿es que acaso te avergüenza?

—Esas chicas que tú dices son sólo eso, tú eres _mi_ chica Sakura… y no quiero que otros ojos que no sean los míos te vean así, ¿queda claro? —zanja autoritariamente.

—Pero Shaoran… ya se ha publicado.

—Lo sé, de verdad espero que nunca más pase esto. De los problemas de la revista me encargo yo.

—Estás siendo un poco injusto —me quejo sentándome sobre un sofá de cuero con los brazos cruzados— yo sólo intentaba ayudar, no es como si yo lo hubiese querido desesperadamente. Sabes perfectamente que yo no soy ese tipo de mujer.

—¡¿Entiendes lo inevitablemente _provocadora_ que te ves en esas fotografías?! ¡Todos los hombres estarán deseándote! —brama tomándome por los hombros.

—Shaoran, estás exagerando. Ni si quiera parezco yo realmente, y tampoco está mi nombre en algún lado —contesto mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Me besa repentinamente y con desesperación. No sé si no cómo ni cuándo, pero terminamos con él recostado sobre mí en el sofá. Sus besos se vuelven cada vez más exigentes y no puedo hacer más que responder. Me da todo vueltas y no puedo pensar con claridad, sólo soy consciente de sus labios y su respiración entrecortada.

—Sakura tienen que…

Nos separamos bruscamente y vimos que Tomoyo estaba en la puerta mirándonos con los ojos muy abiertos. Tras ella unos cuantos curiosos también intentaban mirar por los espacios que quedaban libres. Mi amiga sigue como en trance caminando hacia nosotros, entonces se arrodilla a nuestro lado con los ojos llorosos…

—Tomoyo, ¿qué te…?

—¡¿Qué han hecho?! —chilla tomando a Shaoran de la camisa y apartándolo de mí— ¡Mi obra de arte! ¡Oh, no, no, no, y cuando faltan sólo cinco minutos! ¿No podían esperar a que terminara la entrevista por lo menos para hacer cosas de pareja? —pregunta bajando un poco su tono y tomando con cuidado mi cabello. Me miro entonces en el espejo que tengo en frente y quedo realmente confundida. No tengo ni idea de por qué hace tanto escándalo.

—Daidouji —se queja Shaoran arreglándose la camisa— Estás exagerando. Está igual a como llegó.

—¡No me dirijas la palabra, tú, Shaoran Li grandísimo desconsiderado! ¿Crees que no me tomó tiempo hacer que mi querida Sakura quedara como una diosa? Claro, y tú con tus hormonas llegan para arruinarlo ¿verdad?

—Tomoyo —atajo yo antes de que arda Troya, aunque me encuentro bastante extrañada de que ella reaccione así— tranquila, la culpa no es sólo de Shaoran —digo poniéndome inevitablemente roja— Mira, mi cabello no está tan mal... de verdad.

Logré calmarla luego de unos diez minutos. Afuera ya había un buen grupo de personas que se dispersaron en cuanto Shaoran puso un pie afuera y los miró con cara de asesino. El mal humor de mi novio iba incrementándose, así que decidí seguirlo a todas partes para prevenir un eventual "encontrón" con algún funcionario de la agencia.

**(Shaoran)**

La entrevista ha salido tal cual la planeábamos, aunque la periodista se salió un poco de la pauta y me preguntó qué opinaba sobre las fotografías de Sakura. No quise fingir a pesar de que un poco más allá Eriol ponía cara de estar muriendo con cada palabra que pronunciaba, mientras que Sakura me apretaba fuertemente la mano que tenía agarrada. ¿Qué tiene de malo decir que no quiero que ningún hombre sea capaz de acercarse a ella?

A pesar de su nerviosismo mi novia pudo responder a todas las preguntas con un desplante que realmente no me esperaba.

—¿Vamos a almorzar juntos? —propongo mientras manejo por la ciudad.

—¿Y qué hay de tu madre y Kumiko? —pregunta sin despegar la vista del cristal.

—Ya les he dicho que hoy almorzaría contigo —explico— además no les hace mal un poco de tiempo a solas, ya que mi madre regresará luego a Hong Kong.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Es que cuando iban a subir al avión, Nian, su enfermera, se acobardó a último momento y no quiso venir con ellos… no puede estar mucho tiempo sin Nian. —respondo distraídamente. Entonces me doy cuenta de mi error; Sakura aún no sabe de la enfermedad de Ieran.

—¿Una enfermera personal? —cuestiona curiosa— eso no es normal… Shaoran…

—Te lo contaré todo si aceptas almorzar conmigo —intento convencer sacando por un momento mi mano de la palanca de cambios para posarla sobre la de ella.

—¡Eso es chantaje! —exclama arrinconándose lo más que puede.

—¿Sigues molesta? —pregunto escéptico alzando una ceja. No obtengo respuesta de su parte, suspiro y aparco el automóvil frente al local. Estamos bastante alejados de Tokio, el lugar está rodeado de vegetación y estoy seguro de que a Sakura le encantará— Ya que estás tan enojada no me queda más que remediarlo.

Me bajo y le abro la puerta para que salga, y aunque intentaba actuar indiferente no le resultaba demasiado, pues a cada momento se daba vueltas para alcanzar a apreciar todo lo que nos rodeaba.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto tomándola de la mano. Ella voltea la cara hacia otro lugar.

—Puede ser —responde escuetamente. Sonrío ante su actitud.

—Pensé en traerlas aquí la otra noche antes de saber que llegaba mi madre. Tiene servicio de hotel también y creí que sería buena idea. —comento mientras entramos. Una mujer más joven que nosotros nos recibió y nos guió amablemente hasta una mesa apartada. El sitio es muy tradicionalista, el suelo de tatami y las puertas correderas le confieren ese aspecto.

Nos sentamos frente a frente en el suelo al tiempo que nos entregaban las cartas. Ambos pedimos lo que nos apetecía y nos quedamos en silencio. Sakura seguía inspeccionando el lugar intentando disimular su impresión, pero es imposible no darse cuenta.

—¿Me dirás ahora por qué estás tan molesta? —pregunto tomando los palillos para empezar a comer. Mi novia me mira con el ceño fruncido y se lleva a la boca los palillos antes de hablar.

—Armaste tamaño escándalo en la agencia por nada —responde mirándome fijamente— Ya te dije que no lo hice porque yo quisiera… además… ¡Eso que dijiste durante la entrevista!

—Fui sincero —digo encogiéndome de hombros— realmente no quiero que se te acerquen Sakura.

—Shaoran, uno de estos días saldrá la entrevista que dimos hoy, ¿crees realmente que después de ver tu novia alguien querrá acercarse?, digo, eres conocido mundialmente por tu "malhumor", no creo que alguien se quiera meter con la chica del empresario más "malhumorado" de Japón.

Me rio un poco ante su comentario. Para ser sincero no tenía idea de que se me veía así, aunque no están demasiado lejos de la verdad.

—Perdóname por haberte gritado tanto —murmuro acercando mi cabeza lo más que puedo a la suya— Pero por lo segundo no me disculparé, porque eso no lo siento.

Sakura suspira supongo que dándose por vencida, yo sonrío ante la victoria. Comimos en silencio durante unos minutos en que ella estaba pensativa, entonces levantó la cabeza y me pregunto:

—Shaoran… ¿Qué le sucede a tu madre? —me quedé con los palillos en el aire, los dejé junto al arroz una vez más y me senté derecho.

—Está enferma —respondo, pero sé que ella no se conformará con esa respuesta hasta que le cuente todo— en mi viaje a Hong Kong supe que estaba así. Conocí a Nian que cuidaba de ella y hasta que no hablé con Shiefa, no sabía la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Su estado es muy delicado? —me pregunta tomando mi mano que está sobre la mesa.

—No sólo eso… los doctores dicen que puede morir en cualquier momento, por eso es que deben regresar luego. Mi madre no puede estar mucho tiempo sin Nian y lejos de su doctor. Perdóname por no contártelo antes, pero es que no sabía muy bien cómo.

—Entiendo —dice suavemente. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio una vez más, pero no un silencio incómodo, porque con Sakura aunque haya silencio es como si nos estuviésemos comunicando.

—¿Ahora me dirás la verdad? —pregunto mientras paseamos alrededor de un lago que es parte del local. Ella me mira confundida— De si te gusta el lugar o no.

—Me encanta —sonríe.

**(Sakura)**

La enfermedad de la madre de Shaoran me ha dejado un poco impactada, supongo que eso era lo que sentía que me ocultaba, aunque aún tengo curiosidad por preguntarle sobre Liang, pero no sé si sea correcto decirle… quizás se moleste o piense que estoy desconfiando de él.

Recién hoy me enteré de que el nombre de la recepcionista es Yuan Lei. Al parecer viene de China, lo supe esta mañana cuando escuché a un grupo de funcionarias hablando sobre ella. No le di mayor importancia y me fui directo a mi escritorio. Esta mañana Shaoran llegará algo más tarde ya que se encuentra revisando los últimos detalles del desfile que se llevará a cabo hoy por la tarde. Estos han sido unos días realmente ajetreados para mi pobre novio que parece cada vez más agotado.

A la hora del almuerzo tengo que encontrarme con la señora Ieran en un restaurant, dice que quiere conocerme más y hablar conmigo, yo acepté a pesar de que a Shaoran no le causó demasiada gracia la invitación.

—¡Buenos días! —saludo a Naoko que está con los ojos fijos en el ordenador. Estaba tan concentrada que cuando me escuchó dio un pequeño saltito en su escritorio.

—Buenos días Sakura —responde acomodándose las gafas— Lo siento, no te oí entrar.

—No te preocupes —digo dejando mi chaqueta sobre la silla— hoy es un día muy bonito ¿no crees? —comento mirando a través del cristal por donde entran los rayos del sol.

—Sí. Esta noche estará despejada, el desfile podrá llevarse a cabo sin percances, como es al aire libre se temía que fuese a llover…

—Es verdad… se me había olvidado por completo. —digo agradeciendo realmente el sol radiante que hay afuera, o sino el arduo trabajo de todos se vería arruinado— Irás esta noche al cóctel de recepción, ¿verdad?

—Sí —responde con las mejillas un tanto encendidas— Ichiro me invitó y no pude decirle que no.

Me quedo concentrada un momento analizándola, ¿será que a Naoko le gusta Ichiro? No preguntaré a pesar de que me de curiosidad, porque quizás no sea correcto.

—Entonces podremos sentarnos en la misma mesa —digo poniendo en orden los papeles sobre mi escritorio. Hay uno que me llama la atención pues está cortado por la mitad. Lo tomo con cuidado y leo: _"Suerte con el almuerzo. Estoy seguro de que serás capaz de ganarte a Ieran. Te quiero" _

Unas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para derretirme por completo y dejarme con la cabeza entre las nubes durante casi todo el día.

Por la mañana no tuve demasiado que hacer ya que Shaoran no estaba allí. Sólo tuve que tomar unas cuantas llamadas y me tomé la libertad de ordenar su oficina, que con el trabajo de estos días está hecha un desastre.

Al ver un pequeño calendario que está junto a su escritorio, me doy cuenta de que tan sólo faltan unos días para el cumpleaños de papá, por lo tanto, tendré que ir a visitarlo durante el fin de semana. Le preguntaré a Shaoran si quiere ir conmigo, estoy segura de que papá se alegrará de verlo.

La mañana se me pasó tan rápido que de no ser porque Naoko me dijo que era hora del almuerzo no me hubiese dado cuenta. Fui al servicio de las damas y me arreglé el cabello lo más que pude antes de salir a almorzar con la madre de mi novio.

Me había citado en un restaurant bastante moderno y lujoso. Cuando yo llegué, ella ya me estaba esperando y tuve que disculparme por mis tres minutos de atraso. Ella me dijo que no me preocupara y me indicó el asiento de en frente para que yo me sentara también.

—Cuéntame ¿por qué entraste a trabajar en Seasons?

—Necesitaba dinero —me apresuré a responder— y bueno, creí que sería un buen lugar para comenzar, ya que una prima mía trabaja allí y me había hablado sobre el lugar.

—¿Naciste aquí en Tokio?

—No, señora —respondo sintiéndome como si estuviese en un interrogatorio— Mi familia es de Tomoeda, queda a unas horas de aquí.

—Ya veo, cuéntame sobre tu familia —dice comenzando a comer sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

—Bueno… mi madre murió hace algunos años atrás, mi hermano se encuentra en Norteamérica y mi padre da clases de arqueología en la universidad de Tomoeda, aunque a veces debe ir a excavaciones fuera del país. En Tomoeda vive también mi abuelo y tía Sonomi, la madre de mi prima Tomoyo.

—No es una familia muy grande —comenta.

—No. Es pequeña, pero los quiero —confieso comiendo un poco.

—¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre? —yo asiento— Sakura, no es mi intención tenerte aquí para interrogarte como a un culpable, pero debes entender que me preocupa mi hijo y quiero saber un poco de ti… en realidad las cosas que te he preguntado son irrelevantes, por eso quiero hacerte una última pregunta y con esto quedas libre… Sé que has hecho muchas cosas por Xiao Lang, te has portado muy bien con él y le has ayudado mucho, pero… ¿Quieres realmente a mi hijo?

—Como no se imagina —respondo sin titubear. Ella se queda mirándome unos segundos y luego asiente— Shaoran es tan importante para mi que no creo que sea posible expresarlo en palabras. Al principio no nos llevábamos bien, llegué a pensar que estaba hecho de roca, pero entonces descubrí que detrás de toda esa faceta fría había un hombre preocupado… a Kumiko la conocí por casualidad cuando tuve que ir a dejar un trabajo a su casa y he guardado el secreto de que es su hija.

—Ése es otro punto que quería hablar contigo, Sakura —dice bebiendo de su copa— Kumiko es una niña realmente encantadora, pero necesito asegurarme de que tú seas capaz de quererla a pesar de saber que ella ha sido fruto de otra relación. ¿Crees que eres capaz de hacerlo?

—Ya lo hago —respondí sonriendo— No me importa que Kumiko sea la hija de otra mujer, pues sigue siendo hija de Shaoran y por ende me es inevitable quererla como lo hago. Además, empecé a llevarme bien con ella mucho antes de pensar si quiera en que Shaoran me gustaba.

—Entonces no me queda más que desearles lo mejor a ambos. Xiao Lang ha sido muy afortunado en encontrar a alguien como tú. —dice poniéndose de pie elegantemente— Se ve que eres sincera, y lo agradezco. En estos tiempos cuesta encontrar a gente así.

Hablar con la madre de mi novio no fue tan complicado como creía y me sentí satisfecha por haber obtenido su aprobación

Por la tarde, Shaoran llegó del lugar en donde se realizaría el desfile y me arrastró (literalmente) hasta su oficina en donde me hizo una avalancha de preguntas con respecto a la reunión que había tenido con su madre.

Respondí pacientemente a todas sus interrogantes y comenzó a contarme sobre cómo iban los preparativos. Me dijo que menos mal había ido antes porque tuvieron algunos problemas administrativos que por suerte ya se habían solucionado, que las modelos estaban todas preparadas y que Tomoyo las guiaba maravillosamente.

—Shaoran —digo un poco dubitativa de si comenzar con el tema o no.

—¿Dime? —dice él sentándose sobre el escritorio.

—Es que… el fin de semana será el cumpleaños de mi padre, y me preguntaba si…

—Claro que puedes ir —responde sonriendo antes de que yo continúe hablando— Si quieres te dejo libre desde mañana que es jueves. Pero yo no podre acompañarte.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto un poco desilusionada.

—Después del desfile viene la parte más complicada, ya sabes, tenemos que organizar las mejores fotografías para ponerlas en las páginas de la siguiente edición, revisar los fallos, los gastos y las posibles críticas que lleguen… además algunos diseñadores extranjeros estarán presentes, y como son nuestros invitados no podemos dejarlos solos.

—Entiendo —digo tomándole una mano— pero de verdad me hacía ilusión tenerte allí.

—Lo siento —se disculpa jalándome para abrazarme— mañana tengo que ir a dejar a mi madre al aeropuerto, así que posiblemente no pueda ir a dejarte hasta Tomoeda.

—Oh, no, no, no te preocupes por eso. Sabes que Tomoeda no está tan lejos. —me apresuro a decir.

—Bueno, por lo menos tu hermano no tendrá posibilidad de asesinarme durante el cumpleaños de tu padre —dice seriamente y a mi me entran ganas de reír al recordar la no muy "armoniosa" relación entre mi hermano y mi novio.

No estoy demasiado feliz con esto de que Shaoran no vaya, pero ya sé que tiene sus motivos y no puedo hacer nada por eso, después de todo serán sólo un par de días… ¿Qué cosas tan malas podrían pasar en estos días?

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de Kitty: **les contaré que quedan aproximadamente tres capítulos para el final… sip, ya nos estamos acercando al momento xD ¡Por fin estoy de vacaciones! Tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir y por eso intenté hacer este capítulo un poco más largo :D lamento nuevamente la demora, espero que les haya gustado :D estaré esperando sus reviews para saber.

Los reviews anónimos del capítulo anterior tendrán su respuesta en mi perfil :D muchas gracias por todos los que he recibido! =) besitos y abrazos


	15. El viento antes de la tormenta

**Temporada de Embrollos**

**Capítulo XV**

"_El viento antes de la verdadera tormenta"_

Ya es sábado por la mañana, y a pesar de que llevo sólo dos días en Tomoeda, extraño a mi novio. Según me contaba el jueves por la noche, la señora Ieran se fue a eso de las doce a Hong Kong, y Shaoran permitió que Kumiko faltara a clases para que se fuera a despedir de su abuela.

Mi hermano ha llegado esta madrugada a la casa de mi padre, hemos quedado en repartirnos los gastos de la celebración, seremos sólo nosotros tres, cuatro colegas de papá y dos de sus mejores alumnos del último año, pues siempre se ha caracterizado por la buena impresión que causa en los jóvenes de la facultad.

—Levántate ya monstruo, tenemos que ir a hacer las compras —grita Toya desde el primer piso.

—¡Ya voy! —respondo dejando sobre el tocador el cepillo que estaba usando.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras hasta donde se encuentra el fastidioso de mi hermano. No le digo nada, simplemente lanzo una mirada de desprecio y salgo de la casa. En el camino al supermercado ha estado muy silencioso y pensativo, mientras hacíamos las compras, sentía que en algunos momentos me observaba fijamente como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se atreviera.

—¿Chocolate o fresas? —pregunto refiriéndome al sabor del pastel.

—Moca —responde mirándome con el ceño fruncido— Que al mocoso le guste el chocolate y a ti las fresas no quiere decir que a todos nos gusten esos sabores. Sabes que el sabor favorito de papá es moca.

—¡Lo había olvidado por completo! —exclamo dándome cuenta de mi error— pero no tenías que ser tan apático para decirlo. Sólo propuse chocolate y fresa porque son los sabores tradicionales… ¿Viene el abuelo este año? —pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

—¿Por qué habría de venir? —cuestiona levantando una ceja. Yo le doy un pisotón antes de dejar las cosas del carro sobre la mesita de la caja para pagarlas— ¡Sakura!

—Te lo merecías —espeté mientras cancelaba el monto que la cajera me decía— El abuelo ha invitado a papá a la celebración de año nuevo en su casa, podría aparecerse por aquí para…

—Eso es muy distinto de venir a desearle feliz cumpleaños a papá. Pero para darte una respuesta que agrade más a tus delicados oídos de monstruo, te diré que no sé realmente si vendrá o no.

Bufé por el enojo, cuando quiere, Toya puede ser increíblemente insoportable. Dejamos las bolsas en el portaequipajes de su auto y justo cuando iba a subir, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo busqué con algo de dificultad en la bolsa de mano que llevaba y revisé la pantalla que decía: _Shaoran llamando_. En seguida todo el malhumor que había acumulado se esfumó.

—¿Shaoran? —contesto sonriendo mientras cierro la puerta del copiloto.

—Buenos días Sakura —responde él— ¿Cómo has dormido anoche?

—Yo diría 'buenas tardes' y sí, he dormido muy bien, gracias —digo recordando que la noche anterior Shaoran me acompañó a través del móvil en mi insomnio hasta que me quedé dormida con el aparato en las manos— ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Bien —dice medio cortante.

—¿Estás seguro? —insisto.

—Sí —afirma haciendo silencio por unos segundos— Y tú, ¿cómo vas con los preparativos?

—Oh, todo va muy bien —respondo animándome— Acabo de ir al supermercado con Toya para comprar las cosas para comer y Yukito se encargará de la decoración mientras papá está afuera.

—Ya veo —dice. Lo siento un tanto distraído, quizás es mi imaginación— Sakura tengo que colgar, ¿A qué hora regresas mañana?

—Mm… creo que estaré en la estación cerca de las cinco, ¿me irás a esperar? —pregunto ilusionada a pesar de su tono.

—Quizás —responde y escucho la voz de Eriol apresurándolo— Te llamo mañana, adiós.

—Shaoran… —digo, pero no alcanzo a completar la oración porque él ya ha cortado la comunicación.

Me quedo en silencio durante los cinco minutos restantes de trayecto. Estoy preocupada, la actitud de mi novio me ha dejado así, y lo peor es que mi hermano parece darse cuenta, pues en cuanto se estacionó, cerró las puertas para que yo no pudiera salir.

—¿Qué te ha dicho el mocoso? —pregunta mirándome fijamente.

—No es algo que te importe —respondo esquiva.

—Eres mi única hermana. Por supuesto que me importa —dice dándole un golpe al volante sobresaltándome— Sabes que desde el principio no me ha gustado ¿verdad? —yo asiento mecánicamente con la cabeza— Sabía que tarde o temprano te metería en problemas, ¡¿Por qué has tenido que involucrarte con él?!

—¿De qué hablas hermano? —pregunto completamente confundida por su repentino ataque de furia. Él me mira sorprendido, entonces niega lentamente con la cabeza antes de abrir nuevamente las puertas— Baja antes de que me arrepienta, conduzca hasta el aeropuerto y te lleve a América conmigo.

Obedecí en seguida. Conozco de sobra lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser Toya, e irme a América definitivamente no está entre mis planes. Yukito nos ha abierto la puerta y nos espera con una gran sonrisa como siempre. Yo le correspondo a pesar de que me sigue dando vueltas lo que Toya ha dicho.

—Ha llamado su tía Sonomi hace unos minutos —nos informa Yukito al tiempo que dejamos las bolsas con las compras sobre el mesón de la cocina.

—¿Qué quería? —pregunta cortante Toya. Hoy es uno de esos días en que anda de un humor de perros y yo no soy capaz de entender por qué.

—Dijo que tal vez se pasaría por aquí en la tarde —respondió Yukito sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de haber mirada extrañado a mi hermano al principio.

—Gracias Yukito —me apresuro a decir antes de que Toya abra la boca una vez más— ¿Nos ponemos a trabajar entonces?

Terminar la decoración entre los tres, nos tomó solamente quince minutos, ya que Yukito había hecho la mayor parte antes de que nosotros llegáramos. Para cuando era hora del almuerzo, a Toya no se le había pasado el mal humor y maldecía con cada cosa pequeña que pasaba.

Me pregunto… ¿Qué tendrá a mi hermano así? Yo sé que a Toya no le gusta mi novio, pero no es motivo para que se comporte de este modo. Sé que tiene que haber otra cosa detrás, pero no me atrevo a preguntar por miedo a que me responda de mala forma y no quiero que terminemos enojados en el cumpleaños de papá. Por lo menos Yukito está aquí para suavizar las cosas, con él es mucho más fácil.

Después de devorar las deliciosas bolas de arroz y los acompañamientos que Yukito cocinó, comenzamos a preparar la recepción. Cuando abrí la nevera y vi el pastel de moca, me golpeé mentalmente por no haber ido donde Rika a comprarlo, de seguro los que ella hace son mucho más deliciosos.

—¿En qué piensas Sakura? —me pregunta Yukito arrodillándose a mi lado.

—Si te las nombro todas te agobiaré —bromeo.

—¿Problemas de trabajo? —pregunta. Yo niego con la cabeza suavemente.

—En realidad no son problemas —sonrío— Sólo son preocupaciones sin una causa verdaderamente justificada, como el por qué mi hermano está así hoy, además Shaoran se oía extraño…

—¿Toya no te lo ha dicho? —cuestiona con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Qué es lo que me tiene que decir?

—No te preocupes tanto —responde comenzando a pararse— no es algo que él o yo debamos decir, pero si no te enteras por ti misma, ya vendrá la persona indicada para informártelo.

—No me dejas tranquila con eso —protesto.

—Lo siento —dice— es todo cuanto puedo decir.

He quedado más intrigada que antes, ¿por qué no pueden simplemente decirme el motivo y ya? Tengo un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a todo, y realmente espero estar equivocada.

Para cuando son las cuatro, hora en la que papá llega a casa con sus invitados, hemos dejado el salón prácticamente despejado luego de correr un poco los sillones para que no estorbaran. En un rincón está la mesita con las cosas para comer y beber, del techo cuelgan los globos y carteles deseándole feliz cumpleaños al festejado.

Como siempre, papá fue muy puntual para llegar. Nos agradecía cada dos minutos la pequeña fiesta que habíamos organizado y repetía constantemente a sus amigos lo orgulloso que estaba de sus hijos. Los alumnos de mi padre resultaron ser muy agradables, la chica se llamaba Mika y el chico Yuuto, nombre que le venía de maravillas, porque tal como su significado, Yuuto era tranquilo y se podía notar por lo pausado de su hablar. Ambos tenían veintitrés, sólo tres años menores que yo y me sentí bien por eso, porque podía mantener una conversación fluida con ellos a pesar de que fueran un poco más jóvenes.

—¿Dónde trabajas Sakura? —pregunta Yuuto.

—¡Yuu! —exclama Mika dándole un codazo. No entiendo por qué.

—En una revista llamada Seasons —respondo yo— ¿La conoces?

—No —dice. Yo me río recordándome a mi misma hace tiempo atrás diciéndole al mismísimo Shaoran que no leía su revista. Shaoran…

Yuuto me mira confundido.

—Oh, lo siento, es que me has recordado algo —me disculpo bebiendo un poco del vaso que tengo en mis manos.

—Está bien —dice mirándome fijamente, con eso puedo darme cuenta de los bonitos ojos grises que tiene.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron? —pregunto refiriéndome a Yuuto y Mika.

—Coincidencias —responde ella encogiéndose de hombros, pero puedo percatarme del leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿A caso no recuerdas lo que la profesora Kaho nos dijo? —dijo él mirándola severamente— _"en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable"_

—Sí, sí, lo recuerdo. Aún no entiendo por qué te tomas en serio todo lo que esa mujer dice —protesta Mika. Yo supongo que está un poco celosa.

—Porque le encuentro razón —argumenta— Y, Sakura, ¿Tienes novio? —pregunta. Mika se golpea la frente y niega como si se resignara a algo, luego se para y se va a hablar con Yukito. Creo que Mika lee las revistas como _Gossips_ donde publican que Shaoran y yo tenemos una relación.

—Sí —respondo sonriendo— Su nombre es Shaoran Li, pero no creo que hayas escuchado hablar de él ¿me equivoco?

—¿Por qué habría de conocerlo?

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamo riendo— es que cuando yo lo conocí tampoco había oído hablar de él antes.

—¿Es un cantante o algo así?

—No —digo sin dejar de sonreír. Me gusta recordar a Shaoran— es el dueño de la revista en la que yo trabajo.

Seguimos charlando durante toda la celebración, durante unos momentos hasta tía Sonomi se nos unió. Yuuto resultó ser extremadamente agradable. Supe que en realidad era de Hokkaido pero que se había venido a Tomoeda con su madre luego de que sus padres decidieran divorciarse, intercambiamos números de teléfono y direcciones de correo electrónico.

Cuando cayó la noche, todos se fueron y sólo quedamos Yukito, Toya, mi padre y yo. Cuando iba a comenzar a ayudar en el orden, mi móvil comenzó a sonar con la infantil melodía que Tomoyo había escogido para mí. Contesté sin siquiera mirar la pantalla ilusionada de que fuera mi novio.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamé entusiasmada.

—Equivocada de persona, Sakura —respondió divertida la voz de mi prima al otro lado de la línea— Tu novio te trae tan loquita que ni si quiera piensas que puede ser otra persona la que llama.

—Eso es porque tú no me llamas casi nunca —me defiendo sintiendo la cara un tanto roja.

—Me ofendes —dice— sólo quería saber cómo está mi querida prima.

—Bien. Acabamos de terminar de celebrar el cumpleaños de papá. Mañana regresaré a Tomoeda.

—Ya veo… pero, ¿No ha pasado nada de lo que debamos hablar, verdad? —pregunto con tono misterioso.

¿Es mi idea o todos saben algo que yo no sé? He tenido esta extraña sensación siguiéndome durante todo el día.

—Supongo que no —respondo extrañada, y sin ganas de preguntar una vez más qué es lo que pasa, comienzo a narrarle todo lo que habíamos hecho durante el día.

—Entonces Yuuto es una persona muy amable ¿verdad?

—Sí —asiento llevando algunos vasos hasta la cocina— y Mika también. Pero Toya ha estado un poco extraño.

—¿Extraño? ¿Cómo?

—Bueno… cada vez que nombro a Shaoran es como si le prendieran fuego y soltara humo por las orejas y la nariz —digo riéndome al imaginar a mi hermano así— Dijo algo así como que sabía que Shaoran me metería en problemas algún día, pero realmente no entiendo a qué se refiere… ¿verdad que es raro?

—Raro… sí… —dice ella como sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Y cuéntame —digo con intenciones de cambiar el tema, pues no me apetece hablar sobre lo mismo— ¿Cómo te fue en tu día con Eriol?

—¡Fue perfecto! —chilla y yo tengo que alejar un poco el aparato de mi oreja— No te imaginas lo adorable que fue, Sakura. Bueno, en realidad fue sólo por la tarde, porque durante la mañana tuvo que trabajar. Ya sabes cómo es de explotador Li.

—¡Shaoran no es un explotador! —defiendo frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, eso lo dices porque es tu novio —dice con voz cantarina— Bueno Sakura, tengo que dejarte, Eriol vendrá en unos minutos más… nos vemos mañana, ¿si?

—¡Claro! Y suerte —digo sonriendo por lo enamorada que está mi amiga.

La casa quedó como antes recién cuando eran las doce de la noche. Di las buenas noches a todos y me acosté esperando ansiosa la llamada de Shaoran… pero esa llamada nunca llegó. Me senté comenzando a sentirme impaciente y marqué el número de su móvil.

—¿Shaoran? —dije cuando sentí que contestaban.

—_El teléfono al que usted ha llamado no se encuentra disponible o está fuera del área de cobertura. Deje su mensaje después de la señal._

—Supongo que debes haber tenido mucho trabajo y caíste rendido antes de poder llamarme… aunque lo más seguro es que recibas este mensaje por la mañana… Buenas noches, Shaoran. Nos vemos mañana.

Dejé el móvil en la mesita de noche y me dispuse a dormir. Pero no pegué un ojo hasta alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Desperté cerca de las una cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Me metí a la ducha y luego de vestirme almorcé con papá y mi hermano. Yukito había ido a recoger sus maletas a la casa de sus abuelos donde se había estado alojando.

Después de almorzar, me preocupé de ordenar todas mis cosas de forma que no me faltara espacio para nada en la maleta. Antes de partir a la estación, eché una ojeada al móvil por si tenía alguna llamada perdida, pero no había nada.

—Que tengas buen viaje monstruo —dice mi hermano revolviéndome los cabellos antes de que subiera al vagón.

—Mucha suerte con el trabajo hija, dale mis saludos al joven Li —sonríe mi padre dándome un abrazo.

—¡Lo haré! —exclamo sonriéndoles de vuelta— que tengan buen viaje ustedes también —digo dirigiéndome a Toya y a Yukito. Yukito pone una de sus blancas manos en mi hombro y dice:

—Si en algún momento te sientes perdida y no sabes a quién recurrir… acuérdate de mi pequeña Sakura.

Decir que me he quedado intrigada con las palabras de Yukito es poco, pero aunque en el viaje de regreso a Tokio pensé en eso, me pasé la mayor parte del camino mirando la pantalla de mi móvil deseando que Shaoran me llamara. Pero en ningún momento sonó la pegajosa melodía. Ni si quiera cuando llegué a la estación de Tokio y me dediqué a buscar a Shaoran entre toda la gente.

—¡Sakura! —escucho que me llaman. Es una voz de hombre, pero sé que no se trata de mi novio— ¡Aquí! —miro en dirección a la voz y me encuentro con el rostro cansado de Eriol. Me acerco preocupada hasta donde está.

—Eriol, ¿ha sucedido algo? —pregunto sintiéndome cada vez más pálida. El pánico se hace presente en mí al no saber qué es lo que pasa.

—No puedo decirte nada, Sakura, ahora ven conmigo antes de que te encuentren —dice rápidamente poniéndome un gorro que tapaba mi cara y luego arrastrando mi maleta por entre la multitud. Nos subimos a su auto en silencio, Eriol se veía cada vez más nervioso y yo no podía evitar sentirme de la misma forma.

—¿Quiénes podían encontrarme? —cuestiono impaciente.

—Sakura, si digo algo ahora Shaoran me matará —responde conduciendo a toda velocidad por la ciudad— De verdad lo siento por no poder decirte, ahora te llevaré a donde está, él podrá explicártelo todo.

—Eriol… ¡Dime qué sucede! —exclamo al borde de las lágrimas por la desesperación que me causa no saber nada.

El novio de mi mejor amiga no despega la vista de las calles y sigue conduciendo sin respetar el límite de velocidad, pero no me da respuesta alguna. Yo decido quedarme quieta en mi asiento, sé que aunque insista Eriol no podrá responderme nada y eso sólo acrecentará mi curiosidad.

—Llegamos —informa aparcando frente a un motel. El cartel de letras luminosas está destartalado y la pintura de sus paredes le confiere un aspecto de abandono.

—¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

—Shaoran está adentro. Ten —dice pasándome una llave con el número 23 en ella— Segundo piso. Encárgate de cubrirte bien con la gorra y no hables con absolutamente nadie en tu camino a la habitación, ¿entendido?

—Me asustas —confieso antes de bajarme.

—Tranquila, Sakura. Sé que todo esto es muy extraño, pero es necesario. Ahora, ve.

Cierro la puerta del automóvil a mis espaldas y comienzo a caminar con pasos grandes pero inseguros hasta la escalera que lleva al segundo piso. Antes de pisar el primer peldaño, me aseguro de que no haya nadie cerca de mío, Eriol me ha dicho que tenga cuidado y eso es lo que haré. Subo el resto del trayecto hasta la habitación veintitrés y entro en ella.

En el centro hay una cama de dos plazas con dos veladores a sus costados, en cada uno hay una pequeña lamparita de noche. Shaoran está sentado en un sofá cerca de la cama viendo la televisión. Me acerco temerosa hacia él.

—¿Shaoran? —llamo cuando estoy a sus espaldas. Él se voltea bruscamente y da un suspiro de alivio.

—Has llegado bien —dice— ¿No ha pasado nada en el camino?

—No… pero, ¿por qué estás aquí? —pregunto esperanzada de que por fin alguien sea capaz de responder claramente a mis inquietudes.

—Lo han descubierto, Sakura —dice nervioso.

—¿El qué? —insisto yo. Necesito claridad.

—Ten —dice poniendo en mis manos una revista a la que yo reconozco como _Gossips_. Mi corazón se acelera en seguida temiendo lo peor, y entonces veo la portada. En ella aparecemos Kumiko, Ryu y yo a la salida del hospital en donde la madre de Ryu estaba.

El título rezaba con grandes letras "La niña detrás de Shaoran Li". Las manos comenzaron a tiritarme a medida que leía el artículo.

"_Shaoran Li, dueño de la revista Seasons, conocido por su fama de mujeriego escondía un secreto, un secreto que nadie se atrevió a imaginar, pero que gracias a mis habilidades como periodista y espía, fui capaz de develar y traer hasta ustedes a través de esta prestigiosa revista."_

Palidecí al leer el párrafo de introducción. Miré con preocupación a mi novio quien me devolvió la mirada para indicarme que continuara con la lectura.

"_En este mundo hay cosas que son imposibles de ocultar, pero el dinero y poder de este empresario, le permitieron esconder de la prensa su nebuloso pasado. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el guapo hombre de veintiocho años, tan codiciado por las mujeres, tiene una hija? ¿Aún no lo creen? Pensando en eso, me he tomado todo el tiempo necesario para sacar fotografías que acrediten este artículo."_

A continuación se mostraba una fotografía de Kumiko, Shaoran y yo saliendo de la casa de los espejos en el parque de diversiones. Recuerdo a la perfección ese día. Se suponía que yo iba con mis amigos, pero me encontraba cada diez minutos con Shaoran y Kumiko, hasta que termine chocando con mi entonces-solo-jefe en la casa de los espejos.

"_Esta fotografía fue tomada a principios de Diciembre, en ella se pueden ver a los tres sujetos principales de nuestro reportaje tomados de la mano, saliendo alegremente de una de las atracciones del parque de diversiones inaugurado el mismo día en que la fotografía fue tomada. _

_Durante mis arduos días de investigación, me he enterado a través de fuentes confiables, que Shaoran Li comenzó formalmente su relación con Sakura Kinomoto alrededor de año nuevo, entonces, ¿Qué hacía la llamada "cenicienta nipona" con el príncipe y su hija mucho antes de que comenzaran a ser novios? Ustedes podrían decir: sólo era una cita. Pero observen bien la pinta de familia feliz que tienen en la fotografía, y no sólo eso. Pongan atención a la siguiente fotografía"_

Sentía que mis ojos se abrían cada vez más a medida que seguía leyendo. La imagen que salía a continuación, era la misma de la portada. El pie de imagen rezaba "Sakura, Kumiko y Ryu, saliendo del hospital de Tokio." Luego el artículo seguía:

"_Si aún no se convencen de la verdad, tienen que leer la siguiente declaración, la cual fue hecha por la señora Todou, profesora de la primaria a la cual asiste la hasta ahora desconocida hija de Shaoran Li."_

Apreté la revista entre mis manos con impotencia y me senté junto a Shaoran en el sofá para seguir con la lectura. A continuación la profesora de Kumiko hacía su declaración.

"_Si me lo preguntas, Kumiko es una niña inteligente pero terca –declara la mujer de cincuenta y tantos años- en cuanto se inscribió en nuestra primaria, me llamó la atención la condición de su madre, Sakura Kinomoto. Los papeles decían que era madre soltera, pero aún así la niña conservaba el apellido del padre. Por supuesto, ahora entiendo todo, la supuesta señorita Kinomoto hacía como si no conociese al padre de su hija, pero ya todos sabemos que en realidad no es así._

_Entonces, ¿es o no es Sakura Kinomoto la madre de Kumiko Li? Algunos dirán que sí, otros que no, lo que sí tenemos claro, es que esta parejita parece estar llena de secretos…"_

No quise seguir leyendo. Simplemente me repugnaba lo que la gente de _Gossips_ hacía para alcanzar la fama. No me molesta que todo el mundo crea que Kumiko es mi hija, pero sé que a Shaoran le incomoda el hecho de que todo el mundo sepa sobre la existencia de la niña.

—¿Dónde está Kumiko? —pregunté dejando la revista sobre una rústica mesita de centro.

—En Hong Kong —respondió con la vista fija en algún punto del piso— Llamé a Meiling ayer por la mañana, en cuanto leí la revista y viajó en seguida para llevarse a Kumiko por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmen.

Ahora entendía algunas cosas, como las palabras de mi hermano y de Yukito. Toya había leído entonces el articulo el sábado por la mañana y pensó que Shaoran me había informado de la situación en el momento en que me llamó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó abatido— Tuve que apagar el móvil porque llaman cada dos minutos, por eso no pude llamarte anoche, y bueno… mi casa está prácticamente allanada, lo mismo con la tuya, así que tendremos que quedarnos por unos días aquí… elegí este motel porque creo que es imposible que nos encuentren aquí. Tratándose de mí comenzarán a buscar en hoteles lujosos o en el extranjero.

—¡Oh, Shaoran, si me lo hubieses dicho ayer hubiese viajado en seguida! —exclamé abrazándolo.

—No podía, Sakura —dice correspondiendo mi abrazo y dándome un suave beso en los labios— sabes que a veces me encantaría ser egoísta y tenerte sólo para mí todos los días, pero… era el cumpleaños de tu padre y tenías que estar con él.

—Gracias —digo sonriéndole y sin deshacerme de su abrazo.

—No me quedaré tranquilo —declara luego de unos segundos en silencio— Juro que encontraré al culpable. Con la ayuda de Eriol he comenzado a movilizar a varios para investigar quién es el espía de _Gossips_.

No pude evitar que un leve escalofrío me recorriera la espalda, ¿Y si con esto Shaoran se entera de mi antiguo trabajo en _Gossips_? ¿Cuál sería su reacción?...

—No te preocupes, Sakura —dice volviendo a besarme y sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos para mirarme fijamente a los ojos— Todo saldrá bien, aclararemos de alguna forma todo y tu nombre saldrá intacto.

—No me importa que piensen que soy la madre de Kumiko —confieso besándolo yo esta vez— eso me tiene sin cuidado… Shaoran, la verdad es que yo…

Pero no alcancé a terminar mi confesión, pues sus labios atraparon a los míos en un beso largo y profundo. Sus cálidas manos abandonaron mi rostro y me tomaron por la cintura, di un leve respingo cuando acercó una de ellas a mi cadera. Seguimos allí, besándonos a penas conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo, yo dejaba que Shaoran me acariciara al tiempo que yo comenzaba a acariciarlo a él.

_I remember it well  
The first time that I saw  
Your head around the door  
'Cause mine stopped working_

I remember it well  
There was wet in your hair  
I was stood in the stairs  
And time stopped moving

Sus besos comenzaron a volverse más exigentes y sentí la loca necesidad de tenerlo más cerca, así que cuidando de no cortar el contacto, me acerqué aún más. Él notando mis intenciones, me sentó sobre sus piernas y siguió besándome. Bajó sus labios hasta mi cuello y una serie de cosquilleos recorrieron mi cuerpo, no pude evitar que un pequeño suspiro se escapara de mi boca cuando su mano alcanzó uno de mis pechos introduciéndose bajo la blusa de color rosado que llevaba.

_I want you here tonight  
I want you here  
'Cause I can't believe what I found  
I want you here tonight  
I want you here  
Nothing is taking me down, down, down..._

—Sakura —gimió con voz ronca cortando el contacto entre sus labios y mi cuello— tenemos que parar antes de que no pueda detenerme —dijo dejando sus manos sobre mi cintura pero con voz que dejaba notar el tremendo esfuerzo que para él significaba eso— No puedo dejar que tu primer vez sea en un motel como este…

—¿Y quién dijo que no podía ser aquí? —digo besándolo nuevamente— Me da exactamente igual dónde sea, mientras seas tú quien esté conmigo.

_I remember it well  
Taxied out of a storm  
To watch you perform  
And my ships were sailing_

I remember it well  
I was stood in your line  
And your mouth, your mouth, your mouth...

Algo en mis palabras hizo que todo volviera a como estaba segundos atrás. Su boca volvió a mi cuello, pero ahora, sus manos se encargaban de desabotonar mi blusa. Estaba nerviosa, a pesar de sentirme segura de querer hacerlo. Me dejé guiar por las sensaciones que me provocaban sus labios que se movían con delicadeza desde mi cuello hasta el inicio de mis pechos.

_I want you here tonight  
I want you here  
'Cause I can't believe what I found  
I want you here tonight  
I want you here  
Nothing is taking me down, down, down..._

_Except you my love. Except you my love..._

Me recostó con delicadeza sobre el sofá cuidando de no aplastarme con su cuerpo mientras continuábamos con nuestro juego de caricias íntimas. Nuestras ropas terminaron olvidadas en el suelo e incluso sobre la TV que seguía encendida en el canal de la música, o quizás la melodía que llegaba hasta mis oídos era producto de mi imaginación dejándose llevar por el deleite que Shaoran me daba.

Se detuvo un momento, unos segundos que parecieron minutos en los cuales él observaba mi cuerpo desnudo. Sentí cómo mis mejillas se teñían de rojo al saberme vista así, él me sonrió con dulzura y acaricio lentamente mi mejilla.

—Eres hermosa, Sakura.

Me emocioné con el brillo que sus ojos ámbar destellaban, y por supuesto sus palabras me dieron más confianza. Shaoran pensaba que yo era hermosa y no podía sentirme más feliz por eso.

Reanudamos las caricias y los besos, me encontraba en tal éxtasis que hasta me sentí desesperada porque llegara el momento en que nos convertiríamos en uno. La calidez de su cuerpo me envolvió por completo cuando comencé a sentirlo dentro de mí, aunque fue muy doloroso al principio, luego todo se transformó en puro placer.

_Come all ye lost  
Dive into moss  
I hope that my sanity covers the cost  
To remove the stain of my love  
Paper maché_

Come all ye reborn  
Blow off my horn  
I'm driving real hard  
This is love, this is porn  
God will forgive me  
But I, I whip myself with scorn, scorn

—Shaoran… —suspiré inevitablemente en el momento en que sentía que todo me daba vueltas y sólo era capaz de escuchar la respiración agitada de mi novio y la música de fondo.

Él acercó sus labios hasta mi oído haciendo que más corrientes eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

—_Te amo_.

_I wanna hear what you have to say about me  
Hear if you're gonna live without me  
I wanna hear what you want  
I remember december  
_

El placer no me dejó dilucidar bien la emoción que esas dos palabras me produjeron. Sus embestidas aumentaron de ritmo y di un último gemido antes de caer rendida en sus brazos. Él terminó segundos después que yo y nos quedamos desnudos y abrazados sobre el sofá por mucho tiempo.

Mi corazón latía pacífico luego de haber estado tan acelerado, Shaoran depositaba pequeños besos por todo mi rostro haciéndome sonreír ante su ternura.

—¿Es verdad? —pregunté cuando ya sentía que el sueño se iba apoderando de mis párpados. Él me miró confundido, seguramente no entendía a qué me refería— Lo que dijiste mientras estábamos… —me sonrojé con furia al recordar el momento.

—Es verdad —respondió tensándose un poco a la vez que sus mejillas adquirían un adorable color escarlata. Estábamos en la misma condición— Es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien, y salió naturalmente de mí…

—Dilo de nuevo —pedí cerrando los ojos y acomodándome contra su pecho. Sentí que él se revolvía incómodo.

—¿Es que no alcanzaste a escucharlo bien?

—No es eso —niego sin alejarme de él— solamente quiero escucharlo de nuevo. —argumento trazando círculos con mi dedo índice sobre su abdomen. Él dio un leve suspiro antes de decir:

—Te amo, Sakura.

Si no estuviese tan cansada, me hubiese puesto a dar saltitos de alegría alrededor de la habitación, pero en vez de eso, sólo pude sonreír y besar largamente a mi novio mientras el sueño me iba venciendo. Pero antes de cerrar mis ojos por completo, pude responder.

—Yo también te amo —susurré bajito como si hubiese más gente con nosotros y no quisiera que alguien se enterara.

¿Se han sentido alguna vez tan felices y eufóricos que es como si todos los problemas hubiesen desaparecido de la faz de la tierra? Yo me sentía así. Dormí apaciblemente entre los brazos de Shaoran durante toda la noche y desperté al otro día acostada junto a él en la cama de la habitación del motel que posiblemente era el más barato de la ciudad, pero que para mí parecía el mismo paraíso.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Shaoran seguía durmiendo. Su rostro lucía tranquilo, y su cabello castaño parecía más desordenado que de costumbre. Le acaricié la mejilla y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Me sonrió de vuelta antes de besarme y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Las siete. —respondí mirando el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

—Tenemos que ir a trabajar —anunció comenzando a levantarse y yo hice lo mismo, pero al darme cuenta de que seguía desnuda, como un acto reflejo me cubrí con la sábana. Él comenzó a reír suavemente— No hay nada bajo esa sábana que no haya visto o tocado ayer.

—¡De todas maneras…! —comencé a defenderme con las mejillas ardiendo, pero me interrumpió.

—Si nos duchamos juntos ahorraremos tiempo y agua. Estaríamos haciéndole un gran favor a la naturaleza.

Se paró sin pudor alguno y me cargó en sus brazos hasta la ducha aunque yo protestaba por lo incómoda que me sentía con él observándome tan fijamente.

Para qué describir lo que hicimos a continuación en la ducha.

Nos vestimos rápidamente antes de que Eriol llegara a recogernos para irnos a la oficina. Shaoran, como nunca, iba vestido con jeans y una camisa para nada formal. Me pidió que hiciera lo mismo y que cubriera mi cabello con una gorra como él hacía cada vez que salía. Eriol nos abrió la puerta de su auto en seguida y pudimos respirar tranquilos una vez que estuvimos tras los vidrios polarizados que no dejaban ver desde afuera el interior del vehículo.

—Buenos días a los dos —dijo cuando comenzó a conducir a través de las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad de Tokio— ¿Cómo han dormido?

A veces me encantaría que los sonrojos fuesen controlables, así en ese momento, hubiese ordenado a mis mejillas que permanecieran pálidas, cosa que definitivamente no ocurrió, y al parecer, Eriol se dio cuenta, pues formó con sus labios una "o" y comenzó a reír mientras Shaoran le advertía que no siguiera haciéndolo.

Llegamos al edificio de Seasons en quince minutos tal y como Eriol lo había calculado. Él nos ayudó a entrar sin necesidad de mostrar nuestras credenciales, en esos momentos no podíamos confiar en nadie más que en nosotros mismos, además de Tomoyo y su novio, claro está. Subimos hasta el piso en que ambos trabajábamos y Eriol nos encerró en la oficina. Sólo él y mi prima tendrían acceso a charlar con nosotros.

—¿Y Naoko? —pregunté a Shaoran mientras dejaba mi chaqueta sobre la silla.

—Le he dado unas merecidas vacaciones a Yanagisawa mientras las cosas estén así —respondió.

—Shaoran, ¿por qué no simplemente te diste unas vacaciones tú también? —pregunté curiosa aunque ya sabía más o menos la respuesta.

—No puedo dejar que la empresa de mi padre se vaya a pique sólo por mis problemas personales. Estos son los momentos en que más tenemos que trabajar para que la gente siga comprando nuestra revista a pesar de los posibles prejuicios que el "escándalo" pueda traer —explicó tomando un montón de papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio— Además, Eriol ya dio la orden para que se comenzara a investigar a cada uno de los trabajadores de aquí… si hay algo que no tolero es la deslealtad.

Me sentí sucia e insegura. Sucia por el secreto que escondía, e insegura por lo que Shaoran acababa de decir. Decidí que lo mejor sería que se enterase de mi pasado por mí misma y no a través de las investigaciones que decía se estaban realizando.

—Shaoran, tengo que decirte que yo… —pero no alcancé a decir nada más porque el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Suspiré resignada antes de abandonar su oficina y coger la llamada.

—Buenos días, soy Eri —dije tal y como Shaoran me pidió que hiciera— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Sakura sé que eres tú —dijo una voz cantarina al otro lado de la línea. Voz que pude reconocer como la de Meiling.

—¿Meiling? —me aventuré a decir.

—Sí —respondió ella— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con voz preocupada.

—Bien —respondí.

—Me alegro… no debe ser fácil para ti lo que está sucediendo ahora, digo… que te nombren como la madre de Kumiko…

—Eso no me molesta Meiling —digo firmemente— solamente me preocupan ella y Shaoran que está un poco afligido.

—Gracias por quererlos tanto —dijo con voz suave. No tuve tiempo de responder cuando sentí la voz de Kumiko diciéndole a su tía que quería hablar con su padre.

Más tarde Shaoran me contaría que Meiling quería decirle que se estaban alojando en la casa de la señora Ieran y que Kumiko estaba siendo mimada tanto por su abuela como por sus tías. Me alegré de que por lo menos Kumiko estuviera bien y que en realidad no supiera qué era lo que pasaba exactamente.

A la hora del almuerzo, Eriol y Tomoyo entraron en la oficina trayendo en sus manos unas bolsas con cajas de comida. Con Shaoran acabábamos de terminar de ordenar los papeles que antes estaban hechos un caos.

—Menos mal no interrumpimos nada —dijo Eriol dejando sobre el escritorio las cajas. Shaoran le lanzó una mirada no demasiado agradable mientras mi prima me sonreía amablemente y me llevaba de la mano hasta el tocador.

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamé cuando me soltó, pero no dejaba de mirarme a través del gran espejo— ¿Qué?

—Tú tienes algo que contarme —afirmó en seguida sentándose entusiasmada sobre el lavabo. Yo sentí que mi cara ardía por segunda vez en el día, pues llegué a la conclusión de que Eriol le había dicho todo lo que había pasado de camino al trabajo.

Suspiré resignada. No podía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado porque soy muy mala mintiendo y Tomoyo sabe en seguida cuando lo hago, así que intentando no ponerme demasiado roja, comencé a relatarle _más o menos_ lo que había sucedido, porque aunque me pidiera detalles no estaba dispuesta dárselos.

—¡Fue tu primera vez y yo no estuve allí para grabarlo!

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamé horrorizada por su loca idea, a pesar de que sabía que no hablaba en serio— alguien te puede escuchar y…

—Imposible —declaró sonriente— en este momento este piso está desocupado. Están interrogando a los funcionarios que trabajan aquí primero para asegurarse de que el espía no esté tan cerca de Li.

Comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza y sentí cómo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por fin podía sacar todo el miedo que sentía mientras Tomoyo me abrazaba fuertemente para tranquilizarme. Todos los temores que parecían estar tan bien ocultos, salieron a la luz en ese momento y no podía parar de llorar por el terror que me provocaba el pensar ser descubierta. Mientras hipaba lastimeramente, comencé a relatar a Tomoyo todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Mi amiga me miraba comprensivamente e intervino cuando lo creyó oportuno.

—Confío en ti Sakura, y estoy segura de que tu no lo has hecho, pero quizás sea hora de que le digas a Li antes de que las cosas se pongan feas, pues ya están por descubrir al culpable —me informó— incluso antes de comenzar con las interrogaciones los detectives ya tenían a posibles sospechosos. Tú no figuraste en ningún momento en esa lista. Li pidió expresamente que no te molestaran y que ni se les ocurriera interrogarte a ti.

Lejos de relajarme con eso, me sentí peor. Shaoran confía en mí, pero yo sigo ocultando lo que me llevó a conocerlo.

Durante la tarde, intenté tres veces confesarle la verdad, pero todos mis intentos se vieron frustrados o por el teléfono, o porque Shaoran estaba tan atareado que con suerte prestaba atención a lo que decía. En ocasiones, respondía a llamadas que no eran más que amenazas contra mí, advirtiéndome "lo fea que se podía poner mi vida si no alejaba mis sucias manos del bombón de Shaoran". Comenzaba a cansarme un poco de la situación, pero mi novio no me dio tiempo para eso. Una hora antes de lo previsto, me puso la chaqueta y el gorro, tomó mi mano y salió conmigo de la oficina.

—Creo que ha sido una pésima idea llevarte a la oficina —dijo una vez que Eriol nos llevó de regreso al motel.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté sentándome junto a él en la orilla de la cama.

—Sakura, todas las llamadas que llegan a la oficina son interceptadas. ¿Creías que no me enteraría de las amenazas que has estado recibiendo durante el día?

Mi novio suspiró pesadamente mientras se tendía con descuido sobre el mullido colchón, yo me recosté a su lado. Tenía razón, yo _creía_ y _no quería _que Shaoran se enterara de las llamadas, ya tiene suficientes problemas como para agregar otros a su lista, y no voy a ser yo la que le esté causando molestias.

—Lo siento —murmuré bajito.

—No tienes por qué —dijo él recargándose sobre un costado para poder mirarme— Pero no irás a trabajar durante estos días, ¿queda claro?

—No las tomaras como vacaciones, ¿o sí? —levanté una ceja intrigada. Shaoran me debía las largas vacaciones que me prometió poco después de conocernos.

—No. Tengo una mejor idea.

Sonrió traviesamente y se recostó sobre mí.

Esa noche, la luna llena se veía gigante. Su color miel me recordó a los ojos de Shaoran mientras hacíamos el amor sobre la cama… y aún la recuerdo, incluso después de lo que sucedió días después.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de Kitty: **me sentía tan mal por haberlos dejado botados por tantos meses que me puse en campaña y terminé este capítulo en dos días… Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno ya se harán más o menos una idea de lo que sucede después con lo que Sakura dijo al final del capítulo. Como ya he dicho, estamos llegando al final… y me está dando la nostalgia xD así que me pondré a releer el fic. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, porque me costó mucho escribirlo (aunque no lo crean por el poco tiempo que me tomó)

La canción se llama Remember y es de Damien Rice, escúchenla, de verdad, les va a encantar y bueno, todas las otras canciones de él también son muy muy buenas ;) besitos para todos y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Los estaré respondiendo esta noche, porque quiero subir luego el capítulo para saber qué piensan :D

Besitos a todos.

Matta ne!


	16. Y la tormenta se desató

**Temporada de Embrollos**

**Capítulo XVI**

"_Y la tormenta se desató…"_

Era temprano, muy temprano aún cuando mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, tal como el sol que se abría paso entre las nubes para burlarse de mí al darme augurios de que ése miércoles sería un buen día. Extendí la mano para tomar el nuevo móvil de Shaoran que no dejaba de sonar y revisé quién llamaba, el nombre de Eriol aparecía una y otra vez con la luz de la pantalla. Consideré imprudente contestar la llamada, así que con suavidad comencé a sacudir a mi novio para que despertara.

—Shaoran —dije cerca de su oído. Él gruñó cosas completamente ininteligibles mientras insistía en voltearse para seguir durmiendo— Shaoran —llamé divertida y con el tono un poco más alto, él se volteó una vez más pasándome un brazo por la cintura pero sin reaccionar aún. Rindiéndome y creyendo que se trataba de algo realmente urgente como para que Eriol insistiera tanto, presioné el botón de aceptar la llamada.

—Lamento despertarte tan temprano, Shaoran —dijo en seguida el novio de mi amiga con voz que dejaba ver que se encontraba acelerado.

—Eriol, lo siento, tuve que tomar yo la llamada porque Shaoran está durmiendo y por más que trato no consigo despertarlo… ¿Ha sucedido algo? —pregunto preocupada.

—Sí… es con respecto a la investigación —respondió haciendo que me sintiera repentinamente mareada— Será mejor que vengan en cuanto puedan, no puedo pasar a recogerlos hoy, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, haré lo posible por despertarlo —dije disimulando mi intranquilidad.

Cuando corté la llamada, las manos no me dejaban de temblar, antes de despertar a mi novio intenté tranquilizarme recordando las palabras de Tomoyo, yo no estaba en la lista de sospechosos ni tampoco se permitió que me interrogaran, por lo tanto, mi secreto no podía ser revelado… ¿verdad? Suspiré pesadamente, ya no daba más con ese sentimiento de culpa… hoy se lo diría.

Pensé en distintas formas para conseguir despertar a mi novio, y me decidí por la que más me gustaba, así que me acomodé para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo, mi plan fue un completo éxito, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y yo, satisfecha con el resultado, volví a sentarme sobre la cama.

—¿Y eso?

—¿Qué? —pregunté yo inocentemente— ¿A caso no te ha gustado?

—¡Por supuesto que me ha gustado! —exclamó con prisa— Pero…

—Lo he hecho porque no sabía de qué otra forma despertarte —me expliqué abrazándolo por la cintura— Eriol acaba de llamar. —murmuré bajito y sentí enseguida como sus músculos se tensaban bajo mis brazos.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó con voz grave que logró estremecerme de los pies a la cabeza. Me miró con preocupación.

—Dice que debemos ir, es algo relacionado con la investigación pero no me ha dicho exactamente qué —informé intentando calmarme.

Se puso de pie en seguida y no tardó más de diez minutos en ducharse. Yo entré cuando era mi turno mientras él me esperaba dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Lo agarré firmemente de la mano y recién con eso pareció notar que yo estaba allí. Bajamos hasta la calle y tomamos el primer taxi que encontramos, mi novio se veía preocupado, tanto que durante el camino sólo habló para repetirme la misma pregunta cuatro veces: _"¿estás segura de que Eriol no dijo nada más?"_

Shaoran le ordenó al taxista que se detuviera cuando estábamos a dos cuadras del edificio, preferí no preguntar por qué y bajé con él. Me tomó de la mano y caminamos hasta una cafetería.

—Lo lamento, por mi culpa ni siquiera has podido desayunar —dijo abriendo las puertas de cristal— Será mejor que te quedes aquí mientras resuelvo el asunto.

—No —me apresuré a decir— Quiero ir contigo.

—Pero Sakura, ni si quiera has comido.

—Sobreviviré —dije aguantando las ganas de sonreír que me dieron al darme cuenta de que a pesar de estar tenso, seguía preocupándose por mí. Él suspiro y salimos del lugar sin comprar nada.

Caminamos hasta el edificio de Seasons, y luego de mostrar al guardia de seguridad nuestras credenciales, pudimos subir hasta el piso donde está la oficina de Shaoran y la mía. La puerta que da al lugar de trabajo de mi novio, es de cristal pero no completamente transparente. Por eso, desde donde yo me siento habitualmente, sólo se pueden ver las siluetas si es que están cerca de la puerta. En ése momento observé inquieta que había por lo menos cuatro personas en el interior.

—Shaoran —llamé comenzando a sentirme nerviosa. Él se detuvo para mirarme— Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—Sakura, será mejor que hablemos en la tarde —dijo comenzando a retomar su camino.

—¡No! —exclamé con más fuerza de la necesaria. Shaoran me observó con confusión— es que no puede esperar.

—Estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, puede esperar por lo menos una hora.

—Es que yo…

—Ahora no es un buen momento —cortó sin ser demasiado duro— necesito saber qué sucedió con la investigación, porque para que Eriol me llame antes del horario de trabajo, debe ser algo urgente.

Iba a sujetarlo de la camisa para que no entrara en su oficina antes de escucharme, pero para cuando había extendido la mano, la puerta ya se había cerrado a sus espaldas. Me senté frente a mi escritorio resignada y pensando que era mejor esperar allí. Tenía curiosidad por saber que pasaba, así que acerqué mi silla a la puerta.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude, no protestes. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Según las investigaciones que hemos realizado, es la culpable —respondió la voz de un hombre.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los cuales sólo pude escuchar a alguien carraspear una vez.

—Con que tú eras la encargada de llevar todos los chismes a tu sucia revista —el tono de Shaoran estaba cargado de rencor e ira.

—No me tengas tanto odio —dijo la voz de la culpable. Por más que intentaba, mi oído no lograba reconocerla— Ya he dicho que ayudaré.

—Estábamos hablando de eso antes de que llegaras —informó Eriol con tono siempre diplomático— Intentaba saber por qué repentinamente quiere ayudarnos.

—Ya te lo he dicho Hiraguizawa —respondió la mujer— Es por pura maldad. No puedo concebir que sólo se me castigue a mí.

—Habla y di lo que tengas que decir entonces —ordenó mi novio— pero todo esto será verificado antes de tomar las medidas correspondientes.

—Lo tengo claro —dijo la culpable— Entonces, puedo nombrar a quienes han estado involucrados con Gossips y están en calidad de espías.

Doy por sentado que en ese momento toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se congeló.

—Déjate de rodeos y di cuantos son.

—Además de mí, hay otros tres —hizo una pausa en la cual yo luchaba contra mi repentino congelamiento e intentaba pararme de la silla, pero al parecer, cada vez que lo hacía, las piernas me temblaban más— Shin Niimura, se encargaba de ver cómo invertían el dinero. Nanami Hara, informaba sobre todos los cambios que se hacían en cuanto al diseño de la revista y las estrategias de mercadeo, y por último…

Tenía miedo, no. Entré en pánico. Tenía que ser yo quien le dijera a Shaoran la verdad, no podía permitir que otra persona hablara, así que me armé de valor y abrí la puerta…

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Justo en el momento en que asomé la cabeza, escuché la chillona voz de la mujer diciendo.

—Y por último… Sakura Kinomoto, ella tenía a su cargo la misión de revelar tus secretos, Shaoran.

Alcancé a ver que mi novio me miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos y luego soltaba una carcajada. Mi cara palideció en ese instante. Tomoyo se ubicó a mi lado.

—Estás completamente loca —dijo sin un ápice de duda en sus palabras. La mujer se volteó y pude verla.

Era Yuan Lei. La recepcionista. La mujer que se dedicó durante mis primeros días de trabajo a darme apodos e intentar hacerme la vida imposible, estaba logrando su cometido.

—Sabía que dirías eso, y también sabía que llegaría el momento en que me descubrieran —declaró sonriéndome perversamente— Por eso, me he encargado de llevar conmigo las pruebas todos los días.

Quise gritar que se detuviera en el mismo momento en que le entregaba a Shaoran un sobre de papel marrón. Él, aún escéptico, extrajo lo que había en su interior: una tarjeta, que pude reconocer como mi antigua credencial de cuando trabajaba en Gossips, mi verdadero currículum y el contrato que había firmado meses atrás con la señora Araki. Las manos de Shaoran comenzaron a temblar y luego de dejar las cosas sobre el escritorio, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a mí.

—Dime que no es cierto —no era una orden, era más bien una especie de súplica. Sus manos se cerraron en torno a mis brazos y comenzó a sacudirme suavemente al ver que no había respuesta de mi parte— ¡Dímelo, Sakura! ¡Dime que todo esto no son más que falsificaciones

De un segundo a otro los dedos se me entumecieron y mi garganta parecía demasiado cerrada como para poder decir algo, pude sentir mis ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver la desesperación en la cara de Shaoran… pero ya no había nada que hacer, la suerte estaba echada, así que asentí lentamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de una mezcla entre pánico, ira y dolor. Mucho dolor.

—Es… verdad —musité con la voz medio quebrada. En ése momento las lágrimas caían libres por mi rostro. Shaoran cayó sentado sobre el sofá que tenía a sus espaldas y se quedó como congelado mirando a la nada.

Mi corazón estaba destrozado, no por saberme descubierta, sino que por ver la decepción inundando su rostro. Mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, y de no ser porque Tomoyo me sostenía firmemente, hubiese caído de rodillas al piso. Intenté hablar, pero ni mis sollozos ni mi garganta me lo permitían… no podía defenderme en ese momento.

—Fuera —murmuró sin despegar la vista del punto en el que estaba sumida su mirada.

—Li… tienes que escuchar lo que Sakura tiene que…

—¡FUERA! —gritó Shaoran encolerizado interrumpiendo las palabras de Tomoyo— ¡LOS QUIERO A TODOS USTEDES FUERA DE MI OFICINA! ¡AHORA!

No sé cómo llegué al asiento de un taxi, tampoco sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que se supo la verdad hasta que me encontré recogiendo mis cosas en el motel, aunque yo era más que nada un estorbo, pues Tomoyo se encargó de tener todas las cosas por mí.

Me sentía tan vacía como una muñeca de porcelana, y lo único que quería en ese momento era llorar hasta que los ojos se me secaran, de esa forma, cuando llegara el momento en que pudiera hablar con Shaoran, las estúpidas lágrimas no me lo impedirían. Mi nublada vista, me permitió percatarme a medias de lo que pasaba. Tomoyo acababa de cerrar mi maleta y hablaba con un taxista a través del móvil.

—Tomoyo —llamé. Mi voz sonó tan lastimera que mi prima se apresuró a agacharse junto a mí.

—¿Estás bien?

—Esperaré aquí hasta que Shaoran llegue. —declaré con resolución a pesar de que me sentía completamente insegura.

—No. Tú te vienes conmigo —dijo mi prima con decisión— Sakura, sé que quieres aclarar las cosas, pero créeme que éste no es el momento. Li está demasiado dolido, es mejor que le des un tiempo para…

—¡No! —chillé— ¡Lo esperaré hasta que vuelva y arreglaremos las cosas! Vete tú, Tomoyo.

No tengo idea de cuántas horas mi prima me acompañó en completo silencio, sólo estaba sentada a mi lado sumamente quieta, al igual que yo. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, todo tipo de pensamientos iban y venían a una velocidad vertiginosa. No sabía la hora, sólo sabía que quería que fueran las siete, hora a la que habitualmente Shaoran regresa del trabajo.

—Tomoyo —murmuré— será mejor que esté sola cuando Shaoran llegue… ya sabes cómo es y no le gusta demostrar las cosas en público.

Mi prima se puso de pie como una autómata, me dirigió una última mirada de preocupación, y antes de salir se volteó para decir.

—Si las cosas no salen bien… me llamas y vendré a buscarte, ¿si?

Asentí más que nada por cortesía, pues en ese momento, me aferraba desesperadamente a la esperanza de que él me escucharía y todo volvería a ser como era hasta hace unas horas atrás. Me quedé sentada en el suelo alfombrado de esa habitación ya más tranquila… Shaoran me amaba y yo a él. Nuestro amor no podía quedar hasta ahí, ¿verdad?

Pero entonces dieron las siete… y luego las ocho… y no había señal de que él se fuera a aparecer por el motel. Podía escuchar, a través de la ventana semiabierta, el lejano ladrido de algunos perros y el motor de los coches que transitaban por la avenida, y me mantuve alerta hasta cerca de las diez cuando por fin escuché una llave introduciéndose en la cerradura.

Como si hubiese alguna especie de resorte en el piso, me paré frente a la puerta con todo lo que planeaba decirle en la punta de la lengua, pero mi mundo de esperanza se vino abajo cuando vi a Eriol entrar solo.

—¿Dónde está Shaoran? —pregunté en seguida a pesar de que sus ojos me miraban estupefactos a través del cristal de los anteojos.

—Él no vendrá —informó carraspeando y acomodándose las gafas— Me ha pedido que venga a recoger sus cosas para no encontrarse contigo.

—¿Eh?

—Y también me ha dicho, que si te veía… —hizo una pausa en la cual se veía muy contrariado— te dijera que desaparecieras de su vida.

El temblor en las rodillas me traicionó y terminé en el suelo. Todo se derrumbó en el momento en que escuché esas palabras… Shaoran no quería saber nada más de mí. Mi corazón latía violentamente, y el ritmo de mis respiración se aceleró…

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué el destino no me permitió decirle antes la verdad?

¡¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan injusto?!

No puedo pensar en la idea de estar sin él…. Nadie jamás en mi vida me había hecho sentir así… y ahora… ya no seré capaz de ver su mirada ámbar llena de amor, sus manos grandes ya no me acariciarán y tampoco podré tocar sus labios…

La sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido, volvió a mí. Durante un momento, alcancé a ver a Eriol con una maleta en una mano y su móvil en la otra. Quise gritarle que no se llevara sus cosas… que las dejara para que él viniera por ellas… que necesitaba darle una explicación… pero por sobre todo… que necesitaba a Shaoran. Pero esas frases sólo quedaron allí, atrapadas en mi garganta, que en vez de poder articular palabra alguna, sólo emitía sollozos descontrolados.

Una vez más me encontré en el suelo de aquella habitación que fue testigo de mis últimos momentos con él… y cómo duele esa palabra, _'últimos'_…

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba por los brazos y me sacaba de allí? No tengo ni idea… tampoco supe muy bien quién me había subido hasta un taxi, sólo sé que me abracé a esa persona hasta que el chofer se detuvo frente a un edificio. Esa persona me ayudó a bajar nuevamente y yo me aferré a su cintura. Me guió hasta que entramos en un departamento que pude reconocer como el de Tomoyo… Entonces, quien había estado conmigo todo el camino era mi amiga.

Me dejó sobre una cama y se sentó a mi lado. Mi vista nublada no estaba fija en ninguna parte en especial, pues a donde mirara, se reflejaba el rostro de decepción que Shaoran tenía.

—Sakura —dice con su voz suave— Te haré un té para que te tranquilices.

Asentí por reflejo, pero antes de que ella llegara, el sueño me venció y mis ojos cansados de tanto llorar se cerraron.

De los primeros dos días después de aquel miércoles, no recuerdo prácticamente nada… Tomoyo me cuenta que me la pasaba acostada y apenas conseguía que bebiera un poco de agua y recién el viernes comencé a llorar menos. Mi amiga estaba preocupada y no sabía bien qué hacer. Pensó en llamar a mi padre, pero se arrepintió a último momento. Estuvo completamente sola cuidándome día y noche.

El sábado reaccioné un poco y me metí en la ducha cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, mi insomnio recién adquirido no me dejaba dormir más allá de esa hora, no importaba cuándo me quedara dormida. Estuve largo rato bajo el agua caliente, ¿una hora? ¿dos? Sólo salí cuando Tomoyo llamó a la puerta. Recuerdo que ese día desayuné junto a ella y por primera vez recordé algo.

—Tomoyo, tú has ido a Seasons ¿verdad? —pregunté recuperando un poco mi ánimo. De seguro ella podría decirme cómo iban las cosas. Mi prima me miró con ojos preocupados y antes de responder se mordió los labios por el nerviosismo.

—No —dijo dejando sobre la mesa la taza de café humeante que sostenía— Digamos que son unas vacaciones largas que me tomé.

En ese momento mis neuronas no eran capaces de hacer contacto como para entender que esa frase significaba "no he ido porque me despidieron". Hoy lo entiendo, y lo he agregado a la lista de cosas por las cuales sentirme culpable.

Es miércoles y mi prima me ha convencido por fin de que salga, que el sol me hará bien. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que… En fin, he intentado contactarlo no se imaginan cuántas veces. Llamo a ambos móviles, pero sólo contesta la operadora diciendo que el número está no disponible… he llamado a su casa y hasta a la oficina, pero al parecer los números han sido cambiados. Para qué decir de los correos electrónicos… no ha respondido a ninguno.

Me paseo por un parque cercano y me siento en una de las bancas a observar cómo pasa la gente. El sol está brillando resplandeciente, y ahora que lo pienso, falta poco para mi cumpleaños, quizás por eso los cerezos de las avenidas están floreciendo… la primavera por fin se acerca.

Observé que el sol estaba desapareciendo, y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a adornar el cielo. Me pongo de pie para regresar al departamento, pues no quiero que Tomoyo se preocupe. Saludo al conserje con una leve reverencia y subo hasta el último piso que es donde vive mi prima. Abro la puerta y dejo mis zapatillas en el recibidor. Hasta allí llegan las voces enojadas de Tomoyo y su novio.

—Tú lo sabías y no confiaste lo suficiente en mí para decírmelo —espetó Eriol. Aunque su rostro se mostraba tan tranquilo como de costumbre, se notaba que estaba tenso por la rigidez de sus labios.

—¿Y qué sacabas con saberlo de antes? —cuestionó Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño— ¡Si lo hubieses sabido habrías corrido a contárselo a Li!

—Sabes que no es así.

—Claro que lo hubieses hecho Eriol Hiraguizawa, o habrías terminado despedido igual que yo —mi amiga se veía muy molesta. Estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas y lo miraba desafiante— Además, ¡Fuiste un desconsiderado!

—Tomoyo…

—¡Viste perfectamente cómo estaba de mal Sakura y fuiste capaz de decirle todas esas cosas horribles!

—Cómo estuviera Sakura no era algo de mi incumbencia —declaró firme. Tomoyo se descontroló y le dio una cachetada que le dejó la mejilla roja.

—Si vas a seguir con eso de que crees firmemente que mi amiga utilizó a Li, será mejor que te vayas de inmediato. No toleraré que la ofendas frente a mí.

Eriol se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la salida. Al pasar por mi lado me dirigió una gélida mirada antes de abandonar el departamento.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de entrada, me apresuré a reconfortar a mi amiga. La encontré parada mirando a la nada, estaba como en trance. Le tomé un brazo y pareció reaccionar. Me miró confundida al principio y luego me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—¡Has vuelto! —exclamó— ya comenzaba a preocuparme… será mejor que comamos antes de que se haga más tarde.

Dio vueltas alrededor de toda la cocina buscando cosas. No me dejó ayudarla, así que me quedé en un rincón viéndola y sin saber qué hacer.

Cada persona tiene su forma de demostrar el dolor. Algunos, como yo, son capaces de llorar por horas y horas hasta que los ojos se les hinchen, otros sacan todo lo negativo de sus vidas a través del baile, la música o la pintura, otros prefieren hundirse en grandes envases de helados o comer todo tipo de dulces, hay gente que grita, personas que rompen cosas y algunos que cortan sus cabellos.

Pero Tomoyo no encaja en ninguno de esos grupos. Tomoyo no sabe cómo expresar su dolor, y por eso cada vez que se siente mal intenta hacer muchas cosas a la vez para no tener tiempo de pensar en aquello que la aflige.

Nos sentamos a comer. Mi amiga ha preparado dos tazones de arroz para acompañar, y aunque siempre es una cocinera impecable, esta vez se le olvidó agregar sal a todo. No dije nada, pues ella al parecer, tampoco se dio cuenta, sólo se lleva los palillos a la boca como por inercia.

Esta noche, yo lavo los platos. Cuando son las diez, Tomoyo se excusa con que mañana tiene que salir a trotar temprano y se va a dormir. El sentimiento de culpa que me embarga no me deja ver una solución al torbellino de problemas que he ocasionado… Sé que todo se solucionaría si pudiese hablar con él, pero cada vez que pienso en ello, se me vienen las palabras de Eriol a la cabeza.

"_Y también me ha dicho, que si te veía… te dijera que desaparecieras de su vida."_

Una semana no es suficiente para darme el valor necesario como para acercarme a él con seguridad, pero sé que tengo que hacer algo luego antes de que Tomoyo salga más lastimada, así que intentando dejar atrás el miedo, salgo del departamento y bajo hasta la calle para tomar un taxi.

Estuve unos minutos parada en la acera frente a la casa de Shaoran, hasta que me armé de coraje para acercarme al portón y tocar el timbre, esperé pacientemente a que alguien me hablara a través del citófono, pero no sucedió nada. Pensé que quizás no había presionado bien el botón, así que intente una vez más.

—¿Sí? —contestó la voz de Kumiko.

—Kumiko, soy… soy Sakura —me atrevo a decir. Escucho como ella suspira— escucha, sé que a estas alturas tú…

—No creas que te odio por lo que pasó —afirma antes de que yo siga hablando— en realidad… papá fue muy tonto por no escucharte primero.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —pregunto sintiendo que la carga que mi corazón lleva se aliviana un poco.

—Por supuesto —dice— Estoy segura de que tú no eres mala, Sakura, y tía Meiling piensa lo mismo.

—¡Qué alivio! —exclamo y luego recuerdo por qué estoy allí parada a las doce de la noche hablando a través del citófono con Kumiko— Kumiko… ¿estará tu…?

—Papá está durmiendo —me interrumpe una vez más— Yo estaba terminando de ver una película, ¿quieres pasar y verla conmigo?

—Me encantaría, pero a Shaoran no le agradaría mucho la idea.

—No te preocupes por eso. Últimamente papá se la pasa fuera de casa y llega muy cansado, así que no creo que nos escuche si somos silenciosas —dice— ¡Anda, Sakura! ¡Hace mucho que no vemos una película juntas!

—Está bien —acepto aún sabiendo que no es una muy buena idea, pero después de todo, no sé cuándo podré volver a ver a Kumiko.

El portón se abre y yo entro en la casa cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido mientras caminamos hacia la salita en donde está el televisor favorito de ella.

—¿Qué película veías? —pregunto susurrando mientras me siento sobre uno de los cojines que está acomodado en el suelo.

—Happy feet —responde alcanzándome las palomitas de maíz.

—Pero hoy es día de semana… ¿segura que no haces algo contra las reglas?

—Nunca he dicho que no —dice encogiéndose de hombros— Pero papá casi no se preocupa de los horarios ahora. Como te digo, llega tan cansado que se duerme antes que yo.

No quise seguir preguntando por miedo a mis impulsos que clamaban por hacer preguntas indiscretas como _'¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? ¿Sufre él de insomnio también? ¿Sabes qué piensa realmente de todo esto? ¿Crees que tengo oportunidad de hablar con él?'_ y un sinfín de otras más que definitivamente no haría para no involucrar en esto a Kumiko, así que me quedé allí abrazada a mis rodillas mientras ella ponía _play_.

Me sobresalté cuando la película empezó, pues comenzaba con una canción muy alegre que podía llegar a los oídos de Shaoran, pero Kumiko se encargó de bajar el volumen en seguida. No es necesario decir que apenas presté atención a la trama y a las canciones que salían, la verdad es que me encontraba más ocupada pensando en lo cerca y lo lejos a la vez que tenía a Shaoran. Miro a Kumiko a mi lado y puedo observar lo mucho que se parece, los mismos ojos, misma nariz y misma tez.

—Si tanto quieres hablar con él, puedo despertarlo —propone con seriedad sin despegar la vista de la televisión. Yo me rio suavemente. Es la primera vez que lo hago en una semana.

—¿Sabes el tamaño del problema en el que te meterías? —pregunto. Ella asiente— ¿Sabes que tu padre en estos momentos realmente me odia? —Kumiko mueve la cabeza afirmativamente—¿aún así quieres ayudarme?

—Eso es lo que te estaba diciendo —susurra sin mirarme aún— Los adultos son unos tontos y testarudos. Es bien simple; tú no puedes vivir sin papá, y papá no puede vivir sin ti, ¿tienes idea de lo huraño, malhumorado y descuidado que se ha puesto desde que todo esto pasó?

—Y a ti jovencita, te he advertido claramente que no le abras la puerta a extraños.

La voz grave que escucho a nuestras espaldas consigue erizar mi piel. No sé bien si es el hecho de que sea _él_, o simplemente que sus palabras me han herido un poco. Me quedo quieta no porque así lo quiera, sino porque mis músculos no responden como para ayudarme a voltearme y caminar hasta él.

—Sakura no es una extraña —me defiende Kumiko parándose y frunciendo profundamente el ceño— ella es mi amiga.

—Si fuese tu amiga, no vendría a estas horas de la noche a ver películas contigo.

—Por supuesto que lo haría —si hubiésemos estado en otra situación, como antes, en las noches en que me quedaba con ellos, hubiese reído. Pero ahora, mi mandíbula se encontraba tensa— después de todo, ya no puedo seguir yendo a clases.

La noticia me cayó como un balde de agua helada, pero luego reflexioné que aquello era lo más lógico en Shaoran luego de que saliera ese maldito artículo en la revista que arruinó mi vida.

—Y a ti —dijo con voz aún más fría— ¿No te he mandado a decir que no te quiero volver a ver?

Que Eriol me lo diga es una cosa, pero escucharlo de su boca es otra muy diferente. Por más que lo intento para que no suceda, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—¿Qué? ¿No te ha bastado con causar problemas en la revista que vienes aquí a ver si puedes destruir mi vida personal también? ¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a Kumiko, Meiling o a cualquiera de mi familia! ¡¿Me has entendido?! —continúa, alzando la voz gradualmente. Con una dificultad increíble, logré voltearme y observar a Kumiko. Ella tiritaba de pies a cabeza mientras sollozaba.

—La estás lastimando —logré decir, aunque la voz me salió mucho más débil de lo que quería.

—Kumiko ve a acostarte —dijo como si se le hiciera muy difícil bajar el tono de la voz.

—Papá…

—¡Ve a acostarte! —ordenó gélidamente. Yo me atreví a mirarlo con reproche. Sé que no estoy en posición de hacerlo, pero Kumiko realmente no tiene nada que ver como para que se descargue con ella.

—Iré a dejarla a su habitación —declaré con enojo— y luego bajaré.

—Yo haré eso, soy su padre

—¡Mira cómo estás! —exclamé intentando no ser demasiado dura para que Kumiko no se asustara aún más. Shaoran se quedó en silencio mientras yo tomaba de la mano a Kumiko y subía con ella hasta su cuarto. Allí me senté a su lado sobre la cama, ella se abrazó a mi cintura y hundió su cara en mi regazo sin dejar de llorar. Le acaricié los cabellos mientras le hablaba con voz suave—¿Sabes pequeña? Tu papá estaba así porque se siente herido —digo intentando convencerme a mi misma también de todo lo que estaba a punto de decir— él, en realidad, no quería gritar… es que no sabía cómo más hacerme entender todo el dolor que siente… Todas esas cosas las dijo su cabeza, no su corazón… y la cabeza se equivoca mucho, ¿sabías?

—Entonces… ¿no es verdad que no quiere que nos veamos otra vez? —pregunta dejándome sin una respuesta que sea acertada.

—La verdad… quizás dejemos de vernos directamente durante un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que las cosas entre tu papá y yo se… calmen, pero siempre haré lo posible por estar en contacto contigo. Prometo enviarte un correo todos los días para que así sepas de mí durante ese período.

—¿De verdad lo harás, Sakura? —pregunta mirándome a los ojos. Ya está un poco más tranquila.

—¡Por supuesto!, después de todo nosotras somos amigas, ¿verdad? —digo guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice. Kumiko me sonríe y me abraza— Ahora será mejor que obedezcas a tu padre y te acuestes, ¿si? Yo aprovecharé para hablar con él.

Luego de dejar a Kumiko en su cama, salí de allí para hablar de una vez por todas. No quiero seguir causando más daño, ya he hecho bastante. Iba a bajar, pero me encontré con que él estaba sentado al borde de la escalera. Me quedé observando su espalda desde arriba hasta que pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia.

—Di la verdad. ¿A qué has venido? —pregunta fríamente.

—Quería hablar contigo —respondo intentando sonar valiente, pero no me resulta.

—Vete —espetó— no te quiero volver a ver.

—Shaoran, no sabes cuánto lamento haberte herido, pero las cosas no son como parecen —digo al borde de las lágrimas, pues la oportunidad que buscaba parece cada vez más lejos.

—Tú deberías haber sido actriz —dijo sonriendo con crueldad mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba. Yo lo seguí por la escalera hasta el recibidor— Pero no te servirá de nada. A mí no me has herido.

—Sé que eso lo dices por…

—Lo digo porque es verdad —cortó— ¿Qué te hizo pensar esa estupidez?

—Dijiste que me amabas, Shaoran… ¿no es eso a caso, razón suficiente para pensarlo? —cuestiono sintiéndome cada vez más chillona.

—Debo haber estado realmente atontado para haber dicho esa mentira tan grande —respondió sin dejar de sonreír con esa crueldad que pasaba por sus ojos. Su mirada estaba surtiendo efecto en mí. Mi corazón se sentía más agrietado con cada segundo que pasaba— He tenido tiempo para pensar fríamente, y en realidad tú no significaste nada especial para mí, así que no sigas, que no volverás a acercarte a nosotros sólo para conseguir un poco de información. Y ahora vete.

—Aún no he dicho todo lo que…

—¡He dicho que te vayas! —exclama abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

—Shaoran…

—Deja de llamarme por mi nombre. Yo no te conozco.

La desesperación se abre paso y mi cuerpo tiembla violentamente. No quería que él me viera llorar, sabía que no podría contenerme mucho más, así que salí de allí corriendo y me senté en la vereda completamente derrotada mientras no podía dejar de sollozar. Yo había arruinado mi propia vida y la de mi mejor amiga. No me lo puedo perdonar… Por un estúpido error yo… él me odia, de verdad me odia, y sé que no le haría bien que yo siga insistiendo, sólo conseguiría que se ponga de malhumor con Kumiko.

Sentada allí a las doce de la noche, lloré sola, como si con eso pudiese olvidarme de lo tonta que fui al no intentar confesarle la verdad a Shaoran desde un principio, si lo hubiese hecho quizás todo sería distinto. Quizás seguiríamos juntos y en este momento estaría junto a ellos viendo alguna película y riéndonos por las cosas que hacen los protagonistas… pero no. Ya no podré hacerlo. Ya no veré a Kumiko o a Shaoran…

Me puse de pie con algo de dificultad. Acababa de ver que un taxi venía, pero sólo era un vehículo que se estacionaba frente a la casa de Shaoran. Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando sentí una voz a mis espaldas.

—Kinomoto. ¿Qué haces aquí? —me volteé y me encontré con Eriol.

—Nada —mentí.

—¿Regresas al departamento de Tomoyo? —preguntó y yo respondí asintiendo con la cabeza— yo te llevo.

—No es necesario que seas amable conmigo, Eriol.

—No es por eso —responde sin moverse— las cosas entre Tomoyo no están bien, y si se entera de que dejé a su amiga sola en la calle a estas horas de la noche… sólo conseguiré que se enfade aún más.

Pensé en que quizás tenía razón, así que sin decir nada, me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Fue un viaje incómodo, por una parte, quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero por otra, sabía que eso no sería correcto. Eriol era el mejor amigo de Shaoran, estaba claro que no sentía ni la más mínima simpatía por mí como para responder a mis interrogantes, por lo que una vez más me las guardé… Lo último que quería era seguir causando problemas.

—¿Cómo está Tomoyo? —preguntó sin despegar la vista de la calle cuando estábamos a punto de llegar. Yo me acomodé un poco, no sabía qué sería lo correcto para responder.

—Cuando salí dormía —respondo. No diré ni mal ni bien.

No dijimos nada más hasta llegar al edificio, antes de bajar le di las gracias y me despedí. Intenté ser sigilosa al entrar, pero mi prima estaba sentada en el sofá de cuero viendo un concierto de piano que pasaban por la televisión, estaba tan concentrada, que aunque me senté a su lado no lo notó. La miré fijamente, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y su mirada parecía triste…

He tomado una decisión y espero que sea lo mejor.

—Tomoyo. —llamo, al mirarme parece algo desorientada.

—Oh, Sakura, pensé que dormías… ¿es que no te has acostado aún? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No es eso —respondo— he llegado hace poco.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta.

—Fui a… dar un paseo —mentí— Me hizo bien caminar para despejarme… ¿Sabes? Mientras caminaba, pensé en muchas cosas… como por ejemplo lo mucho que extraño a papá y a Tomoeda. Ya sabes, eso de que sea tan pequeña es una ventaja para mi cabeza despistada.

—Siempre lo he sabido —afirma bajándole el volumen a la televisión— Te costó demasiado acostumbrarte a vivir aquí en Tokio.

—En realidad, aún no lo hago —dije bajando la mirada para que no se me notara lo triste que me ponía tener que decir lo que iba a decir— ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos vinimos a esta ciudad, mi único deseo era poder terminar mi carrera para regresar a Tomoeda?

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo —dice— pasaste todo el primer mes llorando. Recién después de un año pudiste asimilar mejor que tendrías que esperar para volver.

—Bueno… creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo —informo. Ella se me queda viendo fijamente— regresaré a Tomoeda, a vivir con mi padre mientras me establezco mejor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es por Li?

—No importa el motivo. Me iré de todas formas.

—¿Estás segura de querer esto? —pregunta. Sé perfectamente que no es lo que quiero, pero es necesario, así que asiento enérgicamente— ¡Oh, Sakura, te extrañaré tanto!

—Yo también, Tomoyo —digo sinceramente— Quería contártelo… será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana será un día largo.

—Ve, no te preocupes, yo te iré a dejar a la estación.

—¡No, no, no hace falta! —exclamo en seguida. Si Tomoyo va conmigo, mis planes se verán arruinados— Digo… me iré muy temprano por la mañana y no me gustaría que te perdieras de tus ejercicios matutinos.

—Está bien… entonces, nos vemos mañana para el desayuno —dice con una sonrisa triste.

—Sí. Buenas noches.

Ordené una vez más mi maleta. Tomoyo se había dedicado a dejar mi ropa en el closet del cuarto que uso cuando vengo a dormir, incluso estaba organizada por colores. Mientras voy dejando las prendas en el fondo de la maleta, me entra la nostalgia. A pesar de todo, extrañaré Tokio, aunque más que la ciudad, sé que a quien voy a extrañar en realidad, es a él.

Nunca he sabido por qué será que cada vez que alguien tiene un mal día, o simplemente le ha pasado algo muy malo, al momento de acostarse para dormir, es cuando se presentan todos los recuerdos y las explosivas ganas de llorar y gritar para desahogarse… es lo que a mí me pasa. Ahora que estoy intentando conciliar el sueño, pero no logro nada más que desordenar las sábanas, la conversación que mantuve con Shaoran esta noche se repite una y otra vez.

No sé a qué hora exactamente habré logrado conciliar el sueño, pero ahora que mi despertador a sonado a las siete de la mañana, me doy cuenta de que lo que he dormido no ha sido suficiente. Después de meterme a la ducha, me senté a desayunar con Tomoyo que tenía todo absolutamente preparado, será difícil separarme de mi prima luego de todos estos años, pero tengo que hacerlo por el bien de todos.

—¿Dormiste bien anoche? —pregunta dando un sorbo a su café.

—Sí —miento— aunque me he acostado algo tarde ordenando la maleta… ya sabes que eso del orden se me da fatal.

—¿A qué hora parte tu tren?

—Aún no he comprado el boleto —respondo— pretendo hacer un par de cosas antes de irme… creo que tomaré el de las once.

—¿Y ya le has avisado a tu padre que vas?

—No —niego mientras muerdo una tostada a pesar de que no tenga hambre— llegaré de sorpresa. Prefiero explicarle todo una vez que esté allá… por teléfono sería demasiado confuso y lo preocuparía más de la cuenta.

Cuando terminamos de comer, le ayudé a lavar los platos. Mientras secaba mis manos luego de finalizar, pensaba que en realidad no me agradaba la idea de dejar a mi amiga sola en estos momentos, pero por otra parte, la reconciliación entre Eriol y Tomoyo sería mucho más dificultosa si estoy yo acá, porque ella no querría dejarme sola y definitivamente no me dejaría vivir por mi cuenta en mi departamento, por lo tanto, cada vez que Eriol viniera, sería una situación algo incómoda.

—¿No puedes simplemente arrepentirte? —pregunta con tristeza Tomoyo mientras estoy en la puerta con la maleta en la mano. Yo sonrío y la abrazo fuertemente. No ha sido una sonrisa de felicidad, por el contrario, siento que está cargada de todos los sentimientos negativos que tenido estos días.

—Gracias por todo Tomoyo —digo evitando llorar. No quiero dejarla más preocupada de lo que ya ha estado por estos días.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme, Sakura —dice acariciándome el cabello— Todo lo que he hecho de que llegamos solas a Tokio, es porque eres mi mejor amiga… y te quiero como tal.

—Sabes que también te quiero… y de verdad lamento no poder hacer nada demasiado grande por ti.

—Has hecho mucho, Sakura Kinomoto —dice mirándome— y también te lo agradezco.

Sonrío para ella una última vez.

—Nos vemos, Tomoyo.

Esa, ha sido la despedida más triste que he dado en toda mi vida. He estado junto a mi prima desde antes de saber hablar, y por primera vez nos separaremos. Sé que la distancia entre Tomoeda y Tokio es mínima, pero tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que yo sea capaz de pisar esta ciudad nuevamente sin que me ponga a llorar como una loca angustiada.

Tomé un taxi para que me llevara hasta las afueras de la ciudad. El lugar que tenía que visitar sí o sí antes de irme, se encontraba a media hora del centro de Tokio, así que luego de recorrer el camino, me bajé con mi maleta y toqué el timbre de una imponente casa de estilo victoriano.

—¿Diga? —respondió una voz a través del citófono. Yo respiré hondo. No estaba preparada para esto, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Busco a Eriol Hiraguizawa, ¿está en casa?

—Sí señorita, ¿puedo preguntar quién lo busca?

—Sakura Kinomoto.

El enorme portón negro de hierro forjado se abrió, el paisaje me recordaba más que nada a una campiña inglesa de siglos pasados. Según me había contado Tomoyo, esa era la casa de los padres de Eriol cuando vivían aquí en Japón antes de trasladarse definitivamente a Londres. No exagero al decir, que llegar a la puerta de la mansión me tomó cinco minutos de caminata por una alameda.

—Estoy sorprendido de que hayas dado con mi casa —dice Eriol saliendo a recibirme. Un hombre que era del personal de servicio, tomó mi maleta y la llevó hasta un amplio salón cuyo centro era un piano de cola blanco— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí y no en mi departamento en Tokio?

—Tomoyo mencionó en algún momento que te estabas quedando acá —respondo nerviosa. Él me indica que me siente.

—Por la maleta puedo deducir que te vas de viaje a alguna parte, ¿o me equivoco? —su tono es formal y no soy capaz de descifrar la mirada que sostiene.

—No te equivocas —respondo simulando seguridad— Regreso a Tomoeda.

—¿Estás huyendo?

—No —niego frunciendo el ceño. Me he sentido ofendida— es lo mejor… _para todos._ Escucha, no vine a discutir los motivos por los cuales me voy, simplemente tenía que venir a hablar contigo antes de que tome el tren.

—Te escucho —dijo haciendo una seña para que tomara una taza de te recién traída por una criada.

—Es sobre Tomoyo —puedo ver que su expresión cambia— No está nada de bien con esto. Mira, no voy a debatir contigo sobre mi cuota de culpabilidad o inocencia en el asunto de Seasons… sólo vengo a hablar como la mejor amiga de tu novia. Sabes que escuché todo aquel día en la casa de Tomoyo… y bueno, si ella no te dijo nada no fue por falta de confianza, sino que porque yo se lo pedí.

—Yo no hubiese dicho nada que…

—Se trata de una cuestión de lealtad —interrumpí yo antes de que dijera algo más— por favor, Eriol, ponte en su lugar… Si Shaoran hubiese tenido un secreto, y te pide que lo guardes, ¿irías tú a contárselo a Tomoyo? —pareció reflexionar un momento.

—No es sólo eso, al guardar esa verdad, estaba traicionando a la revista.

—¿Y la revista importa más que lo que ustedes sientan el uno por el otro? —cuestioné— No puedo entender por qué la gente no consigue distinguir entre las prioridades… Un trabajo es un trabajo… puedes cambiarlo y no será la gran cosa. Pero no puedes cambiar así a las personas que amas… Siempre dicen que no hay que mezclar la vida personal con el trabajo… Pero yo en esta oportunidad te diré que no mezcles el trabajo con tu vida personal.

—Resulta extraño pensar que estoy considerando tomar el consejo que me da la persona que traicionó a mi mejor amigo. Pero creo que tienes la razón —finalizó suspirando— ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí para decirme esto?

—He hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento —respondo mirando la alfombra a mis pies— Pero lo único que podía intentar arreglar era una de las dos situaciones que por mi culpa terminaron afectando a mi amiga… Será mejor que me vaya. Gracias por escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Eriol me condujo hasta la puerta. Pude sentir durante todo el camino al portón su mirada sobre mi espalda, hasta que puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

—Te llevaré hasta la estación. —dijo, y antes de que yo pudiera replicar, agregó— es mi forma de agradecerte que me hayas abierto los ojos.

En un santiamén llegó un vehículo negro conducido por un chofer de Eriol. Nos subimos en el asiento trasero y se puso en marcha. Aún me sentía incómoda en su presencia, así que no quité mi vista del paisaje a mi derecha hasta que me habló.

—Quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir —lo miré confundida— me refiero a tu versión de los hechos.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que me debatía entre hablar o no, hasta que me decidí por lo primero.

—Nunca negaré que hubo un tiempo en que trabajé para Gossips. Me iba muy bien allí y mi carrera como periodista crecía rápidamente, entonces llegó un día en el cual uno de mis trabajos recibió un premio al "mejor artículo del mes", ya te debes imaginar cómo es eso de emocionante para un periodista recién iniciado… la señora Araki, mi jefa en ese entonces, no dejó que yo recibiera el galardón, después de todo yo firmaba con el nombre de _Nadeshiko_, esto lo hizo porque tenía una nueva misión que asignarme: descubrir los secretos detrás de Shaoran. Por supuesto yo no estaba demasiado de acuerdo, pero tenía que hacerlo, era mi trabajo y no podía dejarlo. Como habrás notado, no nos llevábamos de lo mejor al principio, así que no sentía remordimiento y planeaba la mejor forma de hacerlo quedar mal frente al mundo entero, pero entonces descubrí la existencia de Kumiko y todo cambió.

—¿Quieres decir que nunca estuvo entre tus intenciones revelar la existencia de Kumiko?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondí y luego continué con mi historia— Lo de Kumiko hubiese sido una bomba, y de seguro me felicitarían por mi buen trabajo, pero… aquello era demasiado delicado. No podía poner en riesgo la seguridad de una niña. Pasó el tiempo y Shaoran me mostraba cada vez más su lado humano, y sin darme cuenta, comencé a sentir cosas por él. Estaba decidida a no revelar nada sobre su vida, así que los informes semanales que la señora Araki me pedía, los enviaba en blanco. Finalmente renuncié a Gossips, me había enamorado de Shaoran y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer contra eso… siempre estuve inquieta, y por cobardía no le dije la verdad antes a Shaoran. Sé que ese fue mi error… y lo admito. Pero si hay algo en lo que me considero inocente, es en estar involucrada con el último artículo que se publicó.

—¿Tienes pruebas para decirlo?

—No —respondí acongojada— por eso te pediré que no le digas de esto a Shaoran… sé cómo es y cómo va a reaccionar. Pero, Eriol, yo lo amo. De verdad lo amo.

—Entonces, el salir con él no fue todo parte de un plan para…

—¡No! —exclamo horrorizada— No soy ese tipo de persona —me defiendo— puedes no creerme, pero realmente me enamoré de él… Eriol, por favor, no le menciones esta conversación a Shaoran. Yo no tengo pruebas que acrediten mi inocencia, y esto sólo le molestará más… por eso, me iré a Tomoeda. Quiero empezar de nuevo.

Le pedí que me dejara cerca de mi departamento, y antes de bajarme, le agradecí de corazón que se haya tomado el tiempo de escucharme. Camine unas cuadras con mi maleta hasta llegar al condominio en que viví durante tanto tiempo. Saqué mis llaves del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y subí hasta mi departamento en el tercer piso. La casa estaba tal cual la había dejado antes de partir a Tomoeda, sólo la pantalla del televisor y la mesita de centro tenían un poco de polvo. Fui a mi habitación, allí habían cosas que necesitaba llevarme. Llené un bolso con cremas, perfumes y álbumes que había traído desde Tomoeda, pero me detuve en el único que tenía mis recuerdos de Tokio.

Me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama para revisarlo. Las fotografías eran muchas, pero la de la primera página podía quedarme viéndola horas y horas, esa la había tomado Tomoyo de sorpresa mientras estábamos con Shaoran en un parque. Me tenía abrazada por la espalda, ambos nos mirábamos mientras reíamos… la fotografía era hermosa, transmitía felicidad, amor, compañía… pero todo eso quedaba allí.

Guardé el álbum junto con las demás cosas, no quería ponerme demasiado sensible antes de partir, así que seguí guardando las cosas que se encontraban en mi caja de recuerdos y en mi velador. Me entretuve observando durante largo rato el colgante con flor de cerezo que Shaoran me regaló durante nuestra navidad en París… Qué lindos fueron esos días. Extrañaré los momentos en que mi estómago se sacudía violentamente sólo por sentir su mirada sobre mí, o cuando ponía excusas para no admitir cómo se sentía realmente a mi lado…

Tenía ambas manos ocupadas al salir del departamento, así que cerrar con llave la puerta fue casi toda una hazaña. Iba a comprar una rosquilla en uno de los negocios que hay cruzando la calle para comer camino a la estación, pero antes de entrar, sentí que me tironeaban la chaqueta. Me volteé y me encontré con Ryu.

—¿A dónde vas con esa maleta? —me preguntó en seguida señalando mi equipaje.

—Regreso a mi ciudad natal —respondí— ¿Quieres entrar a beber algo? —propuse. El niño asintió contento y nos sentamos a tomar helado en una de las mesas del local.

—¿Co-cómo está Kumiko? —preguntó tartamudeando.

—¿No has hablado con ella? —cuestioné yo. Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No he hablado con ella desde que mamá salió del hospital.

—Yo la vi ayer y estaba bien, aunque creo que no sería mala idea que fueras a visitarla de vez en cuando, ya que ella no puede salir de su casa.

—Me da miedo su papá —declaró. Yo sonreí comprensivamente— Pero tú podrías ayudarme, quizás si hablaras con él…

—No puedo —dije yo— me encantaría hacerlo, pero él no me va a escuchar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nosotros… —se me cortó la voz. Era la primera vez que lo iba a decir en voz alta— nosotros ya no estamos juntos. —finalicé. Ryu suspiró fuertemente.

—De verdad que por más que trato, no entiendo a los adultos. Van por ahí dejando relaciones a medias por cosas que son realmente insignificantes después de decir que se aman y se prometen el cielo y las estrellas… ¿No pueden simplemente juntarse de nuevo para que yo pueda ir a ver a Kumiko?

Quise reír nuevamente. Aquello había sido parecido a lo que Kumiko dijo. Seguimos conversando, él me contó que todo había cambiado desde que su madre había llegado, que Kero había aprendido a no morder las pantuflas y que ya no le faltaba tiempo para hacer sus deberes. Yo le daba ánimos para que se atreviera a visitar a Kumiko, pero cada vez que lo hacía cambiaba de tema. Finalmente, nos despedimos en la puerta del local. Ryu me deseó suerte antes de que subiera al taxi que me llevaría por fin a la estación.

Desde mi asiento y mirando a través de la ventana, me despedí de la ciudad de Tokio. De la vida que llevé allí… De Tomoyo, Kumiko, Ryu, Naoko, Ichiro y… Shaoran. Me quedaré con los recuerdos bonitos, aquellos que valen la pena conservar. Mi vida iniciará de nuevo, ya me he decidido incluso a cortarme el cabello para llevarlo como cuando era niña, cuando no conocía la maldad o la tristeza y todo para mí parecía bien.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de Kitty:** soy mala, lo sé, perversa, también, pero debo contarles que mientras escribía las primeras hojas en que Shaoran sabía la verdad no dejé de tiritar un solo momento. No sé si por la emoción o porque tenía demasiada ansiedad de escribir.

Lamento decirles que esta historia está llegando a su final. No estoy segura de si en el capítulo que sigue seré capaz de narrar todo lo que quiero narrar, pero de no ser el fin, entonces faltarían dos capítulos más xD ya veremos cómo me las arreglo…

¿Les gustó? Yo creo que no u.u me ha dado demasiada tristeza escribir esto, y también por supuesto fue complicado describir los sentimientos de Sakura sin enredarme demasiado. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo para que lo disfruten como corresponde.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, los estaré contestando estos días… porque gracias a sus comentarios puedo mejorar :D

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Matta ne!


	17. Lo inevitable

**Temporada de Embrollos**

**Nota: **primero que todo quería disculparme por el retraso, pero es que no me podía inspirar para escribir y antes de tener el definitivo hice como cinco versiones más... Espero puedan entenderme.

**Capítulo XVII**

"_Lo inevitable"_

**(Sakura)**

Desde la salita se escucha el sonido de la televisión de mi cuarto. La he dejado encendida mientras venía a buscar la cena que había dejado sobre la mesa, porque a la hora del noticiario ya no puedo soportar más el hambre, así que sin detenerme a pensar demasiado, me llevé el plato en una bandeja.

—¿Han pasado alguna noticia interesante? —pregunto a Yuuto que está sentado con esa mirada seria que tiene.

—Nada —respondió suspirando— No tiene caso ver el noticiario japonés si no estamos en nuestro país, Sakura.

—Ya, pero sólo nos quedan cinco días antes de partir, ¿qué tal si necesitamos saber algo de importancia antes de llegar allá?

—¿Como que podría haber estallado la tercera guerra mundial? —dijo con sarcasmo, pero yo ya no escuchaba a mi amigo. Mis ojos estaban pegados a las imágenes que proyectaba el televisor.

"_Y en noticias de farándula… Shaoran Li, el conocido dueño de la revista de modas más importantes del país, ha sido sorprendido una vez más con la modelo china Zhou Liang en un exclusivo bar de la ciudad de Tokio. Como ya se ha dicho anteriormente, se han estado expandiendo rumores sobre un posible matrimonio, aunque se sabe que ambos se conocían desde que eran jóvenes y mantuvieron una relación poco antes de que…"_

La televisión se cambió de canal repentinamente reemplazando la imagen de Shaoran junto a Liang por un video de U2. Miré a mi alrededor, y me encontré con un par de ojos grises mirándome con preocupación. Lancé un suspiro al aire sin querer, yo ya sabía que Shaoran se había estado viendo con Liang, Tomoyo que por milagro pudo entrar nuevamente en _Seasons_ me contó que al parecer ella y la recepcionista eran íntimas amigas y que al enterarse de mi partida de la revista, estaba haciendo lo posible por tomar mi puesto.

—Oh, no, esa cara no —regañó Yuu poniéndose de pie en seguida— ¿Quieres aunque sea _intentar_ dejar de pensar en él?

—Lo siento —me disculpé— sé que te dije que lo haría, que cuando estas cosas pasaran simplemente no les daría demasiadas vueltas, pero es que es difícil…

Y ahí estaba una vez más Yuu consolándome y poniendo su hombro a mi disposición para que yo lo mojara con mis lágrimas hasta que me cansara… Supongo que tres meses no han sido tiempo suficiente para superarlo, pero por lo visto es sólo para mí, y eso duele. La palabra _matrimonio_ no deja de hacer eco en mi cabeza, ¿tan poco signifiqué para él que ahora se casa con ella? Y aún así no consigo odiarlo ni un ápice.

**(Shaoran)**

Estoy más que jodido, han pasado tres meses sin saber de ella y aún después de todo lo que pasó no consigo olvidarla, ahora recordé por qué me había alejado de las relaciones a largo plazo, y es que todo éste rollo del olvido es más complicado de lo que cualquiera se imagina.

—Me pregunto cuándo será el día en que tengas una cara distinta a la que has tenido estos últimos meses —dice Eriol entrando tan campante como siempre en mi oficina.

—Es la única que tengo —respondí yo malhumorado.

—Y pensar que todo esto es sólo por culpa de tu obstinación —continuó como si no me hubiese escuchado sentándose frente a mí. Ya sabía a dónde nos llevaría esta conversación y empezaba a hastiarme de verdad que cada vez que nos cruzábamos, termináramos hablando sobre lo mismo.

—Si vienes a darme tu discurso de "Escucha lo que ella tenga que decir" olvídalo, te he dicho unas cuantas veces que sólo pierdes tu tiempo.

—No lo creo —afirmó con esa maldita sonrisa de enigma— Sé que en el fondo _quieres_ escuchar su versión, pero que tu estúpido, porque déjame decir que es bastante estúpido, orgullo no te deja.

—Vaya, un análisis de mi persona, como si no me bastara con todos los que han salido estos días —dije sarcástico— pero al igual que todas esas cosas que dicen por televisión, estás equivocado.

—Sé que no lo estoy. Te conozco lo suficiente como para no equivocarme, Shaoran —declaró con convicción. Yo no pude hacer nada más que gruñir por lo bajo porque sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería ceder, sentía que admitirlo era como darme por vencido y definitivamente eso no era lo que yo consideraba mejor.

La situación era lo bastante compleja como para tenerme sentado dándole vueltas durante horas y horas, pero siempre llegaba a las mismas conclusiones. Por ejemplo, sabía que sólo existían dos opciones; Sakura me había traicionado o no. Sabía también que teniendo una sola versión de los hechos no era justo tomar una decisión, pero no quería arriesgarme a escuchar la suya, ¿por qué? Porque por primera vez en su vida Shaoran Li estaba siendo cobarde.

—En fin, ¿qué quieres? —pegunté sin rodeos. Ya no quería seguir discutiendo en una batalla de argumentos que sabía de antemano que la tenía perdida.

—Venía a… pedirte un favor —fue raro verlo nervioso. Alcé una ceja. Como él mismo decía, me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ese gesto significaba un _¿y qué sería?_ — Tomoyo aún me tiene a prueba, ya sabes que todavía no me perdona por haberle transmitido tus palabras a Sakura, pero me dijo que hoy me diría si podríamos seguir juntos, así que le prometí una cena maravillosa en mi casa, y bueno… para cumplirlo necesito salir antes.

—El amor te pone idiota —murmuré más para mí mismo que para mi amigo, pero él me escuchó y sonrió.

—Y miedoso —completó.

—Vete a la hora que quieras, y dile a Daidouji que también tiene el permiso. —respondí pasando por alto lo anterior. Eriol se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando, así que se retiró en silencio y se lo agradecí internamente.

Había permitido que Daidouji se reincorporara al trabajo después de las repetidas insistencias de Eriol para que la dejara entrar. Durante una semana completa, mi amigo no hizo más que fastidiarme y jugar con mi psicología hasta cuando estaba en el baño, y finalmente decidí, más por mi propio bien que por compasión, que estaba bien que Daidouji regresara, después de todo, ella era una de nuestras mejores diseñadoras.

Pero Eriol intentando volarme la cabeza con sus palabrerías no era lo único desagradable que había tenido que afrontar. Más que mi mejor amigo intentando convencerme de que _debía_ escuchar a Sakura, lo que me molestaba era el debate conmigo mismo, porque yo tenía miedo de ser ingenuo, de creer en las palabras de la chica a la que sigo amando (y digo _sigo_ porque he hecho de todo para intentar olvidarla sin resultados positivos) y ser engañado. Había algo que faltaba, una pieza sin encontrar y yo, por el momento, no estaba dispuesto a buscarla.

El día pasó tan aburrido como cualquier otro, últimamente lo único que me animaba era mi hija por las tardes, excepto los días en que recordaba que me estaba haciendo la _ley del hielo_ por el problema con Sakura. El sonido del teléfono me sacó de un golpe de mis recientes cavilaciones, tomé el auricular sin preocuparme de ver el visor y contesté de modo informal.

—¿Diga?

—¿Xiao Lang? —contestó una voz de mujer del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, ¿quién es? —pregunté mientras observaba distraído la única foto que había guardado de _ella_ en mi escritorio.

—Vaya hermanito, juraría que me equivoqué de número y que en vez de llamarte a la oficina te llamé a la casa —bromeó Shiefa, la pude reconocer en cuanto dio esa respuesta.

—¿Cómo estás, Shiefa? —pregunté aún sin quitar mi vista de la foto. Ella y yo sonreíamos para la cámara, sus ojos se notaban brillantes incluso a través del papel, y su sonrisa era simplemente deslumbrante. Por un momento me pregunté… ¿realmente había sido una mentira?

—Al parecer mejor que tú —respondió. Yo ni me molesté ni reí, ella suspiró sonoramente— Debes admitir por lo menos que te tiene demasiado loco como para que estés así… Desde que la prensa se enteró de su ruptura, no han hecho más que meterte en enredos de faldas, ¡Incluso trucaron una foto para que se viera como que tú y Liang estaban comiendo juntos!

—_Comimos_ juntos —corregí mientras dejaba la fotografía entre las hojas de mi agenda.

—¡Xiao Lang! —exclamó Shiefa, al parecer espantada— ¡No puedo creer que vayas a reunirte precisamente con _ella_ y no quieras escuchar a la mujer que amas!

—No exageres —pedí con calma recordando el día en que vi a Liang— No es ni como la prensa dice, ni como tú te imaginas. Aquel día estaba cenando _solo_ —dije recalcando la última palabra con fuerza— estaba un poco distraído leyendo el periódico, así que no me di ni cuenta cuando se sentó frente a mí. No me la pude sacar de encima hasta media hora después.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó

—Quería intentarlo de nuevo conmigo —respondí sin más, Shiefa me conocía de sobra y con ella no necesitaba usar palabras demás que cumplieran la función de anestesiar mis tan acostumbradas oraciones directas.

—¿Y Kumiko?

—Me propuso que si estábamos juntos no dijéramos que Kumiko era su hija, según ella para comenzar todo de nuevo sin resentimientos.

—Y supongo que no le creíste, ¿verdad? Es decir, está más que claro que eso es sólo por su reputación… no puede verse envuelta en un escándalo así si quiere ser una modelo popular en Asia.

—Lo tengo claro —afirmé— en todo caso en ningún momento pensé aceptar, sólo te estoy repitiendo lo que ella me dijo.

—De todas maneras, será mejor que te vayas con cuidado con esa arpía, ya sabes cuan peligrosa puede llegar a ser, sobre todo después de descubrir que se alió con Yuan Lei para…

—¿Me llamabas para algo en especial? Estoy un poco ocupado —mentí con la intención de no darle más vueltas al tema de Sakura, pues parecía como si todo girase en torno a ella.

—Lo siento —murmuró— era para recordarte que el cumpleaños de mamá es el sábado, vendrás, ¿verdad?

—Tomo el vuelo esta noche con Kumiko —respondí— no quiero que nos esperen en el aeropuerto ¿queda claro? —dije sabiendo que mi voluntad no sería llevada a cabo. Mis hermanas y mi prima eran un caso perdido.

**(Sakura)**

Logré relajarme un poco sólo después de diez minutos medio sumergida en la bañera mientras escuchaba a _muse _en mi ipod, era música que Yuuto escuchaba y que él había puesto en mi reproductor. Tarareé quedamente _Time is running out_ mi tema favorito… mis músculos ya no estaban del todo tensos y eso era bastante bueno.

Tengo mucho por lo que agradecerle a Yuu, él ha estado conmigo desde que llegué a Tomoeda hecha un desastre y no me ha dejado sola ni si quiera en los peores momentos de mis recaídas.

Cuando puse un pie fuera del vagón en la estación de Tomoeda, no estaba muy segura de qué hora era, ni del clima, ni de cuánta gente me rodeaba. Lo único que sentía, era el peso de mi maleta en mi mano derecha y unas increíbles ganas de ponerme a llorar en cualquier lugar, pues haber llegado al lugar de mi origen, no podía ser más que la clara prueba de que todo mi cuento de hadas había terminado de verdad.

Por esas cosas del destino, me encontré con Yuu, o bueno, para ser más precisa, él me encontró a mí vagando sin rumbo por las apacibles calles de Tomoeda. Me acompañó hasta que vio que estaba en condiciones de ver a mi padre sin hacer que se preocupara en exceso, y luego de dejarme frente a la casa color mostaza que albergaba los recuerdos de mi infancia, se fue haciendo un gesto de despedida desde la esquina por donde desapareció.

Papá se vio muy sorprendido por las noticias que le llevaba, pero en ningún momento se mostró disgustado con _él_. Toya, por otra parte, quería venir a Japón a asesinarlo con sus propias manos, no podía esperar menos de mi impulsivo y sobreprotector hermano.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Yuu a través de la puerta sacándome de mi ensimismación— ¿estás bien?

—Sí —respondí saliendo de la bañera con cuidado de no resbalar.

—Llevas cerca de una hora allí, a este paso no podremos ir a comprar el prendedor que tanto querías.

—Aún es temprano —replico envolviéndome en la toalla rosada que había dejado colgada— ya estoy casi lista.

Llegamos a Hong Kong hace tres días, todo gracias a Rika que ganó dos pasajes en un concurso y nos los cedió argumentando que no tenía con quién venir, pero yo sé que en el fondo lo hizo para intentar subirme el ánimo.

—¿Lo encontraste? —me pregunta mi amigo más tarde desde afuera de la pequeña tienda refiriéndose al prendedor de mariposa que tanto quería.

—Sí —respondo yo pagándole a la ancianita que allí atendía— Gracias —digo a la dependienta un tanto sonrojada por mi chino tan rústico. Ella me sonríe y me alcanza la bolsa.

Con Yuuto no es necesario hablar demasiado, cuando estamos en silencio no es un silencio incómodo, por el contrario, estoy segura de que a ambos se nos ha hecho una costumbre caminar sin decir una palabra.

El cielo ya se ha oscurecido, las calles parecen vacías y sin vida, pues el comercio ya ha cerrado sus puertas. No pensé en ningún momento que algo fuese a ocurrir, pero como es costumbre mis instintos siempre son equivocados.

—¡Sakura! —escucho que exclama alguien, miro a mis espaldas y me encuentro con Kumiko. Mis ojos se abren involuntariamente ante la sorpresa de ver a _su_ hija corriendo sola por las calles a estas horas.

—¡Kumiko! —exclamo preocupada— ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

—Me he perdido —dice sonrojada— Estaba con tía Meiling y me separé de ella por casualidad.

—¿No tienes una idea de donde pueda estar?

—No —responde y luego frunce el ceño cuando ve a Yuuto a mi lado— ¿quién es?

—¡Oh, es cierto! —digo ignorando la mirada cargada de prejuicios que Kumiko lanza a Yuu— es un amigo, su nombre es Yuuto. Yuu, ella es Kumiko.

—Hola pequeña —saluda el agachándose para quedar a la misma altura de la niña y le sonríe de forma amable, por lo que Kumiko no puede evitar sonrojarse.

—No soy tan pequeña —responde volteándose.

—Kumiko —insisto— ¿En qué lugar viste por última vez a tu tía Meiling?

—No lo recuerdo —dice con firmeza, aunque por un momento dudo de si eso es verdad— Es la segunda vez que estoy en Hong Kong.

—¿Y no te sabes el número de algún familiar al cual llamar?

—No. Papá ya no usa su móvil y no conozco el número de teléfono de la casa de la abuela.

—Entonces supongo que tampoco tienes idea de cómo llegar a la casa —deduzco comenzando a resignarme en cuanto veo que ella niega con la cabeza— Bien, no hay más remedio. Está comenzando a helar, lo mejor será que te vengas con nosotros al hotel para que no pesques un resfrío y allá nos conseguiremos algún teléfono de contacto.

En cuanto comenzamos a caminar Kumiko se puso entre Yuu y yo y me tomó de la mano. Mi amigo sólo sonrió ante la actitud tan evidentemente protectora de la niña hacia mí, pero para mi que no veía a Kumiko hacía meses, fue extraño volver a sentir su manita enlazada a la mía y no pude evitar la avalancha de recuerdos que se me vinieron a la cabeza ante el tacto.

El regreso fue rápido, quizás porque me lo pasé pensando en Shaoran durante todo el camino. Para cuando llegamos a la habitación, Kumiko ya había cedido un poco con respecto a Yuu, quizás al ver que él era realmente mi amigo. La niña se sentó frente al televisor y comenzó a cambiar de canales rápidamente hasta encontrar el de los dibujos animados.

—Hay demasiados Li en la guía telefónica —declaré comenzando a desesperarme cuando comencé a revisar el registro— Kumiko, ¿de veras que no sabes ningún número?

—No —respondió secamente y se sonrojó en seguida. Yo miré a Yuu y él entendió en seguida que quería que nos dejara solas, así que se fue a la habitación diciendo que seguiría buscando en la guía. Me acerqué casi con cautela al sofá y me senté junto a ella mientras le sonreía.

—Cariño —llamé con suavidad. Ella se volteó y me observó fijamente con sus ojos cristalinos— Escucha, sé que puedes pensar que no quiero estar contigo y que por eso insisto tanto en obtener el número de tu familia, pero no es así. Kumiko, te he extrañado montones, pero no es correcto que tu padre no sepa dónde estás.

—Si me hubieses extrañado podrías haber ido a verme —replicó.

—¿Serías capaz de perdonar mi cobardía? —pedí yo sintiéndome realmente mal— Te aseguro que tenía muchas ganas de verte y saber cómo estabas, pero también me daba miedo.

—¿Por papá?

—Sí —respondí simulando fortaleza que no tenía— Si te iba a ver, implicaba necesariamente verlo también a él, ¿O me equivoco?

—Tienes razón —suspiró— desde que se supo todo papá ha aumentado las medidas de seguridad y en casa no se mueve ni una sola pelusa sin que él lo sepa. Incluso contrató a Wei para que me cuidara y fuera mi tutor…

Sonreí ante la declaración. Al parecer Shaoran ya no contrataba a mujeres jóvenes y guapas para que enseñaran a su hija, y eso por algún motivo me hizo sentir bien.

—Sakura, ¿Ya olvidaste a papá? —preguntó con lo que parecía ser temor en sus ojos marrones.

Mi estómago dio una fuerte sacudida en respuesta a esa pregunta, era como si mi cuerpo por completo reaccionara ante ese simple cuestionamiento. Nunca nadie me lo había preguntado, ni si quiera yo misma porque en el fondo de mi corazón ya sabía la respuesta. Pero esto era distinto, así que intenté cambiar el tema.

—Kumiko, será mejor que busquemos una forma de contactar a…

—Responde y te daré su número.

Sopesé las posibilidades… mentir y decirle "sí, lo olvidé" sólo para que ella me diera el número de Shaoran, parecía ser demasiado cruel, mientras que si por el contrario respondía "no, no puedo olvidarlo", daría por sentado que me quedaría quién sabe cuánto tiempo más pensando en él… pero eso era lo que Kumiko probablemente quería escuchar.

—No —respondí con voz estrangulada, y antes de decir más o largarme a llorar frente a ella, me puse de pie para buscar mi móvil— Ahora, dame su número. —exigí con más dureza de la que pretendía. Kumiko se removió incómoda en su asiento y comenzó a dictarme los números uno por uno

**(Shaoran)**

Hace sólo diez minutos todo estaba bien. Yo leía tranquilamente un libro de ficción hasta que llegó Meiling temblando de pies a cabeza y a punto de ponerse a llorar en el umbral de la puerta.

—Kumiko se ha perdido —me dijo con voz entrecortada, pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más, agregó— dijo que le parecía haber visto a Sakura y se soltó de mi mano para correr a alcanzarla… ¡La seguí todo lo que pude y no la encontré! ¡Xiao Lang, perdón, perdón!

Y heme aquí conduciendo por la ciudad para ver si encuentro algún rastro de mi hija. ¡Maldita la obsesión de Kumiko por Sakura! De no ser porque este último tiempo se la ha pasado creyendo verla por todas partes, esto no hubiese sucedido.

Doy vuelta en una esquina y mi móvil comienza a sonar, me apresuro a contestar por si son noticias del paradero de mi hija.

—¿Diga? —contesto, pero nadie me responde— Estoy ocupado conduciendo, si no responde colgaré —gruño malhumorado pero no tuvo efecto. ¡Estúpidas bromas telefónicas! — No vuelva a molestar, hasta nun…

—_Shaoran_.

Frené en seco involuntariamente. Esa voz… Podría reconocerla en cualquier parte, sólo _su _voz tenía ese efecto como de electricidad en mí. Me quedé en silencio con la garganta demasiado seca como para decir algo. ¿Por qué tenía que escoger justo este momento para llamar? No me encontraba preparado para conversar con ella, ¿Qué podía decir? "¡Oh, Sakura! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Me encantaría poder charlar más contigo sobre cómo has estado en estos tres meses en que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, pero no puedo porque en estos momentos intento encontrar a Kumiko que se ha perdido"

—_Kumiko está conmigo _—habló una vez más y me trajo a la realidad. Kumiko está sana y salva, sentí como si mi cuerpo fuese ahora mucho más liviano que hace cinco segundos atrás.

—¿Dónde estás? Iré en seguida a recogerla —respondí apresurado y ella con voz trémula me dio el nombre de un hotel que quedaba cerca de donde yo estaba. — Espérenme en el lobby, en cinco minutos estoy allá.

Intenté poner en blanco mi mente, pero simplemente no podía. Ahora que tenía la tranquilidad de que Kumiko se encontraba bien, no podía escudarme tras la preocupación para hacer caso omiso de los recuerdos que me apresaban. Para cuando encontré estacionamiento, mi corazón latía como loco, y qué decir de cuando puse un pie en el lobby del hotel y la vi. Pero de no ser por sus inconfundibles ojos verdes probablemente no la habría reconocido.

Llevaba el pelo corto, tan corto que apenas rozaba sus hombros, la cintura se le había estrechado en estos pocos meses y estaba tan delgada que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se rompería. No me miraba, sus ojos se enfocaban en el suelo alfombrado, y sólo noté la presencia de un hombre al que no conocía cuando éste puso su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Sakura. Mi primer impulso fue apartarlo de un manotazo, pero entonces recordé en qué situación nos encontrábamos.

—Papá —llamó tímidamente Kumiko— Lo siento, esta vez estaba segura de que se trataba de Sakura y _tenía_ que saludarla.

Apreté la mandíbula y me acerqué furioso hasta ella con la intención de tomarla de un brazo y largarnos de allí en ese mismo instante antes de golpear al tipo que la abrazaba tan protectoramente. Pero mi acción se malinterpretó y _ella_ se puso entre mi hija y yo en un rápido movimiento.

—No la regañes —pidió con un tono tan suave que de no ser porque todo estaba en silencio, probablemente no la hubiese escuchado— Fue mi culpa por no ir a verla antes.

No sabía bien que decir, mi boca se abría y se cerraba de forma automática pero ninguna palabra salía. Un impulso se apoderaba de mí, el impulso de preguntarle…no, de pedirle que me dijera que yo había estado equivocado… Pero me contuve, sabía que no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado para mantener una conversación tan seria como esa. Apreté los puños con frustración. El hombre que se encontraba al lado de Sakura como si estuviese pegado a ella con pegamento, le dijo algo al oído a Kumiko y ella asintió enérgicamente. Entonces, luego de lanzarme una mirada de advertencia, abandonó el lugar.

Estuvimos en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Kumiko habló.

—Ustedes dos tienen que conversar. —declaró con el ceño fruncido.

—Kumiko, te lo advierto, si no vienes ahora yo…

—Pensé que no eras cobarde papá —replicó— pero cuando se trata de Sakura eres un gato asustadizo.

Me sorprendí al sonrojarme por las palabras tan perspicaces de mi hija, pero no di mi brazo a torcer.

—Te estás buscando un serio castigo, jovencita —dije con severidad.

—Kumiko, ve con tu padre —habló por fin Sakura— Lo tuviste demasiado tiempo preocupándose por ti.

—¿Tú también? —cuestionó volteándose a ver a Sakura— Si ustedes, par de testarudos, quieren que vuelva a la casa de la abuela, tendrán que hablar primero.

—Kumiko —comencé con voz de advertencia, comenzaba a molestarme en serio— si no vienes en este mismo instante olvídate de ver a Ryu durante un mes.

Pero ella no cedió, por el contrario, en un momento de distracción por mi parte y por la de Sakura, comenzó a correr hacia la salida del hotel, mientras nosotros dos la seguimos automáticamente. Mierda, es demasiado tarde como para que una niña ande sola por las calles de Hong Kong, más aún cuando ni si quiera las conoce bien.

—Yo iré por la izquierda, tu ve por la derecha —dijo con seguridad Sakura cuando llegamos a una bifurcación.

—¡NO! —exclamé demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, y a pesar de la situación me sentí enrojecer— Mira la hora que es, no es bueno que andes sola por las calles.

—Vamos, Syaoran, no podemos dejar que Kumiko se pierda, ¿Realmente te preocuparas por una cosa como esa?

—No es que me preocupe —declaré frunciendo el ceño. Un haz de tristeza recorrió sus ojos verdes y quise tragarme mis palabras— ¡Allí va! —exclamé cuando alcancé a divisar a Kumiko corriendo por la calle principal.

Ambos echamos a correr al mismo tiempo, íbamos a la par. Sakura era tan rápida como yo, sus ojos fijos en la espalda de Kumiko no me miraban, pero yo me di el lujo de observarlos sabiendo que ya no los vería más. Apreté los puños y aceleré el paso. Ella hizo lo mismo.

—¡Kumiko! —gritó cuando comenzábamos a alcanzarla, pero mi hija no parecía dispuesta a detenerse. Era casi imposible alcanzarla. A menos que…

—Escucha —dije a Sakura, quien no se dobló para mirarme, pero yo sabía que aún así me estaba oyendo— Hagamos lo que pide.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con verdadera confusión en su rostro serio.

—Hablemos —dije con la mandíbula apretada.

Sakura se detuvo en seco. Los ojos abiertos a más no poder ya no miraban a Kumiko, se clavaron en los míos inmediatamente.

—¡Quédate allí! —grité a Kumiko que se había detenido al ver la reacción de Sakura— ¡Hablaremos!

Mi hija se acercó hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros. Sakura seguía sin decir palabra alguna y ahora tenía la vista pegada en el asfalto. Vi cómo unos pequeños temblores le recorrían la espalda… Durante unos segundos me odié, pues pensé que esos temblores eran por miedo a mi reacción.

—Bien, me quedaré aquí. Juro que no escucharé nada, sólo los miraré —gritó Kumiko desde donde estaba.

—Más te vale —advertí yo. Lancé un suspiro de puro nerviosismo. Había dicho que hablaría con Sakura, pero la valentía de ese momento se fue al tacho de la basura en cuanto me di cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decir.

—Podemos actuar —sugirió bajito y sin levantar la cabeza— Hacer como que hablamos para…

—Un momento —dije yo un poco molesto— Tú eras la que me pedía hablar cuando todo esto sucedió, y ahora resulta que no quieres…

—No es eso —dijo con la voz medio cortada— es sólo que luego de todo este tiempo, he pensado en que aunque yo te diga la verdad, tú no me creerás y no estoy dispuesta a ver cómo me tratas como una mentirosa una vez más.

—¿Y si sólo te escucho y no doy mi opinión? —propuse. Ella levantó la vista y vi sus ojos llorosos, en seguida esquivé su mirada. No quería caer tan fácil sólo por verla llorar.

—¿De qué serviría entonces? —cuestionó— Sé que en el fondo, en realidad, no quieres escuchar lo que yo tenga que decir.

Me quedé en silencio observando un cerezo que había cerca de nosotros. No era necesario cuestionarme el por qué de que ella pensara de esa forma, yo lo tenía más que claro, había sido un patán y era hora de echar todo eso por la borda. Quería demostrarle que se equivocaba, quería dejar de lado todos los sentimientos negativos que pudiera sentir hacia ella… Lo iba a hacer. Iba a creer en ella.

—Quiero escucharte —declaré con firmeza.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y se sentó en un banco que estaba tras ella. Se veía abatida. Odiaba saber que se encontraba así por mí.

—Sakura, quiero escucharte porque quiero saber la verdad —insistí— por favor.

Kumiko nos miraba con preocupación desde su lugar, sabía que no nos podía escuchar, pero el sólo vernos debe haber dado un panorama desolador. Me senté a su lado completamente dispuesto a tirar el orgullo por la ventana.

—No tengo pruebas —dijo.

—Necesito tu palabra —rebatí.

—Shaoran… te lo diré aunque sé que a estas alturas nada va a cambiar —dijo levantando la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas ya un poco más tranquila. Yo asentí. — Trabajé para _Gossips_, es cierto, tenía que averiguar sobre ti… sobre la vida que llevabas… Te conocí y te odié por ser como eras, así que estaba decidida a hacer mi trabajo, pero entonces conocí a Kumiko y me dejaste ver otra parte de ti… Me arrepentí al poco tiempo de lo que estaba haciendo y no alcancé a informar de nada a la señora Araki, me sentía terriblemente culpable por estar en calidad de espía a pesar de que no hiciera de verdad mi trabajo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos. Sakura miraba fijamente el farol de la esquina mientras yo procesaba la información que parecía haber entrado demasiado aprisa en mi cabeza. Dio un suspiro mientras estiraba sus piernas y continuó, se notaba que lo que estaba por decir le costaba demasiado.

—Renuncié a Gossips en cuanto me di cuenta de que… —hizo una pausa en la cual sus manos se aferraron a las tablas de la banca— de que me había enamorado de ti.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco en su lugar y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. En ningún momento en lo que duró esa frase me miró a mí, sus ojos estaban fijos en la luna que se encontraba llena. Yo, en un movimiento completamente inesperado para ambos, la abracé. Ella se quedó quieta, muy quieta durante unos segundos y luego enterró su cara en mi pecho.

—Me gustaría que me creyeras que sería incapaz de traicionarlos —murmuró bajito, pero yo pude oírla— Tú y Kumiko eran todo para mí. Sé que fue mi error ocultarlo, pero estaba aterrada… no quería apartarme de ti.

Hice nuestro abrazo aún más cercano. Su voz me hechizaba. Cerré los ojos y hundí mi rostro en su hombro. Aspiré su aroma como un loco todo el tiempo que pude. Dios cómo la extrañaba… Besé su cabeza sutilmente y ella en seguida me miró sorprendida.

—Te creo —dije yo fuera de toda predicción.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó confundida sin dejar de mirarme con intensidad.

—No lo sé —respondí con toda sinceridad— Supongo que es porque por fin me decidí a escucharte, en el fondo siempre quise hacerlo, es sólo que no me atrevía, Sakura. También puedo ser cobarde… Perdóname, Sakura. Fui un completo idiota.

No dijo nada, pero sentí su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y mi cabeza humedecida por sus lágrimas. Una vez más estaba llorando. Comencé a sentir la derrota, y cuánto pesaba. Seguramente ya no podía obtener su perdón… la hice sufrir demasiado, no puedo esperar ser perdonado tan fácilmente. Besé su cabeza una última vez y la separé de mí. Quería verla y que me viera.

—¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil, Shaoran? —cuestionó— No me trates bien, prefiero no hacerme ilusiones.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté yo con cierto temor.

—A que las cosas no volverán a ser como antes aunque nos perdonemos el uno al otro —respondió haciéndome sentir que mi corazón dejaba de latir allí mismo frente a ella.

—Es que tú… ¿estás con él? —pregunté obviamente refiriéndome al hombre que había visto a su lado en el hotel.

—No —respondió negando a su vez con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces… ya me has olvidado?

—¡No es eso! —exclamó sacudiendo con fuerza la cabeza— Shaoran llevo meses intentando olvidarte, pero al parecer tu ya lo hiciste, ¿Por qué te importa tanto tener mi perdón o saber qué pasa con mi vida?

—Sakura, no entiendo de qué hablas.

—De Liang —cortó secamente. ¡Por supuesto! Es imposible que quedara alguien en el mundo que no hubiese visto las noticias— Entiendo que estén juntos, después de todo, Kumiko sería feliz con una madre a su lado… Fel…

—No lo digas —prohibí yo deduciendo lo que ella estaba a punto de decir— Escúchame primero —pedí con seriedad. Ahora tenía la urgencia de que Sakura me creyera, ¿Así se sentía ella? — por favor —pedí. Ella se quedó completamente quieta, pero supe que tenía su atención— Sakura, es verdad que he visto a Liang pero es sólo porque ella me sigue a todas partes, ¿realmente crees que sería capaz de volver con ella después de todo lo que hizo? ¿Después de todo lo que luchó para deshacerse de Kumiko?

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, pero por lo que podía ver, Sakura estaba cediendo.

—Pero, ¿Y las noticias? —preguntó con la duda en sus ojos.

—Sakura, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que no todo lo que los medios dicen es cierto… Necesito que me creas —pedí, luego tomé aire y continué con lo más difícil— No he podido olvidarme de ti. Te amo.

**(Sakura)**

Mi corazón daba saltos como loco cuando oí su declaración. Shaoran me había creído, ¿Por qué no podría darle yo la oportunidad ahora?... Lejos de toda racionalidad, lo abracé impulsivamente. El me agarró de la cintura y comenzó a besar mi rostro casi con devoción.

—Perdóname, perdóname —repetía una y otra vez.

—Shaoran, no hay nada que perdonar —dije al borde del llanto. Estaba exultante de felicidad, nadie podría quitarme ese momento. Por fin volvía a estar en los brazos del hombre al que amo.

Juntamos nuestras frentes y cerramos nuestros ojos… ¡me sentía tan bien teniéndolo cerca!. Con sus pulgares me acaricia las mejillas, y luego se acerca con lentitud hasta alcanzar mis labios. Fue un beso intenso, anhelante… un beso que marcó nuestro reencuentro.

—Ejem, ejem —alguien a nuestro lado nos interrumpe. Nos separamos y al alzar la vista veo a Kumiko— ¿Algo que decirme? —pregunta con sus manos en las caderas.

—Gracias —respondemos los dos al mismo tiempo y riéndonos.

Ya que no existen las coincidencias, puedo decir que era inevitable. Era inevitable que me encontrara con Shaoran en Hong Kong y que termináramos reconciliándonos… y sólo dios sabe cuánto agradezco al destino por atarme a él.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de Kitty: **perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…. Y podría seguir así durante por lo menos tres o cuatro hojas más xD Sé que demoré muchiiisimo, y es que como dice arriba de verdad que sufrí de un bloqueo horrible… Pero por otra parte :D decidí que este no sería el último capítulo, sino el siguiente :) Espero que les haya gustado como se desenvolvió la trama, no estoy muy convencida pero tampoco los haré esperar más meses por una corrección xD

Ahora díganlo:

AMAMOS A KUMIKO

Lo sé xD es que no puede ser más tierna e inteligente… es la heroína de la historia xD

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido y por las personas que me agregan a sus autores favoritos o a historias favoritas :D me hacen muy muy feliz :) en esta ocasión no contestaré a los reviews (perdón nuevamente) porque tengo un pequeño enredo con el correo… antes tenía todo organizado en carpetas hasta que deje de revisarlo como por un mes… en fin, estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios :)

Besitos :)


	18. El hilo rojo del destino

**Temporada de embrollos**

**Capítulo XVIII**

"_El hilo rojo del destino"_

El sol entraba a través de las cortinas corridas, podía sentirlo sobre mi cara aún con los ojos cerrados, y es que a pesar de haber despertado no tenía ganas de salir de esa cama, quería quedarme allí por un rato más… no, por años de ser posible, porque ¿qué puede ser mejor que despertar una mañana abrazada al hombre que amas? Yo diría que absolutamente nada se puede comparar a la felicidad que me inunda cuando cada día abro mis ojos y lo veo a mi lado ya despierto.

Me muevo y me acerco aún más a él, al hacer esto sentí un fugaz beso en mi frente y una risa suave y masculina, quizás al ver que yo fruncía el ceño ante tan corto contacto.

—Tenemos que levantarnos —dice luego de un momento— Ya casi es hora de que Kumiko vaya a clases.

—Lo sé —digo yo suspirando y abro mis ojos para darle a entender que estoy dispuesta a despertar por completo.

—Ya es viernes Sakura, mañana podrás dormir hasta la hora que se te plazca —me recuerda acariciando mi cabello de la raíz a las puntas y luego pasando a mi cuello.

—Incluso los sábados te despiertas y te levantas temprano —reclamo haciendo pucheros.

—Prometo quedarme más tiempo en la cama contigo, ¿si? —dice poniéndose de pie.

—Está bien —digo conforme y sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada, a pesar de que lo he visto desnudo otras veces no dejo de ponerme nerviosa cada vez que se para con tanta confianza.

—Hace cinco meses te viniste a vivir con nosotros, hace cinco meses que me ves así todas las mañanas, ¿y aún no paras de sonrojarte? —cuestiona sonriendo.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamo con voz de protesta— ¡Te prohíbo que te burles de mí!

Es verdad. Hace cinco meses exactos me mudé a la casa de mi novio. Todo empezó luego de que llegáramos de Hong Kong…

Los de la prensa se volvieron locos cuando se publicó la primera fotografía de Shaoran junto a mí. Fue tomada mientras íbamos caminando por las calles tomados de la mano… Por supuesto no sólo una revista exprimió todo lo que pudo de aquella fotografía, sino que otras la imitaron y comenzaron a publicar especulaciones e incluso historias algo fantasiosas acerca de nuestra relación, si bien aquello no era perjudicial para ninguno de los dos puesto que estábamos más felices que nunca, las noticias volaron y yo comencé a recibir algunas llamadas amenazantes al teléfono de mi departamento.

Como mi novio tiene complejo de Superman (suelo decirle así cada vez que necesito su ayuda) me sacó en cuanto se enteró del departamento y me llevó a vivir con él a pesar de que yo en un principio me rehusara, por supuesto no se quedó conforme con eso y comenzó a hacer una serie de investigaciones que terminaron dando con la culpable: Liang. No me sorprendió para nada cuando Shaoran me dio los resultados, lo que sí me dejó con la boca abierta fue enterarme de que Liang y Lei (la ex recepcionista que había comenzado todo el problema) eran íntimas amigas y que ambas habían conspirado contra mí para que Liang volviera a estar junto a Shaoran… Pero esa ya es otra historia.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron y yo estaba decidida a volver a mi departamento, mi novio y Kumiko idearon toda clase de artimañas para convencerme de que _debía_ quedarme. Alcancé a estar sólo una hora en mi departamento antes de que comenzaran las llamadas de Kumiko rogándome que por favor volviera, que Shaoran era un desastre con la casa y que si yo no estaba allí sería un caos… He de decir que todo el show no fue necesario para convencerme, pues sólo un día después de haber vuelto a mi antiguo hogar sentía una soledad inmensa al no escuchar las risas de Kumiko por los pasillos y al no saltar de susto cuando a Shaoran se le ocurría aparecer de la nada y abrazarme por sorpresa…

—¿En qué piensas tanto? —pregunta mi novio ya vestido de traje y sentándose en la cama junto a mí para abrazarme.

—No es nada —digo yo sonriéndole y besándolo en los labios— Será mejor que me levante para llevar a Kumiko a la hora.

Esas son nuestras mañanas, nos levantamos, desayunamos los tres juntos y yo llevo a Kumiko al colegio mientras Shaoran se va a trabajar. Luego yo también me voy a _Seasons_ donde ocupo el mismo puesto que antes, porque a pesar de que Shaoran sugirió contratarme como periodista me siento más cómoda siendo su asistente.

**(Shaoran)**

Decir que hoy estoy tenso es poco, pero no es por cosas que hayan pasado durante este día sino que por todos los anteriores. Pensábamos que tendríamos un pequeño retraso con el lanzamiento del nuevo número, pero logramos solucionar el problema y estará a la venta cuando corresponda, además ahora que ya no es un secreto que Kumiko es mi hija, Sakura me ha _obligado_ a asistir a las reuniones de padres porque dice que es muy importante para mi hija…

Supongo que después de todo tengo que agradecer a Liang el haber desaparecido de nuestras vidas en cuanto Kumiko nació, pues si no hubiese sido por eso quizás nunca habría visto la maravillosa relación que Sakura tiene con mi hija… y eso es en parte lo que me ha llevado a tomar _la decisión de mi vida_.

—¡Sakura! —llamo y ella en seguida aparece.

—¿Desea algo, señor Li? —dice con esa sonrisa juguetona que me encanta.

—Sí, muchas cosas en realidad… quizás si partieras por hacerme un masaje…

—¿Es deber de una asistente masajear los hombros de su jefe? No lo veo especificado en ninguna parte del contrato —dice ampliando su sonrisa.

—¿Por favor? —digo yo y ella en seguida se acerca a mi espalda a hacer lo que yo le he dicho.

—Shaoran, realmente estás muy tenso —dice preocupada mientras sus manos recorren mis hombros y mi cuello— ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?

—No realmente… los problemas se solucionaron pero estoy esperando una respuesta importante —respondo sonriendo para mí mismo.

—Ya veo —murmura mientras continúa con su trabajo.

—Sakura —digo cuando ya me he comenzado a relajar y siento mis hombros mucho más livianos— Necesito que vayas a dejar el libro a casa.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, no puedo esperar a saber que está donde le corresponde —respondo riendo nuevamente. He planeado algo con respecto a eso, pero mi novia es tan despistada que de seguro no se dará cuenta.

—Pero Shaoran, podemos llevarlo cuando nos vayamos juntos a casa, recuerda que hoy Kumiko se quedará donde Ryu…

—No me recuerdes eso —le prevengo gruñón— si Kumiko irá a esa casa es sólo porque tú me convenciste usando métodos sucios.

—Perdóname ¿si? —dice con voz dulce y luego me besa en los labios— ¿Ahora está todo bien?

—Sí —suspiro. Realmente no puedo resistirme a ella— Pero de todas maneras, _realmente necesito_ que lleves ese libro a casa.

—Está bien gruñón —dice haciendo un puchero. Cuando pasa por mi lado yo la tomo de la muñeca y la atraigo hacia mi haciendo que caiga sentada sobre mis piernas— ¡Shaoran! ¡Puede entrar alguien y…!

—…todo el mundo sabe de nuestra relación —completé su frase con algo que obviamente ella no hubiese dicho.

—Pero de todas formas es poco profesio…

La besé apasionadamente. No me podía resistir, todo en ella me volvía loco, desde su perfume, pasando por sus ojos, su cuello, sus manos… Pero dejándome de juegos temo por lo que pueda suceder luego de que ella se de cuenta de lo que está en realidad en ese libro.

—Shaoran tenemos que parar —dice separándose de mí.

—Ya te dije que algún día lo haríamos en mi oficina, ¿por qué no puede ser hoy? —digo en su oído con voz ronca y siento en seguida como ella se estremece.

—Porque… porque ten-tengo que… ¡tengo que ir a dejar el libro! Sí, además Naoko aún sigue tras la puerta —se excusa rápida y completamente roja.

**(Sakura)**

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Naoko en cuanto salí de la oficina de mi novio— Pareces tener fiebre, tienes la cara toda roja…

—No me siento mal —respondí riendo nerviosa. Shaoran tendrá que pagar por esto.

—Quizás sería bueno que le pidieras al señor Li la tarde libre —sugirió ella— Puede que estés agotada.

—No es nada, en serio, gracias por preocuparte, pero debo ir a dejar "el libro" —digo enfatizando lo último a modo de broma.

—¿El libro? —preguntó como extrañada— ¿_Ese _libro?

—Sí —contesto sonriendo— ¿Ya te has olvidado de que existe?

—No… es sólo que me parece extraño que esté listo con tanta anticipación —responde sonriéndome de vuelta y luego encogiéndose de hombros— Supongo que habrán hecho un muy buen trabajo.

No le di mucha importancia al asunto, simplemente me despedí de Naoko y le pedí que por favor tomara las llamadas por mí. Iba saliendo de la oficina cuando se me cruza Tomoyo que parecía estar increíblemente acelerada.

—¡Sakura necesitamos de tu ayuda! —exclamó con voz aguda tomándome de la muñeca y corriendo conmigo hacia el ascensor.

—Tomoyo tengo que ir a…

—Es urgente —dice con cara de súplica, yo comienzo a preocuparme.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Uno de nuestros patrocinadores quebró —respondió mordiéndose el labio nerviosa— Necesitamos encontrar a uno nuevo y bueno… nuestro jefe aún no sabe de la noticia, cuando se lo informemos arderá Troya.

—No seré yo quien se lo diga —le advertí.

—No es eso, simplemente necesitamos tenerte en la sala de conferencias para que cuando comience la reunión en quince minutos más, estés allí. Pensamos que quizás de esa forma Shaoran no se tomará tan a mal las cosas, ya sabes… tu lo relajas —explicó encogiéndose de hombros como queriendo decir que era lo más obvio del mundo— Lo único que debes hacer es sentarte allí a esperar que comience.

—Tomoyo, de veras tengo que ir a dejar _el libro_ a casa —expliqué rogando para que me dejara ir— En cuanto esté de regreso puedo ir a la sala de conferencias… Shaoran se enojará si sabe que no lo he ido a dejar.

No importó nada de lo que dije, en menos de un minuto ya estaba encerrada en la sala de conferencias con llave, _'para que no escapes'_ dijo Tomoyo antes de salir y dejarme allí completamente sola. Me senté en una de las mullidas sillas giratorias y comencé a dar vueltas… no había nada más que hacer en ese aburrido lugar.

Shaoran se iba a molestar mucho cuando se diera cuenta de que el libro aún está en mi poder. Lo tomé entre mis manos y justo antes de que pudiera abrirlo, el "data show" se prendió solo y el gran telón blanco frente a mí se iluminó. Quise gritar por el susto que el aparato me había dado. Miré a mi alrededor y no había nadie más que yo.

¿Y si es un fantasma? Quizás los fantasmas de ahora sepan de tecnología… ¡Oh, dios, tengo que salir de aquí!

Me paro rápidamente y me dirijo a la puerta, comienzo a golpear con los nudillos y a gritar que alguien me abra, pero la puerta sigue igual de bien cerrada que antes. Cuando ya comenzaba a desesperarme y estaba a punto de largarme a llorar de los nervios, apareció un video en la pantalla: era mi novio hablando.

—Mi Sakura, no te asustes —decía como si estuviese hablándome a mí— No es un fantasma el que ha prendido el proyector, he estado planeando esto desde hace una semana… ¿Sorprendida?

Miré a la pantalla confusa, él sonreía mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos y me sentí confundida, ¿Para qué quería que yo estuviera aquí sola viendo una grabación de él?

—En este momento debes estar preguntándote por qué… Y bueno es que tengo algo que decirte. Quería que fuera perfecto, pero por más que ensayara y ensayara no lograba encontrar ni la forma ni el momento adecuado. Quizás esto no sea lo más romántico del mundo, pero es la mejor forma que se me pudo ocurrir para que no haya ningún error.

El Shaoran de la pantalla se veía nervioso. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y debo decir que no he encontrado algo más encantador que eso. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, era como si su mirada traspasara el telón.

—Quiero hablarte sobre una leyenda, cuenta que existe un hilo rojo que conecta a las personas que están destinadas a encontrarse, que no importan ni las circunstancias ni el tiempo ni el lugar, esas dos personas se conocerán superando todo. Sakura, estoy seguro de que nosotros estamos conectados por este hilo, estaba escrito en nuestro destino el conocernos… pasamos por situaciones difíciles, pero nuestro hilo jamás se rompió y tengo la certeza de que seguirá siendo así siempre —hizo una pausa en la cual inhaló aire profundamente y luego me sonrió, yo no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta a pesar de que sabía que él no me veía— Te amo, y quisiera seguir demostrándote ese amor por el resto de nuestras vidas, por eso…

Estaba a punto de llorar por la emoción que me produjeron sus bellas palabras, pero antes de que el Shaoran de la pantalla pudiera terminar lo que me iba a decir, el proyector se apagó y la sala quedó nuevamente en silencio, pero aquello no duró mucho, pues en seguida la puerta se abrió y entró a por ella el verdadero Shaoran.

Sus ojos no enfocaban a nada que no fuera yo, caminaba con paso decidido hacia mí y se detuvo a corta distancia. Pude ver que le costaba coordinar la respiración: estaba nervioso. Entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba. Se arrodilló en una sola pierna y sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul marino. Entendí lo que pasaba, mi cuerpo se llenó de temblores involuntarios y mis ojos de lágrimas de felicidad. Él cerró los ojos como concentrándose y abrió la cajita.

—Sakura, ¿Me permitirías continuar amándote y haciéndote feliz por siempre… como tu esposo? —preguntó. En sus ojos se veía una mezcla de nerviosismo, determinación, esperanza y por sobre todo amor.

—¡Oh, Shaoran! —exclamé llena de emoción y sin medir mis actos me lancé sobre él, ambos terminamos tendidos en el piso y abrazados— ¡Te amo, te amo! ¡Por supuesto que…! ¡oh dios no puedo creerlo! ¡Sí, sí, me casaré contigo, yo también deseo hacerte feliz!

Juro que la sonrisa que Shaoran me dedicó en ese momento se me quedará grabada a fuego en la memoria. Me besó repetidas veces en los labios, pero antes de que pudiéramos ponernos de pie, fuimos interrumpidos por un mar de aplausos. Miré desde mi posición hacia arriba y vi a la mayor parte del personal allí. Tomoyo y Eriol encabezaban la fila y ambos gritaban cosas que no alcancé a entender.

Me avergoncé por la comprometedora posición en que nos encontraron, pero eso no se comparaba a la felicidad que sentí en todo el cuerpo.

No estoy soñando… Shaoran y yo nos casaremos.

**(Shaoran)**

Antes de poner un pie en el lugar respiré profundo. Era ahora o nunca, con Sakura lo habíamos decidido y ya no había vuelta atrás… Tenía que enfrentarme a esto como un Li a pesar de saber que probablemente terminaría asesinado a manos de ese sujeto.

Cuando entré y hablé con la chica que se encontraba a cargo de nuestro lugar, sentía que todo el mundo me miraba, era como si todos los presentes supieran que me esperaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Ignoré las caras curiosas de la gente que se encontraba en aquel restauran, y seguí a la chica que me abría paso entre las mesas. Cuando llegué al lugar que habíamos reservado en el privado, Touya Kinomoto y el padre de Sakura ya se encontraban allí, pero no había rastro de mi novia por ninguna parte.

—Hasta que llegas, mocoso —gruñó el hermano de mi novia. Sentía ganas de responder, pero no lo haría, ella me pidió que me contuviera por hoy, pues este era un momento muy importante en nuestras vidas.

—Lamento la tardanza —me disculpé cortésmente dirigiéndome más que nada al padre de los hermanos Kinomoto.

—No tiene por qué disculparse, joven Li —respondió él con su amabilidad característica— Hemos llegado hace poco también, tome asiento.

Agradecí que me indicara la silla que se encontraba a su lado y no la que estaba junto a Touya. Sabía que el señor Kinomoto no se opondría, pero también sabía que Touya Kinomoto era un cabeza dura y pondría objeciones constantemente dijésemos lo que dijésemos.

—¿De qué quieren hablarnos? —cuestionó intrigado el hermano mayor de mi prometida.

—Preferiría que esperemos a Sakura —dije lo más amablemente posible y luego bebí un poco de agua. Touya me miraba inquisitivamente, podría prometer que vi fuego en sus ojos en ese momento, seguramente presentía que lo que Sakura y yo teníamos que decirle no era algo que le gustaría.

—Escucha bien mocoso —dijo con tono de advertencia y el señor Fujitaka suspiró negando con la cabeza. Él hizo caso omiso del gesto de su padre y continuó— Si lo que vienen a decirnos es que Sakura está… —dudó un momento antes de seguir— Si existe la posibilidad de que con esta conversación me entere de que has tocado de _esa forma_ a mi hermana, será mejor que corras y te escondas por el resto de tu vida.

Tragué pesado. Sabía a lo que se refería Touya, él creía que Sakura estaba embarazada, pero aunque mi novia no lo estuviera eso no quería decir que ya no la haya tocado de _esa forma_. Esto iba a ser realmente difícil.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó Sakura entrando al privado. Sus mejillas se encontraban coloradas y su respiración era irregular, lo que indicaba que había corrido para intentar llegar a la hora. Luego me fijé bien. Se veía preciosa. Iba con un vestido amarillo que probablemente Tomoyo había diseñado, llevaba el cabello atado en un rodete y el flequillo estaba peinado hacia un lado de tal forma que no le tapara los ojos— Intenté llegar a la hora pero Tomoyo…

—Ya siéntate monstruo —interrumpió Touya— Estoy hambriento, si no como algo antes de que ustedes comiencen a hablarnos de quién sabe qué, serán historia, tú en especial mocoso roba hermanas.

Aquel era el mejor restauran de comida francesa en Tokyo. Ordenamos lo que queríamos para cenar y comimos hablando sobre trivialidades: el trabajo, el clima… Para cuando terminamos con el postre y ya habían retirado todos los platos de la mesa, no daba más de los nervios. Sakura acariciaba mi mano por debajo del mantel y agradecí infinitamente ese gesto. Cuando apretó mi mano un poco más fuerte, supe que era el momento.

—Señor Kinomoto, Touya —dije llamando la atención de ambos y quebrando el silencio que había entre los cuatro. Ambos hombres me miraron como para indicar que tenía su atención— Amo a Sakura —confesé sin quitar la vista de padre e hijo. El primero me miraba con una sonrisa, pero el segundo apretó la mandíbula en cuanto lo dije— Sakura es la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir completo, con ella ningún día es parecido al otro, puedo permitirme ser la persona que realmente soy… Hay muchas cosas que debo agradecerle y mi forma de hacerlo es intentando hacerla lo más feliz posible —miré a mi chica que me sonreía con ojos emocionados. Eso me dio el valor suficiente para terminar lo que estaba haciendo— Es por esto que yo he decidido que quiero pasar el resto de mis días a su lado, y ella ha estado de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero también sé lo importante que son ustedes para Sakura… Señor Kinomoto, Touya queremos pedirles su bendición para casarnos.

Los miré con determinación. Me sentía valiente y grande, no pequeño como creía que sucedería. El señor Kinomoto no dejó de sonreír ningún instante, se paró de su asiento y se acercó a mí. Me abrazó palmeándome la espalda.

—No sabes cuánto valoro que hayas tenido el coraje de hablarnos de tus sentimientos por Sakura, eso sólo demuestra que realmente la amas —dijo mirándome con orgullo— Mis hijos son lo único que tengo y por lo tanto, lo más importante en mi vida, confío en que serás capaz de cuidar de Sakura tanto o más que yo. Bienvenido a la familia, Shaoran.

Yo asentí lleno de agradecimiento. El padre de mi novia caminó hacia ella y la abrazó. Mientras Touya y yo nos sosteníamos las miradas como dos rivales peleando a muerte, ellos conversaban en otra esquina.

—¿Por qué habrías de merecer a mi hermana? —preguntó sin pararse de su puesto. Yo suspiré.

—Le pertenezco —contesté sin quitarle la mirada de encima— Sé que mi vida está atada a la de ella… No sé a ciencia cierta cómo es que una persona como yo puede merecer a Sakura, pero no permitiré que se arrepienta de su decisión.

Sakura y su padre ahora nos miraban con atención. El ambiente era tenso y Touya no volvió a hablar sino hasta cinco minutos después.

—Si te digo que te daré una paliza antes de entregarte a mi hermana… ¿la aceptarías? —interrogó.

—Sí —respondí yo sin titubear. Sakura estaba nerviosa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Touya la interrumpió.

—¿Aunque te dijera que no puedes defenderte?

—Aún así —contesté.

El mayor de los Kinomoto se puso de pie y se acercó a mí con rostro amenazante. Me quedé allí parado tan tieso como una estatua preparándome para los golpes que estaba por recibir. Miré hacia un lado, donde estaba mi novia y le sonreí.

—No quiero que Sakura vea —dije y el señor Kinomoto salió junto a su hija del lugar a pesar de que Sakura se rehusaba a dejarme allí— Bien, estoy listo.

Touya siguió acercándose, levantó un puño, cerré los ojos… y sólo sentí un leve golpe en el hombro.

—Tienes mi aprobación —dijo cuando yo abrí los ojos sorprendido de no haber recibido una paliza como él había prometido— Más te vale cuidarla con tu vida, mocoso roba hermanas.

—Ya lo hago —afirmé orgulloso de lo que había logrado.

Salimos tranquilamente del restauran y nos encontramos con mi novia que temblaba en brazos de su padre. Me iba a acercar para hablarle, pero Touya me detuvo. Él quería dar el primer paso.

—Monstruo —habló. Sakura se dio la vuelta y antes de escuchar o decir cualquier cosa le dio una cachetada que sonó por toda la manzana. Los tres quedamos helados.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a...?!

—¿Puedes mirar bien si quiera antes de abofetearme de nuevo? —cuestionó con tono irritado Touya. Mi novia se dio la vuelta y yo le sonreí en cuanto me miró. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban abiertos como plato.

—Shaoran tu…

—Estoy bien —aseguré sintiéndome orgulloso de mi chica.

—¿No te ha golpeado? —cuestionó mientras revisaba repetidamente mis mejillas como buscando el rastro de algún golpe.

—No —respondí yo divertido. Mi futuro cuñado parecía un volcán a punto de estallar cuando vio los contactos tan cercanos entre nosotros… Habían cosas que al parecer no cambiarían nunca.

—Pero…

—Touya está de acuerdo con nuestro matrimonio —informé yo.

—Con una condición —intervino Touya con voz de advertencia— No quiero sobrinos aún, con Kumiko me basta —finalizó y la cara de Sakura se volvió tan roja como la de una cereza.

**(Sakura)**

La capilla estaba decorada de forma sencilla, había ramilletes en las orillas de todas las bancas y el pasillo central estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja. El novio esperaba nervioso junto al altar, yo lo veía desde la entrada. Cuando todos los invitados estuvieron ubicados en sus asientos, comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y entramos al ritmo que habíamos ensayado.

Nosotras, las damas de honor, íbamos vestidas de color durazno, y nuestra querida amiga Chiharu llevaba _el vestido blanco_, había sido diseñado con cuidado por Tomoyo que se encontraba junto al resto de los invitados con Eriol.

Ver en primera fila la cara de orgullo y emoción de Yamazaki cuando Chiharu llegó a su lado me hizo querer imaginar cómo sería cuando la que estuviera vestida de blanco fuera yo y Shaoran me estuviese esperando adelante. Rika, la otra dama de honor, me mira con emoción en sus ojos y ambas esperamos hasta el momento en que nuestros amigos dieron el 'sí' que los uniría para toda la vida. El público estalló en aplausos cuando la ceremonia terminó y todos nos dirigimos a la mansión Daidouji donde se celebraría la fiesta.

—Sakura —dijo Kumiko en cuanto subimos al automóvil de Shaoran— ¿Cuándo se casarán tú y papá?

—Aún no ponemos la fecha —respondí yo sonriéndole. Desde que le habíamos contado que nos casaríamos, Kumiko hacía la misma pregunta todos los días.

—¿Y dónde será? ¿En una capilla como esta o en una más grande?

—No lo sabemos cariño —contesté divertida.

—Me gustaría que fuera en una más grande —suspiró— así con Tomoyo podríamos decorar todo y sacar muchas fotografías, ¿qué piensas Ryu?

—No lo sé —suspira el niño que va en el asiento trasero junto a Kumiko— Eso es algo que ellos tienen que ver.

—Será el treinta de diciembre —dice mi novio sin desconcentrarse del camino. Yo lo miro atónita.

—¿Trein…treinta? —repito sin poder creerlo— ¡Shaoran eso es en exactamente un mes más! ¿Por qué el treinta de diciembre?

—El treinta de diciembre fue el día en que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti —respondió dedicándome una sonrisa que me dejó medio muda medio helada. Ryu simuló estar vomitando y Kumiko aplaudió entusiasmada.

Así es mi novio, un poco impulsivo pero más dulce de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar.

La fiesta fue agradable. Vi a mucha gente a la que casi no recordaba, Yuuto y Mika nos acompañaron la mayor parte del tiempo. Shaoran me llevó a bailar a la pista justo al lado de donde bailaban Kumiko y Ryu… definitivamente los celos en mi futuro esposo son una cosa crónica.

Cuando llegó el momento de que la novia lanzara el ramo, todas las mujeres que estábamos invitadas nos apelotonamos a sus espaldas, pero nadie pensó que las peleas con Yamazaki dejarían a Chiharu tan fuerte, y es que el ramo no cayó ni si quiera cerca de nosotras, sino que sobre una mesa… entre las manos de Shaoran y Eriol. Una señal de que quizás Tomoyo y yo nos vayamos a casar al mismo tiempo, o sólo un suceso demasiado jocoso que nos hizo reír a todos… da igual, Shaoran y yo estamos más unidos que nunca.

* * *

**Notas de Kitty: **sí, odio los finales de mis fanfics, digo cuando son historias largas… por una parte me pongo feliz porque he concluido un trabajo, pero por otra cuando pongo el punto final ya comienzo a extrañar la historia. Bueno chicos, he aquí el fin de 'Temporada de Embrollos' quisiera agradecer a aquellas personas que me dieron su apoyo desde un principio, a las que se integraron en la mitad, a los que lo hicieron cuando ya estaba finalizando y a los que lo lean más adelante.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por acompañarme en este viaje que es la escritura :) Espero que el final sea de su agrado… pero bueno, Kitty no queda acá :) ya he publicado una nueva historia (sí, aquí viene la parte de la propaganda xD) se llama 'Hermanos por contrato' y la pueden encontrar en mi profile :D

Espero que todos tengan una muy muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo :) nuevamente gracias por todo!

Besos y abrazos

Kitty


End file.
